Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords
by Da-Tenshi Setsuna
Summary: Season 4! The Demon Lords are rising and Lucemon wants to destroy both Worlds. Can the Tamers and the Hackers stop them and can Arisa and Akari learn to trust Beelzemon and Lilithmon? The Ultimate Battle has begun!
1. The Prophecy

Hi I'm baaaack! Season 4's up and as you might have guessed it, now the Demon lords will have their war. And not only the Demon lords will appear, but also all Celestails, Royal Knights, a few memebers of the Olympus Twelwe, the Souveregines...^^". Also, the old and a few new characters will appear. Well, it's gonna be the best fic I ever wrote. But before I start, here are a few notes about the fourth season:

1. The new readers should first read the first season Digimon Tamers Rise of the Hackers, the second season Digimon Tamers Rumble Arena Championship and the third season Digimon Tamers Street Battles: Tamers vs. Hackers before they start to read this season.

2. There's gonna be a change in the Digimon analyzer and in the previews.

3. Tamer of the Zero Unit, Jackpot2 and purplepeopleareawsome, your characters will appear again in this fic. [To the other readers: DON'T SEND ME OC's. I don't need them.]

4. I don't own Digimon or the songs I put in.

5. Don't be mad at me if the chapters are shorter than usual.

I think that's it. Enjoy!

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

1. Chapter

The Prophecy

-10 years before-

A 5 year old girl, with brown hair, binded in pigtails with black ribbons, a purple T-shirt and a black dress which was similar to Ai's dress from Digimon Tamers and black-white sneakers played with her Digimon Cards Boster Packs in her new room. She got them from her father for her birthday. Her father knew how much she liked Digimon, more since she watched the anime Digimon Tamers, and deceided to give her a few boster packs. She was now trying to rip the cover of the boster pack to get her cards.

"Com'n...com'n..." she whispered between the trys. She was a bit sad that they had to leave her home town Yokohama and move to DigiCity. She had to leave her best friend from the kindergarden, Zia Hasane, but she couldn't do anything against it. Zia told her that they'll keep in contact and added that she's lucky that she'll live in DigiCity.

DigiCity was a town built by the gouverment about 10 years ago, just after the war between the humans and the creatures called Digimon ended. It was famous for beind the centre for Digimon Bioemerging. Of coruse, Digimon also emerged in the whole World, but DigiCity seemed to become the centre of Digital life. In order to keep the Digital Lifes in control, the Rangers Organisation and the Hackers Organisation was created. A reason why it was so good to live in DigiCity is the fact that you could get your own partner. And she also wanted one.

Finnaly she managed to rip of the cover. The first card which popped out was one with a Digimon who looked like a xros of a demon and a biker. He had a black leather shirt, black leather jacket with a fur collar, black leather pants, black boots with triple metal spikes on each, a metalic tail, black gloves with metalic pieces, yellow neon spiky hair, a purple helmet with three red eyes glaring out of it and two holsters with guns in. She glared at the Digimon, knowing that his name was Beelzemon. She knew that Digimon from the Digimon Tamers series.

After a few seconds of glaring at her card she heard a thunder. She shuddered and went to the balcony. She noticed that a thunderstorm formed, but she had a feeling that that wouldn't be a normal thunderstorm.

"I really would like to find out what the origin of that storm is." she said unconssiciously. Just than she heard some kind of giggles. She looked upwards and noticed some strange creatures. They weren't Digimon, but looked like one. They glowed and giggled happily. She knew that they were DigiGnomes and that they granted wishes. The DigiGnomes circled around her and in the next second she vanished through a kind of portal.

As she woke up, she found herself floating in the Data Realm. She noticed the 1s and 0s floating around her. The DigiGnomes giggled and laughed happily, flying around her.

"Where am I?" she asked. The DigiGnomes didn't answered. They just formed a new kind of portal and she found herself floating in a strange stream, known also as the Data Stream. Just than, she found herself falling down. "Aaaaa!"

[Intro Theme Falling Inside the Black by Skillet plays]

Beelzemon walked through the Forest Area. He really was in bad mood. Had Lucemon Chaos Mode really to pull the Demon Lords into a war against the Royal Knights? He groaned. Well, he knew which Royal Knight he will battle. Gallantmon was his rival and a perfect opponent. Beelzemon twitched as he heard someone yelling. He looked upwards and catched in the last second a five year old girl. He looked at her confused. He actually never saw a human coming to the DigiWorld. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be still shocked from the fall. She than slowly opened her chessnut brown eyes.

"Um, helo?" she said, actually squeaked out. Beelzemon still glared at her. He noticed that she was shaking and was possibly afraid of him. Who wouldn't? He was a member of the 7 Great Demon Lords, a terrific and merciless fighter and most Digimon feared him.  
>"Helo." he replied still confused.<br>"Can you please put me down?" she asked. Beelzemon obeyed, putting her down. She stepped backwards, creating a nice distance between her and the Demon Lord.  
>"Who are ya? Whatcha ya doin' here kid?" asked Beelzemon with a gruffy tone in his voice. The girl gulped and Beelzemon had to notice that she still was sceared of him. Though he saw also that she was kinda impressed of him. She took a deep breath.<br>"I'm Arisa Bunya and I'm 5 years old." she said trying to calm down. "I'm here because those creatures...errr, DigiGnomes brought me here."  
>"Well, when the DigiGnomes are summoned it's sure that such things are gonna happen. Anyways, I'm Beelzemon." he said.<br>"I know." Arisa replied. Beelzemon noticed a card which she tightly clenched in her hand. He noticed his image and smirked. After a few seconds of glaring at the little girl, he walked away.  
>"Hey wait!" he heard Arisa yelling. He stopped, and adressed her without turning around.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"You saved my life. Thanks." said Arisa. Beelzemon grined.<br>"That was an accident." he said and kept on walking. He heard how Arisa runned to catch with him.  
>"Wait." she said.<br>"What is it now?" he asked as he turned around. And met with a pair of chessnut brown curious eyes.  
>"You can't just leave me alone. You saved my life. That means that you have to keep and eye on me. Or are you gonna leave me and let some dangerous Digimon rip me apart?" she asked, crossing her arms. Beelzemon laughed at that.<br>"Well kid, if ya didn't notice that, I'm the most dangerous Digimon in this forest. It's a bit ironicaly that you're askin' me to protect you." said Beelzemon.  
>"That's why I'm asking you to protect me. You are strong and I'm sure that you shoo every Digimon away that comes in my near." said Arisa. Beelzemon noticed a spark in her eyes. He blinked. He never, NEVER, expected that he would get the duty to guard a little human kid. But she seemed to trust him much. Beelzemon sighed.<br>"Okay, I'll protect you." he said.  
>"Thank you!" she squeaked out happily. Beelzemon could only sigh. He didn't want to be now her guardian. Heck, he was in a war. Guarding a little kid wasn't something he had time for. He actually never wanted a human partner.<p>

Beelzemon startled. Who said that she is his partner? He's just doing the guarding job until she goes home. Yes, that's it. He's just guarding her. Nothing more. And when she finnaly finds a way home, he'll never see her again. End of story. Beelzemon looked down at Arisa. She tightly followed him, like she was sceared that he would leave her.

He got a feeling like he would slap his forehead. Instead slapping his forehead, he just rolled with his eyes. Who was he kidding? If the DigiGnomes brought the girl into the DigiWorld than that sure meant that she's special. And that he met her would mean that...Beelzemon shook his head to rid that thought off. But he knew could keep arguing with his own mind and the answer would be still the same. That Arisa is his possible partner.

-Life sometimes sucks.- he thought.

Arisa followed her new Demon Guardian tightly. She had nothing against Beelzemon. In fact, she favorized him. He would sure help her. At first she was a bit sceared of him, but she soon realized that there did existed something good in him. And since he told her he's the strongest Digimon around, she knew she's save with him.

"So kid, is there any special reason why you're 'ere?" asked Beelzemon.  
>"Why are you calling me kid? I have a name you know; Arisa." said Arisa. Beelzemon rolled with his eyes.<br>"Ok, ok, Arisa, so is there any special reason why you're 'ere?" he repeated his question. Arisa put a finger on her chin.  
>"Well, actually I didn't thought of that." she said. Beelzemon sweatdropped. "The last thing I can remember is that I said that I wanted to find out what the origin of the thunderstorm in my world was. Than the DigiGnomes brought me here."<br>"The origin of a thunderstorm?" said Beelzemon, confused. He than remembered how Barbamon told him once that some things which happen in the Digiworld also could happen, but in a diffrent way, in the Real World. And this war between the Royal Knights and Demon Lords was kinda similar to a thunderstorm.  
>"Well you are in the middle of it." he said at least.<br>"In the middle of what?" she asked. Beelzemon again swatdropped. He was really impatient and he had the feeling that it would be hard to guard her without a bit of patience.  
>"Of your thunderstorm. Here, in this world is a war." he said.<br>"Between who?" asked Arisa.  
>"Between the Royal Knights and Demon Lords." said Beelzemon.<br>"And you belong to which group?" asked Arisa. Beelzemon had to laugh, but he kept calm.  
>"And what do you think?" he asked.<br>"You look like a Demon, so I guess you belong to the Demon Lords. But that acutally wasn't my question. I wanted to ask you do you belong to the good or bad guys?" she replied. Beelzemon blinked surpriesed.  
>"I guess I belong to the bad guys." he said. The 7 Great Demon Lords were the worst group in the whole Digiworld and afraid of many Digimon. Their members were actually all evil and merciless Digimon, but also one of the stronges Digimon ever.<br>"And why are you fighting?" Arisa lowered her tone to a whisper and pointed at him. Beelzemon noticed that he upset her, but he did get the massage. She was asking him why is he fighting.  
>"I-I..." Beelzemon blinked. Why was he fighting? Sheesh, he never asked himself why the heck was he also fighting in this war. He mostly fought to get stronger, but in this war he couldn't get stronger. He could either win, or die. "I guess that I'm fighting just because I'm in mood to fight."<br>"You don't seem to be evil." said Arisa. Beelzemon again stared confused at her. He than crossed his arms.  
>"Well, maybe I'm not evil, but I am a bad 'Mon." He now was asking himself what he was talking. Did he really defended his bad image of a Demon Lord? Sheesh, that girl could ask good questions.<br>"But you aren't bad now. You're nice." said Arisa and smiled. Beelzemon sweatdropped, though he knew she was right. He was nice to her, a bit too nice. And too patient.  
>"I'm only nice to you, but I'm mean to the others." he said.<br>"You're only nice to me? Am I special to you?" asked Arisa.  
>"Well, that's the same thing I'm askin' myself." he said. Just than he twitched. "Arisa, go somewhere and hide."<br>"Why? Is there a mean Digimon who'll attack us?" she asked.  
>"Sorta. Just go." said Beelzemon. Arisa nodded. "And whatever happens, don't come out."<br>"Alright, but what about you? Will you be okay?" she asked.  
>"I...I'm not sure." said Beelzemon.<br>"Beelzemon, please promise me one thing." said Arisa.  
>"And that would be?" asked Beelzemon.<br>"Please come back." she said. Beelzemon went quiet for a moment, but than he nodded.  
>"I promise, I'll come back." he said and went to a more open part of the wood. He noticed lights and flames on the sky, knewing that the battle had already begun.<p>

He some came so near that he could hear the Digimon naming their attacks and than, he finnaly saw them. He noticed Lucemon Chaos Mode batteling Dynasmon and UlforceVeedramon. Crainumon and Magnamon were batteling Belphemon Rage Mode and Leviamon. Duftmon was batteling Lilithmon. Sleipmon was battleing Barbamon. Omnimon was batteling Deamon. Beelzemon noticed that one missed.

"Lighting Joust!" he heard a shout from behind and swiftly turned around, only to dodge a blast of blue-white energy.  
>"Ugh, never heard of it's not honor-like to attack your foe from behind." said Beelzemon as Gallantmon finnaly arrived. Gallantmon who was sitting on Grani jumped down.<br>"Like you know what honor is." said Gallantmon pointing with his lance at the Demon Lord.  
>"Maybe I know more than you do." said Beelzemon.<br>"That would be a lie." said Gallantmon.  
>"Can we just dropp that and countine with the fight? I promised someone that I'll come back soon and I'm gonna hold my promise." said Beelzemon.<br>"To who?" asked Gallantmon. Beelzemon put a hand on his hip.  
>"What do you care Knighty? This is none of you buissnes." said Beelzemon and pulled out his Berenja Gun.<br>"I'm sorry, but I don't think that you'll gona hold that promise." said Gallantmon.

"Double-Impact!"  
>"Lighting Joust!"<p>

Arisa walked nervously up-down. She was worried about Beelzemon. She also noticed the light shows on the sky and she was sure that it had to do something with the Royal Knights and Demon Lords. That was the thing that worried her so much. What if Beelzemon dies? Than no one would protect her. She just had to help him and runned towards the battles. She heard some yelps and shouts. Someone roared, possibly it was his last one. She hoped that Beelzemon is okay.

-Please, let him be alive. Beelzemon, hold on.- she thought. She finnaly came to the edge of the forest. She noticed how Sleipmon, Omnimon, Dynasmon, UlforceVeedramon and Crainumon and Duftmon were sending all together a blast at Lucemon, destryoing him. She also noticed a fainted Veemon. With her look she searched for Beelzemon. And than she saw him and Gallantmon.

She, shocked stepped back, putting her hands on her mouth. Beelzemon was on his knees, beaten, and Gallantmon was about to stab him with his lance.

"Any last words?" asked Gallantmon strictly. Beelzemon looked down.  
>"Just do it." he said and glanced over to the woods, noticing Arisa hiding in the bushes. He felt sorry that he couldn't keep his promise.<br>"Than be it so." said Gallantmon and stabed him right through his chest. Arisa frozed as she saw Beelzemon disolving into data particles. Her eyes teared. She noticed that the data didn't fade away. It actually formed to a DigiEgg. 6 other DigiEggs appeared in the sky. Just than, she saw 5 glowing orbs, a blue, a red, a green, a white and a golden. The Digimon Souveregines, Azulongmon, Bahiumon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebnowumon and Fanglongmon emerged from them.

She glared at the 7 DigiEggs in which the Demon Lords were turned to. She was worried about Beelzemon, but she knew she couldn't help him. She was to weak to confront the Souveregines who appeared on the sky. Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Bahiumon, Ebnowumon and their leader Fanglongmon. She wanted to rise her voice, to tell them to at least spare the one who saved her, but she didn't. She was too afraid and she was ashamed because of that. She glared at the Royal Knights who were also looking at the sky.

"They'll be sealed away in the Forbidden Area. Forever!" said Azulongmon as the DigiEggs dissapeared in a flash of light.  
>"Finnaly, peace was brought into the DigiWorld." said Gallantmon. The brown haired girl, who was hidding in the bushes, stepped back, stepping on a dry branch which cracked. Gallantmon, who was the nearest turned his head around and saw a girl which runned away.<p>

"I-I wanna go home." she said as she was sure that she was far away from the place where the battle between the Demon Lords and the Royal Knights took part. The DigiGnomes flied around her, giggling and squeaking happily. They created a portal for her. Just before she stepped through, she heard a nice, calm voice.

~Seven Demons, created for destruction, will fall and be prisoned away.  
>A Human will break the Seal of Eternity and the Demons will Awake again.<br>Four, to Conquer, Two, to Choose their own Path, One, to Cause Destruction.  
>No one will survieve, everyone shall die.<br>The Keys will open the Gate of Terror and release a Forgoten Monster.  
>A Sin will turn to a Virtue. The Balance will be brough back.<br>A Warrior will be born.  
>Despite his Origins of Darkness, he will serve the Light.<br>And destroy the Eternal Enemy.~

She blinked confused and realized that she was again in her own room. She went to the balcony and noticed the thunderstorm clouds. A storm was coming.

-8 years leater-  
>He woke up. His head hurted. Where was he? Who was he? Why was he here? He didn't knew. Everything was black around him. He felt kinda claustrophobic since he noticed that he was in a kind of egg. A egg? Possibly a DigiEgg. Suddenly, his memories came back. He remembered the Royal Knight Gallantmon, who killed him. He rembered who he was. He remember his old teammates. And, something else...Kiimon struggled to recall that memory. Everything he could recall was a kind, soft voice. He had no idea to who it belonged. Just than, he heard other voices. Male and cold. Opposite the voice whose user's name he tried to recall.<p>

"Which DigiEggs should we take Boss?" asked one.  
>"The ones with the Crests of Gluttony and Lust." said Dr. Yung. "I heard which Digimon they favorize. Akari's favorite Digimon is Lilithmon and Arisa's Beelzemon."<p>

Arisa? Why was that name so familar to Kiimon? Did he heard it before? He was sure he had. He felt how he's being dragged away. He had no idea where they're bringing him or Lilithmon, but he was curious about that. After a while, he again got asleep. As he awoke, he heard a female voice.

"These Crests symbolise two Crests of the Seven Great Demon Lords...This is the Crest of Lust, and also the Crest of my favorite Digimon, Lilithmon. And this is the Crest of Gluttony and the Crest of the Digimon Beelzemon." he heard a girl (known as Akari Inoue) talking.

"Yes, and now, you two pick up a DigiEgg and a D-Power." said Yung.  
>"I'll go first." said Akari pushing Arisa out of the way (Hey!) and she immediantly picked Lilithmons DigiEgg and the light purple D-Power. She rubbed softly the Egg and a YukimiBotamon popped out.<p>

"My name is Akari Inoue and now, I'm your Hacker YukimiBotamon. And we'll show those jerks who the strongest team is." said Akari grining. YukimiBotamon nodded.  
>"Yes, of course."<br>Arisa rolled with her eyes and picked the other DigiEgg. Kiimon felt her warm hands and he wanted to get out of the DigiEgg. Now! Just as Arisa touched it, the Egg begun to glow and Kiimon popped out.

Arisa smiled in confusion. Kiimon looked at her with his black eyes, and Arisa had to admitt that he was cute. Even cuter than in her imagination. She picked the dark purple D-Power. Kiimon glared at Arisa. That face was somehow familar to him. And her name too. He wished he could remember where he heard it last.

"Helo, I'm Arisa. Your Tamer." she said.  
>"Helo Tamer Arisa." said Kiimon in a childish voice with a Brooklyn accent. He felt somehow, somehow familiar being in her embrace. Dr. Yung begun to laugh. Kiimon frowned. He didn't like that man.<br>"Huh, he, he,.. No Arisa, you aren't a Tamer. You are a Hacker, just like the others." he said.

"A Hacker?" asked Arisa in confusion. Kiimon gave her also a confused look.  
>"Yes, and now I think that you two should get acquinated closer with your partners. I'll leave you now alone. Tommorow, at eight o'clock will your education start. Don't forget it. Your classroom is on the fourth floor." said Yung and he and his assistant walked out of the room.<p>

"Wow, you two got Demon Lords as partners. This is something which isn't seen often." said Ken.  
>"Acctualy, never and for a good reason." answered Akira.<br>"O, well. I think I should go now sleep. I don't want look ugly on my first day in the Hackers School. Neither YukimiBotamon. Am I right?" said/asked Akari.  
>"Yes you are right. A beauty sleep is just what I need now." replied YukimiBotamon in a arogant voice and the two walked out of the room, without saying good night to the others. Arisa chuckled. Yes, Akari and Lilithmon a la YukimiBotamon are matching perfectly. Kiimon smirked. Lilithmon would never change. She really annoyed him.<p>

"Akira, are you coming to my room. We still have to finish our duel." said Ken. Akira nodded and they also went out, ignoring Arisa. Arisa was a bit angry. No one was that rude with her.

"And what should we do now?" asked Kiimon.  
>"Go into our room?" suggested Arisa and they went out, Arisa holding Kiimon in her arms. She hooked the D-Power on her belt. The girls rooms were on the third floor and the boys rooms were on the second floor. Of course, there were much more Hackers than those four. But Arisa, Akari, Akira and Ken were the only begginers here.<p>

Arisa walked into the next coridor and she saw a door with her name. It was her room. In front of her room was (to Arisas sorrow) Akaris room. She entered her room. It wasn't bigger than her old room and it hand't a balcony. Next to the window was her bed and a table with a computer and a lamp. Next to the door was a wardrobe and on the other side was a shelf. Under the shelf was a big sitting pillow. Next to the pillow was a door which lead to a bathroom.

"I'm hungry." said Kiimon. Arisa placed him on the bed and started to search for food in her backpack. She didn't know how long would she travel to the Hackers HQ, so she packed a few riceballs, her favorite food (if we not count pizza in). She found the riceballs and put them in front of Kiimons mouth, who begun to eat.

Arisa walked to the window and looked out. Alotugh she hadn't a balcony, the sight was beautiful. She saw the lights of DigiCity and asked herself what are her friends doing now.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Kiimon Arisa, as he looked at the last riceball (the other five he had already ate ^^).  
>"Nah, I'm not." she replied.<br>"Goodie, more food for me." he said and ate happily the last riceball. Arisa sat next to him.  
>"Kiimon?"<br>"Yes, what is it, Hacker Arisa?" asked Kiimon.  
>"Well, you don't have to call me like that. Call me just Arisa. And please remove that 'Hacker' word. I don't wanna be called Hacker." said Arisa.<br>"And how'd you like to be called than?" asked Kiimon.  
>"Tamer. But don't call me like that in front of the other Hackers or Yung. I wanna prove them how a normal Tamer can be better than a Hacker." said Arisa and tough a bit.<br>"Alright Arisa."  
>"Well, there is also something other what I wanted to ask you. You sure don't remember your past as a Demon lord, do you?" asked Arisa.<br>"I acctualy do." replied Kiimon.  
>"Really, I tought that Digimon who get turned into DigiEggs, cannot remember their past." "There are always exeptions. But I'm not sure if Lilith remebers her own past." said Kiimon.<br>"Do you like her?" asked Arisa giggling.  
>"Are you nuts? No!" answered Kiimon turning around, like insulted. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I was just curious." said Arisa. Kiimon didn't turned back. Arisa rolled with her eyes and giggled again. "Hey Kiimon, please, don't act like that. I didn't want to insult you. I acctualy think that it's a great pleasure to be your Tamer." said Arisa, watching how he turns around.<br>"Really. You aren't lying, are you?"  
>"No, I swear."<br>"OK."  
>"You are really cute." said Arisa. Kiimon made an angry face.<br>"I'm not cute! I'm cool, understood!"  
>"Yeah whatever." Arisa rolled with her eyes. Kiimon sweatdropp and sighed.<br>"And with a girl like you I have to be partnered. I would rather get into a battle with the Celestial Ones than this." said Kiimon.  
>"What's the big deal Kiimon? I think that we make a good team, and I don't think that it'll be boring here. We should show that arogant Akari and YukimiBotamon who's the strongest here." replied Arisa. Kiimon rised his look.<br>"Well, if this means to make Lilith feel misery, I'm in. She is so annoying."  
>"Believe me, it does."<p>

Kiimon smirked. Maybe it won't be that bad to have a human partner. Especially when this human was so familiar to him. He couldn't wait till his new life starts.

-Present day-

Arisa woke up. She breathed heavily. A lost memory, which became a nightmare to her, came back. She bowed over her bunk-bed and noticed that Impmon was sleeping calmly on the couch underneath her bed. He had no problems with nightmares. Not anymore. Arisa sighed and lied back on her bed, crossing her arms. She witnessed Beelzemon's death. Her little adventure was one of the reasons why she wanted to be partnered with the Demon Lord of Gluttony. Arisa gave again a deep sigh. Well, now, everything was again normal. Reapermon was defeaded, the Tamers and Hackers ended their little rivalty. Heck, Dean Hagane and Hikaru Motimiya, one a Hacker the other a Tamer, fell in love with each other and were now a couple. Arisa had also to admit that she had a crush on Akira and had told that Takuto which broke his heart. She hated to crush his hopes of being a couple, but she liked Akira more. But now she had other things on mind. Everything seemed to be normal. But why had she the feeling that something isn't right. Something that had to do with her memory. And with that prophecy.

A Prophecy which predicts some future actions. What does it mean? Some parts of the prophecy already became true. And what about the last part? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords.

[Ending Song Ryussei by Digimon Data Squad plays]

Hi, Arisa's speaking. I'm doing the today's preview. Next time, I and Impmon will battle a Celestial Angel. Also, Lucemon and the other Demon Lords are back. Wanna know their plans? Don't miss the next episode:~2. Appearing of a Celestial~. See ya! 


	2. Appearing of a Celestial

Here's chapter two. This is actually more describing the characters and what happened after season three. Also, there'll be a little description of the new characters. Though at the end there is some action.

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

2. Chapter

Appearing of a Celestial

Impmon jumped from one building to the other. It passed a few weeks after they defeaded Reapermon. The school year begun and the Tamers/Hackers had to go to school again. Arisa and Taito got surpriesed as they found out that Takuto, Rene, Akari and Akira had moved to their class, but they were happy about it.

Impmon was all the same. He was bored and he knew it would be so for the next couple of hours. There was actually a rule that Digimon could attend the school together with their Tamers, but just if they don't make any trouble. Impmon deceided to not try out that permission, since both he and Arisa knew that he would definetly cause trouble. So he deceided to wait. Though he hated it to wait. Like said, he wasn't a patient 'mon.

Still he knew that he wasn't the only one who deceided to wait for his partner. His destination was now the city park. Actaully, he planned to go to Guilmon's shed.

[Intro Theme Grow Up by Simple Plan plays]

BlackGatomon looked around. She was also bored and searched for something interesting. Right now, she was also going to Guilmon's shed, since she knew she would possibly meet someone of her friends.

"Boo!"  
>"Waa!" BlackGatomon shouted stepping backwards and falling on her butt. She than frowned angrily. "Impmon!"<br>"Did I sceard ya? Ba-boom!" said Impmon, grining. He was hanging upside down from a branch holding with his legs.  
>"Ow, you're so dead, when I get you." said BlackGatomon. Impmon jumped down and offered her a hand. BlackGatomon took it.<br>"Well, at least you're trying to be cavalire." said BlackGatomon. Impmon shrugged.  
>"I had actually something in plan like push you back, but that failed. Ba-boom!" he said. BlackGatomon frowned.<br>"You are and will always be a jerk." said BlackGatomon. Impmon put his hands on his hips.  
>"Hey, that's how I am. And why are you than talking with me?" he said. BlackGatomon startled.<br>"Well, um..."  
>"Impmon!" Before BlackGatomon could say anything, a little withe Digimon jumped right on Impmon, making him fall on his back. Calumon, who was sitting on on Impmon's belly, glared at him with his big emerald eyes. BlackGatomon giggled at that sight.<br>"Wanna play? Calu!" asked Calumon. Impmon frowned.  
>"Creampuff, would ya first get off me? Ba-boom!" he said. Calumon jummped down.<br>"Wanna play now? Calu!" asked Calumon expanding his ears. Impmon rolled with his eyes.  
>"How much I have ta tell ya that I don't want to tell ya that I won't play with ya. Ba-boom!" he said. "Owwww." Calumon lowered his head and his ears shrunk.<br>"Impmon!" hissed BlackGatomon angrily putting her hands on her hips.  
>"What?" said Impmon and blinked.<br>"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He just isn't in mood to play, you know." said BlackGatomon gently to Calumon. Calumon smiled and his ears expanded again.  
>"Oh, oky. Than I'm keep on searching for someone to play." said Calumon.<br>"How about comin' with us? We're anyways on the way to Guilmon shed." said Impmon. Calumon nodded.  
>"Yay, I'm gonna play with Guilmon. Calu!" he exclaimed and runned towards the shed.<br>"Wait for us!" exclaimed BlackGatomon and Impmon following him. After they dissapeared, two Digimon, one who resembled a white cat and the other an orange guiena-pig, jumped down from a tree.

"Are you sure that that were the Demon Lords?" asked Patamon.  
>"Sure I'm sure. Lopmon told us that they've mostly an appearance of a Impmon and a BlackGatomon." said Gatomon and frowned. "Ugh, the Demon Lords have no rights to be here. Alright, maybe thay saved the worlds but that still does prove nothing. They're our enemys and they must be sealed away."<br>"Hmm,...Well, than let's get on work." said Patamon.

"Hi guys!" greeted Calumon as they reached Guilmon's shed. Guilmon's shed was a kind of house, in which Guilmon lived, since he was way to big to stay in Takuto's apartment. Guilmon, Terriermon, Shoutmon, Elecmon, BlackAgumon, Wormmon, Coronamon, Veemon and Dorumon already waited there for them.  
>"Well, it was time that you arrive." said Elecmon, who was a kind of a red mammal Digimon.<br>"We're not the last. Ain't Wizardmon, DemiDevimon, Lopmon, ExAgumon and Renamon missing?" said BlackGatomon.  
>"As much as I know, Wizardmon, DemiDevimon, Lopmon and ExAgumon are with Noah, Nanami, Karin and Satoshi." said Terriermon.<br>"And Renamon's somewhere in the town." said Guilmon. After Reapermon's defeat the Neo Hackers parted up. Sam Fuji, Ken's older brother, and MarineAngemon joined the Rangers Organisation, helping them with the computer programms. Ami Mizutani, Opossumon, Sara Uzumaki, Lunamon, Miko Tatsumi and Monodramon still held together as a group. Karin Matsumi and Lopmon totally left the Neo Hackers and were now hanging around with each group as much as it needed. Though it seemed like they found a group on their own. What the rest regards, the Neo Tamers, Tamers and Hackers joined forces.

"What time is it? I mean, shouldn't be the school over now?" asked Coronamon. He was a fire-lion like Digimon and as imaptient as Impmon.  
>"I think I saw a clock nearby. I'm gonna see what time is it." said BlackAgumon and walked towards the place where the clock was.<br>"I'm not sure if you've noticed it, but since tha' Reapermon psycho ain't anymore here, it's gettin' kinda borin'." said Impmon. Most of the Digimon had to agree with Impmon. Fighting was in Digimon's blood [A/N: If they have it ^^"] and since most of them were born only to fight, the peacefull days were for them the most boring days in their life. It was even worse since they were without their Tamers.

Though the peace never lasts long. Guilmon, Impmon, BlackGatomon, Veemon and Coronamon knew that best. Guilmon and Veemon were both Royal Knights and servants to Yggdrassil and they knew that peace in the Digiworld was always a relative word. Coronamon, as one of the Olympus Twelwe knew that too, but since the Olympus Twelwe didn't interfered into fights the most times, he didn't paid attention to that. Until he got into a real fight. Impmon and BlackGatomon, being two of the 7 Great Demon Lords knew the best that evil never sleeps. And now both were sensing something strange, though they didn't knew what it exactly could be.

Guilmon lift his head. From all Digimon that were gathered around, exept Dorumon, he had the best sense of smell. Also, his feel told him that they had guests. He frowned and looked over to a tree, trying to see through the thick crown what there is.

Gatomon gulped. She startled as she saw Guilmon's glare. Guilmon (or better to say Gallantmon), never looked at her that way. The Royal Knights and Celestial Angels were actually friends and allies and recieving such a cold glare from Guilmon made her shudder. After a bit, Guilmon's his attention went back to the Digimon crowd. Gatomon sighed.

"Why must we stay hidden?" asked Patamon and gestured at the Digimon, mainly at Impmon and BlackGatomon. "Can't we attack them now?"  
>"No. We'll do that leater, when Impmon and BlackGatomon are alone. For now, we're just observing." said Gatomon. Patamon nodded in agreement.<br>"I still wonder why Guilmon and Veemon are so relaxed and calm in the presence of the two Demon Lords. Do they even know who Impmon and BlackGatomon are?" said Patamon.  
>"I'm not sure. Lopmon only told us that Gallantmon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, Sleipmon, Omnimon, Apollomon and Dianamon alias Guilmon, Veemon, Wizardmon, Kudamon, ExAgumon, Coronamon and Lunamon found their own human partners. Just as Beelzemon and Lilithmon alias Impmon and BlackGatomon. She even named their Tamers, or in some cases Hackers. But I still don't understand why are they acting so? Like the war 10 years ago never existed." said Gatomon frowing.<br>"Maybe they really forgot about it? Don't you think that we shouldn't do the same?" asked Patamon. "Lord Azulongmon told us that we have nothing to worry."  
>"No. Lord Azulongmon's wrong. There's no way you can change a Demon Lord. Whatever you try, they always remain evil. And our, and Lopmon's duty as the Celestail Angels is to protect the Real and the Digiworld from such Digimon." said Gatomon. Patamon sighed.<br>"Okay, than be it your way." he said.

"Guys, it's already 3 p.m. I think that our friends should arrive soon." said BlackAgumon as he came back. Just as he said that, the Digimon heard loud argues.  
>"I can't believe it I got a D." said a female voice.<br>"Lucky you, I got an F. Mum's gonna kill me when she comes home." said a male voice.  
>"Well, I got a B+. It could've be better, but I really suck at Maths." said an another, softer, female voice. BlackGatomon, Guilmon and Impmon smiled as they heard the voices of their partners. Soon, 5 girls, one followed by a DemiDevimon and 9 boys, one followed by a Wizardmon and one by an ExAgumon appeared.<p>

The 15 year old Takuto Satome carried a football in his hand. He had black hair and red eyes. He wore yellow-red googles and a red baggy T-shirt with a hood. He also had brown trousers and a red D-Power and a red card box hooked on his belt. He wore red-white trainers.

Kenny Matsumi, a 12 year old boy, had short green hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his face. He wore a green T-shirt, blue shorts, green white sneakers and on his brown belt was a green card box and a white D-Power with a green strap hooked.

The owner of the soft femine voice was the 15 year old Arisa Bunya, Takuto's classmate. She had brown chesnutt colored eyes. Her brown hair was binded in low pigtails with black ribbons, not really tidy. She wore a purple T-shirt with black slevees, a dark blue jeans miniskirt and black shorts. On her feet she wore black boots. On her skirt was a purple belt with a red heart and on the belt was her white D-Power, with a dark purple ring and strap, and her dark purple card box hooked. On her neck she wore a purple scarf.

Hikaru Motimiya, a 14 year old, copyed much the appearance of Jeri Kato from Digimon Tamers. She had blue eyes and brown hair, on one side binded by a blue ribbon into a pigtail. She wore a white T-shirt and a blue dress, similar to Jeri's green dress. On her feet she wore white-blue sneakers. Her cards and her D-Power were stuffed in a white heart shaped bag.

Rene Kamiya, a 15 year old and Arisa's and Takuto's classmate, had brown shoulder long hair with a red-yellow haripin on the side and green eyes. She wore a purple T-shirt with a red heart and a yellow thunder which reached from her left shoulder, behind the heart, to the right bottom of the T-shirt. She wore light blue jeans, a brown belt and blue-yellow trainers. On her brown belt was a white D-Power, with a sky blue ring and strap, and a blue card-box hooked. On her hands she wore yellow sweatjoins.

Akari Inoue, also 15 year old and a classmate of Takuto, Arisa and Rene had red shoulder long hair, red eyes, a dark red T-shirt with a black heart in the middle and on her right shoulder, black skirt and black white trainers. On her belt was a black card box and a white D-Power with a light purple ring and strap hooked.

Akira Tatekawa, who was a 15 year old boy had brown messy hair and blue eyes. He wore black googles on his head, a black baggy T-shirt with a red collar, and it's sleeves were red on the edges, and wore brown pants. On his black belt was a white D-Power, with a black ring and black strap, and a black card-box hooked.

The girl with a DemiDevimon sitting on her head was the 12 year old Nanami Yuki. She had purple hair, wearing black googles, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a black shirt, purple jacket and black jeans.

Next to Hikaru was a 15 year old boy, who placed his arm around Hikaru's neck. His name was Dean Hagane. He was a blue haired boy with sunglasses on his head. He had dark blue eyes, a light purple T-shirt, a brown vest without sleeves and blue jeans. On his brown belt was a white D-Power with a dark blue strap and ring and a blue card box hooked.

Rene was talking to a 15 year old boy, whose name was Taito Akiyama. He had black hair and red eyes, a white red baseball cap, turned back. He wore a red T-shirt with a white collar and white sleeves and brown pants. He wore red sweatjoins on his arms.

The boy with the Wizardmon was 15 years old and had black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with a flame designe on the back and a gold shirt with blue lightning bolts on it crossing on it, blue jeans and sneakers. His name was Noah Drake.

The 16 year old Akita Kinue was a 'strong built' boy who had a black short hair, a red-black jacket with short sleeves, grey pants and a pair of purple sneakers. He wore a white scarf with a dinosaur like creature on his head.

Ken Fuji, a 15 year old boy, had dark blue-greenish hair and blue icy eyes. He had also a green T-shirt, a silver vest and blue pants. He also wore glasses.

Shawn Blaze was a 15 year old boy with spiky brown hair, red jacket with white lines, blue jeans and red and white trainers. He had green eyes, a pendent around his neck and a scar over his left eye. On his belt was a red D-Power with a red strap and ring and a light red card box hooked.

Satoshi Tsukino, the boy followed by ExAgumon, was 15 year old. He had black hair, brown eyes, a black T-shirt with a yellow-orange dinosaur on the front and brown pants.

The only one who was missing was Kenny's older sister Karin Matsumi, a 14 year old girl with Lopmon as her partner.

"Hey, what's all the hopla about?" asked Terriermon.  
>"We just got our Maths tests back. I got a C+." said Taito.<br>"Mum's gonna kill meeeh...How could I get an F?" Takuto complained.  
>"As much as I know, you played games instead learning." said Guilmon, crossing his arms.<br>"Ugh, learning is boring." said Takuto.  
>"I just can agree with you..." said Akira.<br>"Ow, shad up. You got a B." replied Takuto with a hiss. Though those two became allies, they still were rivals, since Arisa broke Takuto's heart by telling him that she likes Akira far more than him.  
>"Hey, don't worry. I can you give Maths lessons if you want." said Ken. He was a pretty smart kid and the tactist of the Hackers group.<br>"Anyways, Hikaru where're Karin and Lopmon? Ain't they with you?" asked Dorumon.  
>"Oh, they. Well, I saw them hanging around with Haruka and Ryoma." said Hikaru.<br>"And who are they?" asked Dean.  
>"They're our new classmates and they come from Odaiba, Tokyo." said Hikaru. "Haruka and Ryoma Hinaki are their full names and they're twins."<br>"Ok, so why are we here?" asked Noah, crossing his arms.  
>"Didn't we got here to play football?" said Kenny kicking the ball out of Takuto's arm.<br>"Ok, I'm choosing my team." said Shawn.  
>"I don't want to play." said Noah. Though being the leader of the Neo Tamers and ally and friend of the Tamers and Hackers, he still rather preffered to be alone with his partner.<br>"Aw, com'n. It won't be that fun without you." said Nanami. In the past months she overcame her shyness and became, metaphoricaly said, a kind of glue that made the group stick together, since Noah rather preffered give his leader title up, which would mean that the group would also part up.  
>"Yeah, com'n man, don't be so stubborn. You can't live like a Lone Wolf forever." said Shawn. Though he also preffered to be a Lone Wolf, he still liked it more than Noah to be a part of a team. "You can play with me."<br>"Okay." Noah sighed. It was really hard for him to trust people, but he knew who he could anytime rely on. "So, let's go!" exclaimed Satoshi.  
>"Wait a sec, one question?" said Impmon. "Where's Foxy?"<br>"And what do you think where I am?" Impmon heard a cold voice from behind. He jumped outta his skin as Renamon sceared him. That made the others laugh.  
>"That's not funny!" yelled Impmon at them.<br>"Well, like it is funny when you come and sceare us." said Renamon. Impmon sweatdropped as everyone agreed with Renamon.  
>"Aw, can't we just dropp that?" he asked.<br>"Maybe we can." said Arisa smiling. "Anyways, who loses must pay an ice-cream to the winners."

With that said, the Digimon and their Tamers/Hackers runned over to the football field.

-Leater-

"That was a nice game." said Arisa. Shawn's team won against Akita's, but only because Terriermon was so nice (or stupid) and kicked the ball right into his own goal.  
>"Yer right." said Impmon, swallowing the strawberry ice-cream. It was evening and it was dark. The street lamps lit on.<br>"And what should we do tommorow? Our school's clossed because particular smartasses rearranged our school." said Arisa. Someone, possibly a Tamer or more of them, came and destroyed the yard in front of Arisa's school, just as the main hallway. Now the school was clossed for a few weeks till it gets repaired.  
>"I don't know." replied Impmon. He actually wished some action.<p>

[Intro Theme Make a Face Like You Mean It (Vampires) by House of Heros plays]

[A/N: I would more say Make a Face Like You Mean It (Angels) instead vampires. You'll soon find out what the reason is ^^"]

"Celestail Arrow!"  
>"Arisa, watch out!" Impmon pushed Arisa outta way. The lighting arrow passed them and hit the ground, creating a little crater.<br>"What the..." Arisa hissed as she got up. She saw a a girl, who was possibly 14 year old with brown hair, binded in pigtails with cherry like hairbands, and light blue eyes. She wore a yellow T-shirt, a short blue dress, which reached to her knees and had on the end a yellow triangle. She also wore yellow sweatjoins on her hands, and had her pale pink D-Power hooked on her yellow belt. She wore black shoes and white socks. Next to her stood an Angel like Digimon, known as Angewomon.

"Huh, who are you?" asked Arisa.  
>"And why the heck did ya attacked us?" yelled Impmon angrily waving with his fist.<br>"Name's Haruka Hinaki and you should already know why we attacked you." said Haruka. Arisa blinked. She heard Hikaru talking about the new classmates and it seemed like Haruka knew something about her.  
>"I have no idea what you're talkin' about." said Arisa.<br>"Ow you know that well, traitor." said Haruka. Arisa frowned.  
>"Thanks but someone called me that before. And I was doing the right thing as much as I know." replied Arisa remembering how Yung called her.<br>"Lord Azulongmon was a bit to mercifull what you and Lilithmon regards. I'm here to correct that." said Angewomon glaring at Impmon.  
>"I think I didn't got you. What the heck has that old dragon to do with me and Lilith?" asked Impmon. "I didn't even saw him the last few months."<br>"And you won't! Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired an arrow at Impmon and Arisa. They both jumped by side.  
>"Are you nuts? Never heard of Battle Areas did you?" said Arisa.<br>"Like we need them to whipe you out of the scene." said Haruka. Impmon glew.

"Well, I didn't want to get into a fight..." said Impmon as a purple egg like cocoon covered him.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Impmon Warp Digivolution to..."

Behind Impmon appeared the emblem of Gluttony as his skin ripped of leaving only data. That data reformed into a humanoid like being, who at the end looked like a leather claded demon. He posed by taking his guns out and aiming them.

"Beelzemon!"

"But you forced meh to it!" said Beelzemon in a gruffy tone. He took his guns out and aimed them at Angewomon.

"Wouldn't it be better if we've called the driver of your limusine?" asked BlackGatomon.  
>"Nah, I told you that I'd more like to live like a normal teenager than a rich spoiled brat. So, that's why we'll go by foot." said Akari.<br>"But my feet ache." BlackGatomon complained. "At least I could fly us to your house."  
>"Now I now how I sound when I'm complaining." said Akari and picked BlackGatomon up. "Better?"<br>"Not the thing I planned, but better than go by foot." said BlackGatomon happily.

"Must we really fight them?" asked Patamon his partner.  
>"I'm not sure. I would rather like that we mustn't fight them." replied his partner.<br>"I still don't get it why we must fight them? Lord Azulongmon and Lopmon stated that they ain't our enemy's." said Patamon.  
>"But Haruka and Gatomon don't think so. Maybe she was born two minutes before me, but she won't command me." said Ryoma.<p>

Ryoma Hinaki, was a 14 year old boy and Haruka's younger twin brother. He had dark blue eyes, brown hair and had also freckles. He wore a blue T-shirt with yellow sleeves and dark blue pants, and dark blue sweat joins. On his belt was an white D-Power with a cream orange colored strap and ring hooked. He and his partner Patamon were watching Akari and BlackGatomon.

"So we won't listen to them?" asked Patamon.  
>"That's right!" exclaimed Ryoma proudly. He listened for the most time his older twin sister, since he was a shy and faint-hearted boy, while his sister had more courage and was a bit a hussy at times. And that's why he was always proud when he didn't listened to her. Only, Akari and BlackGatomon heard the boy's exclaim.<p>

"Who's there?" asked Akari as she turned around. Ryoma sweatdropped and stepped out together with Patamon.  
>"We..." they said holding their breath.<br>"Are you two spying us?" asked BlackGatomon suspiciously. Ryoma gulped.  
>"Errr...No!" he said and picked Patamon and runned away.<br>"What a wierd boy." commented the surpriesed Akari.  
>"You're right. He's a real wierdo." said BlackGatomon.<p>

"Celestial Arrow!"  
>"Double-Impact!"<p>

The arrow and the bullet clashed into each other, ending up in a minor explosion. Angewomon frowned. Though being a Holy Digimon and a Celestial Angel, she knew she still had no chance against Beelzemon. First, she hatched just a few weeks ago and it was a real surpriese that she managed to get to her Ultimate Lv at a such short period, unlike Patamon who still stuck at his Champion form. Until she manages to digivoluve to Ophanimon or Magnadramon, she would have to think something out to defead Beelzemon. Second, she lacked of experience. Since she got just a few weeks ago a partner, she had no idea how to work together with Haruka. And Angewomon saw that Beelzemon had that experience. She had poor chances to defead Beelzemon.

Beelzemon was first of all surpriesed that Angewomon attacked him. He figured out that she must be the Celestial Angel Ophanimon, since he sometimes got into a few fights with her (though Lilithmon was Ophanimon's main foe). But he still wondered how Angewomon found out that he's a Demon Lord. He didn't saw her since Lucemon Chaos Mode, Deamon and Barbamon killed her, Seraphimon and Cherubimon. How did they managed that was still a mistery to Beelzemon.

"Haven's Charm!" Angewomon attacked with a pink cross like beam. That beam was her last chance to defead Beelzemon. Beelzemon smirked, knewing what a fool Angewomon was by putting her whole energy into one attack. A fool or either desperate. The beam hit right the place where Beelzemon stood, creating a huge smoke.  
>"RIP Beelzemon." hissed Haruka with a grin. The smoke faded away and she saw Arisa smiling. Haruka frowned. "What?"<br>"Ya know, that's the trick which Beelzemon uses mostly..." said Arisa, showing her High Speed Card.  
>"Huh?" Haruka sweatdropped as she glared at Arisa in confusion.<br>"And it's always lethal." ended Beelzemon as he appeared behind Angewomon, his claws glowing purple. "Darkness Claw!"

He slashed at her. Angewomon let out a loud yelp as she felt the claws digging into her flesh, and fell down as some feathers from her wings twirled around her. She de-digivoluved to a beaten Gatomon. Beelzemon walked over to her and stood now just a few inches away from her. It looked like he was about to stomp her with his boot.

"Gatomon!" Haruka cried out. Gatomon struggled to lift her head.  
>"W-What are you waiting for? Do it!" she hissed, knewing that Beelzemon would have no mercy.<p>

But instead killing her, Beelzemon just looked at her. He actually had first the intention to kill her, but that faded away. Surpriesly, Gatomon reminded Beelzemon on himself before he met Lucemon and joined the 7 Great Demon Lords. He recalled the memories when he was a little, weak Impmon.

-Flashback-

"And now, let's finish him off." said Cherrymon. A group of Woodmon had gathered around a imp like Digimon who had cuts and was blue all over his body. But he still didn't want to give up, even when he knew that he couldn't stand a chance against 4 Woodmon and a Cherrymon. He was in the Desert Plane and he could feel behind himself the wall of the rocky ally. He knew he was trapped and that it would be his end.

"Huh, ya think yer strong? Than you know nothin' about power." said Impmon. Everything he could do now was to bluff. "I can already digivoluve and yer know what? I'll load all your data. Ba-boom!"

The Woodmon and Cherrymon laughed at him. They knew he was lying.

"You are such a stupid Digimon. Though we need your data." said Cherrymon. Impmon clenched his fist. If he only could digivoluve. Than he would show them who's stupid.  
>"Grand Cross!" Ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy, were fired at the Woodmon and Cherrymon. They all got strucked by it, yelping in pain while they burned down like trees.<br>"Load their data." Impmon heard someone commanding him. He never heard that voice, but he knew it'll be a waste of good data if he dosen't load it. As the Cherrymon and Woodmon dissapeared, Impmon loaded their data. He smirked as he felt his energy level increasing. He knew he was near to a digivolution. He than turned to the origin of the voice and saw a boy with blonde hair and white angelic wings. He wore white clothes and holy rings on his hands and feet and had marks on his body.  
>"Who are ya? Ba-boom!" Impmon asked. He knew that that Digimon possibly saved his life.<br>"My name is Lucemon and I'm here to ask you to join my group." said Lucemon.  
>"What group? And why should I? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon.<br>"A strong group, possibly the strongest one in this world." said Lucemon Child Mode, smiling satisfiedly. He crossed his arms. "You are searching for power, aren't you? I could offer you that power."  
>"Huh? Aw, com'n. What can you do for meh? Though, yeah it's true. I am seeking for more power. Ba-boom!" said Impmon. He didn't want to be weak anymore.<br>"Well, according to the loaded data you already have the power to digivoluve." said Lucemon.  
>"How do ya mean it?" asked Impmon. Lucemon didn't reply. Instead that, he got covered in a golden shaped DigiEgg. As the egg faded away a taller Digimon in a black-white suit looked at Impmon, who gulped. He had black bat-like wings and white angel-like wings.<br>"See, it's easy. Just seek for the power inside of you." said Lucemon Chaos Mode, still grining.

Impmon frowned and closed his eyes. If that wierdo of a fallen angel could do it than he could do it ten times better. He searched for this so called inner power. He never noticed that it was that easy. He could litteraly feel the power running through his body. Something flashed through his mind and he saw a green Crest in front of him. He had no idea what that Crest symbolised, but the Crest glew and as Impmon opened his eyes he noticed that he was taller and wore now a leater-made outfit like a biker-gang member. He had now a metalic tail and he looked at his clawed hands. He liked his knew form.

"So, are you joining the Demon Lords?" asked Lucemon. Beelzemon nodded.  
>"I am." he replied.<p>

-End of Flashback-

Beelzemon hmpfed, still glaring at Gatomon. He than turned around and adressed her.

"I don't have time for this." he said and walked away, with Arisa following him. Gatomon and Haruka just glared at him and Haruka went to help her partner. Gatomon frowned as she glared at Beelzemon who soon went out of sight.

"Yer sure askin' what the heck's wrong with meh." said Beelzemon his Tamer.  
>"Nope. I'm proud of you that you haven't killed Gatomon." said Arisa.<br>"But I wanted it at first." replied Beelzemon and frowned. "And still I don't get it."  
>"You don't get what?" asked Arisa.<br>"That I changed. Before I fought to get stronger. Now I'm only fighting to protect you." said Beelzemon. "That's what confuses me."  
>"Well, seems like you'll have to accept it." said Arisa. Beelzemon simply nodded.<p>

DemiDevimon startled as he saw the 5 Demon Lords stepping in the courtyard of the Castle. He hid in the tree and watched Duskmon telling Lucemon CM and the other four what happend while their absence. The parts with Lilithmon and Beelzemon having found Tamers and the battle with Reapermon he left out.

"Good, so they're in the Real World." said Lucemon CM and looked around. "Where's that Massenger of a bat? DemiDevimon!"

DemiDevimon froze as Lucemon called his name. He flew right to them and bowed.

"Yes, my lord." he said, gulping.  
>"Go to the Real World and find Beelzemon and Lilithmon. It's time to show the DigiWorld what is going to happen when you mess up with the Demon Lords." said Lucemon CM. "And hurry up a little bit."<br>"I will." said DemiDevimon and flied away.

Lucemon and the other Demon Lords are back. Poor Beelzemon and Lilithmon. What will happen next time? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song Ryussei by Digimon Data Squad plays]

Hi, Impmon's speaking. Now it's my turn to do the preview. So, as much you see the ol' gang's back. And I and Lilith will have some minor (or major, it's up to you to think of that) problem's with the pussy-cat and her bat-winged friend. And it seems like this won't be the only problem. -smiles evily- So it'll be better for you to stay tuned or I'll give you the real meaning of being stabbed like a shish kabob. -Arisa smacks his head- Ouch!-to Arisa who's in the backround- Oky, I got the massage. So stay tuned for episode 3.:~Return of the Demon Lords~! Else... -lits a flame- Bada-Boom! 


	3. Return of the Demon Lords

Here's chapter three. I just hope Impmon didn't sceare you off with his threats. (Don't worry I punished him for that -giggles-). Well you know how he is. ;)P

Anyways, today's 1. April (well in Croatia it is) and I really had fun. (I tricked a friend of mine about 10 times XD). Hope you also enjoyed April Fool's Day, 'cause I did.

One thing more, I suggest you to read Tamer of the Zero Unit's A Quest for a Friend. Just read it please. I'll explain it all leater.

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

3. Chapter

Return of the Demon Lords

Arisa yawned as she sat on the sofa with a bowl of rice. Impmon was already sitting and eating his bowl, having some problems with holding the sticks together. Arisa looked around.

"Ugh, Impmon? Where's the remote?"  
>"I have not the slighest idea." replied Impmon. Arisa rolled with her eyes and placed her bowl on the table in front of the sofa.<br>"Than get off the sofa so I can find it." she said, lifting the pillows. Impmon groaned as he got up and let Arisa search.  
>"Did ya find it?" he asked.<br>"Nope." replied Arisa and lifted her head. Impmon sweatdropped. He than blinked as he heard Arisa's exclaim.  
>"Here it is." she took the remote which was on the TV. She turned it on. "So, let's see if anything happend today."<p>

It was Friday morning in DigiCity. Arisa didn't go to school since her school had to be repaired after some vandals damaged it. Her parents were the DigiCard shop, rearranging it, since they deceided that it'll be a nice idea to sell mangas and Digicards. Arisa didn't bother herself helping them since she didn't like it to work in the store. And she knew that it'll be a lot's of more customers when they find out that there are also mangas to buy.

Her parents weren't mad at her after she and Impmon came home from their little adventure in the Digiworld (unlike some other parents). They were just happy that Arisa didn't got hurt, though Arisa's mother took her daughter over the coals for not telling them that she'll go on a dangerous mission. Also, Arisa still didn't tell them about Impmon being a Demon Lord. She didn't want to bother them with that information since she knew how people react about that.

"We have a report about the craters nearby the city park. The Rangers assume that a wild Digimon might be the reason of it. They also saying that we don't have to worry and will try to prevent such things in the future." said the host. Arisa and Impmon gulped. They already knew who made the craters. "Next, the Rangers state that they still haven't found the culprit for the damage at the DigiCity Jr. High School, but they'll keep on searching. They say that it's a Digimon and that it possibly could be a small group of Champions or a strong Ultimate. If it's partnered up, the Tamer will have to pay the damage which is about 1.200.000 yen. The school will start again in two weeks for everyone who attended it. Now, let's move on with the weather."

"Sheesh, I hope they find the culprits." said Arisa.  
>"You mean us and that girl with Gatomon or the ones who damaged your school." asked Impmon.<br>"The ones who damaged our school of course." she said with a big grin on her lips. "To thank them for two weeks of unexpected holydays." Both bursted into laughter.

[Intro Theme Until the End by Breaking Benjamin plays]

Karin Matsumi glared at her maths task. She just couldn't concentrate. She put her head on her hand and tapped with her pencil at her notebook. Lopmon was sitting next to her calmly. She didn't got a task, but she could help her Tamer if needed. "I think that you should write -5 here." she whispered. Karin did what her partner said. She than lift her head and looked at Hikaru. She was calmly solving the task. Karin looked around the class and saw Haruka and Kenny, who also were solving the task. She sighed. Those two runned right into needless trouble. She told them that there was no need to fight, but they didn't listened to her. Well, at least Haruka and Gatomon didn't. They just blew up their cover as the Guardians and Karin was angry about that, though she knew that it was also partly her fault. Or Shawn's, who revelated Lopmon as a Celestial Angel. She hoped that Impmon and BlackGatomon still didn't got it why Lopmon was actually here.

Renamon jumped from one building to the other. It was a peacefull day in her opinion. No fights, no troubles. Even Impmon was nowhere in sight. She assumed that he was possibly with Arisa. What Rene regards, she was at home. Her brother Thomas and Gaomon were at school, since Thomas was still a 16 year old. Since she didn't saw any alarming situations, she deceided to just enjoy the day. Though, she had the feeling that everything wasn't peacfull hundred percently.

Guilmon played with Calumon, Terriermon and Elecmon tag in the park. Though he kept his look at his shed. Since he discovered the DigiPortal he watched over it to make sure no one evil passes through it to the Real World. For now, there weren't any troubles, but Guilmon couldn't say that there won't be any troubles. And as a Royal Knight, he knew that he had to be well prepeared for whatever will come soon.

Wizardmon looked at the sky. School for Noah finished sooner than he expected so they were now hangging around in the city, since they had nothing better to do.  
>"What is it?" asked Noah.<br>"I'm, I'm not sure. It's a quite weak feel, though I think I sensed this before. You know, that feeling that you have when you know that a storm is coming. And this feel is growing stronger with each second." said Wizardmon. He lowered his head. "I can feel it. The evil is rising."  
>"That's bad." said Noah. He was worried, but whatever they will encounter he knew that they had to prepeare themselves for that.<p>

"I'm getting quite bored about this." said Coronamon. He and Shawn were on their way to the DigiCity park.  
>"I know what you mean." replied Shawn. Though he was a rather calm guy, he had to admit that life without action was really boring.<br>"Shawn! Coronamon!" They heard someone calling out for them. Shawn and Coronamon turned around and saw Taito, Rene and Shoutmon running towards them.  
>"Whata we have here? Two little love birdies. Since when are you two a couple?" said Coronamon. Shawn sighed. Rene and Taito blushed, while Shoutmon giggled.<br>"Coronamon..." Shawn hissed.  
>"What?" asked Coronamon.<br>"Now you're acting like Terriermon." noted Rene, frowning. She put her hands on her hips "And to your information, we ain't a couple."  
>"Am, sure?" asked Taito covered his mouth, regreting what he said. That made Shawn, Coronamon and Shoutmon burst into laughter. Rene gave him a cold glare, but than she sighed. She felt like she's encircled with idiots.<p>

"Hey, Kenny wait!" exclaimed Nanami as she and DemiDevimon caught up with Kenny. Class ended for both today.  
>"Oh, hi Nanami. Are you going with me to the park?" asked Kenny. "I need to pick up Terriermon."<br>"Sure, why not?" said Nanami. They walked towards the park.  
>"So, what do you think?" asked Kenny.<br>"Think about what?" replied Nanami looking at him. She was a head taller than Kenny.  
>"The whole group. And those fights that we get involuved." said Kenny.<br>"I'm not sure, but I think I like it. I learned many new things." said Nanami.  
>"Me too." added DemiDevimon.<br>"To be honest, I learned much about batteling. Without Arisa, I'd still be a coward." said Kenny, remembering the fight against Akita at the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament. If Arisa didn't yelled at him, he would have lose his battle and possibly the chance to get stronger. He smiled. "And I would never learn how to face what I'm sceared of."

"I can't believe how stupid you two are! You runied everything." yelled Karin at Haruka, Gatomon, Ryoma and Patamon. Lopmon stood next to her with a frown on her face.  
>"Well, to try to destroy our enemy's isn't something stupid. But allieing with them is." said Haruka with the same intensity. Karin sighed.<br>"Look, our job as the Guardians is to protect the Digiworld, and not to seek for troubles." said Karin.  
>"And as much as I see, you ain't protecting it." replied Haruka.<br>"And as much as I saw, you even didn't fight when Reapermon's army attacked DigiCity." said Karin angrily. Though she knew she was wrong. Haruka and Ryoma got at that time their partners, so they weren't any help at protecting the city.  
>"And who made you the leader of the Guardians? I didn't vote for you." said Haruka.<br>"Azulongmon told me to lead this group since I'm the closest to the Demon Lords." said Karin. "And we did kept them on eye the whole time."

The Digimon Guardians, which members were only Karin, Lopmon, Haruka, Ryoma, Patamon and Gatomon were the equivalent to the Celestial Angels, since each Tamer was partnered with a Celestial. Their task, which was given by Azulongmon was to protect the Digiworld and the Real World from evil Digimon.

"Not the whole time." Ryoma pointed out. Karin knew that. However she grined.  
>"Well, Guilmon did it. And ExAgumon, Satoshi, Shawn and Coronamon." she said. After the battle with Reapermon, Karin told Satoshi and Shawn, and Lopmon Guilmon, to keep Impmon and BlackGatomon on eye. Satoshi, ExAgumon and Guilmon agreed, but Shawn and Coronamon first asked her why. Karin didn't told them the real reason, but they still accepted it.<br>"G-Guilmon knews it? And ExAgumon too?" said the shocked Gatomon.  
>"Of course they do. Everyone who belongs to the Tamers, Hackers and Neo Tamers knews it." said Lopmon with her calm voice.<br>"Since when?" asked Patamon.  
>"Since the DRA Tournament a month ago." said Karin. "Kenny told me that, when Impmon and Guilmon found out that they were old rivals, they almost attacked each other. However, Arisa stopped them before they could harm the other one."<br>"That's nuts. And why didn't they do anything against it? Why didn't you do anything against it?" asked Haruka.  
>"Because it's needless. They ain't our enemy's." stated Karin.<br>"Any I'm saying they are! I'll prove you. No one will stop me for killing the ones who threated the Digi- and Real World." said Haruka with a hiss. Gatomon frowned. Both than walked away. Ryoma, Karin, Lopmon and Patamon looked at them, with worried expressions on their faces.  
>"Don't be mad at her." said Ryoma with a calm, but worried tone. "You know how she is at times."<br>"I know." Karin sighed.  
>"So, is it true? Impmon and BlackGatomon ain't our enemy's?" asked Patamon. Karin gave a a little smile.<br>"Both stated that they only battle to protect their Tamers, which must mean that they have a strong bond to them." said Karin.  
>"And you trust them?" asked Ryoma.<br>"I do." said Karin with a nod. Ryoma sighed.  
>"Than it'll be better when we catch up with my sister." he said.<br>"You go. I need to check something." said Karin. With that said, they parted up.

Akari and BlackGatomon were on their way to the park. Her mother was on a foto-session somewhere in Kyoto, and possibly didn't cared about what her daughter is doing. Heck, even Akari's maid knew more than Akari's mother about her private life. And what Akari's father regards, well he left her and her mother when Akari was 3 years old. Since then, they never heard of him again, exept the information that he was somewhere in Europe. Like Akari cared.

BlackGatomon quickly adapted to her new life in Akari's villa. It was almost like her old one. She slept in a king sized bed, a maid brought her and Akari daily the meal and she could do anything she wanted in the big house. However, since Akari didn't anymore live like a rich girl, BlackGatomon also deceided to change her lifestyle. Instead enjoying herself in a hot-tube, she was rather on the frontline with the other Digimon, knowing that she would be that way in Impmon's near. She really had a crush on him. Since she was really beautifull and gracefull, she used that to charm other Digimon, only to end up like her slaves. She even charmed Lucemon. Beelzemon was the only one who she couldn't knock out of his senses. That made a kind of recoil effect on her, causing her to fall in love with him.

"Lil?" BlackGatomon heard Akari's voice.  
>"Yes?" replied BlackGatomon.<br>"Is everything alright with you?" asked Akari.  
>"I think so, why?" replied BlackGatomon.<br>"I just wondered because you seemed to be lost in your mind." said Akari.  
>"Don't worry about me. I'm fine." replied BlackGatomon with a smile. Akari observed her, making BlackGatomon sweatdropping.<br>"Than ok." she said at least.

[Intro Theme Secrets and Regrets by Pillar play]

Arisa and Impmon were on their way to the park, since it should, hopefully, be now full with Tamers and Digimon who seek for a challange. Arisa wore now again her normal clothing; her favorite T-shirt, her jeans miniskirt and her black jacket. The only things which were diffrent on her outfit were the black boots which reached to her knees, a purple scarf on her neck and elbow long black fingercutted gloves. And she did noticed the change of her clothing style but she wasn't aware of the reason of it.

"Do you think that we'll meet with some of our teammates?" asked Impmon.  
>"Sure. It's boring, so they'll possibly be in the park." replied Arisa.<br>"Arisa! Impmon!" Both turned around as they heard shouts behind them, and smiled as they saw Akari and BlackGatomon.  
>"So, what's up?" asked Arisa. In the past few weeks, after the end of the rivalty between the Tamers and Hackers, Akari and Arisa became good friends and bonded allies. Akari once admit it that, beside BlackGatomon, Arisa was going to become her best friend.<br>"Everything's like always." said Akari with a sigh. After becoming friends with Arisa, she still kept the habit to complain about everything and keep the hot-tempered Arisa in control by being realistic.  
>"Well, I have the feeling that a big storm will come." said Arisa suddenly. Akari glared at her in confusion, but tried to keep a calm expression. "Me too. I'm not sure what it is, but it's not normal." said Akari.<br>"To be honest, we also have the same feeling and it's growing stronger. Not something in compare to Milleniumon or Reapermon, but something similar." said BlackGatomon pointing at herself and Impmon.  
>"Than it'll be good to get to ta park. Maybe someone of the TamersHackers noticed somethin' strange." said Impmon.

"Haruka, wait!" yelled Ryoma. The girl and Gatomon stopped running, but they still walked towards the park. Ryoma breath havily as he came to them. On his head was Patamon sitting.  
>"So, are you joining us?" asked Haruka.<br>"N-Not really." Ryoma sighed. "I'm here to stop you from doing a mistake."  
>"Agrh, so you also think that Beelzemon and Lilithmon ain't dangerous." she hissed. "Well, dear Nii-san, I'm gona prove you wrong."<br>"Gatomon, please, this isn't necessary. Please come back to your senses." said Patamon. Gatomon frowned and crossed her arms.  
>"I'm fully at my senses and I know I'm doing the right thing." she pointed at Patamon in charge. "If you still don't get it, I felt something strange. Like a new evil is rising and I'm sure it comes from Beelzemon and Lilithmon. So you can join us or leave, but you won't stop us from doing the right!"<p>

Ryoma and Patamon startled. They were really afraid of Haruka and Gatomon. Ryoma's sibling and her partner just turned around and runned towards the park.

"We need to do something." said Patamon.  
>"I know." said Ryoma and followed them.<p>

Gatomon and Haruka just reached the park as Arisa, Impmon, Akari and BlackGatomon entered it. They talked about something, and Haruka and Gatomon, who were hiding in the bushes catched a few words like 'battle', 'Tamers/Hackers' and 'Digiworld'.

"So, did you noticed something strange in the past few days?" asked Akari.  
>"Beside the battle with that girl who was partnered up with Gatomon, no." replied Arisa.<br>"How do you mean it?" asked BlackGatomon.  
>"Well, that girl Hikaru talked about, Haruka, she's partner up with a Celestial Angel." said Impmon. "And they attacked us last night for no reason."<br>"Wait a sec, you mean Phany attacked you?" asked BlackGatomon. Impmon nodded.  
>"Who's Phany?" asked Akari. BlackGatomon rearly talked about her past life.<br>"Short for Ophanimon. Before I met Lucemon I was friends with her." said BlackGatomon. "Well, and we were followed by a boy with a Patamon. Do you think it could be Seraphimon?"  
>"Possible. Since we already know that Lopmon's Cherubimon." said Impmon.<br>"I really wonder what they want from us." said Arisa.  
>"I'll tell you what we want. Your death." said Haruka as she and Gatomon jumped out of the bushes.<p>

Guilmon twitched. His pupils shrunk and he growled.  
>"Guilmon, what is it?" asked Takuto, who came to the park a few minutes ago. Hikaru, Nanami, Kenny also came there.<br>"Troubles." hissed Guilmon and runned towards the place where Haruka and Gatomon confronted Impmon, Arisa, Akari and BlackGatomon. The others followed him.  
>"Something tells me that Impmon's involuved in." said Terriermon, getting a glare from Kenny. He sweatdropped. "Momantai."<p>

"Sir, we have a Bioemerge in sector D7. Nearby the park." said Misa. Commander Satsuma frowned. Kudamon had the same expression on his face.  
>"Can you track it back to the place where it opened?" he asked. Misa tipped something in.<br>"Yes. The signal comes from the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords." said Misa.  
>"Than let him through. The Tamers and Hackers will deal with it." said Satsuma, leaning back on his seat. He fully trusted Arisa and hoped that they'll deal with whatever came through the portal.<p>

DemiDevimon sighed. He knew that Impmon neither BlackGatomon will be happy about his massege. But he was just a Massenger. He's job was to tell his Master whatever happened in the Digiworld.

Renamon twitched as she came neraby the park. She glared at the portal and noticed the Massenger DemiDevimon. She recognized him and saw that he was on his way to the park. That's why she deceided to follow him.  
>-Hope just he hasn't any bad news.- she thought, though she knew that she was surely wrong.<p>

"I thought we already talked about that!" hissed Impmon at Gatomon.  
>"But I won't stop till I see your data deleted." replied Gatomon. Impmon clenched his fist. Gatomon reminded him on Dynasmon.<br>"That's ridicolous Phany." commented BlackGatomon. "You can't battle alone two Digimon who can reach their Mega Lv. So stop it!"  
>"Lilith, don't tell me what I'll do or not!" yelled Gatomon. "I'll be happy to see you dead after you betrayed me. Lighting Paw!"<p>

She rushed towards BlackGatomon, however, Impmon was faster.

"Bada-Boom!" He threw a flame in Gatomon's direction. Gatomon stopped and dodged it with her Holy Ring.  
>"Boom Bubble!" A ball of air slamed at Impmon, sending him right at a tree. Ryoma and Patamon walked into the scene. Impmon jumped back on his feet.<br>"Don't dare to attack her!" hissed the, mostly shy, Patamon.  
>"Hey, Haruka and Gatomon attacked us first." hissed Akari back. She was pretty angry.<br>"I have no idea what this all is about, but it'll be better when you give us an explanation." said Arisa.  
>"You want one? Well, we're the Digimon Guardian's and we guard the DigiWorld from such Digimon like the Demon Lords. And your partners are a threat to the Digiworld." said Haruka with a smirk. She frowned as he heard Impmon's giggle.<br>"Since when? Heh, you two are much more stupid than I thought, 'cause as much as I remember we didn't do anything bad in the past two years. Beside the Hackers fiasco but that's an another story." said Impmon.  
>"Lighting Paw!" Gatomon attacked once again. Impmon escaped that, but when Gatomon wanted to bump him again, he caught her paw and threw her backwards, without hurting her. His face got a much colder expression.<br>"Do I look now like someone who wants to fight and kill you?" he asked. Gatomon glared at his deep emerald eyes. That was the first time she actually looked in his eyes. The most time she imaged the cold bloody colored eyes he had as Beelzemon when she batteled him. Now she noticed how his green eyes relaxed her. She shok her head.  
>"I see the same Digimon who only fights to load the data of the innocent beaten Digimon to get stronger." said Gatomon coldly. Impmon grined.<br>"Than ok." he lit his flame. Gatomon brandished her paw. Patamon and BlackGatomon glared coldly at each other. The situation was so tensing that you could cut it with a kinfe. Just as they seemed to again get into a fight, Lopmon and Karin from one side and Guilmon and the others from the other side interupped.

"Stop it right there!" said Guilmon and Lopmon at the same time and went between them, Lopmon turned to Gatomon and Patamon and Guilmon turned to Impmon and BlackGatomon.  
>"What the heck happened here?" asked Hikaru. "Haruka, Ryoma, what are you two doing here?"<br>"None of your buissnes." said Haruka angrily.  
>"Didn't I told you too not fight them." hissed Karin madly at Haruka and Gatomon. Kenny gulped. He knew that, when his sister is angry, than it's better to not toy around with her.<br>"Can someone please explain me what the hopla is all about?" asked Impmon. "And don't lie. I'm slowly losing patience. And who the hell are the Digimon Guardinas?"  
>"Like you had it." commented Terriermon. Everyone glared coldly at him, Impmon even ready to throw a fireball at him. But he didn't want to hurt Kenny, since Terriermon was sitting on his shoulder. Terriermon gulped. Karin sighed.<br>"I'll tell you." she rose her voice. "Since everything's anyways blown up. After I and Lopmon got kicked out of the DRA Tournament a month ago we were transfered to the Souveregines Area. Particulary to Azulongmon. At that time I found out that Lopmon's the Celestail Angel Cherubimon. Azulongmon told us that he found out that someone broke the Souveregine's seal in the Forbidden Area and that two DigiEggs were taken away. He gave the task me and Lopmon to watch over you two. After the battle against Reapermon we go joined by Haruka, Ryoma, Gatomon and Patamon and we changed the name Celestial Angels to Digimon Guardians."

[Intro Theme How could this happen to me by Simple Plan plays]

The most part of the team was surpriesed. They didn't notice Renamon who appeared next to Kenny and Terriermon. Impmon rose his voice. He wasn't surpriesed or shocked. He actually seemed to be amused and had a smirk on his face.

"I knew that." he said. That surpriesed the others even more. He put his hands on his hips and seemed to talk with everyone. "Don't get me wrong, I didn't knew in which connection you were with those two..." He gestured with his head at the twins. "...but I knew that you were watching us. Particulary Lopmon and Guilmon. Why should you even trust me or Lilith? You can tell the old dragon that this won't have any effect on what I'll do in the future." He grined deviously. Even as a Rookie, he was dangerous for everything and everyone around him. At first it seemed like he wanted to digivoluve to prove that, but than he turned around and walked away, crossing in a relaxing way his arms behind his head. "If you want, you can countine argueing. But I'm really getting bored with that."

That made Arisa sweatdropp. Her partner could prove that he was really dangerous at times, but watching him now, relaxed, walking away, she had to giggle. Impmon would always stay Impmon. He only seeked for some trouble and a battle. When it became enough he just walked away like nothing happened. But not before he said what he thought. What was more surpriesing, no one followed him. Exept of BlackGatomon, who dissapeared as well.

"Gatomon was right." said Impmon as BlackGatomon reached him. "I'm the same ol' Demon Lord I used to be."  
>"And why didn't you killed her?" asked BlackGatomon.<br>"What are you talking about Lilith?" asked Impmon with a frown.  
>"Just answer the question." stated BlackGatomon. Impmon rubbed his head.<br>"Amm, I guess I was in no mood." he said. BlackGatomon put her paws on her hips.  
>"I don't think that that was the right answer." she said with a hiss. Impmon startled and sweatdropp. BlackGatomon was in some way reminding him on Arisa.<br>"I,... I guess I didn't want it. Not in front of Arisa." said Impmon. "I didn't felt like I need to kill her."  
>"See. One of the reasons I don't use my powers to charm everyone around me is that I don't need it. I'm just being friendly and I'm sucessfull with that." said BlackGatomon.<br>"Easy to say for you. But I killed Digimon and loaded their data. Hundreds of them." said Impmon.  
>"Like I'm better. I killed them also and diffrent as you, I also made them die in agony. Nobody's perfect. Not even the Celestial Angels or the Souveregines. I learned that living with Akari." said BlackGatomon. Impmon rised an eyebrow. She was a bit longer with the Hackers than him who had been also a threat to the Real- and Digiworld. And he, from the first time he hatched, battled the Organisation in his own way. Some sudden memories of the battle between him and Lilithmon came back.<p>

"So, what do you think what made us diffrent?" asked BlackGatomon. Impmon blinked.  
>"How do you mean it?" he asked.<br>"What did make us diffrent from Lucemon and the other Demon Lords?" she asked.  
>"I guess it were our partners." said Impmon. Arisa was of course responsible for lot of changes in his life. One of it was his rivalty with Guilmon.<br>"And?" asked BlackGatomon. Impmon frowned. He was slowly losing his patience. He hated it when Lilith acted so damn mysterious.  
>"And what?" he asked, as much calm as he could.<br>"The fight wit Gatomon. Wasn't it your own choice to not kill her?" asked BlackGatomon.  
>"Guess it was, but I still don't get it Lilith." said Impmon and crossed his arms. BlackGatomon rolled with her eyes.<br>"Our choices made us what we're now, now what we've been in the past." said BlackGatomon softly.  
>"Uhm, maybe you're right." said Impmon. He than looked around. "Do you notice something? That we're on the way to Guilmon's shed."<br>"There's a Digiportal." said BlackGatomon. That was a state.  
>"Don't you have the feeling that something is pulling us towards there." said Impmon. "Master Beelzemon, Mistress Lilithmon!" they heard a familiar voice. Impmon frowned.<br>"I told ya to not call me that." said Impmon. He really got annoyed by such formalities.  
>"I'm sorry. But I have bad news." said DemiDevimon. "The Demon Lords are back and want you two to join them. Lucemon sent me here." He noticed the surpriesed expressions on their faces. "Don't worry, Duskmon told them nothing about Misstress Arisa and Mistress Akari." "Impmon, what should we do now?" asked BlackGatomon. Impmon frowned.<br>"We'll go." he said.  
>"What?" BlackGatomon was honestly shocked.<br>"Just trust me." said Impmon. BlackGatomon nodded and they went to the empty shed, crossing the DigiPortal.

"This is nuts." said Nanami. They have talked about the whole situation between the Celestial Angels and Demon Lords and managed to convince Haruka and Gatomon to at least trust Arisa and Akari, if not Impmon and BlackGatomon. Noah, Shawn, Wizardmon, Coronamon, Rene, Ken, Wormmon, Dean, Veemon, Akita and Dorumon joined them.  
>"Anyways, where are they?" asked Ken.<br>"I'm not sure." said Arisa. Akari lift her D-Power.  
>"That's strange. I cannot pick up Lil's signal." said Akari.<br>"And I can't Impmon's." said Arisa. She frowned. She wondered what it could be that both Demon Lords are missing.  
>"I saw the Massenger DemiDevimon a while before. He was on his way to the park." said Renamon.<br>"You saw him?" asked Arisa. Her brain worked fast. Forgotten words echoed in her mind 'Seven Demons, created for destruction, will fall and be prisoned away. A Human will break the Seal of Eternity, and the Demons will Awake again...' Awake again. Arisa never truly talked with someone about the prophecy. She even forgot about it. Now, the insight about something hit her hardly (mentaly of course). She runned towards Guilmon's shed, followed by her friends.  
>"Arisa, what is it?" asked Akira.<br>"What,.. what if they're back." said Arisa.  
>"Who?" asked Takuto. But everyone else knew the asnwer already. Even Haruka and Ryoma. Arisa came first to the shed. Only one glance told her that the portal dissapeared. That always happened when a Digimon passed it. In this case, three of them.<p>

Arisa begun to tear. Did Impmon and BlackGatomon...She didn't want to think about it. But she already knew the asnwer. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. Impmon, the Digimon she trusted the most, left her.

"Beelzemon, you traitor!" she yelled with all her strenght as her emotions exploded. Everyone around her gulped, knowing that she was, that mad, dangerous for everyone, and herself.

In the Desert Plane, the outher area of the Digiworld, Beelzemon Blast Mode, DemiDevimon and Lilithmon were flying towards the cave which should lead them to the Castle.

-I'm sorry Ari-chan. I'm sorry.- he thought.

Did Beelzemon and Lilithmon really betrayed their Tamer/Hacker? Seems so. Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song Ryussei by Digimon Data Squad plays]

Am, helo. Haruka's my name and I'm doing the preview this time. You know me as a hussy, hot-tempered, Demon Lords-hating girl. Well, I told them that they're evil. Now, we have to battle them. Again. Though Arisa and Akari seem to have mentaly broke. Mostly Arisa. Well, times changed. Now we have to fight a threat bigger than Reapermon. Actually 7 of them. So don't miss the next episode:~Light and Hope~! -more to herself- Though someone thinks he could change the situation. Fool. 


	4. Light and Hope

I'm back with chapter four. Five will wait until next week. Anyways the reason I wanted you too read Tamer of the Zero Unit's fic is:

1. It's interesting.

2. Since it's based on mine fic, you SHOULD read it than.

3. Some parts of it, like the first chapter will be used in mine fic (Crusadermon's death, Mahou City, etc.) I hope just Tamer of the Zero Unit has nothing against that. (I hope -sigh-)

4. Ok, there will be some changes what regards this fic and A Quest for a Friend. First Alphamon's the new leader of the Royal Knights and the group has recruted Examon. In Tamer of the Zero Unit's fic Crusadermon was shown as female. Since I watched the german dub I deceided to turn him male. Though I really don't have any idea what's the big deal since Digimon have no genders. Next, the RKs'll get a new HQ. The only thing which didn't changed is the fact that Crusadermon's still dead.

I just hope no one will flame me because of that.

Enjoy the chapter (and don't get surpriesed about some facts about Arisa's past, I didn't add them just for fun.)

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

4. Chapter

Light and Hope

Arisa got broken. Her emotions just exploded as he screamed her partner's traitorous name. She than runned away. Takuto wanted to follow her, but was stopped by Akira. He shok his head.  
>"Leave her alone." he said.<p>

[Intro Theme What Hurts the Most by Cascada plays]

Arisa runned as much as she could. She didn't knew where she was running, but she didn't care. She just wanted to vanish. When she finnaly stopped, she noticed she was in front of her own house. She stormed right into the shop, not greeting her parents and went right into her room. She than closed the door and leaned against it. She wanted to cry until her eyes begin to hurt. But she couldn't. She just stared empty at the ground.

Why was the life so unfair to her? She got betrayed by her partner. Why? Why did Beelzemon left her and joined Lucemon? She didn't knew. But she wanted the answer. Any asnwer. However, she knew that the only one must came from Beelzemon. She never felt that empty. Was Haruka right? That Impmon and BlackGatomon remined evil. Arisa didn't want to believe that. Beelzemon would never betray her. But he did. Why?

Arisa frowned. Something was wrong. If he wanted to betray her, wouldn't he do that already? Why didn't he attacked her? Or did he went back to Lucemon because he wanted to hear what his leader has to say? Arisa knew how deeply Beelzemon hated it when someone commands him, especially Lucemon. She still couldn't explain why he vanished, but she hoped she was wrong about his reasons of vanishing.

Arisa recalled her memories with Impmon/Beelzemon. Since she was with him, she noticed how much he deeply cared about her. Of course, he didn't admit that, but he always protected her.

-Flashback-

"Yer sure askin' what the heck's wrong with meh." said Beelzemon to his Tamer.  
>"Nope. I'm proud of you that you haven't killed Gatomon." said Arisa.<br>"But I wanted it at first." replied Beelzemon and frowned. "And still I don't get it."  
>"You don't get what?" asked Arisa.<br>"That I changed. Before I fought to get stronger. Now I'm only fighting to protect you." said Beelzemon. "That's what confuses me."  
>"Well, seems like you'll have to accept it." said Arisa. Beelzemon simply nodded.<p>

-End of Flashback-

-Flashback-

Arisa was walking, together with Impmon, to the middle of the Digi-City park. They had, just as the other Tamers, a Street Battle. Arisa didn't have to question herself who would she battle. She was 100% sure that she and Impmon will battle Akari and BlackGatomon. Arisa noticed that Impmon, who crossed his arms behind his head, seemed to be a little occupied by his own thoughts.

"Imp? Somethin's botherin' you?" she asked.  
>"No, why?" replied Impmon. Arisa noticed that he was obviously lieing.<br>"Imp..." her voice went to a threatenly tone. Impmon sweatdropped.  
>"I hate this. First, how the heck do ya know when I have problems? Can ya read my mind or what?" Impmon asked.<br>"I can't read your mind, but I know you better than anyone else. So what is it?" asked Arisa.  
>"Well, that's the problem. I have no idea what the hell is goin' on with meh." replied Impmon and than he frowned. "But I do have a bad feelin'."<br>"About Akari and Lilith?" asked Arisa. Impmon shoke his head.  
>"No. I'm not sure why I feel so bad. I mean, since I've rebirthed, I did felt something, but it wasn't that strong like now. Sorrowly, I have no idea what the hell is going on with me." he said. Arisa noticed that he leaved out his famous 'Ba-Boom' sentence and that worried her. She knew that Impmon had splitted personalities, one of them was his normal, mishevous personality which she recognized with the help the 'Ba-Boom' sentence. The other was his colder, sinister personality, which he normaly had as the Demon Lord Beelzemon. She knew that, whatever had bothered him, was connected with his past.<p>

-End of Flashback-

-Flashback-

"Yupp. As you said. I'm the Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon." said Impmon. He, Arisa, Guilmon and Takuto were in a cave in the Digiworld, seperated from Rene, Renamon, Kenny and Terriermon.

"But I thought...Arisa, why didn't you told us about Impmon being a Demon Lord?" asked Takuto. "That's what I want also to know." said Guilmon.  
>"Well, some things shouldn't be revelated. Think about it pinapple head. If I would tell everyone who I really am, I would not only bring myself into danger but Arisa too. And that's why I'm keeping it as a secret." said Impmon and stared at the ground. Guilmon noticed a shade of guilt on his face.<p>

-End of Flashback-

Arisa and Impmon were in a forest nearby Alpha D-City in the Digiworld. They managed to escape the Arena where Arisa probably did the mistake of her life.

"Ya remember how you told me that you're proud of the fact that you're my Tamer?" asked Impmon. Arisa blinked and nodded.  
>"I do." she replied confused.<br>"Well, I'm also proud that I'm your partner." he said.  
>"Huh, this is unexpected. But, thanks." replied Arisa.<br>"Yeah, I know. I even didn't expect it that I would one day say something like this. But it dosen't matter. I had anyways enough time to think about everything when I was in the DigiEgg, and while the time I spent with you." said Impmon.

"Why do you have so much problems to accept it to have a Tamer?" asked Arisa.  
>"Are we going to have this conversation again?" asked Impmon sweatdropping.<br>"Seems so." replied Arisa.  
>"Gee, why must everything be so complicated?" he shoke his head. "Alright, alright... Well, this Tamer thing makes me sick because of the meaning of the word taming. When I heard it I always imaged that tamed Digimon are just mindless Digi-Pet slaves to the humans. But I never thought that..." Arisa cut him.<br>"That you would be accepted as a equal? I understand. And you really had luck that you got me for your Tamer. If your Tamer was someone like... like Yung, than you would sure turn into a Digi-slave. A controled Digi-slave."  
>"Yep, I'm a lucky 'mon." Impmon answered with a grin.<p>

-End of Flashback-

[Intro Theme Knightrider of Doom by Rhapsody plays]

Arisa's eyes wided. How the heck she could believe that Impmon would leave her? He would never NEVER do that. They had a too strong bond. Arisa frowned. If she just could read Beelzemon's mind. She really wondered what he actually had planned. And why had he left her. Arisa closed her eyes.

-Bee, whatever you are planning, I hope you know where you belong.- she thought. Again a part of her prophecy echoed through her mind. 'Four, to Conquer. Two, to Choose their own Path. One, to Cause Destruction.' Arisa's eyes opened. She was a little bit angry. Why had the prohpecy came to her in fragments? She tried to recall more, but she couldn't. Instead, she deceided to think about the last ones.

"Seven Demons, created for destruction, will fall and be prisoned away. A Human will break the Seal of Eternity and the Demons will Awake again. Four, to Conquer. Two, to Choose their own Path. One, to Cause Destruction." she repeated them slowly.

'Seven Demons', of course it meant the 7 Great Demon Lords.  
>'Created for destruction', that was obvious.<br>'Will fall and be prisoned away.', Arisa witnessed that.  
>'A Human will break the Seal of Eternity', the human was sure Dr. Ikuto Yung, the former leader of the Hackers Organisation. He went with his group of Hackers and broke the Souveregines Seal to get Impmon's and BlackGatomon's DigiEgg for Arisa and Akari.<br>'And the Demons will Awake again.', that was obvious too.

'Four, to Conquer. Two, to Choose their own Path. One, to Cause Destruction.'

Arisa thought about that part. Two, to choose their own Path. It meant Beelzemon and Lilithmon, them was given a second chance. Four to conquer, one to cause destruction. The ones who liked it the most to destroy everything were Deamon, Belphemon and Lucemon Chaos Mode. But something told Arisa that Lucemon was the one who wanted to cause destruction. The other four must be Deamon, Belphemon, Leviamon and Barbamon. Surpriesly, an another memory came through Arisa's mind.

-Flashback-

"And how did you became DigiEggs? I heard that the Souveregines turned you to DigiEggs, but I wanna hear the whole story." said Arisa.  
>"Well, you can thank that fool Lucemon. He wanted to find out more about the Gate of the Seven Seals, so he went with Deamon and Barbamon to search for informations. However, they got into a fight with the Royal Knights, which were send by Yggdrasil. Belphemon, Leviamon and Lilithmon got into the fight too." said Impmon.<br>"And you?" asked Arisa. Impmon nodded.

-End of Flashback-

Gate of the Seven Seals. Arisa wondered what Lucemon planned with it. She deceided to find it out. She took her backpack and put some things in it which would prove usefull. She than took a box out from the deepest part of her closet. When she opened it, she saw a purple whip-like ribbon with a golden grip which had two purple wings on each side, two red fans with dragon marks on them, a piece of metal which was cyllinder-like with a red button on the middle, and a black leather holster with a dagger in it. She took out the dagger which grip was also black. On the blade was a dragon mark, which remind Arisa on Azulongmon. She put the dagger back and took out her 'metal-cyllinder'. She than put the box with her weapons away.

She got the weapons from her grandfather, on her mother's side. He died a few years ago. Her grandparents were leading a Fighting-Dojo for all fighting skills, something which remind Arisa on the anime Ranma 1/2, and her grandfather made them actually for her mother when she was a teenager. But since Arisa's mother hated it to fight, they gave the box secretly to Arisa before she moved to DigiCity. After that, Arisa went each summer to her grandmother to train. And honestly she was a good fighter. Arisa thought about the summer a year before. She was 14 years old and came with Impmon to Yokohama to train. Of course, the first meeting between Impmon and Arisa's grandmother didn't went without a confrontation.

-Flashback-

"So, that's tha' Fighting-Dojo you were talkin' about? Ba-boom!" asked Impmon. They were in front of a big traditional japaneese house. [A/N: Similar to Rika's house from Digimon Tamers.]  
>"Yupp, so let's go in." said Arisa. They walked into the house. It seemed to be at first empty. Arisa entered one room, but no one was there. She hmpfed. Where was her grandmother? Impmon, meanwhile, investigated the house by himself. He opened one door and entered a dark room. He looked around for anything that it'll light up. Just than, he heard a yell which came from in front of him. Arisa twitched as she heard it too. She runned towards the origin of it. She enterd the room and turned the lights on and got surpriesed.<p>

Impmon was leaned against the paper wall, with a nervous expression on his face. How wouldn't he when a katana (a real one) was pointing at his nose. The owner of the katana sword was an old woman, the same height as Arisa. She had grey hair binded in a bun and a red band binded on her forehead. She wore a white bluse and blue sack-like pants bound with a black ribbon-like belt. She was barefoot. Her name was Chiaki Ando. She had a strict and serious expression on her face. Like she was about to kill Impmon.

"Granny stop!" yelled Arisa. Her grandmother just glanced quickly at her, but was still focused on Impmon, who gulped as he saw the stare of her deep blue eyes. He had the feeling that she could read his soul.  
>"Why?" asked Arisa's grandmother.<br>"Because he's my Digimon partner." said Arisa simply. Her grandmother lowered the katana a bit, still ready to stab Impmon with it.  
>"I think I heard of you. Arisa's parents told me that you're protecting Arisa. For your own sake I hope you do that well, Little Demon." she said. Impmon frowned as she called him 'Little Demon'.<br>"Of course I do, Old Crazy Lady." said Impmon mockingly. Arisa's grandmother frowned.  
>"It's ironicaly that my grandchild got partnerd up with a demon." she said.<br>"I'm a Digimon." said Impmon.  
>"But you are also a Demon. A Digital Demon. So you should better beware of me." she replied. Impmon frowned. Those traning days are going to be better and better.<p>

-End of Flashback-

[Intro Theme The Art of Breaking by Thousand Foot Krutch plays]

Arisa knew that that part of the story had actually something to do with her family tradition. Well, it had actually to do with her ancestor Kyomi Tachikawa. And it seemed like Arisa's going to become just like Kyomi.

A Demon Hunter.

Or in Arisa's case, she's gonna stop the Demon Lords (she didn't count Beelzemon and Lilithmon in), so she's gonna become a Digital Demon Hunter. Whatever.

She wrote something on a piece of paper and went down to the shop. Her parents were surpriesed when they saw her with a backpack.

"Where are you going?" asked her mother.  
>"To the Digiworld. You told me to tell you when I'll got there." said Arisa.<br>"And why are you going to the Digiworld? Where's Impmon?" asked her father.  
>"In the Digiworld." replied Arisa simply. "Dad, I need to go there."<br>"If it'll be something like the incident a few weeks ago than you can forget it." said Arisa's mother.  
>"But mum, I'm not a little kid. I need to go to the Digiworld to find Impmon and to deal with something." said Arisa.<br>"And that'll be?" asked her mother. Arisa bit her lip. Nuts, how should she explain her parents that she's gonna confront the Demon Lords.  
>"I need to deal with Impmon's past. Can I go, pretty, pretty please?" asked Arisa, using her last trump card. Her puppy face. "No, it's too dangerous and..." her mother started but her father cut her off.<br>"You can go." he said.  
>"Thanks dad." said Arisa. She gave them the paper. "Can you do me a favor and give this note to my friends if they ask for me? And please don't read it."<br>"I won't." said her father and put the note into his pocket.  
>"Thanks. So see ya!" Arisa runned out of the shop. Arisa's mother was shocked.<br>"How could you do that? What if she get's killed?" she said.  
>"I don't think we have to worry about Arisa. Like said, she isn't a little kid and she proved that she can care for herself." said Arisa's father. Arisa's mother didn't knew what she should tell her housband.<p>

Arisa runned towards the City Transportation Centre. That was a building where you could get transported to the Digiworld.

"Helo, what can I do for you?" asked a young woman, possibly in her mid twenties.  
>"I need to go to the Dark Area." said Arisa. The woman rised her eyebrow.<br>"Dark Area? Are you sure? It's pretty dangerous there." she replied. "There are much dangerous Digimon."  
>"Well, when I'm feeling like now, I don't think that anyone of them wants to come in my near. And anyways I've already been in the Dark Area." said Arisa.<br>"Than I guess it's alright." said the woman.

"I just hope that Arisa's alright." said Kenny. He, Terriermon and Akari where on their way to Arisa's house. Akari didn't listened. She thought about BlackGatomon, about Lilith.

Did Lilith really left her? It was hard to believe, since they were almost like sisters. Akari just hoped that Arisa was wrong with Lilithmon and Beelzemon being traitors. But she didn't denied it that the Demon Lords are back.

"Akari?" asked Kenny. Akari blinked.  
>"Yes?" she asked.<br>"Are you alright?" asked Kenny.  
>"I guess I am. Just a little bit knocked off but sure better than Arisa." said Akari.<br>"Just Momantai." said Terriermon. They were now in front of the DigiCards shop (Arisa's parents didn't change the name of their shop).

"Helo." All three said as they entered it.  
>"Oh, hi Kenny, hi Akari. Nice to meet you. I assume you search for Arisa. She isn't here, but she gave me this." said Arisa's father and gave them Arisa's note. Akari, Kenny and Terriermon read it. Akari didn't knew if she should be now mad at Arisa, giggle or sigh. Kenny on the other side was happy.<br>"Well, thanks." said Akari.

Satoshi, ExAgumon, Taito and Shoutmon also arrived in the park. They were pretty dissapointed after they heard what happend.  
>"Akari and Kenny deceided to check Arisa." said Rene. "They should soon come back."<br>Just than they heard Akari's and Kenny's voice, commented loudly by Terriermon.  
>"Guys I have some news." said Akari. She waved with the note.<br>"Where's Arisa?" asked Noah.  
>"The Tamer's leader is in the Digiworld." said Akari. Everyone looked surpriesed at her. She waved again with the note. "But she left us this."<br>"So what are you waiting for? Read it." said Akita.  
>'I'm sorry that I had to leave you guys, but it's really important. By the way, Beelzemon and Lilithmon are still our friends and allies, (everyone gave a sigh of relief at that part) and I feel stupid for not realizing that sooner. They already choose their path long ago. Anyways, Haruka and Gatomon're terribly wrong what that part regards (Haruka and Gatomon frowned as they heard that). Yeah, a new war will begin, and this time Lucemon, Deamon, Barbamon, Belphemon and Leviamon are our enemies, so be prepeared for that. Takuto will now lead the Tamers while my absence. It'll be good if you also inform Thomas, but also the Royal Knights. All of them. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Arisa. P.S. Sorry Akira, but we need to delay our date. Possible some time after the Worlds get rescused.' read Akari. Akira blushed. Silence covered everyone. Which was, ironicaly broken by Terriermon.<p>

"You really were going to have a date with her?" asked Terriermon giggling. Akira glared angrily at him.  
>"Well, you heard what Arisa told us, or wrote. I'm the new leader." said Takuto.<br>"That's right Goggle-Head." said Ken, smiling. Takuto glared at him confused, while Veemon, Terriermon, Coronamon and Shoutmon laughed their ass off.  
>"That's tippicaly Arisa. Always being on the frontline." said Hikaru. "So, are we going to help her? Calu!" said Calumon who was sitting on Hikaru's shoulder.<br>"Of course we are. Now we just need to follow the instructions." said Taito.  
>"Arisa mentioted the Royal Knights. That'll be our task." Noah gestured at everyone who had a Royal Knight for a partner.<br>"It was so long since we met the last time with the other Royal Knight's. I just can't wait to see them again." said Guilmon.  
>"Yeah, you'll have fun, while I must still figure out how to digivoluve to Magnamon." said Veemon.<br>"Maybe I can help you." said Gatomon. Everyone turned their looks at the Guardians. Gatomon countined.  
>"I'm the Guardian of the DigiEgg of Miracles, while Patamon was the Guardian of the DigiEgg of Destiny."<br>"You meant like the DigiEgg of Destiny I found at Puppetmon's house?" asked Kenny.  
>"Well someone stoled it when I was 'off guard'." said Patamon. "Possible Puppetmon. What happened to it?"<br>"Well, now it belongs to me." said Kenny. Patamon sighed. He seemed to be relieved.  
>"At least it's in good hands." he said.<br>"I could lead you Veemon to the place where I hid the DigiEgg of Miracles." said Gatomon.  
>"And I tought I lost it forever by using it's full power." said Veemon. Gatomon shok her head.<br>"No, it retrived back to it's orginal form. It's hard to destroy a DigiArmor Egg, especially a Golden one, since the powers in it reflect your own atrribute. But I do think you now need a miracle." she said. Veemon nodded.  
>"Ok, than I'll tell my brother what's going on." said Rene.<br>"I'm going with you." said Taito. Rene looked at him, giving a little smile.  
>"Alright than." she said.<br>"So, that'll mean that I, ExAgumon, Takuto, Guilmon, Noah, Wizardmon, Veemon and Dean go to a Royal Knight meeting." said Satoshi.  
>"I'm going with you." said Akira.<br>"Me too." said Shawn. "A Royal Meet. I really don't want to miss that."  
>"I and Ryoma will come too. So we can show you where the DigiArmor Egg of Miracles is." said Haruka to Dean. Karin smirked.<br>"And I go to make sure you two (she pointed at the twins) don't make any trouble. We had enough trouble for today." she said.  
>"I and Kenny will go than to the Digiworld to warn the Digimon to watch out." said Akita. Kenny nodded. "We're also going with you two." said Nanami pointing at herself and Hikaru.<br>"And I'm going to the Dark Area." said Akari. Everyone looked surpriesed at her. She glared back. "If Arisa's going to find Beelzemon, I'm gonna find Lilithmon. And nothing will stop me from doing that."  
>"Than I and Wormmon will make sure you come there safe." said Ken. Wormmon nodded.<br>"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Takuto as they parted up.

[Intro Theme Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin plays]

Beelzemon glowed as he went back to his orginal form. He didn't want the other Demon Lords to see him in his new Mode. Not yet. Lilithmon had a serious expression on her face as they were on their way to the Common Hall, but underneath her cold mask Beelzemon saw that she was worried.

"It's been a long time since we were called for an meeting..." whispered Lilithmon.  
>"I'm not flattered either. Just do me a favor and don't talk more than you must. Leave the conversation part to meh." said Beelzemon. Lilithmon giggled.<br>"You ain't that talkative." she said.  
>"Yeah, but Lucemon'll sure want to know what we were doing in the Real World. Don't tell him the truth. Just lie." said Beelzemon. Lilithmon nodded. She knew what he meant. She gambled with Akari's life and if Lucemon finds out about her Hacker, Akari's dead. With a big D-E-A-D. She deceided that she should play her role as long as she could and than as fast as possible get away from Lucemon. They both sighed before they entered the the Common Hall.<p>

It was a big hall with a table and seven seats. Each seat had the emblem of one of the Crests each Demon Lord is representing. There were three seats on each side and the seventh was on the top. As they stepped into the room, the other cut the conversation they had. They didn't payed much attention to them and took his seat, where the emblem was representing the Sin of Gluttony and Lust. Beelzemon crossed his arms and waited. Next to him was Lilithmon sitting. She was nervous, but she was perfectly hiding it.

Next to her was Daemon in his Cloaked Mode. He had a humanoid appearance, and only his eyes showed out of the red cloak. His emblem represented the Sin of Wrath. Opposite to Beelzemon was Belphemon Sleep Mode. He had a beast like appearnce, with wings and chains and a big amlarm clock (and was obviously sleeping). His emblem was representing the Sin of Sloth. Next to Belphemon was the humanoid Barbamon, who looked like an old man with a long beard. His emblem represented the Sin of Greed. Next to Barbamon was Leviamon, a big red Digimon who looked like a cross of a dragon and a crocodile. His emblem was representing the Sin of Envy. On the Top was Lucemon Chaos Mode, who looked and was a fallen angel Digimon with black and white wings. His emblem represented the Sin of Pride.

"So, after all those years, we're again together." said Lucemon CM. Lilthmon felt pretty nervous as Lucemon glanced over to her. Normaly, she would smile back. But normaly she hadn't a partner. Lucemon frowned as Lilithmon didn't smile back.  
>"Ok, so far we'll have a chit-chat. Can't we speed it up? Even Belphemon got asleep." said Beelezemon, obviously annoyed. Barbamon and Deamon laughed.<br>"Well, I missed your sense of humor Beelzemon. You'll never change." said Barbamon.  
>"Yeah, sure." muttered Beelzemon.<br>"So, we've heard that you two were in the Real World. Why?" asked Leviamon.  
>"We got there by an accident, that's why." said Beelzemon.<br>"I heard that the Digimon in the Real World have a human partner, is that correct?" asked Deamon.  
>"Sure. The stupid Digimon who get partnerd up think that humans can help them get stronger." replied Beelzemon coldly.<br>"Is it true?" asked Barbamon.  
>"In some occasion's, yes. But they only end up being commanded by those pathetic humans." said Beelzemon.<br>"Which is a sorrow. And did you see anyone of the Royal Dumbs?" asked Leviamon, giggling at his own joke.  
>"Yes. Surpriesly, Dynasmon, Gallantmon, Omnimon, Magnamon and Sleipmon found also partners." said Beelzemon. "And why didn't you just kill them?" asked Belphemon with a yawn.<br>"In the Real World exists an Organisation called Digimon Rangers. They watch out that the Digimon don't make any troubles and if I had attacked the Knighties, I could've say goodbye to my dear life." said Beelzemon.  
>"And the lose of you would be a real pity." said Barbamon mockingly. Lucemon looked at Lilithmon.<br>"Don't you have nothing to add?" he asked her. Lilithmon froze, having no idea what to say. She felt something touching her dress, and with a glance she noticed Beelzemon's tail. Beelzemon was focused at Lucemon. She smiled.  
>"No, i have nothing to add." she said.<br>"Though, it's interesting. However, the Royal Knights are just a bunch of fools. However, even those fools can be smart at times. I heard that they recruted some new Digimon and that they have a new leader, just as a new HQ." said Lucemon. He than smirked. "But we have something better. I researched a bit about the Gate of the Seven Seals."  
>"The Gate is a myth." said Deamon.<br>"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Lucemon. "Before I destroyed Mahou City I went there to get a little prophecy. For free of course."

Deamon, Leviamon and Barbamon giggled. Beelzemon formed a smirk on his face, while Lilithmon had a cold expression on her face.

"And, what did you got?" asked Barbamon. Lucemon closed his eyes to remember the words.  
>"He said: 'The Gate of Terror will open with the Keys and release a terrifing power. Once open, it'll bring destruction. The Keepers can close it, once the Sins are tamed by the Virtues.'" said Lucemon. Everyone glared at him. Beelzemon frowned. A Keeper? How does it mean 'Keepers'?<p>

"The Crests will make us stronger than ever. So, does everyone have his Crest?" asked Lucemon. Barbamon, Leviamon and Deamon nodded and Belphemon yawned in agreement. Beelzemon and Lilithmon shok their head.

"We didn't find them when we've rebirthed." said Beelzemon. Leviamon, Barabmon and Deamon argued.  
>"What a pity." said Deamon. "Than you'll have to search for it."<br>"Enough of it." said Lucemon CM and stood up. He looked at Beelzemon and Lilithmon. "I'll talk with you two leater. For now, you four'll get on your position's. Time to show this pathetic word which group is the strongest."

Leviamon, Belphemon, Barbamon and Deamon than left the room still argueing with each other. Lilithmon and Beelzemon stood up.

"Ok, you two are hiding something." he said. Lilithmon backed off, but Beelzemon stepped out.  
>"What should we hide? That's she's liking meh more than you?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face. Lucemon frowned and looked at Lilithmon who nodded.<br>"Hm, I just wanted to tell you that you should find as soon as you can your Crests. Anyways, you two'll get new positions. Lilithmon, you're staying at the Castle, Beelzemon, you go to Underground City." said Lucemon. Both nodded and walked away. Lucemon frowned as they left the Hall and crossed his arms.

"Thanks." asked Lilithmon as they left the hall.  
>"For what? I didn't do anything." said Beelzemon and walked away. Lilithmon glared confused at him.<p>

"Why are we in the Souveregines Plane?" asked Takuto. He, Karin, the twins, Akira, Shawn, Noah, Satoshi and the Digimon came through a DigiPortal to it.  
>"Because the Royal Knights moved their HQ from the Server Tree to the Royal Castle." said ExAgumon. "We have a new leader."<br>"So let's go." said Haruka. Akira, Takuto, Satoshi and Noah rose their D-Powers. Haruka, Ryoma and Dean pulled out their cards.

"DigiModify, DigiArmorEgg of Friendship energize!" Dean swiped his card.  
>"DigiModify, DigiArmorEgg of Hope energize!" Ryoma swiped his card.<br>"DigiModify, DigiArmorEgg of Light energize!" Haruka swiped her card.

[Shinka Theme Sei Frei/Evo by Digimon Tamers plays]

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!

"Veemon Armor Digivolution to..."

Veemon got covered in a blue DigiEgg made of data. Thunder like circles covered him. Behind him appeared the Crest of Friendship. The DigiEgg exploded as Raidramon posed by lifting his head.

"Raidramon, Storm of Friendship!"

"Gatomon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Gatomon got coverd with a pink DigiEgg. Pink light circles covered her. Behind her appeared the Crest of Light. The DigiEgg exploded and she posed by levitating above the ground.

"Nefertimon, Angel of Light!"

"Patamon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Patamon got coverd in an orange DigiEgg. Orange light circles covered him. Behind him appeared the Crest of Hope. The DigiEgg exploded and he posed by flapping his wings.

"Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Guilmon got covered in a red DigiEgg cocoon. Behind him appeared a yellow dinosaur emblem. As the DigiEgg exploded he posed by trusting his lance and his shield.

"Gallantmon!"

"BlackAgumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

BlackAgumon got covered in a black DigiEgg with a yellow Dinosaur emblem behind him. The DigiEgg cocoon cracked and he posed by brandishing his claws.

"BlackWarGreymon!"

"ExAgumon Warp Digivolution to..."

ExAgumon got covered in an orange DigiEgg made of data. Behind him appeared a yellow dinosaur. As the DigiEgg exploded, he posed by trusting his cannon and sword.

"Omnimon!"

"Wizardmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Wizardmon got covered in a gold DigiEgg cocoon made of data. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. As the DigiEgg exploded he posed by expanding his wings and trusting his hands.

"Dynasmon!"

Haruka, Shawn and Coronamon sat on Nefertimon. Karin, Lopmon and Ryoma sat on Pegasusmon. Noah, Satoshi and Dean got picked up by their partners. Gallantmon whistled and in the next minute Grani came to them. Gallantmon and Takuto took their seat.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Karin as they went to the Royal Castle.

Seems like Beelzemon and Lilithmon ain't that bad. So, what will have the Royal Knights to say? Stay tuned for the next episode, Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song Ryussei by Digimon Data Squad plays]

Hi, it's Lilithmon! I'm now the host, but I won't revelate much. Besides that Lucemon's getting suspicious, everything seems to go smoothly. I just hope Beelzemon knows what he's doing. Plus I hope that Akari's alright. What the Royal Knights regards, well Alphamon seems to plan something. Don't miss episode 5.:~A Royal Meeting~! 


	5. A Royal Meeting

Happy Easter guys! (I just hope it's not too late for that.) Anyways I forgot to add something. I and Tamer of the Zero Unit talked about his character and he told me that Noah should actually be 16 not 15. Sorry for that.

Second, well, I know I should've waited till the end of this fic, but I deceided to tell it you earlier. You see, I first planned 4 seasons of Digimon Tamers, but than I got few new ideas and I wanted to combinate the elements of all six Digimon anime seasons (you heard it right, Digimon Xros Wars Hunters is actually arc 3 in Digimon Xros Wars) and now there should be 8 of them (first 4 plus four more) including one Helloween oneshot. Well, it's up to you if I'll write them cause I don't know how popular my fics are. So if you want the other four seasons to be written after this just tell me. Till than, C ya!

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

5. Chapter

A Royal Meeting

"Ouch!" Arisa yelped as she hit the ground. She was, somewhere, in the underground labirinth Beelzemon showed her once. However, she got lost. The path she choose was small so she had to crawl upwards. "Great, first I meet Behetmoth, who gives me a hell drive and than I get lost in this stupid cave. Beelzemon, you're so dead when I get you."

What Behetmoth regarded, Arisa met the crazy bike as he was driving through a forest. She deceided to try a ride, since she would sooner get to the underground paths, but Behetmoth, though he knew that his Master forbid him to hurt the girl or control her mind, gave her a hell ride.

[Intro Theme Home by Three Days Grace plays]

"That's bad." said Commander Satsuma, after Rene, Renamon, Taito and Shoutmon explained the whole situation. "That's really bad."  
>"Commander, should we warn the gouverment?" asked Thomas. He, Gaomon, Marcus, Agumon, Lalamon and Yoshi joined them. Satsuma shok his head.<br>"Better not. We keep this hidden as long as we can." he noticed the surpriesed looks on their faces.  
>"We talked a few days ago with the Gouverment's curier. They ain't very happy about the Reapermon incident." said Kudamon.<br>"The curier meanced that they will shut down the Rangers Organisation if we don't get everything under control. I'm afraid that he will." said Satsuma. "The public fears that the Digimon are evil and that they'll destroy humanity, which is nosense. The little incidents which we had before are just strenghting their fears. When we tell them that the 7 Great Demon Lords are back they'll sure want to delete the Digimon. And to be honest, they're already working on it."  
>"That's terrible." said Yoshi.<br>"5 Great Demon Lords." said Rene. Everyone looked at her surpriesed. "Beelzemon and Lilithmon are on our side. They're sure working on something which will help us destroy the other five."  
>"That's a good new. But it'll be better to warn the humans who live in Alpha D-City since it's the only town in the Digiworld where humans and Digimon live together. As much as I know, most of them are Tamers and it shouldn't be a quite problem for them to deal with Digimon attacks." said Satsuma.<br>"At least something." mumbled Marcus.  
>"Good, so you Thomas, Marcus and Yoshi'll go to the Digiworld and warn them. Rene and Taito..." Satsuma got cut off by Taito.<br>"We fall in with Akita, Kenny, Nanami and Hikaru to meet at the Primary Village. So that means that we'll also go to the Digiworld." said Taito.  
>"Than you'd better hurry up. We'll need any help we can get." said Kudamon. "Reapermon was just one foe, even with the Nightmare Soldiers Army. But 5 Demon Lords are something else."<p>

Taito and Rene nodded and walked together with Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi and the Digimon out. Commander Satsuma leaned back on his seat and sighed.

"The gouverment is tightly on our heels, Kudamon. I'm not sure if we'll manage to hold on that long." said Satsuma.  
>"Hope dies at least." Kudamon jumped from his shoulder on the table. "Anyways, I have now other places to be."<br>"I know." said Satsuma.

"You think you'll be alright?" asked Ken. Akari smiled.  
>"Sure I'm sure." she said as GranKuwagamon landed on a place nearby the Castle. She kissed Ken on his cheek. "Don't worry about me. I'm the Hacker's fearless leader. What could go wrong?"<br>"The fact that they'll catch you?" said Ken. "Or something worse?"  
>"The worst thing which can happen is that I won't find Lilithmon." said Akari as she got off GranKuwagamon's back. "Instead worring, you could go and help Akita, Kenny, Nanami and Hikaru. If you catch the right Data Stream."<br>"Ok, so see ya." said Ken as GranKuwgamon flied upwards. Than, a Data Stream captured them and they vanished. Akari turned to the castle.  
>"Hope I'll find you soon Lil." she muttered.<p>

"Hikaru, Kenny? What a nice surpriese." said Swanmon. She looked like a swan and was the Keeper of the Primary Village.  
>"It's nice to see you again Swanmon." said Hikaru. She, Kenny, Elecmon, Calumon, Akita, Dorumon, Nanami and DemiDevimon were in the Primary Village.<br>"I see you brought friends with you." said Swanmon.  
>"Yes, these are Akita, Dorumon, Nanami and DemiDevimon. They're here to help us and we should soon get joined by more friends." said Kenny. Swanmon frowned.<br>"Is it something wrong?" she asked.  
>"Everything's kinda fuzzy." said Akita.<br>"Good, than come with me and we'll talk about it." said Swanmon with a serious expression on her face.

"Halt, who's there?" said one of the Knightmon who were guarding the gate of the Royal Castle.  
>"The missing Royal Knights." Gallantmon replied. He let his lance and shield transform back into his hands. Takuto rose his D-Power.<br>"Knightmon, is an Ultimate leveled Warrior Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. It bears the Crest of Hope on its shield and cape." read Takuto. The two Knightmon bowed as they noticed Gallantmon Dynasmon and Omnimon.  
>"It's a pleasure to see you again." mutered one Knightmon.<br>"Alphamon was seeking for you." said the other one and they let the group enter the Castle.

Takuto, Gallantmon, Noah, Dynasmon, Satoshi, Omnimon, Dean, Veemon, Haruka, Gatomon, Ryoma, Patamon, Karin, Lopmon, Shawn, Coronamon, Akira and BlackAgumon entered the Royal Castle, being leaded by one of the Knightmon.

The Royal Castle was built short after the first defead of the Demon Lords in the Souveregines Plane. It looked, diffrent as the Server Tree, like a fortification, though, as the group entered it, saw that it had elements of a Castle. It was pretty big and had white walls with colored ornaments. Most of the ornaments were actually flags on which were, with DigiLetters, written Royal Knights or Royal Castle. On the floor was a red carpet.

One of the reasons why the Royal Castle was build in the Souveregines Area was to keep the Dark Area on a better view, since the Dark Area was behind the Souveregines Plane. The deepest Plane in the whole Digiworld was the Forbidden Area.

"This place is pretty cool." said Shawn. "Maybe it's a little bit better than the Olymp Temple." said Coronamon. The Olymp Temple was a, like the word said, Temple in the mountain part of the Forest Area where the Olympus Twelwe lived.  
>"Alphamon arranged a meeting. Though I'm not sure if he will let you..." Knightmon pointed at the humans. "...to compete in it."<br>"Well, we have much usefull informations. I think that he'll let us in." said Noah coldly.  
>"It's not my desicion if you can come or not. Anyways, here we are." said Knightmon. He opened the door in front of them and they entered a big Hall.<p>

The Hall had much in common with the Common Hall at the Demon Lord's castle. There was a large table with eleven seats, one for each Royal Knight, 5 on each side and one on the top. Diffrent as the Common Hall, this one had again white walls and the seats hadn't an emblem. The group noticed that the most part of the Royal Knights was already there.

On the top was the black armor claded Aplhamon, the new leader of the Royal Knights. On the right side was, going from the top to the end, an empty place for Gallantmon. This followed an another empty place for Magnamon. Next to it was Crainumon sitting who was among the Knights the most loyal to Yggdrassil. Next to him was Examon sitting, a newly recruted Royal Knight. Next to Examon was UlforceVeedramon sitting, possibly the fastest of the RK's. On the left side, from the top to the end, was an empty place for Omnimon, the former leader of the Royal Knights. Next to Omnimon was an another empty place for Crusadermon (Dynasmon gulped as he saw it), who died by Lucemon's hand. Next to it was an empty place for Dynasmon, who was known to have the best defend. Next to Dynasmon's seat was Duftmon, the strategisct of the group. Next to Duftmon was an empty place for Sleipmon, for who the group knew that he was partnered with Satsuma and possibly still in the Real World. Alphamon, and the other Knight's stood up as the group entered the Hall.

"Greetings. I see, you finnaly managed to come." said Alphamon. He noticed the the humans, the Celestials, Coronamon and BlackAgumon. "And it seems like you have brought your friends here."  
>"With respect Alphamon, can they stay here and listen to our conversation?" asked Omnimon.<br>"And why?" asked Duftmon instead Alphamon.  
>"Because we have some interesting infromations about the Demon Lords, which'll prove usefull. At least some of them." said Akira. Alphamon glared at them curiously and than nodded.<br>"Than it's alright." he said.

Beelzemon walked through the underground path which should lead him to UnderGround City. That City was built before the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords and had much entrances and exits in the whole Dark Area. In the City lived many evil Digimon like Devimon and the city was ruled by Astamon after the 7 Great Demon Lords begun to rule the Dark Area. Beelzemon was actually choosen to rule it but he refused leaving that to Astamon.

Beelzemon now didn't thought about his meeting with Astamon. He though about his Tamer. He knew he let her down by leaving her without a word but it was just for her best. She sure thought about him as a traitor and Beelzemon felt bad about it. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that Lucemon would kill Arisa if he finds out that she's Beelzemon's Tamer. And see Arisa killed was for Beelzemon even worse than betray Lucemon. He anyways didn't need the group.

"That's terrible." said Swanmon as she heard that the Demon Lords are back.  
>"And since the Primary Village is an easy target for Lucemon, we deceided to warn you first." said Nanami.<br>"I'm greatfull for that. However, you have no idea in what you got in." said Swanmon.  
>"We can deal with anything!" said Terriermon, selfconfidenced. Swanmon gave a weak smile.<br>"I see." she said. "However, I must warn you. Don't understatimate the Demon Lords."  
>"We won't." replied Dorumon. "We'll now wait for the rest of our friends to come. Than we'll seperate to warn the other Digimon."<br>"That'll be usefull. Most of the Digimon, though they're afraid of the Demon Lords, will sure help you." said Swanmon.

"I hate this." Lilithmon hissed in a whisper. She was walking through the corridors of the Castle. She was angry. First, Lucemon seperated her from Beelzemon and second, she got the stupid task to watch over the Castle. Like she would. At least she knew where which Demon Lord went. And she deceided to use it.  
>"DemiDevimon." Lilithmon rose her voice. She heard a flap of wings as the Massenger DemiDevimon flied to her.<br>"Greetings, Mistress Lilithmon." said the Massanger and bowed. Lilithmon trusted this massenger, from all, the most since he, except Duskmon, knew that she has a partner.  
>"I need to deliver a massage, but before you go I need to talk with Duskmon." said Lilithmon. DemiDevimon nodded.<br>"Of course, Miss. And where should I deliver it?" asked DemiDevimon. On Lilithmon's face formed a smirk.  
>"To the Royal Castle in the Souveregines Plane." she said.<p>

"Ok, so what do you know?" asked Aplhamon.  
>"Besides the fact that the Demon Lords have returned and that they want to destroy both Worlds? We know that we have to allies in the Demon Lord's Castle." said Takuto. "Maybe more of them." added Shawn.<br>"Some of our friends are prepearing the defend, particulary at the Primary Village." said Dean. Duftmon smirked.  
>"That's nice and dandy, but we'll need more help in this." he said.<br>"Sheesh, that's why we're asking you to help." said Coronamon. "Of course, I could ask the Olympus Twelve to aid us."  
>"Still, we have no idea where the Demon Lords will attack and how will they attack. And we're missing one member." said Crainumon.<br>"Two members." Dynasmon growled. Crainumon glared at him.  
>"Two members. Plus Veemon's unable to digivoluve to Magnamon." said Crainumon.<br>"That's why I'm here." said Gatomon. "As a Celestial Angel and Guardian of the DigiArmor Egg of Miracles, I could help him."  
>"And your allies in the Demon Lords Castle, are they reliable?" asked Examon. "Well, it's not like we couldn't count on Beelzemon and Lilithmon so..." BlackAgumon begun, but was stopped by the argue of the Royal Knights.<br>"What, they?" asked UlforceVeedramon. "Unacceptable."  
>"I imaged every Digimon, but not them." said Crainumon.<br>"I told you guys that they would react so." said Akira to the stepped out.  
>"Though I never spoke with them, I and Lopmon were tasked by Azulongmon to watch them. And they have changed, believe me." said Karin.<br>"Karin's right. I talked once with Beelzemon who had admited that he hid his true identity just to protect his Tamer." said Gallantmon.  
>"Wait, did you say 'his Tamer'? I didn't knew Beelzemon and Lilithmon got a Tamer." said Alphamon.<br>"Both have a Tamer and had helpt to rescuse the Digital- and Real World from Milleniumon and Reapermon." said Akira.  
>"That's ridicoluous..." said Duftmon.<br>"But true. I fought along with them against Millenioumon." said Omnimon. Alphamon turned to Karin and Lopmon.  
>"You said you got the tasked by Lord Azulongmon to watch them. What did he say?" he asked.<br>"First he was surpriesed, but than he deceided to leave them be, since both didn't complain about having partners." said Lopmon.  
>"Still, it's a bit risky to trust them." said Alphamon.<br>"It isn't." Gatomon, Patamon and Dynasmon said both at the same time.  
>"I got in a fight with Beelzemon and lost. But he didn't kill me which was surpriesing." said Gatomon.<br>"And I watched Lilithmon all the time. She didn't seem to have any evil intentions." said Patamon. Alphamon than turned to Dynasmon.  
>"And what about you?" asked Alphamon.<br>"I agree with them." said Dynasmon pointing at the group. "Both Demon Lords are deeply regreting for everything they had done. Though at the begin I didn't trust them."  
>"I just hope you're alright. If Beelzemon and Lilithmon are our allies they could help us find out what Lucemon's plans are." said Examon.<br>"They actually had." said a voice from the entrance. Sleipmon and DemiDevimon walked in.  
>"Sleipmon, it's good to see you again old friend." said Alphamon.<br>"Thanks." replied Sleipmon. "I just had to do something before I come here but I don't think I missed much."  
>"Oh, sure you didn't." Noah gave a smirk. "And, what is he doing here?" asked UlforceVeedramon, pointing at DemiDevimon.<br>"I have a massage for the Royal Knight Gallantmon." squeaked DemiDevimon out happily.  
>"Is it from Beelzemon?" asked Gallantmon.<br>"No, Mistress Lilithmon sent me." said DemiDevimon. "Well, I'd like to hear what she has to say." said Alphamon.  
>"Misstress Lilithmon told me to revelate where the Demon Lords will attack. And that she and Beelzemon are sorry that they had to leave their partners since Lucemon would possibly kill Mistress Akari and Mistress Arisa if they didn't." said DemiDevimon.<br>"I think that was proof enough that they are on our side." said Dynasmon.  
>"Ok, so where are their positions?" asked Alphamon.<br>"Mistress Lilithmon stayed at the Castle and Master Beelzemon is on the way to Underground City. Lucemon is also at the Dark Area, though I'm not sure where actually. Deamon and Belphemon went to the Forest Area, though I heard that Deamon wanted to go leater to the Clockwork Plane. Leviamon is at the Sea Area and Barbamon is at the City Area." said DemiDevimon.  
>"Thank you for the informations." said Alphamon. DemiDevimon bowed.<p>

"So, what now?" asked Ryoma.  
>"We'll seperate and try to find them. If we have luck, we'll defead them before they manage to do any damage." said Alphamon.<br>"Don't forget about us." said Takuto. "We're also here to battle."  
>"Takuto's right." said Haruka. "Though, don't forget that some of us have a few missions to complete."<br>"And that would be?" asked Examon.  
>"Like finding the DigiArmor Egg of Miracles." said Veemon.<br>"Or finding Crusadermon." said Dynasmon.  
>"Dynasmon, I know you want to find Crusadermon, but his DigiEgg is gone for a long while and I'm not sure if..." started Duftmon.<br>"I'm gonna find him, no matter what." said Dynasmon. Noah stepped out.  
>"And I'm going, of course, with you." he said.<br>"Plus we have to help our friends at the Primary Village." said Akira.  
>"Ok, than how about this. Crainumon and I will go to the Dark Area to find Lucemon. UlforceVeedramon and Examon are going to the Clockwork Plane to stop Deamon. Duftmon and Sleipmon are going to help in the City Area to delete Barbamon. And the rest..." said Alphamon.<br>"I'm going with Dean, Gatomon and Haruka to find that DigiArmor Egg. Than we'll go to the Sea Area." said Veemon.  
>"Since we were there before we got a few friends who would sure like to help us." said Dean.<br>"Like said, I and Dynasmon'll go to find Crusadermon. Wherever he is." said Noah.  
>"Alphamon, could you and Crainumon, instead going to the Dark Area let me and Takuto go there?" asked Gallantmon. "Alright." Alphamon nodded.<br>"I and BlackAgumon will go together with Takuto and Gallantmon." said Akira.  
>"I also have something on mind to do." said Karin. "Is it ok if I keep it hidden?"<br>"It's alright." said Alphamon.  
>"I and Coronamon go and warn the Olypmus Twelwe in hope someone will join us. And than we'll go with Noah." said Shawn.<br>"No, you won't." replied Noah coldly. Shawn just looked at him, and than he shrugged.  
>"Ok, and what should we do?" asked Ryoma. He and Patamon didn't knew what to do.<br>"You two could be also usefull and go to the Primary Village." said Haruka. Her sibling nodded.  
>"I have a suggestion. How about me, Omnimon and Crainumon going to the Sea Area? Alphamon than can watch over the Souveregin Area." said Satoshi. The Knights nodded.<br>"Than off we go." said Alphamon.

"Hey, guys!" Kenny, Nanami, Akita and Hikaru heard a loud exclaim from outside. They, their Digimon and Swanmon went out of the house, just to see the arrival of Rene, Renamon, Taito, Shoutmon, Ken, Wormmon and (surpriesly) Ami, Opossumon, Sara, Lunamon, Miko and Monodramon.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hikaru.  
>"Rene told us to be the defend line of the Primary Village, while you can go and battle whoever wants to take over the Digiworld." said Ami. Hikaru looked at Rene.<br>"Ok, so you Opossumon, Sara, Lunamon, Miko and Monodramon stay here while we're going to warn the rest of the Digimon." said Hikaru.  
>"And who are we batteling?" asked Sara.<br>"You'll see it soon." replied Ken.

Now the Royal Knights get involuved. What's next? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song Ryussei by Digimon Data Squad plays]

Hi, this time I'm doing the preview. Yes, it's me Akira. Next time the real action begins, especially at Alpha D-City. You sre know who's there, so I won't bother myself to tell it you. Stay tuned for episode 6.:~Fearing Darkness~! And don't get surpriesed if when we meet some old friends. 


	6. Fearing Darkness

Thx,thx thx...You can stop begging I'll write the last four seasons. Yeah, my stories are quite popular. ^^ I'm the best, the best...Ugh, am I imaging this or am I really talkin' like Lucemon? Nevermind.

Right, errr Jackpot2, the Olympus Twelve (well at least one) will appear in this chapter. Enjoooy!

[Is it just me or did this chapter really got shorter than usual?]

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

6. Chapter

Fearing Darkness

"Ok, we've warned them. What's next?" asked Marcus. He, Thomas, Yoshi, Agumon, Lalamon and Gaomon prepeared Alpha D-City for an attack.  
>"We stay here and help them if there comes to any attack, of coruse." said Yoshi.<br>"I wonder how the Tamers and Hackers are doing." said Agumon.  
>"And I wonder if they have reached the Royal Knights. Some of their help we'll sure need." said Thomas.<br>"You're right, Master. We first have no idea who'll exactly will attack Alpha D-City. And second, even with the help of the people and Digimon who're living here we're not sure if we'll win. They have only two Ultimates and a bunch of Champions who can battle." said Gaomon, looking at the recruted Tamers and their Digimon.  
>"And we have three Megas. Don't forget us." said Lalamon.<br>"Right. So let's see what we can do with our force." said Thomas.

[Intro Theme Break by Three Days Grace plays]

"Belphemon." called Deamon Cloaked Mode out. Belphemon Sleep Mode snored loudly. "Zzzzzzz..." "Wake up you idiot!" hissed Deamon CM. Belphemon SM groaned, but he didn't open his eyes.  
>"Whaaat? Why are you waking me?" asked Belphemon SM.<br>"So you can pepeare yourself for the destruction of the Forest Area." said Deamon, annoyed. "Mmmm...The Forest Area. There's so smooth and soft grass. Perfect for a nap." said Belphemon SM and yawned. Deamon swatdropped. Like always, Belphemon SM was thinking about a nap.  
>"What a sorrow..." Belphemon SM countined and yawned. "What a sorrow that I have to destroy it. But I first have to gather my energy."<br>"Well, just gather it quick, ok. I'm going to the Clockwork Plane." said Deamon CM as a Data Stream captured it. Belphemon SM yawned.  
>"Ugh, why should I waste my energy on this?" he said opening his eyes slowly to see Alpha D-City. Than he closed them. "I have a better ideaaah."<p>

"So, where should we first start to search for Crusadermon's DigiEgg?" asked Noah Dynasmon as they arrived at the Forest Area.  
>"Though I've been there already, I think it'll be the best when we go first to the Primary Village." said Dynasmon. "Maybe Crusadermon's DigiEgg did appear."<br>"Ok." said Noah as Dynasmon picked him up and flied with him towards the Village.

Taiki reached for the phone as it rung. Taiki Yagami was a 31 year old man, with short brown hair and dark blue eyes, a orange T-shirt with a flame on the front and brown pants.  
>"Am, helo? Taiki speaking." he asked.<br>"Taiki, it's me Sora. Come to the Rangers HQ. I and Matt are already waiting for you and Agumon." said Sora.  
>"I'm coming." said Taiki. His daughter Suzie and his partner Agumon walked out of the living room. She was 5 years old and she had dark brown eyes and short brown hair and on the right side was a pink ribbon binded. She wore a pink T-shirt and a blue skirt and white shoes.<br>"What is it dady?" asked Suzie.  
>"Dady has to go to the Rangers HQ." said Taiki.<br>"Can I go with you?" asked Suzie. Taiki frowned. He would rather say no, but since no one (he was divorced) could watch out for Suzie, he deceided that she should go with him.  
>"Ok. But we must hurry." said Taiki.<p>

"That'll be funny." said Belphemon looking at three WaruMonzeamon attacking D-Alpha City from three sides.  
>"Prepeare for a fight." said Thomas. He and MirageGaogamon were leading a group considering of a boy and a girl with a Kuwagamon and a Lilymon.<br>"Let's beat them to a pulp." said Marcus, kracking his knuckles. He stood on ShineGreymon and lead three boys with Gazimon.  
>"Let's hope everything'll end good." said Yoshi.<br>"Oh, don't worry. It will." replied Rosemon. They were leading two girls, one with a ShadowGarurumon and the other with a Garurumon.  
>"Heartbreak Attack!" The WaruMonzeamon attacked with black hearts. Few of the hearts hit Kuwagamon, the Gazimon and ShadowGarurumon making them becoming depressed and losing their fighting spirit.<p>

"Ouch!" Ryoma yelped as he bumped hardly at the ground in the Forest Area. Patamon was on his belly.  
>"Are you alright?" asked Patamon.<br>"I was better." replied Ryoma and stod up. He noticed that they were nearby the Primary Village. "Let's go Patamon."

Ami taped the head of a Poyomon. The little Digimon giggled happily. Opossumon, Sara and Lunamon also played with the Digimon, while Miko and Monodramon were on guard.  
>"So, have you any idea who we might battle?" asked Ami Sara.<br>"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, Satoshi will pay for leaving me waiting at the cinema." replied Sara. Ami giggled.  
>"Poor boy. Try to not break his bones." she said. Just than a shadow flew over them. That were Dynasmon and Noah.<br>"Oh, hi. I see you two also came to the party. Guess they also gave you the guardian job." said Ami. Noah shok his head.  
>"No, we're here for something else. Did you see Swanmon?" asked Noah.<br>"She's with the baby Digimon, on the other side of the Village." replied Opossumon.  
>"Thanks." Noah gave a nod and went with Dynasmon towards Swanmon.<br>"And what if Crusadermon's DigiEgg didn't appear?" asked Noah his partner.  
>"It must. Crusadermon would never leave me,...us, the Royal Knights." replied Dynasmon. Noah smiled at that.<p>

"So, Commader, what is it?" asked Taiki as Satsuma greeted him, Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Agumon and Suzie.  
>"We have again problems in the Digiworld." said Commander Satsuma.<br>"Is it Reapermon again?" asked Gabumon.  
>"No, I'm afraid, not. This time, our threat are the 7 Great Demon Lords." said Com. Satsuma. The DigiDestenied glared surpriesed at Satsuma.<br>"I thought they're dead." said Biyomon.  
>"No, they were sealed away. But now, they rose again." said Com. Satsuma. Taiki crossed his arms.<br>"Should I guess it, the Tamers and the Hackers went into the Digiworld to defead them." he said. Satsuma nodded.  
>"Just as the Rangers. That's why you are here. Someone must watch out for the Real World." said Satsuma.<br>"If it's so, we'll do it than." said Sora.

"Are you sure that we're going the right way?" asked Patamon.  
>"Well, now...No." he said. Patamon sweatdropped. They were lost.<br>"Just great, everything we need now is a Data Stream." said Patamon and heard a howl.  
>"Did you really had to say it loud?" asked Ryoma, before they got captured by a Data Stream.<p>

"So, where should we go now?" asked Taito. His group considered of Ken, Wormmon, Akita, Dorumon, Rene, Renamon, Kenny, Terriermon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Calumon, Shoutmon, Nanami and DemiDevimon.  
>"We're on the way to the Floramon Village. It's the nearest." said Hikaru.<br>"And what about the Green Village? It's closer than the Floramon Village." said Shoutmon. The Green Village was his home village.  
>"There are also other Villages, like the Gecomon Village. And we must warn all of them." said Renamon.<br>"And how about seperating? It's better than go in the group from one to other Village." suggested Nanami.  
>"I think it's a good idea. And since news travel fast in the Digiworld, most of the Digimon will be already alarmed." said Ken.<br>"Than we should go in groups, two humans and two Digimon. Each group will chose one village who they'll warn." said Akita.  
>"We're than going with Rene and Renamon!" exclaimed Taito. Everyone glared at him and he blushed. Taito turned his back to them. "Am, hey what a beautyfull tree." he pointed at a tree. Everyone swatdropped.<br>"Than I and Dorumon're going with Kenny and Terriermon." said Akita.  
>"Right." said Kenny. Both boys became good friends in the last few weeks.<br>"I'm going with Hikaru than." said Nanami.  
>"That would left me without a pair." said Ken. Just than a Data Stream passed by. [AN: Guess who was in it? ^^] Ryoma and Patamon, with a yelp, fell down right on Ken. Wormmon hopped to his Hacker who was under Ryoma and Patamon.  
>"Guess you were wrong." he said. Ken only gave a weak smile.<p>

"Here we are." said Apollomon as he put Shawn down. They were in front of the Olymp Temple. The Olymp Temple was built in a mountain in the Forest Area and looked like a Greece Temple.  
>"Home sweet home, I would say." said Shawn as they walked in. Their steps echoed through the empty hall. Shawn looked around. "Is no one home?"<br>"I don't think so. Though a part of the Olympus Twelve dosen't like to be the whole time in the Temple, there's always someone who watches for it, though it isn't necessary since it's hard to reach it." said Apollomon.  
>"So, who are we gonna ask for help?" asked Shawn crossing his arms behind his head.<br>"Merukimon." replied Apollomon. "He's the one who I trust the most, besides Dianamon."

Both than heared a giggle. In front of them stepped out a humanoid Digimon in golden armor with a shield and a sword with snake marks. Than an another humaoid Digimon stepped out who had a similar outfit to the other. Shawn pulled his D-Power out.

"Minervamon, has an extremely short physique, it possesses superhuman strength it uses to freely wield a greatsword, "Olympia", as large as her own body. It possesses a cheerful personality due to its childlike innocence, but when its emotions become violently unstable, it gets into a bad mood which causes selfish and willful behavior that no one can help it cope with. Sheesh." Shawn turned to the other. "Mervamon, it is a figure that matured and amassed experience and achievements while it passed time as a Minervamon, and its personality became very calmed down and adult compared to its time as Minervamon. It wields the "Olympia Kai" greatsword in its right arm, and the "Medullia" serpent on its left. Sheeeeesh..."

"Helo there! I see, Apollomon, you brought your partner with you." said Minervamon.  
>"Yes. This is Shawn Blaze." said Apollomon.<br>"I'm Minervamon and this is my 'sister' Mervamon." introduced Minervamon. "Hi." said Mervamon.  
>"We're searching for Merukimon. Did you see him?" asked Apollomon.<br>"I did." replied Minervamon happily.  
>"That's great. Where is he?" asked Shawn. Minervamon shook her head.<br>"Oh, no. No I won't tell you where he is until you solve my riddle." said Minervamon.  
>"Aw, com'n." said Shawn.<br>"That're the rules, kid. You must solve my sister's riddle until you can ask her to answer your questions." said Mervamon. Shawn looked at Apollomon.  
>"I think I forgot to tell you that." replied Apollomon. Shawn sighed. "Aw, man!"<p>

"There she is." said Noah as he noticed Swanmon who was occupied by a baby Digimon and didn't notice them. "Swanmon!" Swanmon turned to them.  
>"Oh, hi. How can I help you?" she asked the boy as she noticed Dynasmon. "Wait, don't tell me. You still didn't find Crusadermon's DigiEgg."<br>"How do you know?" asked Dynasmon.  
>"I saw you how you had hang around before in the Primary Village and I did hear about what happened to Crusadermon. So I assumed that that was the reason why you're here." said Swanmon.<br>"Yes, we need your help. Do you know where Crusadermon's DigiEgg is?" asked Noah. Swanmon shok her head.  
>"No I don't know where it is. Believe me, if it had appeared here I would know it." said Swanmon. Noah and Dynasmon were dissapointed.<br>"If he didn't came back as a DigiEgg, that would mean that his data is in the Data Realm." said Dynasmon.  
>"Maybe, maybe not." replied Swanmon. Noah blinked.<br>"How do you mean it?" he asked.  
>"It's similar to your 'ghost stories'. When a human is killed unnaturaly and violently, his ghost remanis at the place where he was killed. And I heard that Crusadermon did had a violent death." said Swanmon.<br>"You mean he's in Mahou City?" asked Crusadermon.  
>"Maybe. DigiEggs get formed by the data of the killed Digimon, but not every DigiEgg appears in the Primary Village." replied Swanmon.<br>"If that's it, than we should go to Mahou City." said Noah. Dynasmon nodded. Finnaly, finnaly he would see his old friend again.

[Intro Theme Fighting by Yellowcard plays]

"Shoot it." said Shawn.  
>"Ok, here's my riddle. What is it: In the morning it walks on four feet, in the noon it walks on two feet, in the evening it walks on three feet." said Minervamon. Shawn smiled.<br>"You really hadn't something more difficult? It's a human of course. The baby walks on his hands and knees, an adult walks on two feet and an old man walks on two feet and has a staff to walk with it." said Shawn. Minervamon dropped her jaw.  
>"Seems like the kid is smarter than you." said Mervamon mockingly.<br>"You shad up!" Minervamon turned to her sister angrily. "I'm here the smartest!"  
>"Yeah sure. And I heard that a Devimon is a Holy Digimon." said Mervamon.<br>"Shad up!" Minervamon jumped on Mervamon and both Digimon ended in a cat fight. Shawn and Apollomon sweatdropped at that sight.  
>"Am, maybe we should search for Merukimon by ourselves." said Shawn.<br>"Good idea." replied Apollomon and their tried to get away from the two 'sisters'.

"GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon attacked with his sword at WaruMonzeamon. WaruMonzeamon escaped it.  
>"HeartBreak attack!" WaruMonzeamon shot again black hearts at ShineGreymon.<br>"Watch out!" Liliymon yelled as she shielded ShineGreymon with her body. The hearts hit her making her depressed and sad.  
>"Lilymon!" shouted Lilymon's Tamer. Lilymon floated down, full with sorrow.<br>"Where's the hope? Where's the light?" she asked blankly.  
>"Here it is! Glorius Burst!" ShineGreymon formed a blast of energy and destroyed WaruMonzeamon with it.<br>"Good job ShineGreymon!" said Marcus.

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon fired a icy blast at the WaruMonzeamon. WaruMonzeamon escaped it.  
>"Heartbreak attack!" he sent black hearts at the wolf Digimon.<br>"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon destroyed the hearts with her whip. She than wraped it around WaruMonzeamon.  
>"Now together!" yelled Yoshi.<br>"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon fired again an icy blue blast.  
>"Beauty Schok!" Rosemon sent a powerfull schok wave. Both attacks deleted the WaruMonzeamon.<p>

"Since the Gazimon are out, I guess it's up to us!" said Thomas. MirageGaogamon nodded.  
>"Gale Claw!" he attacked with his claws the WaruMonzeamon.<br>"Bear Claw!" WaruMonzeamon dodged MirageGaogamon's attack.  
>"Digital Bomb!" Someone attacked WaruMonzeamon who, due the explosion hit a tree.<br>"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon sent a blast which destroyed the remaining WaruMonzeamon.

Thomas turned to the newcomer who was non else than Itsuki Tachikawa, the founder of the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament and his partner Datamon.

"I guess I came on time." said Itsuki. Thomas nodded.  
>"What are you doing here?" he asked.<br>"Well, since the Tournament ended I had not much to do, so I deceided to help you defend the city." replied Itsuki.  
>"Thanks." said Thomas.<p>

Belphemon SM yawned. His plan failed. But that didn't bother him. He would soon show his true power.

"Celebrate your victory, but I'll soon have my full power and than I'll destroy you." he said.

"What is this?" asked Suzie Sam.  
>"That's the machine which we use as a portal to the Digiworld." replied Sam Fuji, a 16 year old boy and Ken's brother.<br>"Puuu..." MarineAngemon, his partner, nodded in acknowlegement.  
>"I have to do something. You stay here and don't touch anything." said Sam as he and MarineAngemon walked out. Suzie waited a while before she pressed a few buttons.<br>"I wonder if it will open." she muttered. However, nothing happened. Suzie sighed. Just than, she heard a giggle and saw a shiny portal. Next to it was a DigiGnome.  
>"Ow, you're cute." she said and than looked at the portal. "Did you open it for me?"<p>

The DigiGnome nodded and giggled. Suzie smiled and went into the Digiportal happily. Now, she's finnaly gonna see the Digiworld.

O,o, Suzie went into the Digiworld. That's bad. Seems like now everyone's on it's own quest. What'll happen next time? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song Ryussei by Digimon Data Squad plays]

Name's Suzie and I'm the today's host. You see, I went now into the Digiworld with the help of that strange creature. And to be honest, the Digiworld looks like a big desert. Wait, there's a village. Am, yeah, what the other Tamers and Hackers regards...I don't know. They sure have their own adventures, while I'm now investigate that village. Stay tuned for episode 7.:~Underground Battle~! (What a stupid title. Why didn't they name it 'Suzie's Adventure'? -Hmpfs-). 


	7. Underground Battle

Ok, to be honest I intentionaly didn't let Arisa appear in the last chapter (maybe that was a mistake -.-).  
>Who cares, the chapter still was good wasn't it?<p>[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]<p>

7. Chapter

Underground Battle

Data Packs rolled through the empty Desert Area. The wind howled and swiped the sand out of his way. A little girl walked around. Everything seemed to be peacefull [A/N: Wait a sec, a little girl?] Suzie groaned. She was bored out of her mind. She never thought that the Digiworld would be that boring. And those giggling creatures were also gone.

"This is the most boring day ever." muttered Suzie. "Helo! Is anybody here!"

Just the wind answered her. Suzie hmpfed and noticed a bigger rock that blocked her look. An idea came through her mind and she started to climb on the rock.

-I'll sure have a better view on the area when I climb on it.- she thought.

"Suzie, I'm back and I brought you some crisps." said Sam as he came back.  
>"Puuu...huh?" said MarineAngemon. Both sweatdropped as they saw the empty room.<br>"Suzie, Suzie! Where are you? Really, I'm not in mood to play hide and seek with you." said Sam putting away the bag of crisps. He looked around for Suzie. "Suzie, this ain't funny, so come out. Now!"  
>"Puu puu?" asked MarineAngemon.<br>"Aw, com'n. She isn't gone. And anyways, where should she go? I mean she's just a little girl." said Sam. MarineAngemon flied over to the portal machine.  
>"Puu puuu puu." he said.<br>"Aw, com'n, she dosen't know how to use it." said Sam.  
>"Puu, are you sure?" squeaked MarineAngemon out. Sam rubbed his head.<br>"Besides me and the Rangers, no one knows how to use it. And anyways, why do you think that Suzie might be in the Digiworld? It's not like a portal will open by itself...oh, damn!" Sam cursed and slaped with his hand at his forehead. He totaly forgot about the DigiGnomes.  
>"Now what? Puuu." asked MarineAngemon sweatdropping.<br>"I have no idea." replied Sam.

[Intro Theme Breaking The Habit by Linkin Park plays]

Arisa yelped again as she rolled down the path she choose. She rubbed her head and rose her look as she noticed a wall. She stood up.

"I just hope I choose the right path." she knocked at the wall, finnaly finding and pressing a stone which opened the wall. Arisa smiled satisfiedly as she passed it, entering a dark corridor which was illuminated with torches. She went down the corriodr.  
>-I just hope I'll find Bee soon.- she thought.<p>

Suzie breathed deeply as she reached the top of the rock. She stood up and looked around. The only thing she noticed were rocks, sand, Data Streams, the big ball which represented the Real World and...

"Hey, a village!" exclaimed Suzie. She noticed that below her was a little village made of old metal. As she stepped to get a better view on it she tripped and rolled downwards the village. As she stopped she got up and cleared herself from the dust. She looked around at the deserted village.  
>"Helo! Is anybody here? Come out, com'n!" Suzie yelled. Slowly, the doors and the windows started to open and brown bear like Digimon came out. They were known as the ChuchidarumonMudFrigimon.

"SUZIE'S WHERE!" yelled Taiki, Sora, Matt, Agumon, Gabumon and Biyomon together. Sam and MarineAgemon explained them how Suzie went to the Digiworld.  
>"I just can't believe it. My ex wife's gonna kill me when she finds out about it." said Taiki.<br>"Calm down." said Agumon. Taiki frowned.  
>"And how should I calm down when my only daughter is in the Digiworld where 5 Demon Lords are trying to destroy it!" he yelled angrily at his partner. Agumon gulped.<br>"Sheesh, Agumon's right, calm down first." said Matt and put his hand on Taiki's shoulder. "It's not Sam's and MarineAngemon's fault that she's in the Digiworld."  
>"Blame the DigiGnomes, puuu." squeaked MarineAngemon out. Taiki took a deep breath.<br>"Ok, ok. I'm going to the Digiworld and to get her out before something bad happens." he said.  
>"Just hurry up." said Sora. "And be carefull."<br>"Always." replied Taiki with a smile.

Beelzemon took a deep breath. He was in front of the underground gate which lead to Underground City. He opened the gate and entered it. The City was built in a kind of valley which was covered by rocks and stone walls. In the city lived many Digimon of the Demon Beast Type, Dark Type, Nightmare Soliders and so on. In the middle of it was a building which belonged to Astamon. And Beelzemon was on his way to talk with him.

Akari runned through the corridors of the Castle of the 7 Great Demon Lords. She was hunted by a group of Bakemon.

"Ugh, I didn't thought that my entrance would be noticed." she said as she looked back. The Bakemon still chased her. She let out a small yelp and countined running.

"You got it?" asked Lilithmon. Duskmon nodded.  
>"Of coruse I have, Lilithmon-sama." he bowed and vanished in a flash of red light. Lilithmon turned around, just as someone runned right into her.<p>

"Akari?"  
>"Lil?"<p>

Lilithmon and Akari glared a while at each other as the Bakemon came to them.

"Mistress Lilithmon, this girl intruded the Castle. Should we bring her down to the jail?" asked the leader Bakemon.  
>"No, I...I'll handle her." said Lilithmon. "Leave now."<p>

The Bakemon bowed and went the way they came from. Lilithmon and Akari gave a sigh of relief.

"This was close." said Akari.  
>"Indeed." said Lilithmon and looked at Akari. "So, what are you doing here?"<br>"I'm here because of you. You shouldn't have left me." said Akari.  
>"I'm sorry, but your life was in danger and it's still." said Lilithmon. "However, where are the other Tamers and Hackers? Are you alone here?"<br>"I'm alone. Arisa is searching for Beelzemon and the other Tamers, Hackers and Rangers are prepearing to defend the Digiworld. So, are you with us?" asked Akari.  
>"Always. But first, we should get out of the Castle." said Lilithmon. "This time, unnoticed."<p>

"So, where are we going?" asked Nanami. She, Hikaru, Calumon and DemiDevimon were riding on SaberLeomon.  
>"To the Floramon Village. The Floramon are old friends of mine and since they don't like to battle they're just an easy target as the Primary Village." said Hikaru.<br>"Are we going to play with them? Calu." asked Calumon.  
>"I'm afraid we won't Calumon." replied DemiDevimon.<br>"We have now more important things on mind than playing, Calumon." said SaberLeomon.  
>"Well, whatever it is, I'll help. Calu!" said Calumon. Hikaru, Nanami, DemiDevimon and SaberLeomon smiled.<p>

"Am, helo. Who are you?" asked Suzie. The Chuchidarumon gathered around her and the elder stepped out.  
>"Greetings and salutations. Welcome to the Forgotten Village..." the elder got cut off by Suzie.<br>"It's Suzie. Suzie Yagami." she said. The elder blinked, but than he countined.  
>"Welcome to the Forgotten Village Suzie Yagami. This Village is also known as the Chuchidarumon Village." he said.<br>"Why forgotten?" asked Suzie.  
>"Because it is made of discatered data. We're all forgotten and that's why there ain't many Digimon who pass this village. We even don't fight." replied the elder.<br>"That's bad, cause as much as I heard, there will be again a war. Daddy talked about the Demon Lords rising." said Suzie.  
>"The Demon Lords you say...Yes I remember them. 7 Digimon, corrupted by 7 sins, who had once fallen, but now, they rose again." said the elder.<br>"Well, my friends are gonna kick their asses." replied Suzie. The elder blinked in confusion and than he smiled.  
>"I'm glad to hear that at least someone's fighting. And what about you?" he asked.<br>"Me? Well, I don't have a partner." replied Suzie.  
>"But I see you have courage that we don't have anymore." said the elder. Suzie frowned and put a hand on her hip.<br>"What, you lost it?" she asked.  
>"No. Chuchidarumon were always known as non-fighters." replied the elder.<br>"But, we're in the middle of a war. You just have to fight. Those guys who look like you, just white colored are always fighting." said Suzie.  
>"The Yukidarumon are known as fighters, but we aren't. There's nothing we can do." replied the elder shaking his head.<br>"But you are Digimon too. That means you should know how to fight." said Suzie. She noticed the sparkle in the elder's eyes. "Ok, than I'm gonna find my partner and than we'll come back to teach you how to fight." she said.  
>"That would be great." the elder nodded.<br>"So bye." Suzie turned around and walked away. The Chuchidarumon started to argue.  
>"She's gonna get killed when she walks alone through the Digiworld." said a Chuchidarumon. The others agreed with him.<br>"Than someone of us will go and keep her save." said the elder.  
>"I'll do it." said the same Chuchidarumon. The elder nodded.<br>"Just watch out for yourself." he said.

"I wonder one thing. Where are we going?" asked Alphamon. He, Karin and the, to Cherubimon digivoluved Lopmon, were in the Souveregines Area.  
>"We're going to Azulongmon's Castle." replied Karin who was sitting on Cherubimon's shoulder.<br>"And why?" asked Alphamon.  
>"Azulongmon told us to report him when there's something interesting going on what Lilithmon and Beelzemon regards." replied Cherubimon.<br>"Ow, I understand." said Alphamon.

[Intro theme Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"You want your place as the ruler of Underground City, am I right?" asked Astamon. Beelzemon nodded. They were in a room which resembled a kind of office. Astamon smiled. "Sorry, but the answer is NO."

Beelzemon frowned. He knew that the main force of the Nightmare Soliders Army is in Underground city, which is ruled by Astamon. By overthrowing Astamon, Beelzemon would become the new ruler and that would mean he would command the Army. In other words, he would just cut off the main force of the Nightmare Soliders Army, though Lucemon told him to just ask Astamon to prepear the army for an invasion.

"Look, I don't care a damn thing if you're one of the Demon Lords. I'm ruling this City and that will remain so." replied Astamon. Beelzemon crossed his arms. That would be harder than he thought, but he would gladly kill Astamon if needed. Just than, they heard a knock on the door. A Bakemon entered the room.  
>"Lord Astamon, we have an intruder in the paths." said the Bakemon.<br>"Who is it?" asked Astamon.  
>"A human girl with brown hair and brown eyes discovered the paths." replied Bakemon. Beelzemon's eyes wided.<br>-Arisa? What da hell is she doing here?- he thought.  
>"I'll take care about the intruder." said Astamon smiling evily. He than pulled out a machine-gun and turned to Beelzemon. "Our conversation is over." he said and walked out. Beelzemon clenched his teeth.<br>"Ow, it just begun." he hissed, following Astamon.

"Should we go with you?" asked Examon.  
>"No thanks. We'll find the DigiEgg of Miracles without your help." replied Haruka. She, Nefertimon, Dean, Veemon, Examon and UlforceVeedramon were in the Clockwork Plane. Both Royal Knights nodded and flied away. Dean, Haruka and Veemon climbed on Nefertimon and flied in the opposite way.<br>"So, where is that Digiegg?" asked Dean.  
>"In a cave on a isolated part of the Clockwork Plane." replied Nefertimon. "For now, just enjoy the flight. I'll tell you when we come there."<br>"Hurry up. You heard what DemiDevimon said. Deamon's probably in the Clockwork Plane and that ain't good news." said Haruka.  
>"Yes, but we have Examon and UlforceVeedramon on our side. And just wait till I digivoluve to Magnamon. Deamon would wish he was never born." said Veemon selfconfidencly.<p>

"Hey Akita, where are we going?" asked Kenny. He, Akita and Terriermon were on DoruGreymon's back flying over a forest.  
>"U thought we should search for Floramon and Deramon. You know, those two who helpt you escaping Puppetmon's house." said Akita.<br>"I understand." replied Kenny and sighed. "I just hope the other's will be alright."  
>"Momantai." said Terriermon and DoruGreymon together. Kenny smiled.<br>"DoruGreymon, how about landing down there?" said Akita pointing at a open space in the middle of the forest.  
>"Got it." said DoruGreymon and landed. As Akita, Terriermon and Kenny climbed down, DoruGreymon reverted back to Dorumon. Just then they got covered in mist.<br>"What the heck is happenin' here?" asked Akita.  
>"I don't know." replied Kenny.<br>"This seems to be familiar." said Dorumon.  
>"I agree with you." said Terriermon. "D ja vu like."<p>

Just than a familiar being appeared in front of them. It was a large cherry tree with eyes and a staff for walking.

"Cherrymon!" Akita, Terriermon and Dorumon exclaimed.

"That's right, destroy everything!" ordered Deamon CM. He commanded a little army of Devimon and IceDevimon who were now attacking the Cloud Village. Several Clockmon fought them but were quickly destroyed. One Devimon rushed at a Cutemon. The little Digimon yelped in fear.

"Touch of Evil!" yelled the Devimon.  
>"Forget it! The Ray of Victory!" A beam of energy destroyed the Devimon. Deamon's attention went to the newcomers.<br>"Well, well, what do we have here? Two of the Royal Knights." he said.  
>"Today your evil tirranty shall get it's end." said Examon.<br>"Oh, sure." said Deamon, who seemed to be bored. He turned to the Devimon. "Attack them!"  
>"Death Hand!" The Devimon unsleashed a blast of unholy energy from their hands. "Tundra Freeze!" The IceDevimon fired a freezing beam from their eyes. Both attacks hit the Royal Knights directly.<p>

Arisa gave a sight of relief as a Bakemon group passed by, not noticing her. She didn't know why the Bakemon had patroled in the undergorund paths, but she hoped that they didn't do it because of her. Just as she wanted to take a step forward a clawed hand gripped around her, covering her mouth and pulled her into the black.

"Here it is." said Cherubimon. She, Karin and Alphamon were in front of a white fort. The fort was guarded by three Digimon. Actually, three Deva Digimon: Mihiramon the Tiger, Antylamon the Rabbit and Majiramon the Dragon. All three Digimon got into their battle stages.  
>"Halt, who's there?" asked Antylamon, rising his arms.<br>"Cherubimon, Karin and Alphamon. We're here to talk with Azulongmon." said Karin.  
>"Oh, it's you. I assume you have again news for Lord Azulongmon." said Mihiramon. Cherubimon and Karin nodded.<br>"You can pass." said Majiramon and looked at Alphamon. "Greetings, Leader of the Royal Knights. Why are you here?"  
>"I'm just their company." said Alphamon.<br>"Yes, and that's why you're coming with us." said Karin. Alphamon shrugged and followed them.

"And which Village will we visit?" asked Ryoma. He, Ken and Wormmon were sitting on Pegasusmon's back and hovering over the forest.  
>"To the Geckomon Village." replied Ken smiply.<br>"Ok." said Pegasusmon and flied towards the Village.  
>"Am, Ken?" Ryoma adressed the glasses-wearing boy.<br>"Yes." asked Ken.  
>"I'm sorry that I fell on you." said Ryoma. Ken swatdropped and Wormmon and Pegasusmon giggled.<br>"Ugh, just don't remind me again on it." replied Ken.

Arisa struggled viciously, but the grip was to tight. Whoever had catched her, didn't want to let her go. She tried to scream, but she couldn't since someone pulled his hand on her mouth.

"Shhh, calm down." said a deep, soft voice. Arisa blinked and calmed down. Now she felt the warm leather brushing at her skin. The owner of the voice pulled her into the darkness and just than she noticed a few Bakemon passing by. As they flew away, Arisa's rescuser released her and Arisa turned around, though she already knew who saved her.

"Beelzemon!" she whispered. Beelzemon grined, though he was worried.  
>"Arisa, what da heck are you doing here?" he asked.<br>"Searching for you of course." said Arisa and than she frowned. She remembered her dismay when Beelzemon left her. "You stupid idiot!" she hissed angrily. "Did you know how much I was worried when you went into the Digiworld? You have no idea how angry I'm now. Ow, and don't tell me that you went into the Digiworld without me just to protect me. That dosen't work with me. To refresh your memories, we're a team and that means everything we do, we do it together, even if it means we have to die."

Beelzemon listened calmly at her angry outburst. He already knew how much angry Arisa would be and he deceided to let her to yell at him everything she had on mind. He didn't flinched as she insulted him since he knew she was right. Arisa went quiet after the last sentence and for a while, they were covered by silence, which Beelzemon broke.

"I'm sorry." he said simply. Arisa sighed.  
>"Apologize accepted." she replied and put her hands on her hips taking a relaxed state. "So, what's next?"<br>"First, you should know that Astamon wants to kill you since you intruded the paths which lead to Underground City." said Beelzemon.  
>"Anything else?" asked Arisa.<br>"Yeah, how did you found the paths?" asked Beelzemon. Arisa smiled.  
>"I got lost in the secret paths which you showed me." she replied. Just than, they heard steps.<p>

Cherubimon de-digivoluved to Lopmon. She, Karin and Alphamon kneeled down in front of Azulongmon. They were in a big hall with white walls and a red floor. On a stand in the middle of the hall was a 3D map of the Digiworld.

"There's no need for that, so rise." said the Blue Dragon Guardian of the East Gate. Lopmon, Karin and Alphamon stood up.  
>"I heard you got some news for me." Azulongmon spoke again.<br>"That's right. Lilithmon sent a DemiDevimon Messanger who told us where the other Demon Lords are." said Karin and walked over to the map. "Belphemon is at the Forest Area." she pointed at the second zone from above. "Leviamon is at the Sea Area." she pointed at the third from above. "Barbamon is in the City Area." she pointed at the forth from above. "Deamon is in the Clockwork Plane." she pointed at the fifth from above. "And Lucemon, Lilithmon and Beelzemon are in the Dark Area." she pointed at the last zone, the seventh from above. "We asked the Royal Knights to help us. For now, the Tamers, Hackers and Rangers got each a task to defend a particular part of the Digiworld."

"I'm glad that you reacted so fast." said Azulongmon. "Still, I wonder what Lucemon is searching for."  
>"We don't know." said Alphamon. "But we assume that it's a special weapon or something which will make him stronger."<br>"I think that it might be something special. However we shouldn't hurry with our conclusions." said Azulongmon. "I also relieved that Beelzemon and Lilithmon are on our side. They'll sure know what Lucemon is searching."  
>"You think we can trust them?" asked Alphamon. Azulongmon nodded.<br>"I've been watching them for a while. I noticed that they were, especially at the battle with Milleniumon and Reapermon, determined, just as any other Digimon, to defead them, maybe not because they wanted to save the Digiworld but because they wanted to protect their partners. So, yes. I trust them, though the other Souveregines disagree with me at that point." said Azulongmon.  
>"Lord Zhuqiaomon is against, I assume." said Lopmon.<br>"Yes. Bahiumon and Ebnowumon are still unsure what that regards. However, they have no idea how strong allies Beelzemon and Lilithmon are." said Azulongmon and sighed. "We will need their help soon."

"Ari hide!" hissed Beelzemon and Arisa obeyed. Soon, the Digimon which was walking towards them stepped in sight.  
>"Hi, Astamon." greeted Beelzemon mockingly. Astamon frowned.<br>"Listen, I have no time for your tricks. Just tell me where the girl is and get out of my way." said Astamon, rising his machine-gun.  
>"What girl?" asked Beelzemon. Astamon griteed his teeth.<br>"Oh, you sure know about which girl I'm talking about. So, tell me where she is and get out of my way." said Astamon and than he grined. "Unless, you're trying to protect her."

"HAY-YA!" Astamon just heard Arisa yelling from behind before falling unconssicious on the floor. While Astamon was busy with Beelzemon, Arisa sneaked from behind, pulling out the metalic cylinder and pressing the red button on it which made it expand into a metalic staff-weapon. She jumped at him and smashed with her metalic staff at his head with all her strenght.

"Well, against guys like you, I don't need Bee's protection." she commented.  
>"Nice. And now let's go." said Beelzemon. They went down a path which lead them back to the castle.<br>"Why are we going to the castle?" asked Arisa.  
>"I need to get something and than it'll be better when we vanish from this place." replied Beelzemon.<p>

He stopped in front of a wall and pressed a stone on it. The wall opened and showed a path which lead to Beelzemon's room. His room had a king-sized bed, a black carpet and a balkon entrance. Beelzemon kneeled down and pulled out underneath the bed a bag which was similar to the ones in which you usually carry your laptop.

"What's in it?" asked Arisa.  
>"Something which will hopefully prove usefull." replied Beelzemon.<p>

"I just can't wait till we come back. I'll acquaint you with all my friends." said Shoutmon happily. They passed the wood nearby the Green Village. Taito, Rene, Renamon and Shoutmon startled as they saw the Green Village. They were all shocked. The village was burned down and they noticed a group of Meramon under the lead of MadLeomon.

"Oh, no." said Renamon.

Suzie searches for a partner, the Tamers, Royal Knights and Hackers seperated to defend the villages and Akari and Arisa found their partners. However, new battles wait for them. Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song Ryussei by Digimon Data Squad plays]

Hi, Taito's doing the today's preview. As you saw (ok read) in the episode, I, Shoutmon, Rene and Renamon are facing MadLeomon's forces. Neither the others will have it easy. I mean hey, Kenny and Akita are facing Cherrymon, Examon and UlforceVeedramon Deamon, Taiki's searching for Suzie, and so on. However, we should never give up. So stay tuned for episode 8.:~Never Give Up! Meet the Guardian of the Forest~ I mean it literally. 


	8. Never Give Up! Meet The Guardian of the

Well, I have now nothin' to say, just that chapter 8's published.

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

8. Chapter

Never Give Up! Meet The Guardian of the Forest

[Intro Theme Never Surrender by Skillet plays]

"Grrrr, when I get those guys, they'll wish they were never born." growled Shoutmon.  
>"Shhh, Shoutmon, you can do nothing now. There are too many Meramon plus that nasty MadLeomon." whispered Taito. Renamon frowned.<br>"We should go on a observation, just in a case to see if there are any survivors of the village." said Renamon.  
>"You go, but please, be careful." said Rene. Renamon nodded. "I will." she said and jumped on the nearest tree. She jumped from one tree to the other, knowing that Rene's in contact with her through the D-Power.<p>

-Hm.- Renamon frowned as she saw the Meramon walking around in the burned village. MadLeomon was nowhere in sight, but she didn't want to risk it. She managed to make her way through the village, unnoticed by the Meramon soliders as she saw them.

They were jailed in a cage. A Balistamon, a Dorulumon, a Cutemon, a Jijimon and a Dondokomon. And they seemed to be, exept a few scratches and bruises, ok. A Meramon guarded them so Renamon couldn't get them. She observed the situation a little bit and than she went back. She noticed a little lake nearby and she went there. On the middle of the lake was a stone, large enough for one person to stand on it. Renamon stood on the stone and concentrated on the Meramon guard she saw. She hoped that he would be there where she saw him.

"Kohenkyo!" she whispered immediantly switching places with the Meramon guard. The result was satisfiying. She stood now in front of the cage where the confused Digimon looked at her. And the Meramon guard? Well, he fell into the lake.

"Who are you? Cue." asked Cutemon.  
>"I'm here to free you. Step back." said Renamon and the Digimon obeyed. "Power Paw!"<p>

Her paws glew in a blue color and she slashed at the ceiling. The lock broke and the door opened.

"Now let's get out of here." she said.

"We should be now near the Gekomon Village." said Pegasusmon.  
>"And why do I have a bad feeling about this?" muttered Ken as they were now above the village. The village was built nearby a lake. The boys eyes wided as they saw that they were too late. An army of Gizamon and an Orochimon destroyed it and they saw a few remaining Gekomon in cages.<p>

"Pegasusmon, land over there." Ryoma pointed at a part of forest where they'll be hidden from the Gizamon and Orochimon. Pegasusmon landed and the boys and Wormmon jumped down. Pegasusmon de-digivoluved to Patamon.  
>"What was that?" commented Wormmon rethoricaly.<br>"Poor Gekomon." said Ryoma.  
>"We gotta help them." said Ken.<br>"Do you have a plan?" asked Patamon. Ken nodded.  
>"Yes, but we first have to rid off that Gizamon army." he said.<br>"But there are too many. We cannot beat them by ourselves." said Ryoma.  
>"I think we can. Maybe they're more, but they're Rookie's. Orochimon's here the main problem." said Ken.<br>"Maybe we can help you." they heard a voice from behind. They turned around and saw a little group of Gekomon walking towards them. One of them stepped out. "I'm glad that someone's here to help us."  
>"So, you escaped the village before it was taken over by Orochimon and his forces?" asked Ryoma.<br>"Yes, but our friends got captured. We maybe can battle the Gizamon, but we cannot beat Orochimon. We're too weak." said Gekomon. The other Gekomon nodded in acknowlegement. "You can leave that big snake to us. We'll beat Orochimon." said Ryoma.  
>"Orochimon is a Demon Lords' servant, isn't he?" asked Wormmon.<br>"Yes he is. You see we heard just a while ago that the Demon Lords rose again. They sent their servants all over the DigiWorld. Orochimon is under Leviamon's command." said the Gekomon leader.  
>"We're here to destroy the Demon Lords. Their servants won't be a quite problem for us." said Ken. Ryoma, Patamon and Wormmon nodded. "But before we start to plan how we should rescuse the captured Gekomon, I first need to know more about this area. So someone has to go on a observation." said Ken and smirked deviously. "And than we'll start Operation 'Cut the Snake's heads'."<p>

"Cherrymon!" exclaimed Akita, Dorumon and Terriermon all togehter. Kenny blinked.  
>"Err, guys, can someone explain me what's wrong?" asked Kenny. Cherrymon seemed to be confused as well, however, he frowned.<br>"Who are you? What are you doing in the Wood of Mist?" asked Cherrymon.  
>"He dosen't seem to remember us." said Terriermon.<br>"How would he? I loaded Cherrymon." whispered Dorumon.  
>"We met a Cherrymon who was Puppetmon's servant." explained Akita.<br>"Oh, that must've been my brother. That stupid piece of wood." said Cherrymon angrily. "I told him that's a bad idea to become Puppetmon's servant, but he didn't want to listen. Anyways, call me Jureimon. What I'm wondering, do you know what happened to him?"  
>"Yes, he was killed by my partner." said Akita.<br>"He got what he deserves. Back to my first question. Who are you and what are you doing in the Forest of Mist?" asked Jureimon.  
>"We're here because we search for two friends; a Floramon and a Deramon, who were once Puppetmon's 'playmates'." said Kenny.<br>"And why?" asked Jureimon.  
>"To tell them to warn the other Digimon in the forest. The Demon Lords are back." said Akita. Jureimon laughed.<br>"What's so funny?" asked Dorumon.  
>"The fact that the Wood of Mist is fully protected. I'll show you." said Jureimon and Kenny, Akita, Dorumon and Terriermon followed him.<p>

Taiki and Agumon woke up in a Data Stream. They noticed that they were now in the Digiworld, in the Desert Area. And they saw Suzie who was sitting on the shoulder of a Chuchidarumon.

"Hey, there is she!" exclaimed Agumon. Taiki gave a sigh of relief. Than, they noticed a Data Stream which was coming towards Suzie and Chuchidarumon.  
>"Suzie watch out!" yelled Taiki in dismay but Suzie didn't hear him. She and the Chuchidarumon got trapped in the Data Stream.<p>

Suzie looked around confused as she found herself in a Data Stream.

"What is this thing?" she asked Chuchidarumon.  
>"A Data Stream. It brings the Digimon to any place in the Digiwolrd and sometimes it brings us to the Real World." replied Chuchidarumon.<br>"Yay, maybe it'll bring me to my partner." said Suzie happily.

Crainumon, Satoshi and Omnimon took a deep breath as they realized that they were standing on the land and not in the water in the Sea Area.

"Alright, let's destroy Leviamon." said Crainumon.  
>"Shouldn't we first figure out where he is?" asked Omnimon.<br>"I leave to you the leader-things." said Crainumon. "I'm only here to defead the Demon Lord of Envy."  
>"As much as I heard, Dean and Hikaru had batteled MetalSeadramon. They told me he was in a big underwater cave with a small island. Maybe we should find it. I mean Leviamon might be here." said Satoshi, who was sitting on Omnimon's shoulder. Omnimon and Crainumon nodded.<br>"And was there anything else which could help us?" asked Crainumon.  
>"They told me that they had help from a Submarimon." said Satoshi. "Maybe we should find him. You know that we mustn't understatimate our foe. And Leviamon is almost unbeatable in the water."<br>"Sure but..." Crainumon got cut off.  
>"Mega Ice Blast!"<p>

A group of Mekanorimon passed by a big building. Sleipmon and Duftmon, who were hiding behind it gave a sigh of relief.

"Wait a sec, why don't we just attack them?" asked Duftmon.  
>"I'm not sure if you've noticed, but there are much more of them. We cannot beat them all. And there's still Barbamon to beat." replied Sleipmon. "So we have to be carefull."<br>"I hate this." said Duftmon.  
>"I know." replied Sleipmon. "Let's go."<p>

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fired missles at two Mekanorimon. Their armor wasn't even scratched. Guardromon backed off.  
>"Seems like I need a new strategy." he said, activating his jet-packs and flying away. He went to a deserted (well, on the first look, it was deserted) factory with broken windows on the top [AN: Remember it?], watching out for any possible Mekanorimon that could follow him. Since Barbamon was now ruling the City Area, the Digimon who were against his evil tirranity hid in the deserted factories and buildings. He and the Kapurimon hid in the factory where once Machinedramon was beaten by Sakuyamon.

The Kapurimon were even more frightened than before. They all knew that Barbamon would kill them painfully, since the old Digimon wasn't less mercyless than his comrades. The Kapurimon gathered around Guardromon as he came. He looked at their worried faces.

"I'm sorry guys, but I hadn't seen anyone who could help us." he said sadly. "We'll have to survieve on our own. I don't see any other way."

The Kapurimon lowered their heads. Some of them were ready to start to cry. Just as a Data Stream passed over the factory. Guardromon heard two yelps and a brown teddybear and a girl fell down.

"Ow, that hurted." said Suzie, who was sitting on Chuchidarumon's belly.  
>"Tell me." replied the Chuchidarumon.<br>"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Guardromon. Suzie and Chuchidarumon stood up.  
>"I'm Suzie Yagami and this fella is Chuchidarumon. We're searching for a partner for me." said Suzie.<p>

"Ok, those two were creepy." commented Shawn, as they managed to get out of the reach of Mervamon and Minervamon (who still fought).  
>"I totally agree with you. Since Mervamon joined the Olympus Twelwe, everything's going upside down. You should've seen what she did when Marsmon called her a hot chick." giggled the, de-digivoluved, Coronamon. Shawn also giggled.<br>"Oky, so where should we search for this Merukimon guy?" asked Shawn.  
>"I have no idea. The only thing we can do now is to turn the Temple upside down until we find him." said Coronamon.<p>

"Where are we going?" asked Kenny Jureimon.  
>"To the Village of Leaves." Jureimon simply replied. The group went quiet and followed Jureimon through the thick mist. After a long while, they finnaly arrived to a Village like place.<p>

The houses were built in the trees and you could only reach them with a ladder. Many Digimon walked through the village, talking with their friends, gathering food and herbs or caring water cans. The Digimon all stopped their work and looked at the newcomers curiously.

"Am, helo?" greeted Kenny, smiling nervously. Just than, they heard someone calling out their names.  
>"Akita, Kenny, Terriermon, Dorumon!" The four, plus Jureimon, turned around and saw a Floramon and a Deramon running towards them.<br>"It's great to see you again!" said Floramon.  
>"After you rescused the Digiworld. Man, we're here the main attraction after we told everyone that we're befriended with the Savers of the Digiworld." said Deramon cockly. Floramon punched him at his head. "Ouch!" yelped Deramon.<br>"I told you to not show off." said Floramon. Kenny, Akita, Dorumon smiled, Terriermon giggling.  
>"Well, if we're the Savers of the Digiworld, than that would mean we'll be treaten like kings, am I right?" he asked.<br>"Terriermon." hissed Kenny angrily.  
>"What?" asked the bunny Digimon. Kenny could only sigh.<br>"Juriemon, what was the thing you wanted to show us?" asked Dorumon. "You talked about some 'protection'."  
>"Yes, you see, the forest it fully covered with a thick mist I made. There's no way someone can come here and I don't know it. And even if they manage to do it, they'll get lost. So the Wood of Mist and the Village of Leaves is save." said Jureimon.<p>

"So, what do you have?" asked Ken the Gekomon scout.  
>"Orochimon has a hidden Castle close to the Gekomon Village. He's there now. The Gizamon are the only ones, beside the captured Gekmon's who remained at the Village.<br>"That's good. It'll be easier to free the Gekomon." said Ryoma.  
>"So let's go." Ken pulled out a digivolution card. Ryoma did the same.<p>

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!" both boys exclaimed, slashing the cards.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Patamon Digivoluves to..."

Patamon got covered into an orange DigiEgg coocon made of data. His shape changed into a humanoid angel like Digimon and he twirled his staff as he posed.

"Angemon!"

"Wormmon digivoluves to..."

Wormmon got covered in a green DigiEgg and his form changed to the one of an winged insect. He posed by standing calmly and flapping his wings.

"Stingmon!"

"Ryoma, you, Angemon and the Gekomon know what you have to do?" asked Ken. Ryoma nodded. On Ken's face appeared a sly smile. The one he often had when he knew that his plan will go smoothly.

The plan was actually that both boys and their Digimon will lead two groups of Gekomon and attack from two sides. Ken hoped that the Gizamon will be too surpriesed or confused to form their defence.

Ryoma and Angemon were leading a group of Gekomon who would attack first, from the wood while Ken and Stingmon would with the other Gekomon group free the ones who are in the cages.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon stroke at a group of Gizamon with its fist shining gold. The attack deleted some of them.  
>"Spiral Saw!" Some of the Gizamon jumped at him and slashed with their sharp, blade-like dorsal fin. Angemon dodged their attacks by using his staff.<br>"Attack!" ordered Ryoma the Geckomon who came out of the wood, yelling and waving with spears for which Ken nor Ryoma knew where they got them.

The battle begun and the Gekomon were striking one after one of the Gizamon. Angemon battled too. However, the Gizamon formed a strong circle which didn't let the Gekomon to break it. Even Angemon couldn't do anything against it.

Soon, they heard another yelps and Gekomon, some with and some without spears came to help their comrades. They all were under Stingmon's and Ken's lead.

"Moon Shooter!" Stingmon deleted few Gizamon by firing blasts at them. The Gekomon gathered around.

"Symphony Crusher!" The Gekomon formed a bigger circle (since there was much more of them than the Gizamon) and destroyed the Gizamon from the inside out with super-high frequency vibrations. The Gizamon litteraly exploded. The others were finished off by Angemon and Stingmon.

"Yay, we made it!" exclaimed the Gekomon. Ryoma gave a sigh of relief but on Ken's face was clearly seen that it was too early to be relieved.  
>"Ame no Murakumo!" A sharp, tail-tip slashed at Stingmon. Having sharp senses, Stingmon managed to escape the deadly blast which could've kill him, but the attack still did damage to the insect. Stingmon de-digivoluved to a wounded Wormmon.<br>"Wormmon!" yelled Ken and went to pick up his partner.  
>"Inferno Blast!" A blast struck the Gekomon, making them all feeling drowsy and, surpriesly, drunk. Ken, Ryoma and Angemon looked at the culprit. Orochimon had arrived. Ryoma pulled out his D-Power.<br>"Orochimon, an ultimate. It's said that it possesses eight heads, though seven of them are dummies, and the black one in the middle is the only real one." said Ryoma.  
>"And this will be still hard to beat." said Angemon, well knowing how he was the only one with the ability to fight. "You little pathetic worms, how dare you to intrude into mine territory?" growled Orochimon.<br>"Who said this place belongs to you?" replied Ken.  
>"It was given to me by Lord Leviamon to conquer it." said Orochimon. "And I will delete you! Ame no Murakumo!"<br>"Angemon, watch out!" exclaimed Ryoma.  
>"Angel Rod!" Angemon used his staff to dodge the attack. His hand glew with gloden light. "Hand of Fate!"<p>

He aimed the attack at the black head. Unfortantly for Angemon, the dummies shielded the middle head.

"Darn!" hissed Ryoma. Angemon still couldn't digivoluve to Ultimate which didn't make the situation easier.  
>"Ame no Murakumo!" Orochimon again attacked. Angemon prepeared his Holy Rod to dodge the attack, but the tail tip slashed right through the rod, cutting it into two. The next attack made Angemon fly into a tree.<br>"Angemon!" yelled Ryoma in dismay running towards his partner. "Angemon."  
>"D-Don't worry, I-I'll be fine." replied Angemon. The attack made more damage to him than he thought. Ryoma teared.<br>"I just wish, I just wish I could help you somehow..." Ryoma trailed off as he heard a giggle.

[Shinka Theme Tagiru Chikara by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

On the word 'wish' a few DigiGnomes appeared. Being known as wish granters, they appeared everytime when there was someone who had a strong wish. And Ryoma's was strong. His Digivolution card immediantly turned into a Blue Card. Ryoma first glared surpriesed at the new card, but than he pulled out his D-Power.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" he exclaimed.

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Angemon, Matrix Digivolution too..."

Angemon appeared in an orange Digital field and merged with the Crystal Matrix. He got eight wings and his appearance was more the one of a warrior. He posed by slashing with sword Excalibur.

"MagnaAngemon!"

MagnaAngemon shone in a golden light. The Gekomon, who were still drunk, Ken, Wormmon and Ryoma looked at him with an amazed expression on their faces.

"MagnaAngemon, an Archangel Digimon on the Ultimate Lv. MagnaAngemon's mission in the Digital World is as a law enforcement officer, and it has the duty of supervising and surveying the many Angel Digimon. It has two Modes, one a Battle Mode and the other a Priest Mode." read Ken on his D-Power.

"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon drew "Excalibur" from its right arm and attacked with a super-high speed Orochimon who glared at him stupidly. He slashed all the dummie heads which disolved into data particles.  
>"Gate of Destiny!" He than manifested a door to subspace underneath Orochimon from which there is no return. The snake-headed Digimon fell right through it, letting out a roar. As the Gate dissapeared, MagnaAngemon flew back to the others.<br>"Magna Antidote!" He cured the Gekomon and Wormmon and de-digivoluved to Patamon.

"That was amazing!" exclaimed Ryoma.

"And how should we beat them?" asked Rene. After freeing Jijimon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Balistamon and Dondokomon, the group gathered around to discuss how to beat MadLeomon and his army of Meramon.  
>"Well, I hoped you would have a plan how to beat them." replied Taito.<br>"We shouldn't risk it." said Jijimon. "Though the Meramon ain't a quite problem, MadLeomon is one."  
>"And how about me digivoluving to OmegaShoutmon and beat that undead lion while you take on the Meramon." said Shoutmon.<br>"That is a risky plan." said Dorulumon.  
>"Have you anything better on mind? Cue." asked Cutemon. Dorulumon shook his head.<br>"If that's it, than let's go." said Dondokomon.

"Finally!" Lilithmon gave a sigh of relief. She and Akari escaped the Castle, however, they used also the secret passages. Luckily, they found the right one easily. They couldn't escape through the main entrance since Akari would draw too much attention.

"I'm as relieved as you." replied Akari.  
>"So, what now?" asked Lilithmon.<br>"The usual, find our friends, particulary Arisa and Beelzemon, or at least get some informations. Um, didn't you said that those two were in Underground City?" said Akari.  
>"Yes, but I doubt that they are still there." said Lilithmon. Akari shrugged. They started to walk to a nearby old wood, which trees had a few black leaves on it's branches.<br>"What I wanted to ask, you told me that you knew Ophanimon. Tehnicaly, you were friends. How did it come to that?" asked Akari. Lilithmon smiled.  
>"Well..." she started to speak as a flash of memories came through her head.<p>

-Flashback-

Two Angewomon, one with violet-white clothes and the other with pink-white clothes were walking through a corridor. They both were attending the Guardian Academy, a place on a higher level in the Clockwork Plane where, mostly holy Digimon trained to learn to battle the evil Digimon. And only three had the chance to become the Celestial Angels and to serve the Souveregines.

"Lilith, you're the best of all. You'll become sure a Celestial Angel." said the Angewomon dressed in white-pink clothes.  
>"Easy to say, Phany. I'm not that good like some other. MagnaAngemon's better than me. Antylamon too." said the other one, the one dressed in violet-white clothes.<br>"So what? There should be anyways 3 Celestial Angels, Lilith. You'll sure be the third." said Phany.  
>"Yes, but what about you? You also had the wish to become a Celestial Angel." said Lilith and glared at the floor. "I, I just can't."<br>"You can. Anyways, shouldn't you go now and guard the Academy together with Piddomon. It's your turn today." said Phany. Lilith nodded. She just couldn't wait till she sees Piddomon again. Secretly, she had a crush on him.

-End of Flashback-

"So, you were an Angewomon back at the time before you met Lucemon?" asked Akari. Lilithmon nodded.  
>"Well, I managed to digivoluve at that time to Ophanimon. So, I would likely call myself an fallen Ophanimon." she replied.<br>"I wonder. You weren't at that time an Lilithmon, but Phany still called you Lilith. Why?" asked Akari.  
>"She at first called me Lily. I just added the -th." said Lilithmon.<br>"Ok, and what does have that Piddomon to do with your downfall? You said you secretly had an crush on him." said Akari.  
>"Yes and I told him what I feel, but he refused me. So I got angry and made him die in agony. That's why Shakkumon punished me by throwing me out of the Academy. Ophanimon got the job of the Celestial Angel." Lilithmon whispered the last words. "I thought she would protect me, help me. But she left me down. I swore revenge to the Academy and to her. And than I turned to, well, to the Demon Lord of Lust."<br>"Should I guess it, you then met Lucemon who convinced you to join him and the other Demon Lords." said Akari.  
>"Yes. He actually was nice to me and said that he would heal my heart. Partly he did by telling me that he does 'love' me." Lilithmon frowned at that part. "At our last battle, I attacked the Academy and had a battle with Phany. And that ended in my death. Before I died I told her that Piddomon's refuse and the fact that she didn't help me was the reason of my downfall, resulting with my heart broken. Ironicaly, she replied that I don't have a heart and that I have no ability to love."<br>"Do you?" asked Akari.  
>"I have no idea." said Lilithmon.<p>

"Victorize Banking!" OmegaShoutmon effused its passion to justice from the "V" on its head and assaulted a group of Meramon.  
>"Spirit Strike!" Sakuyamon attacked the Meramon with the four kuda-gitsune carried on her waist.<br>"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon enlargeed the drill on its tail and then raised a tornado attacking the Meramon. "Ultimate Speaker!" Ballistamon amplified sound into a destructive sonic wave destroying a few Meramon. Yes, the group was in the middle of a fight. Jijimon, Cutemon and Dondokomon didn't fight, since they were more non fighters. However, they cheered the group up. As the Digimon assaulted most of the Meramon, they heard a great roar. MadLeomon appeared.

"MadLeomon, an Undead Digimon. It is a berserker who lost its intelligence and enhanced its combat instinct. Although it was originally a Lion Digimon, it heaped modification upon modification and arrived at its current appearance. Its sharp claws bear a deadly poison which can cause anything to rot away." read Rene on her D-Power. "It dosen't say anything about his level."  
>"Well, it looks like an Ultimate to me." said Taito. "Get'm OmegaShoutmon!"<br>"Attack!" MadLeomon ordered the Meramon.

"Roaring Fire!" Each Meramon emited fire from their fists and fired it at OmegaShoutmon. Dorulumon, Sakuyamon and Balistamon countered.  
>"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon unleashed a storm of purifying cherry blossoms.<br>"Dorulu Tornado!" Dorulumon enlargeed the drill on its tail and then raised a tornado. "Ultimate Speaker!" Ballistamon amplified sound into a destructive sonic wave.

All three attacks cleared the way for OmegaShoutmon, slashing the fire attack from the Meramon and destroying a few of them.

"Useless pawns." muttered MadLeomon under his breath. "Fudokousou!"

He used his claws and destroyed the remaining Meramon and absorbed their data. The Meramon data actually formed into a fireball which MadLeomon aimed at OmegaShoutmon.  
>"Juoudaken!" MadLeomon used the fireball to strenght his own attack and fired a flame "Spirit" in the shape of a lion's face at OmegaShoutmon. The attack had an effect which bites the flesh off of those standing in its way as it flies through them. OmegaShoutmon had no chance against such combo. He growled in pain, before de-digivoluving to Shoutmon.<br>"Shoutmon!" yelled Rene and Taito, who runned towards his partner, followed by Cutemon, Jijimon and Dondokomon.  
>"Are you okay pal?" asked Taito.<br>"I, ugh, think s-so." replied Shoutmon, though he was obviously pissed off.  
>"I'll help you. Sugunaol!" Cutemon used her powers to help heal Shoutmon. Sakuyamon, Dorulumon and Balistamon meanwhile faced MadLeomon.<p>

"You'll pay for what you've done to Shoutmon! Drill Blader!" Dorulumon rode the drill on its tail and spined itself, striking at MadLeomon. "Arm Bunker!" Balistamon charged energy into its arm and also charged towards MadLeomon.  
>"Pathetic weaklings! Juoudaken!" MadLeomon roared, unsleashing a beam at both Digimon. "Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon created a spherical barrier around herself and Dorulumon and Balistamon to protect them from MadLeomon's deadly attack.<br>"There. Now better?" asked Cutemon. Shoutmon nodded and stood up. He was ready for round two.

[Shinka Theme We Are Xros Heart by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"Ok, I'll digivoluve..." Shoutmon got cut off by Jijimon.  
>"Wait, you'll do the same mistake again. MadLeomon already knows your moves. Try something else." said Jijimon.<br>"And what should that be?" asked Shoutmon. Bu Taito knew the answer.  
>"Do you mean, the DigiXros?" he asked. Jijimon nodded and pointed at Balistamon and Dorulumon.<br>"They'll help you." he said.  
>"Dorulumon! Balistamon!" shouted Shoutmon. "Ready for a little Xros?"<br>"Always!" both nodded. Taito pulled out the DigiXros card, plus the cards on which were Shoutmon, Balistamon and Dorulumon.  
>"DigiModify, DigiXros activate! Shoutmon, Balistamon and Dorulumon!" Taito slashed his cards. He pointed his D-Power, on which screen appeared an X shaped mark at the three Digimon who all glew.<p>

DIGIXROS!

"Shoutmon, Balistamon and Dorulumon, DigiXros..."

They got in a Digifield forming a new Digimon. It had the elemets of all three and a V-shape on it's chest.

"Shoutmon x3!"

"Let's see: Shoutmon X3 is a Composition Digimon. It is a warrior called the "Physical Mode", born from Shoutmon, Ballistamon, and Dorulumon's combat instinct and possessing the fundamental abilities of "Spirit, Skill, and Power" in great supply. The "V" on its chest is an all-purpose weapon." read Rene on her D-Power.

"Yay, that's right, show'm watcha got! Dondoko Ondo!" cheered Dondokomon and resounded a rhythm which raised the tension between the three Digimon.

"Ok, let's see how you deal this! Three Victorize!" Shoutmon x3 fired a beam from the "V" on its chest.  
>"Juoudaken!" MadLeomon countered with his own attack. The beams clashed, forming a huge smoke in which Sakuyamon flied right in.<br>"Amethyst Mandala!" She stroke the ground with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier around herself. MadLeomon got also caught in the barrier and roared in pain since the barrier hurt him and weakened him. Sakuyamon went back to Shoutmon x3.  
>"This is your chance!" she yelled. Shoutmon x3 nodded.<br>"Victorize Boomerang!" he detached the "V" on its chest and threw it, using it as a gigantic boomerang. The boomerang went right through MadLeomon's chest. He startled, before disolving into data.

"We won!" exclaimed Rene and hugged the nearest person happily. In this case, Taito who went red. He noticed the glares of all Digimon who were gathered around.  
>"What are you looking at?" he asked. The Digimon just giggled.<p>

"Ugh, he'll pay for everything." hissed Astamon angrily. He was back in his office in Underground City. A Tapirmon entered the room.  
>"You wanted to see me, Lord Astamon." he said. Astamon gave a sly smile.<br>"Yes. I got a mission for you." replied Astamon and throught -A mission which will teach Beelzemon a lesson which he'll never forget.-

The Gekomon and the Green Village are free. However, the Digiworld is still in danger. And what are Astamon's plans? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song Ryussei by Digimon Data Squad plays]

Hi, I'm Takuto Satome and I'm hosting today. As you noticed it in the last episode Astamon's planning something and believe me it isn't anything good. The good news are that we'll (I, Guilmon, BlackAgumon and -frowns- Akira) find Arisa and Beelzemon. The bad news are that, well Tapirmon will cause someone go mad. Guess three times who his victim(s) will be. Stay tuned for episode 9.:~Armor Egg, activate! The Monster's back!~ Don't miss it! Oh and P.S : Yeah, Dean will finnaly find the DigiArmor Egg of Miracles. 


	9. Armor Egg, activate! The Monster's back!

Glad you liked the last chapter. ^^ Anyways, we had two days school break because of the 1.5. so I managed to finish this chapter earlier.

Enjoy!

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

9. Chapter

Armor Egg, activate! The Monster's back!

"I'm starving." said Takuto.  
>"Me too." said Guilmon.<br>"I second that." said BlackAgumon.  
>"Could you please stop complaining?" said Akira. "You know that in the Digiworld, if you think you ain't hungry you won't be hungry. It's easy."<br>"Yeah, but batteling the Devimon and Devidramon on our way here made me feel hungry." said Guilmon.  
>"Ditto." said Takuto.<p>

Takuto, Guilmon, BlackAgumon and Akira were in the Dark Area, walking through a forest. DemiDevimon went back to the Castle while the boys and their Digimon walked around and killed servants of the Demon Lords. Guilmon blinked and sniffed the air. Than he smiled and looked over to the nearby bushes. Beelzemon and Arisa walked out.

"Hey guys!" greeted Arisa and runned towards them. Takuto smiled and stretched his arms out. He sweatdropped as Arisa passed him by and hugged Akira instead, even giving him a kiss on his cheek. Takuto sulked. Beelzemon walked to him.  
>"Heh, no luck. Seems like you're still angry that she dumped you." said Beelzemon.<br>"I am." hissed Takuto and than blinked confused. He turned to Beelzemon. "Hey, how does it come that you don't try to seperate them?"  
>"You're right." said Beelzemon and walked over to the couple. "Ok guys, quit hugging. Especially in public."<br>"Yeah, yeah..." said Arisa, turning slightly red. She and Akira seperated. Akira had a sly smile on his face.  
>"Well, it's nice to see you again." said Akira.<p>

[Intro Theme Bring Me to Life by Evanscene plays]

"So, here we are." said Nefertimon. They land on a floating cloud island. In the middle of the island was a circle with the Crest of Light symbol.  
>"You said the DigiArmor Egg is in a cave. I don't see any cave." said Dean.<br>"Because it's hidden. A perfect place for hiding." said Nefertimon. She walked over to the circle and bowed. The snake like thing on her head shone just as the Crest and opened an underground path.  
>"Wou, wou, wou...There's a underground path? But we're on a tiny island. How can this be possible?" asked Veemon.<br>"Sometimes, the physical rules in the Real World don't count in the Digiworld." said Haruka and stepped in. She was followed by Dean, Veemon and Nefertimon.  
>"There, is that the Egg you've searched?" asked Haruka. On a stand was a golden DigiEgg. Dean smirked.<br>"Yeah, that's it." he went to the DigiEgg and picked it up. "We need now a miracle. DigiArmor Egg of Miracles activate!"

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!

"Veemon, Armor Digivolution to..."

Veemon got covered in golden circles which glew softly. Behind him appeared the Crest of Miracles. He changed his form, getting golden armor.

"Magnamon, The Radiance of Miracles!"

"Yay, it's so great to be in my old form." said Magnamon.  
>"Magnamon, better be carefull next time you use the acient power of the DigiEgg of Miracles." said Nefertimon.<br>"I will." Magnamon sweatdropped and rubbed his head.  
>"Ok, guys. Now I and Magnamon go and help Satoshi, Omnimon and Crainumon at the Sea Area." said Dean.<br>"Gotcha, we stay in the Clockwork plane." said Haruka. "UlforceVeedramon and Examon head towards the Cloud Village and we'll go there too."

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired a flame of fire at the bunch of branches, making a fire. He looked at it satisfiedly. "Now that's better." "The Dark Area is always so dark. I have no idea if it's night or day. Though I'm tired." said Arisa.  
>"And I'm still hungry." complained Takuto.<br>"Well, I have food." said Arisa and pulled out a bag of crisps and a box with riceballs. Takuto, Guilmon and BlackAgumon drolled.  
>"Dinner's ready." said Arisa.<br>"I'm not hungry." said Akira, though a growl came from him, well actually his tummy. He turned red and than noticed a Arisa gave him a riceball. He took it.  
>"Thanks." he said. Takuto looked at him angrily and swallowed the half of the riceball. His eyes wided and he started to cough.<br>"Are you alright?" he heard Arisa behind him. He hmpfed.  
>"I am." he said.<br>"Take this." she gave him a bottle with water. He took it. "Thanks."  
>"Arisa, this food is delicious." said Guilmon.<br>"Well, thanks but...Hey, wait a sec. Don't eat everything up! That was the only food I had brought." said Arisa, but she sweatdropped. The food was already eaten up. Beelzemon gave a laugh.  
>"Well, when a Digimon's hungry, it'll eat everything it gets." he said.<br>"Speaking of eating, wasn't your crest Gluttony?" said Arisa with a smirk. Beelzemon made an animefall.  
>"Aw, man. Arisa, you and I know that I'm actually hungry for power." said Beelzemon.<br>"Yeah, that's right..." replied Arisa as she got cut off by Akira.  
>"Say, can't we come back to the actuall topic." said Akira and looked at Beelzemon. "Do you know what Lucemon's plans are?" "I do." Beelzemon nodded. "Lucemon is searching for the Gate of the Seven Seals."<br>"The gate is a myth." said Guilmon and BlackAgumon.  
>"Lucemon dosen't think the same." said Beelzemon with a grin.<br>"Am, what is this Gate of the 7 Seals?" asked Takuto. To his surpriesed Akira answered him.  
>"The Gate thought to be a mthy for a long time. It's not much known about it, only that it had 7 seals which are represented by the 7 Crests. It's not known what it's purpouse is." said Akira.<br>"And you know that from where?" asked Takuto.  
>"We were learning such things at the Hackers school." said Arisa.<br>"Well that would explain most things." muttered Takuto under his breath.  
>"Anyways, how does he want to find it? Or use it?" asked Guilmon.<br>"Each Demon Lord is used to have one Crest. Lucemon heard of a prophecy that should make him stronger. And he wants to use both the Gate and the Crests to get a little power bust." said Beelzemon.  
>"That's bad." said BlackAgumon.<br>"However, he needs all seven Crests, and I and Lilithmon don't have ours." said Beelzemon.  
>"Any idea where they might be?" asked Arisa. Beelzemon shok his head.<br>"No. You know Yung took me and Lilith from the cave at the Frobidden Area. The Crests used to be at the stands where our DigiEggs once were. I have no idea what happened to them." said Beelzemon.  
>"Do you think that Yung might have took the Crests?" asked Takuto.<br>"Possible. But we cannot ask him or something where they are. Still..." Arisa thought for a bit. Why should Yung take the Crests in the first place? Did he use them for something? But why didn't he took the other Crests?  
>"He, didn't you said something about a prophecy? What was it?" asked Arisa.<br>"The prophecy was:'The Gate of Terror will open with the Keys and release a terrifing power. Once open, it'll bring destruction. The Keepers can close it, once the Sins are tamed by the Virtues.' Figure it by yourself out cause I don't get it." said Beelzemon.  
>"Gate of Terror? Keepers?" said Arisa. A thought flashed through her mind. 'The Keys will open the Gate of Terror...No one will survieve, everyone shall die.' -What does that mean? That the Gate of the 7 Seals will open?-<p>

"There it is!" exclaimed Hikaru as she, Nanami, SaberLeomon, DemiDevimon and Calumon came to the village. SaberLeomon stopped.  
>"What is it SaberLeomon?" asked Hikaru.<br>"Something's wrong." said SaberLeomon and growled. "I have a bad feeling about this."  
>"So, the servants of the Demon Lords have already done their move. Someone had took over the village. I have the scent of burned houses." said SaberLemon.<br>"O, o...We gotta hurry up and save the Floramon! Calu!" said Calumon. He wanted to jump of SaberLeomon but Nanami caught him.  
>"What do you think where you're going? We first have to find out who took over the village." said Nanami.<br>"Mistress Nanami's right. You shouldn't run into a fight without a plan." said DemiDevimon. Suddenly, it became dark.

Beelzemon looked at the dark sky. It was only illuminated by the Real world and the Data Streams. Arisa, Takuto, Akira, BlackAgumon and Guilmon were sleeping.

-Finnaly, some piece.- thought Beelzemon. He was tired too, but he deceided to take on the first guard. Though he noticed that Takuto and Guilmon weren't sleeping well. He sighed. -I wonder what Lucemon has on mind. I have still no idea where my or Lilith's crest are and we still have to figure out what that prophecy means.-

Beelzemon twitched as he noticed that Takuto and Guilmon moved. They seemed to have had a nightmare but now they stood up. And both of them had kinda lifeless eyes.

"What is it guys? You cannot sleep or what?" asked Beelzemon though he sensed trouble. Takuto and Guilmon just looked at him, even not registering what he said. Takuto's lips than moved slightly.  
>"Die..." he whispered. Beelzemon blinked.<br>"What?" he asked slowly standing up. Guilmon inhaled sharply.  
>"Pyro Sphere!" he fired a fireball right at Beelzemon. The Demon Lord Digimon dodged it.<br>"What da heck is goin' on with you two?" he growled. He heard groans and noticed that Arisa, Akira and BlackAgumon woke up.  
>"Beelzemon what's going on here?" asked Arisa.<br>"Ask them. They started it first." replied Beelzemon. Arisa looked over to Takuto and Guilmon.  
>"Takuto!" she said. "What do you think you're doing?"<br>"Die..." replied Takuto rising his D-Power.  
>"Hey man what's wrong with you?" asked Akira but in the corner of his eye he noticed a Tapirmon which was hidden in the bushes nearby. -Just great, so that thing controls him. Well, not with me.-<br>"Takuto..." yelled Arisa but got cut of by Akira.  
>"Arisa there's no use to yell at him. He's being controled by that Tapirmon." said Akira, pointing at Tapirmon. The Tapirmon flinched. He started to run away.<p>

"Pyro Sphere!" Guilmon fired again a fireball at them. Beelzemon dodged it.  
>"Ugh, guys I'll handle Pineapple head. You delete that Tapirmon." said Beelzemon. Akira and BlackAgumon nodded and followed the Tapirmon. Beelzemon turned to Takuto and Guilmon. "Okay, Pineapple head. I really don't wanna fight you but...huh?"<p>

[Intro Theme The Animal I've become by Three Days Grace plays]

He noticed that Guilmon got surrounded by dark crimson light. He heard a yelp from Arisa who seemed to know this scenario very well. Takuto acted like a puppet.

"Dark Digiviolution activate!" he said.  
>DARK DIGIVOLUTION!<p>

"Guilmon, Dark Digivolution to..."

Guilmon's form turned into a crimson dragon like snake. He roared as the flames which surrounded him faded away.

"Megidramon!"  
>"O, great!" said Arisa sarcastically. "We just needed a big dangerous dragon."<br>"Die...You all..." whispered Takuto. "Go Megidramon!"  
>"Wraaaa!" Megidramon roared. He trusted his tail at Beelzemon. "Watch out!" yelled Arisa. Beelzemon jumped out of Megidramon's aim.<br>"Die, you all must die..." said Takuto.  
>"I'm getting enough of his speech." said Beelzemon.<br>"I must agree with you." said Arisa. "We mustn't harm Guilmon, but we cannot leave him just to destroy the whole Digiworld. That was Lucemon's job."  
>"Sure. Just handle Goggle-head while I take on Pinapple-head." said Beelzemon.<br>"Ok. Watch out!" yelled Arisa but Megidramon had already wraped his tail around Beelzemon. Now he was intending to bite off his head. Beelzemon was trying his best to hold him of.  
>"Darn!" hissed Beelzemon. "I know you're hungry, but it's not like I wanna be your meal."<br>"Beelzemon!" yelped Arisa and turned to Takuto.  
>"Die...you all..." he said. Now Arisa got angry.<br>"Shad up Takuto!" she yelled at him. Takuto didn't flinch. She gritted her teeth and went towards Takuto. "I'm sorry, but this is gonna hurt you more than me. Snap out of it!"

SLAP!

Arisa slaped Takuto at his face hardly. Takuto's eyes wided. He looked at Arisa, touching the red part in his face.

"W-what happened?" he asked confused. Than he looked over to Megidramon. "Oh, no Guilmon! What happened?"  
>"Tapirmon controled you and Guilmon and you digivoluved Guilmon to Megidramon. And now Beelzemon's in trouble." said Arisa.<br>"Oh, no! This can't be." said Takuto horrified. Megidramon growled. Beelzemon still struggled to get Megidramon away. Just than Megidramon's hazard symbol started to shine.  
>"The Hazard symbol! Megidramon's gonna unleash it's powers!" yelled Arisa.<br>"That ain't good." hissed Beelzemon as the ground started to move. "Watch out!"

"What the heck is happening?" said Lilithmon. She and Akari glared into the sky where red light shows appeared. Just as a Tapirmon appeared. Both looked at the Digimon as Akira and BlackAgumon, who were obviously pursuing it appeared.  
>"Lilith, Akari, kill him!" yelled Akira.<br>"What?" Lilithmon blinked and than she rose her Nazar Nail. "Nazar Nail!" She cut right through Tapirmon making him disolve into data.  
>"Akira, what's going on?" asked Akari.<br>"Let's say it so. Guilmon digivoluved to Megidramon." replied Akira.

"Commander, something's wrong with computers. They all started to go mad." said Sam.  
>"That should mean that something's wrong in the Digiworld." said Satsuma. Sora and Matt looked worried at each other.<p>

"Woa! What's this!" said Taiki as he and Agumon, who were still in the Dark Area, looked at the sky seeing red light.

"The little ones are sceared." said Swanmon, picking up one of the Baby Digimon who was crying.  
>"Seems like something is happening in one of the other areas." said Ami, as she, Sara, Miko, Lunamon, Monodramon and Opossumon looked at the sky.<p>

"What's this? It dosen't look normal." said Marcus.  
>"You think it's one of the Demon Lords doings?" asked Yoshi Thomas.<br>"I'm not sure." replied Thomas.

Belphemon SM yawned and took a look at the sky. He really wondered what was going on there.

"Ugh, what's this?" said Ryoma. He was sitting on Pegasusmon. He and Ken seperated and Ryoma and Pegasusmon were now going to the Clockwork Plane.  
>"I'm not sure." replied Pegasusmon.<p>

"Ok, this is wierd." said Ken as he and Stingmon were looking at the sky.

"This looks bad." said Rene. She, Renamon, Shoutmon and Taito were now out of the Green Village, in the woods, and were as well looking at the sky.

"What is this?" asked Kenny.  
>"I have no idea, but the light's look so bright." said Terriermon.<br>"I'm sensing something bad from it." said Jureimon.

"What is this?" asked Nanami.  
>"I have no idea." replied Hikaru.<p>

"What's that?" asked Coronamon.  
>"I don't know, Coronamon." said Shawn.<br>"Hey you two?" they heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Marsmon.  
>"Oh, hey Marsmon." Coronamon greeted.<br>"Heh, reverted to your Rookie stage, Apoly." said Marsmon mockingly. Coronamon growled angrily at him, however, Shawn stepped in front of him.  
>"We need to know where Merukimon is. Do you know something about his whereabouts?" asked Shawn.<br>"He's in the Forest Area." replied Marsmon.

"What's this?" said Noah. He and Dynasmon were on the way to Mahou City.  
>"I have no idea." said Dynasmon.<p>

"Sheesh. I sense something bad coming from that lights." said Magnamon. Dean could only nod at that.

"Trascedent Sword!" Omnimon tryed to slash the MegaSeadramon, but it escaped. Just than, he, Satoshi and Crainumon looked confused at the red lights.

"Waaa, this is so beautiful." said Suzie as she looked at the red lights. She was together with Guardromon, the Kapurimon and Chuchidarumon inside the factory.

"Nefertimon, look!" said Haruka.  
>"This is bad, this is really bad." said Nefertimon, as she and Haruka looked at the red light shows.<p>

"What's that?" asked Karin.  
>"Oh no. That's Megidramon's doing." said Alphamon. Karin, Lopmon, Alphamon, Azulongmon and the three Devas looked at the sky.<br>"If Megidramon's awake, than we only can pray that everything will end good." said Azulongmon.

"What the hell is this?" said Lucemon CM as he looked at the sky. He was in the Forbidden Area. He frowned. -Something is up? I'd really like to know what.-

"Agrh...I'm sorry Pinapple-head, but you ain't guite attractive to meh. So, stay back." said Beelzemon trying to push Megidramon back. In the corner of his eye he saw Arisa and Takuto avoiding the rips which appeared in the earth.  
>"Ow, I hate this." said Arisa. She already knew this scenario, though now Megidramon was 'bad' and Beelzemon was supposed to be 'good'.<br>"Ugh, Guilmon snap out of it!" yelled Takuto, but it had no use. His eyes begun to tear. "Please, stop this."  
>"Arisa, I'm gonna need a little power bust. Anythin' you have." said Beelzemon.<br>"Ok." Arisa searched through her cards."Ah, this will help. DigiModify, Bust Chip activate!"  
>"That's what I needed." said Beelzemon, feeling the power flowing through his body. He than slowly started to push Megidramon away. He smirked. "And now..." He managed to punch Megidramon, twirling and kicking him away.<p>

"That must've taken him down." said Arisa. Just as Akira, BlackAgumon, Akari and Lilithmon appeared.  
>"Guilmon. Guilmon!" yelled Takuto as Megidramon de-digivoluved to Guilmon. He runned towards his partner. "Guilmon, are you alright?"<br>"What, what happened?" asked Guilmon.  
>"Don't worry buddy. Everything went good at least." said Takuto. Guilmon looked at him with a serious expression.<br>"I turned into Megidramon again, did I?" asked Guilmon. Takuto nodded. He than looked over to the group. He than stood up.  
>"Let's go, Guil." said Takuto. Guilmon blinked confused, but than he nodded.<br>"Takuto, where are you going?" asked Arisa.  
>"Away. I can't stand with you guys any longer. I'm sorry." said Takuto.<br>"Why?" asked Akira.  
>"Tapirmon made me dream of terrible things. I honestly cannot stay any longer with you." said Takuto and walked away.<p>

"Ok, so how should we help those Floramon?" asked Nanami. She, Hikaru, DemiDevimon, Calumon and Elecmon were looking at the burned village.  
>"Ow, I'm not sure, but I gotta think something out." said Hikaru. Elecmon twitched and sniffed the air.<br>"What is it? Calu." asked Calumon.  
>"I smell mushrooms." said Elecmon.<br>"You were right what that regards." they heard a voice from behind and turned around. A group of Mushroommon surrounded them. Hikaru gritted her teeth. They were in a trap.

Hikaru and Nanami got captured by the Mushroommon while Takuto and Guilmon left Arisa's group. How will it countine? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hey, it's Noah. I and Dynasmon are searching for Mahou City where we hope to find Crusadermon. Meanwhile, our friends at the Clockwork Plane and the Sea Area will deal with their own problems. Find out more in episode 10.:~Sora o Koete, Umi o Koete! The Forgotten Memories!~ Don't miss it.


	10. Sora o Koete, Umi o Koete! The Forgotten

I'm back, a little bit to early I know, but since I was sure that you couldn't wait for the next chapter (especially Tamer of the Zero Unit I assume) I deceided to publish this chapy today. Anyways I wanted to say that this season will have 26 chapters (I actually planned that there'll be 30 of them -.- -shruggs-). So, there's a lot to write since I published now the 10th chapter. Then I'll send in the Halloween special and than move on with season 5. For now just enjoy this chapter. ^^ Oh, an for those who wonder about the title, I took it from the beggining of the song New World. I think it means "Crossing the sky, crossing the sea!" [I only got the german translation. ^^"] Nevermind.

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

10. Chapter

Sora o Koete, Umi o Koete! The Forgotten Memories

"There it is." said Dynasmon as he and Noah arrived at Mahou City. It was still night.  
>"So, this is Mahou City?" asked Noah.<br>"Yeah, well this was once Mahou City. Now, it is just a deserted, destroyed city." said Dynasmon. He could remember well how he had to watch Lucemon destroy it. He repeled that memories. "Let's go! We gotta find Crusadermon."

[Intro Theme Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"Oh no, that's bad. Nefertimon look!" said Haruka. She noticed that a group of Devimon and IceDevimon surrounding Examon and UlforceVeedramon. With them was also Deamon CM. The Royal Knights were slightly scratched by the last attack, but they were for sure tired.  
>"We gotta help them." said Haruka.<br>"Beam of Isis!" Nefertimon fired two beams from her head. She hit two Devimon, not deleting them, but she did hurt them. They got the attention of the whole group.  
>"Well, well, what do we have here?" said Deamon. Nefertimon de-digivoluved to Gatomon.<br>"Someone who you should know for a long time." replied Gatomon.  
>"Catch!" Haruka threw to Gatomon her Holy Ring. Gatomon catched it and put it on her tail. Haruka pulled out her card.<p>

"Ready, DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Gatomon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Gatomon got surround in a pink Digital Field merging with the chrystal matrix. She changed into a humanoid angel form.

"Angewomon!"

"Should I guess, the Celestial Angel Ophanimon. Why don't you digivoluve to your mega level?" said Deamon. Angewomon didn't reply. Deamon smirked underneath his robes. "You can't digivoluve. How pathetic, since you ain't worth to fight me."  
>"Oh, really? Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired an arrow at Deamon.<br>"Slash Nail!" He slashed at the arrow, destroying it. He than looked over to the Devimon and IceDevimon. "Destroy them!"

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired a blast at MegaSeadramon. However, it dove back. A few Seadramon appeared.  
>"Ice Blast!" They spew absolute zero breath from their mouth. "Power of Breath!" Crainamon used the Omni Shield to defend them.<br>"Surrender you fools." said MegaSeadramon.  
>"We won't!" replied Satoshi.<br>"Lightning Javelin!" MegaSeadramon fired a powerful lightning strike from the blade on its calvaria.  
>"Garuru Cannon!" Omnimon dodged it.<p>

"Anima!" A firey breath stroke from behind them, clashing at Crainamon and Omnimon. Satoshi turned around and saw Leviamon.  
>"Oh no!" he exclaimed, horrified.<br>"Cauda!" He swung with his tail at them knocking all three off unconssincious.

"This Data Stream traveling gets quite annoying." said Shawn. He and Coronamon were in a Data Stream after getting out of the Olympus Temple.  
>"I agree with you but it's the only way to travel fast between the Area." said Coronamon. "Anyways, do you have an idea how to find Merukimon? Marsmon said that he's in the Forest Area, but we don't know where exactly."<br>"Sure, but..." Shawn couldn't finish his sentence since they were at the end of their trip. Both fell of the Data Stream right into the remainings of Mahou City.

WHAM!

"Ouch!" Shawn and Coronamon hit hardly the ground. As they got up, they looked around the city.  
>"Where are we?" asked Coronamon.<br>"I have no idea, but maybe we are in Mahou City." said Shawn. "Remember what Noah told us. That it's a city destroyed by Lucemon and still not rebuilt."  
>"Hm..." Coronamon growled and looked upwards at a building.<br>"What is it?" asked Shawn.  
>"Someone's spying us." said Coronamon. Shawn looked also at the building and saw a shadowed humanoid person there. In the next second, the person dissapeared.<p>

"No, you won't!" yelled Angewomon. "Celestial Arrow!"  
>She fired an arrow at a Devimon which sneaked from behind at UlforceVeedramon.<br>"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon fired a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on its chest at the IceDevimon. Examon used his Ambrosious spear to stab the remaining Devimon.

"Immpressive, you managed to defead my little army. Well, I didn't expect anything else." said Deamon. His red eyes glew. "Let's see if you can defead my elite. Deamon Corps, rise!"

Three Data Streams, which were glowing blue, black and dark orange passed through the Plane. From them emerged MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon and SkullSatamon.

"Darn!" cursed Haruka.

"Suzie! Suzie!" yelled Taiki. He and Agumon were now at the Forest Area after taking an another trip with the Data Streams.  
>"Suzie!" yelled Agumon as well. "Suzie!"<br>"Damn, we never will find her if we just countine like that." said Taiki and than he flinched. "Is it just me, or it is getting colder?"  
>"I second that. It is getting colder." said Agumon. "Hey look!"<p>

They saw snow on the ground and an kind of fort which was made completly from ice.

"Data Squad?" asked the surpriesed Taiki.  
>"Merukimon." Agumon nodded. Both did watched the fifth Digimon season.<br>"Maybe Suzie's there. Let's check it out." said Taiki. They both went to the entrance as they saw a a stoned Digimon.  
>"Gotsumon?" asked Taiki. "What do you think?" replied Agumon rethoricaly.<br>"Halt, who are you?" asked Gotsumon.  
>"I'm the leader of the DigiDestenied, Taiki Yagami. And this is my partner Agumon. I'm searching for someone: a little girl whose name is Suzie Yagami. A Chuchidarumon was acompanying her. Did you see them?"<br>"I didn't. And I'm suggesting you to leave this place immediantly." said Gotsumon.  
>"Wait, I just wanted to ask if Merukimon is here. Maybe he saw her?" asked Agumon.<br>"Ha, my Master has better things to do than look out for a little girl." said Gotsumon as the flinched. Agumon and Taiki also twitched and they turned around. Merukimon was standing behind them.  
>"You are a DigiDestenied?" asked Merukimon. Taiki nodded. Merukimon smirked.<br>"Maybe I'll help you, but you gonna first answer me some questions." he said.

"Hm..." Dynasmon looked around.  
>"What is it?" asked Noah.<br>"I'm trying to sense Crusadermon." said Dynasmon and smiled underneath his helmet. "Seems like this town isn't deserted at all."  
>"So, what are we waiting for?" said Noah. Dynasmon took his partner and flied off. He looked at the destroyed town. Emotions tried to overflow him, but he pushed them away. However, a memory passed through.<p>

-Flashback-

He and Crusadermon were both looking at the gold town, Mahou City.

"Alright." Crusadermon looked down gathering here thoughts and courage. "Dynasmon what do you plan to do after all this? If we win?"

He hadn't thought about it and only shrugged. "Not sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well the digital world won't need us, the Royal Knights, anymore after we're done."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if "

Dynasmon looked turned serious finally putting the pieces together. Instead of stopping him where he was, he let him continue.

"I was wondering if you ever considered getting a human partner?"

-End of Flashback-

Dynasmon shook that memory off. He didn't know what to think. He felt somewhat guilty. Crusadermon wished to get a human partner, but Dynasmon didn't want a partner. A now, Dynasmon had a partner, but Crusadermon didn't. That's what bit Dynasmon all along. But now, he'll meet up again with his old friend. And he deceided to ask than his new friends to help Crusadermon find a partner. Everything will end good. They still had to beat Lucemon and his team, but Crusadermon will get his partner.

-It's a promise.- Dynasmon thought.

"Hey, look, over there!" said Noah. He and Dynasmon saw a shadowed figure on a top of the building. Dynasmon landed on the street.  
>"Do you think it might be him?" asked Noah.<br>"Sure, but still, something's wrong." said Dynasmon. The figure jumped down. It was Crusadermon. Dynasmon never felt so relieved.  
>"It's good to see you again, old friend." Dynasmon stepped forward. However, he flinched as Crusadermon got into his battle stage. He noticed a dark aura surrounding him.<br>"Something's wrong...Noah, stay behind me." said Dynasmon. Noah obeyed. He also had a strange feeling. Something was definitely wrong.  
>"Who are you? What are you doing here?" asked Crusadermon.<br>"Agrh, what are you saying? Don't you recognize me? It's me, Dynasmon!" said Dynasmon.  
>"Ah, Royal Knight Dynasmon. Yeah, I had heard of you. Master Lucemon told me to kill you right away." Crusadermon grined deviously. "Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon's attacked with his four body-sash blades which extend from its armor.<br>"Like I don't know that move!" Dynasmon jumped back, picking up Noah and bringing him to a saver place.  
>"Why did he attack us?" asked Noah.<br>"I have no idea, but he called Lucemon his master." said Dynasmon and frowned.  
>"Darn, he's for sure under Lucemon's control." said Noah.<br>"Than I gotta free him from Lucemon's influence. No matter the cost." said Dynasmon. "Even if it means that I have to fight him and..."

He powered up his palms, ready for a strike. He frowned.

-Even if it means that I have to fight him and kill him. I'm gonna free him.- he finished his thought. -What a pit I can't use any spell to free him. Lucemon's power is too strong. So much of being a Digimon with strong magical powers.- he ended his thought.

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired blasts from his palms at Crusadermon. Crusadermon defended himself with his shield.  
>"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon used the Pile Bunker to create a whirlwind, sending it at Dynasmon. Dynasmon dodged it.<p>

"Huh, hey, what's up there?" asked Ryoma Pegasusmon. They managed to get with a Data Stream to the Clockwork Plane.  
>"Look, ain't there UlforceVeedramon, Examon, Haruka and Angewomon?" asked Pegasusmon.<br>"Yeah, and isn't that,... Deamon?" said Ryoma.  
>"Seems like he brought some companions." said Pegasusmon.<br>"Than let's help them." said Ryoma and Pegasusmon flied towards them.

"Celestail Arrow!" Angewomon fired an arrow at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon escaped it.  
>"Evil Wing!" LadyDevumon released countless creatures of darkness similar to bats at Angewomon.<br>"Watch out!" Examon used his wings to protect Angewomon.  
>"Skull Hammer!" SkullSatamon rushed towards UlforceVeedramon.<br>"Tensegrity Shield!" UlforceVeedramon released holy aura from his left V-Bracelet which became a barrier. SkullSatamon backed off. MarineDevimon appeared from behind and thrusted one of his tentacles at UlforceVeedramon.  
>"Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon rushed towards and cut of the tentacle.<br>"MagnaAngemon?" said Haruka in confusion as she heard someone calling her. "Haru-chan, sis!" She turned around.  
>"Oh, hey Ryoma." she said as Ryoma came to them. "I see, you managed to get Patamon to digivoluve to ultimate level. Am, weren't you at the Forest Area?"<br>"Yeah, I and Ken protected a Gekomon Village, and I thought that you maybe need our help. So we came here." replied Ryoma.

"Interesting, so Seraphimon also appeared." Deamon smirked. "Well, actually MagnaAngemon. Heh, this battle will be interesting. Only,... Cherubimon's missing. So, it won't be interesting at all,... huh?"  
>"Treasure Axe!" Antylamon attacked Deamon with her axes. Deamon dodged it.<br>"So, the last one appeared?" said Deamon. Karin runned towards Ryoma and Haruka.  
>"Now, we'll gonna show them what we can!" she said.<p>

"Snap out of it!" yelled Dynasmon. He dodged an another attack from Crusadermon. However, Crusadermon didn't flinch.  
>"It's no use." said Noah.<br>"Laser Lattice!" Crusadermon created an energy net that projected out from the palm. Dynasmon got caught into it and yelped in pain. He powered up his palms and cut of the net.  
>"Dragon's Roar!"<p>

"Hey, Coronamon, ain't that Dynasmon and Crusadermon?" said Shawn.  
>"Sure thing. But why are they fighting?" said Coronamon.<br>"Well, whatever it is, we better join them." said Shawn.

"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon created again a whirlwind. Dynasmon dodged it. Crusadermon looked than at Noah. "Hmm, protecting a mere human...Let's try this out! Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon started shooting at Noah with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on its right arm.  
>"Noah, watch out!" Dynasmon stood right in front off the boy.<br>"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon fired red hot arrows from the shining jewels on its hands at the sonic booms destroying them. "What the..." Crusadermon trailed off as he saw Apollomon and Shawn.  
>"Hey, I thought you were at the Olymp Temple." said Noah.<br>"Yeah, but Merukimon wasn't there." replied Shawn. "A Data Stream threw us here. Mind some help?"  
>"That should be actually Dynasmon's battle, but..." Noah looked at his partner. Both of them did everything alone. Now, they had help. Dynasmon looked at Apollomon and nodded. A clear 'yes'.<br>"Bunny Blades!" Antylamon spined on her axis like a tornado and jumped at SkullSatamon to cut him with her Treasure Axes. SkullSatamon dodged it with his staff.  
>"Bone Blaster!" He fired a powerful light from the jewel at Antlyamon which hit her directly.<p>

"Black Wing!" LadyDevimon transformed her left hand into a long sharp spear trying to impale Angewomon.  
>"Watch out!" yelled Haruka.<br>"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon fired an arrow at LadyDevimon. LadyDevimon escaped it and rushed right at Angewomon.  
>"Not on my guard!" Examon dodged it with his Ambrosius.<br>"Examon, don't worry about me. You and UlforeVeedramon take on Deamon." said Angewomon.  
>"Alright." replied Examon.<p>

"Neck Hanging!" MarineDevimon wraped his tentacles around MagnaAngemon.  
>"Oh, no you won't! Excalibur!" MagnaAngemon used his sword to get out of the tight grip.<p>

"Hey Deamon! Ready for your death?" asked UlforceVeedramon. He and Examon were facing Deamon.  
>"No, and you?" Deamon rised an eyebrow.<br>"Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon covered self in the aura of a dragon and rushed at Deamon.  
>"Dragonic Impact!" Examon dived from the exosphere and performed a ramming attack followed by a powerfull shockwave. Deamon didn't flinch as both attacks hit him.<p>

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon opened a portal and managed to get in MarineDevimon.

"Did it work?" asked UlforceVeedramon. They only saw smoke. "I think it did...Wait!" exclaimed Examon. They heard a laugh as Deamon emerged from the smoke.  
>"That only tickeled. Now fear real power. Evil Flapping!" Deamon sent a blast towards both Royal Knights swiping them away.<p>

"Meditation Cure!" Antlyamon recovered from her damage. SkullSatamon rushed towards her.  
>"No, you won't! Arm Bomber!" Antlyamon hardened her body tissue to the level of Chrome Digizoid by liberating all of the energy within her body, then unleashed a mighty blow which deleted SkullSatamon.<p>

"Now you're dead! Black Wing!" LadyDevimon rushed with her spear at Angewomon.  
>"I won't fail for this...Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon attacked with a certain-kill ray of light which is packed with beauty and affection, deleting LadyDevimon immediantly.<p>

"We beat them, but..." Karin looked at UlforeceVeedramon and Examon who were pretty beaten up and than glanced over to Deamon.  
>"Hm, I'd like to stay a little longer, but it'll better be to wait till you reached your full power. Batteling weaklings isn't interesting." he said.<br>"Weaklings? Why you...!" Angewomon rushed towards Deamon, but he dissapeard through a portal.  
>-Darn!- Karin cursed.<p>

[Intro Theme Going Under by Evanscene plays]

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired blasts at Crusadermon.  
>"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon joined him by firing his arrows at Crusadermon who dodged both attacks with his shield.<br>"I thought that that would work." said Shawn.  
>"Seems like Crusadermon got stronger, since he's under Lucemon's influence." said Noah.<br>"What should we do now?" asked Apollomon. Dynasmon growled.  
>"Crusadermon you fool! Wake up! You're under Lucemon's control! Snap out of it! Please!" yelled Dynasmon. Crusadermon didn't payed attention at him.<br>"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon created a whirlwind and sent it at Apollomon and Dynasmon. Both dodged it.  
>"Any plans what should we do next?" asked Apollomon. Dynasmon gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to hurt his friend, but he couldn't let Lucemon control Crusadermon. It had to be the other way, though it was painfull desicion for Dynasmon.<p>

"Keep him busy for a while. I'm gonna finish him off." said Dynasmon.  
>"Are you sure?" asked Apollomon. Dynasmon simply nodded. Apollomon went to Crusadermon while, Dynasmon charged his power for a final attack.<br>"Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on its back. Crusadermon dodged it as Dynasmon appeared behind him.

-Flashback-

The two Royal Knights battled Lucemon CM.

"Paradise lost-"

"Look out," Crusadermon yelled pushing Dynasmon out of the way "Fist of Athena"

Lucemon dodged the attack and grabbed Crusadermon, "Say goodbye!"

Dynasmon could only watch in horror as he saw his fellow Knight, comrade, and friend burst into data.

-End of Flashback-

-I couldn't you save at that time, but now I can and I will!- thought Dynasmon and wraped his hands around Crusadermon. He called out for his strongest attack. "BREATH OF WYVERN!"

He unleashed a blast of energy which struck them both.

"What are you doing?" yelled Crusadermon.  
>"I'm gonna free you!" yelled Dynasmon back. It all ended in a few seconds. Crusadermon disolved into data. Dynasmon let out a sigh as he flew down.<p>

"Dynasmon, are you alright?" asked Noah his partner. Dynasmon didn't reply. He was exausthed from the battle, but relieved that he stayed conssicious while the attack.  
>"Well, you managed to beat Crusadermon." said Shawn.<br>"I freed him from Lucemon's influence. I hope he'll find his peace." replied Dynasmon and lowered his head. -Crusadermon, I'll battle and defead Lucemon for both of us.-

"Huh?" Swanmon looked at a spot. She saw a DigiEgg forming. "And again, there was one more who got killed...hey!"

She looked confused at the DigiEgg which was taken away by few DigiGnomes.

-What are you planning?- she thought.

Suzie looked at the sky. She was inside a large building. It was still dark. She, Guardromon, Chuchidarumon and the Kapurimon met up with Sleipmon (who was indeed surpriesed when he saw Suzie) and Duftmon who brought them to Black-White City. The Kapurimon, Chuchidarumon and Duftmon were sleeping while Guardromon and Sleipmon were on guard. Suzie couldn't sleep either.

-I wonder if I'll finnaly find my partner. I really wonder who would become my partner.- she thought. "Aw, com'n guys, I wanna a Digimon partner...Huh? You again?"

She looked at the DigiGnomes. They summoned a DigiEgg and gave it to her.

"So, is this mine partner?" asked Suzie. The DigiGnomes giggled and dissappeared. She blinked in confusion. "Well, I gotta take this as 'Yes'."

She rubbed the DigiEgg happily, but nothing happened.

"Ok, so I'll have to wait till you hatch. Very well... I can wait." said Suzie and went back. She noticed that Sleipmon and Guardromon were back, which must mean that Chuchidarumon and Duftmon were now on guard. "Hey guys."  
>"Suzie, what do you have in your arms? Seems like a DigiEgg." said Guardromon.<br>"Yeah, I got them from those nice giggling creatures." said Suzie.  
>"The DigiGnomes? Seems like they deceided to give you a partner." said Sleipmon and twitched. He recognized Crusadermon's DigiEgg.<p>

Crusadermon's back! And Deamon managed to escape. What'll happen next, find out in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hey guys, I'm Nanami and I'm today hosting. I and Hikaru were captured by the Mushrommon and we have to find out way to beat them and rescuse the Floramon. Arisa's team has also some troubles with Astamon who wants to slay Beelzemon. So stay tuned for episode 11.: ~Dazzling Battle! Astamon appears!~ Don't miss it!


	11. Dazzling Battle! Astamon appears!

Well, I didn't want to make up a new character to become Crusadermon's Tamer so I choose Suzie. Anyways, here's the chapter where'll be a firence battle against Astamon (believe me that Beelzemon, Lilithmon and BlackWarGreymon ain't very happy about his interupt or the way he battles).

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

11. Chapter

Dazzling Battle! Astamon appears!

Duskmon used his powers to teleport him from one spot to the other. Through his mind echoed the the task Lilithmon gave him.

-Flashback-

"Yes, you called me Lilithmon-sama." said Duskmon and kneeled down.  
>"Yeah, I need you to follow Lucemon and spy him." said Lilithmon.<br>"Do you know what he's planning?" asked Duskmon.  
>"He's searching for the Gate of the 7 Seals." replied Lilithmon.<br>"Isn't the Gate a myth?" asked Duskmon. "Sure, but Lucemon thinks that it's real. And that's why I want you to follow him. When he finds the Gate tell it me than so I and the others can destroy it once forever." replied Lilithmon.

-End of Flashback-

-I will, Lilithmon-sama.- Duskmon thought.

[Intro Theme I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"Poor Takuto." said Arisa.  
>"Well, we cannot help him anymore. Sure, both of them regret what they've done, but they cannot change the past. Though, it was a stupid idea for them to separate from us." said Beelzemon.<br>"Oh, and since when do you talk so smart?" asked Lilithmon.  
>"Takuto and Guilmon are still a bit shaken of the last battle. Maybe it was the best for them to leave us for a while." said Akira. Arisa nodded. Though she was now with Akira, she still had feelings for Takuto, and that was something which confused her. She wished to help both boys. Beelzemon, Lilithmon and BlackAgumon twitched.<p>

"Hellfire!"

Rounds and rounds of amo were fired at them. Beelzemon and Lilithmon picked their partners up and escaped the attack while BlackAgumon and Akira had to escape the attack on their own.

"Should we guess it?" asked Beelzemon rethorically.  
>"It's Astamon." answered Arisa.<br>"The one and the only." said Astamon who appeared in front of them.

"Astamon, a Demon Man Digimon who is an Ultimate Digimon, though possesses power surpassing that of a Mega, and is a Prince of the Dark Area which governs a legion of Demon Digimon. It shows cruelty to its enemies and kindness to its friends, and because of that charisma it is expected to gain a considerable number of followers among Demon Digimon. Its prided machine gun's named Oro Salm n or Gold Salmon and the bullets fired from it possess their own will, so they will surely chase the opponent to the 'end of hell'." read Akari.

"Heh, I should've know it. You were the one protecting that girl." said Astamon pointing at Arisa. He than looked over to Akari and Lilithmon. "Mistress Lilithmon...Now, I understand. Seems like both of you got partners. How despicable."  
>"You know this guy?" asked Akira.<br>"Sorrowly. Guys, this is Astamon, the ruler of Underground City and, like Akari read, Prince of the Dark Area." said Beelzemon.  
>"And your worst nightmare. Hellfire!" Astamon fired bullets from his machine gun.<br>"Watch out!" yelled Lilithmon pulling out her hazardous hand. "Nazar Nail!"

She rushed at the bullets, corroding each one of them and destroying them in the process.

-Hm,...what is he planning?- thought Duskmon. He saw Lucemon entering the Temple where the Demon Lords where sealed away.

Lucemon CM went to the stand where his and the other Demon Lords DigiEggs were. He walked over to the stands where Lilithmon's and Beelzemon's DigiEggs were and observed it for a while. Than a smile came across his face. He adressed Duskmon without turning around.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked. Duskmon didn't answered. Lucemon put on a sly smile on his face.  
>"I really wondered..." he kept talking. "How did Beelzemon and Lilithmon managed to escape this prison? And how does it come that they don't know where their Crests are?" He looked around the Temple. "Did they escaped on their own? I doubt it highly. It's impossible to open the Seal from inside. They would never be that strong to break it." he lowered his head. "And there are also the Guards who were at this Area. They all vanished, though I don't think it was the work of them. Maybe I'm wrong, but maybe they had some help from outside. Though, if it was Digimon, the Souveregines would know it. The only explanation would be that humans helped them. But why?" Lucemon CM turned around. "Do you know something about it?"<p>

He realized at that moment that Duskmon wasn't there anymore. Lucemon CM smirked.

"So, was I right?" he asked rethoricaly.

Dean yelped as the Data Stream threw him and Magnamon out. He realized suddenly that he was in water.

"The Sea Area! Finnaly." he said.  
>"Yeah, somewhere here are Leviamon and his minions. And we gotta kill them." replied Magnamon.<br>"I know. Perharps, maybe we should search first for Satoshi and the Royal Knights." replied Dean.  
>"Gotcha!" said Magnamon and they started to swim forwards.<p>

"Huh?" Nanami slowly woke up by the sudden day-night change. Still sleepy, she looked around. She noticed Hikaru next to her. Both were tied up and were in a cage.  
>"Hikaru, wake up!" she shook the other girl with her leg.<br>"Mmm, what is it?" asked Hikaru who also was sleepy. "Huh, where are we? And why are we tied up?"  
>"I'm not sure. The last thing I can remember is that we were captured by the Mushroomon. And, where are DemiDevimon, Elecmon and Calumon?" said Nanami.<br>"I have no idea. Maybe the Mushroomon seperated us." said Hikaru. Nanami looked at her belt and gave a sigh of relief. Her D-Power was still there. In front of the cage was a Mushroomon guard.  
>"So, now what?" asked Nanami.<br>"Try to get out." suggested Hikaru.

"I wonder what that light was." said Stingmon.  
>"Me too." replied Ken. Both were on their way to the Primary Village but they first checked the area around to make sure no one's in danger.<br>"Do you think that it was Lucemon?" asked Stingmon.  
>"I doubt that. I think I saw that light once before but I can't remember exactly where or when." said Ken. He thought for a bit and than he lifted his head. "Digimon Tamers."<br>"What?" "I said Digimon Tamers. In the anime, a Megidramon was responsible for the light shows. Maybe Guilmon somehow losed control and digivoluved to Megidramon." said Ken.  
>"Everything's possible." said Stingmon. "Hey look!"<p>

They were above the Floramon Village.

"Let us out!" yelled DemiDevimon at the Mushroomon guard. They (DemiDevimon, Calumon, Elecmon) were jailed in a cage together with a few Floramon.  
>"There's no use. They won't let us out." said a Floramon.<br>"Than we must destroy this cage." said Elecmon.  
>"And how? Calu." asked Calumon. Everyone who was in the cage glared at him. "What is it guys?"<br>"I think I got an idea. Calumon, you are the Catalyst. Can you use your powers to let me and DemiDevimon digivoluve and destroy this cage?" asked Elecmon.  
>"I think I can. Step back." said Calumon. DemiDevimon and Elecmon obeyed. The little Catalyst concentrated his whole energy into one point, the Zero Unit. The Mushroomon guard turned around."Hey, what do you think you're..."<p>

"SHINING DIGIVOLUTION!"

"Moon Shooter!" Few blasts of energy stroke the Mushroomon guard who was guarding the cage with Hikaru and Nanami.  
>"Fungus Crusher!" The Mushroomon threw tiny mushroom bombs at the insect Digimon. Stingmon escaped it and slashed with his 'Spiking Strike' through the Mushroomon. Ken freed the girls.<br>"You really have luck that I and Stingmon checked this village. Where are the Digimon?" he asked.  
>"On the opposite side of the Village. I picked up Elecmon's signal." said Hikaru.<br>"Lead the way. I'll protect you from the Mushroomon." said Stingmon.

"Maveric!" Astamon attacked with a kick which unleashed all of its pent-up dark Qi. Beelzemon escaped the attack and pointed at Astamon with his Berenja Gun. "Double-Impact!" Astamon dodged the attack.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon fired a ball of negative energy at Astamon which caught him in an explosion. Astamon than emerged from the smoke.

"Hellfire!" He fired rounds of amo at BlackWarGreymon which the Black Warrior dodged with his shield. Astamon smirked, manipulating with the bullets and hiting BlackWarGreymon from behind. BlackWarGreymon let out a yell, before falling down.

"BlackWarGreymon!" yelled Akira, running towards his partner.  
>"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon fired a wave of dark energy at Astamon.<br>"Maveric!" Astamon kicked at the wave, making it fading away.  
>"Nazar Nail!" She rushed at Astamon.<br>"Hellfire!" Astamon fired again his bullets. Lilithmon stopped to dodge that attack. Than both of them went down, levitating slightly above the ground. Beelzemon appeared next to Lilithmon.

"Lilith, it'll be better when I finish him off. You just make sure than none of his bullets hit Arisa, Akari, Akira or the injured Blacky." said Beelzemon.  
>"Are you sure?" asked Lilithmon. On Beelzemon's face appeared a devious smile.<br>"Sure I'm sure. Anyways, I still have some undone buissnes with him." he said crackling his knuckles. Lilithmon gave a sigh.  
>"Do what you want." she said, going back to her Tamer.<p>

"So, you deceided to face me alone. How brave." said Astamon mockingly, though his voice had a cold tone.  
>"I don't need courage to defead you bastard." replied Beelzemon.<br>"Hah, you're so pathetic. What is your point in protecting weak humans?" asked Astamon.  
>"Hey you, if you didn't know it this weak human knocked you off unconssicious!" replied Arisa angrily. She pulled out her staff, twirling it. Astamon frowned.<p>

"Than it's time for a payback! Hellfire!"

"Grisly Wing!"  
>"Fist of the Beast King!"<p>

Leomon and Myotismon were fighting a bunch of Mushroomon and protecting the Floramon who all gathered around, frightened.

"I wonder where our Hikaru and Nanami are. Calu." said Calumon who was together with the Floramon.  
>"Moon Shoter!" Stingmon fired blasts at the nearest Mushroomon. Soon, Ken, Hikaru and Nanami appeared, slightly surpriesed to see Leomon and Myotismon fighting the Mushroomon. Calumon jumped into Hikaru's arms.<br>"Should I ask?" said Nanami rethoricaly, putting her hands on her hips. They already figured out who helped DemiDevimon and Elecmon to digivoluve. Calumon smiled.

"Hikaru!" A Floramon came to Hikaru. Hikaru recognized the Floramon from the Medicine Shop, where she, Arisa and Akira searched for a medicine to heal BlackAgumon.  
>"What's going on here?" asked Ken.<br>"It's terrible...Remember the Blossomon who you defeaded a month ago?" said Floramon. Nanami and Ken looked confused at her, but Hikaru nodded.  
>"Well, his sibling went here to get revenge. And what's worse, he's a minion of the Demon Lords." said Floramon.<br>"That's bad." said Hikaru.  
>"You say it." said Ken.<p>

"Giggle Grenade!" A remaining group of Mushroomon threw mushrooms that maked the enemy laugh uncontrollably.  
>"Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon used a stream of blood like a whip to smash the mushrooms so they couldn't harm anyone.<p>

"Spiral Flower!" A shuriken like flower slashed through the Mushroomon, deleting them. All data was absorbed by a pink Blossomon who appeared in front of the group.

"Wraa, who of you did kill my brother!" roared the Blossomon. "I shall avenge him!"  
>"None of us did it. Arisa and Beelzemon killed your sibling." said Leomon.<br>"Than I shall kill you first and than I'll kill them." replied Blossomon.

"Watch out!" Beelzemon snatched his Tamer, bringing him out of harm's way. "Are you alright?"  
>"I think I am." replied Arisa.<br>"It'll be better for you to stay out of this battle, Ari. I don't wanna get you killed." said Beelzemon. Arisa rolled with her eyes.  
>"Alright, alright." she said. Beelzemon than faced Astamon rising his claws.<p>

"So, yer ready for your doom?" he asked.  
>"Ha, maybe you are a Demon Lord, but I won't lose." said Astamon. "Hellfire!"<br>"You shouldn't understatimate your foe!" yelled Beelzemon, and to Astamon's surpriese, rushed towards the bullets.  
>-What is he planning now?- thought Astamon.<br>"DigiModify, Hyper Speed activate!" Arisa slashed her card.  
>"What?" yelled Astamon as he saw Beelzemon disappearing before the bullets could hit him. "Where is he?"<br>"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon appeared from behind, slashing at Astamon's back. Astamon yelped and turned around trying to smash at Beelzemon with his machine-gun, but Beelzemon caught it and kicked Astamon with his spiked boot away. As Astamon stood up, a bitter smirk formed on his face.

"So, you're geting help from your little human friend. I understand now." he whispered, more to himself than to Beelzemon. He turned to Arisa rising his machine-gun. "I will enjoy this."  
>"Not on my watch!" said Lilithmon and went towards Arisa. Than she realized her mistake. Astamon aimed at Akari. "Hellfire!"<br>"Nazar Nail!" Lilithmon managed to jump back to protect her Tamer. However, Astamon aimed at Arisa. And Lilithmon hadn't the time to help her.  
>"Say goodbye! Hell-ugh!" Astamon couldn't finish his sentence since an another shot stroke at him. This one came from Beelzemon. The bullet went right through Astamon's chest. Beelzemon put his gun back and walked over to Astamon. He had an angry expression on his face. He steped in front of Astamon.<p>

"Let me tell you something. No. One. Aims. At. My. Tamer. Not without getting killed. Understood?" said Beelzemon coldly and kicked the dying Astamon away. In the next second, Astamon's data faded away.

"Try to escape the Village. This'll soon turn into a battle field." Nanami told the Floramon. The flower Digimon obeyed, getting away.  
>"There's no use of it. I'll kill them anyways! Spiral Flower!" Blossmon attacked with one of his shuriken-flowers.<br>"Beast Sword!" Leomon cut through the shuriken-flower with his sword and Blossmon yelped in pain.  
>"Grr, Thorn Whip!" He attacked with his whips, wraping them around Leomon and Stingmon.<br>"Leomon!"  
>"Stingmon!" Both Hikaru and Ken yelled. Blossomon absorbed their power, and threw them back. Both de-digvioluved to Elecmon and Wormmon.<p>

"Seems like we're only left." said Nanami. "So let's crush that flower."  
>"Yes, Mistress. Grisly Wing!" Myotismon sent countless swarm of bats at Blossomon who started to bite the flower Digimon. Blossmon growled and countered with his whips.<br>"Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon dodged the whips with his own bloody whip.  
>"Hey Nanami, how about burning it down?" suggested Ken.<br>"Alright. DigiModify, Heat activate!" Nanami slashed a card through her D-Power.  
>"Nightmare Claw!" Myotismon sent out a black, ghost-like entity that turned the Blossomon black and paralyzed it.<br>"And now, Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon summoned again his bloody whip, which turned out due the Heat Card, to be orange. He slashed Blossomon with it, causing the spots, which the whip hit, to burn. Blossomon tried to turn out the fire but without sucess.  
>"DigiModify, WarGreymon, Terra Force activate!" Nanami slashed an another card. That card gave Myotismon the power to form a ball of orange energy and to shot it at Blossomon.<p>

"Terra Force!"

Blossomon cried out as he got deleted. The Floramon cheered.

"How can we ever thank you?" asked one Floramon. Myotismon de-digivoluved back to DemiDevimon. He bowed.  
>"It was nothing at all." he said. "I was only doing my job."<p>

The Massenger DemiDevimon sighed. He found out that Lilithmon nor Beelzemon were at the Castle and now a Data Stream brought him to the Primary Village.

Swanmon sighed. She saw Ami, Opossumon, Sara, Lunamon, Miko and Monodramon defeading a Doggymon who wanted to destroy the Primary Village.

"I'm sorry girls. But these days there are so many Digimon who get killed. There are just too many DigiEggs here and just a little number of them hatches." said Swanmon.  
>"Well, our job is to protect the Primary Village." said Ami.<br>"Hey look, it's DemiDevimon." said Lunamon and the girls turned to the Massenger. DemiDevimon flew to them.  
>"Are you Nanami's partner?" asked Miko.<br>"I'm not sure who are you talking about, but I ain't anyone's partner. I'm a Massanger DemiDevimon and I serve Master Beelzemon." said DemiDevimon.  
>"So you're working for the Demon Lords." growled Monodramon. Miko, Monodramon, Ami and Opossumon had no idea that Akari's and Arisa's partners were actually Demon Lords. DemiDevimon gulped.<br>"I think it's alright guys. If you're serving Beelzemon than you're on our side." said Sara. [A/N: In a case you wonder, Satoshi and ExAgumon told her everything. And don't forget that Lunamon is an Olypmus Twelwe.]

"Are you sure?" asked Ami.  
>"Of course. I'll explain you everything leater." said Sara.<br>"Did you see anywhere a Calumon?" asked Swanmon. DemiDevimon shook his head.  
>"Didn't Hikaru and Nanami went to the Floramon Village?" asked Lunamon.<br>"Well, I know where the Village is, but why do you need me?" asked DemiDevimon.  
>"You are a Massenger, aren't you? I need you to deliver a massage for Calumon." said Swanmon.<p>

And so ended the ruler of Underground City. What kind of massage could Swanmon have for the little Catalyst? Find out in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Calu! Hi guys, I'm Calumon and I'm today doing the preview. As you read in the last episode, I'll get a little quest from Swanmon. And as you know I always help my firends. Calu! And Arisa and her group are going to Nefertimon's Library in the Clockwork Plane. If you wanna find out what they are searching for stay tuned for episode 12.:~Calumons Quest! A Prophecy gets revelated!~ Don't miss it! Calu!


	12. Calumon's Quest! A Prophecy gets revelat

To: Tamer of the Zero Unit, purplepeoplearewasome, Jackpot 2: Hope you got my PM.

Anways. thanks for the reviews. That's all I can say. Few, just a few weeks more and schools over, finnaly.

[Gee, we had a real fiasco in our school because the students who'll have matriculation tests this week brought trumpets which are used by football fans and whistles and made a great noise in the school thw whole last week (I think it's a kind of tradition). They even had a grill party behind the school last friday and invited the teachers... ^^". I just hope that your end of the school year isn't so crazy as mine. ]

Anywas, enjoy the chapter.

Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

12. Chapter

Calumon's Quest! A Prophecy gets revelated!

"I still think that traveling via Data Streams is a bad idea." said Akari. She, Lilithmon, Beelzemon, Arisa, Akira and BlackAgumon were caught in a Data Stream and were now somewhere above the Clockwork Plane.  
>"Why do you think so?" asked Akira. Just than, they all were dropped by the Data Stream and hit hardly the ground.<br>"That's why." replied Akari, sitting on Akira's back. Underneath were BlackAgumon, Arisa and Beelzemon. Lilithmon was the only one who had a soft land since she used her wings. As they got up they looked around, noticing that not far away was a village.

[Intro Theme The Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"I don't want to sound like I don't know anything, but for starters; why are we 'ere?" asked Beelzemon.  
>"Because we need some information about the Gate of the Seven Seals. And as much as I heard, somewhere here should be an library." said Arisa.<br>"Ah, you sure mean Phany's Library." said Lilithmon. "I know where it is, but we need Phany's help to get there."  
>"So, does anyone know where Gatomon and Haruka are?" asked Akari.<br>"I do. If we didn't miss them, they're still in the Clockwork Plane. Haruka and Gatomon said that they'll help Dean and Veemon find the DigiArmor Egg of Miracles." said Akira.  
>"Guys, there's a village. How about asking them if they saw someone of our friends?" suggested BlackAgumon.<br>"Good idea, so let's got." said Beelzemon.  
>"Wait a sec Beelzemon? Did you forgott something?" said Arisa. Beelzemon looked confused at Arisa.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>"Let me remind you. What do you think how would the villagers react when they see you and Lilithmon?" asked Arisa.<br>"Ok, I got it." said Beelzemon.  
>"Arisa has a good point. I think it's the best when Akira and BlackAgumon go." said Lilithmon.<br>"We'll soon be back." said Akira and he and BlackAgumon went towards the Village.  
>"Sometimes I'm really gettin' annoyed by my infamous status." muttered Beelzemon.<p>

As Akira and BlackAgumon arrived at the Cloud Village, they saw Examon, UlforceVeedramon and the Guardians talking about something. Or better to say someone.

"What do you think, where is he now?" asked Examon.  
>"I'm not sure. He could be everywhere. Maybe he's threating an another Village." said UlforceVeedramon.<br>"I don't think so. He knows where we are and he'll come sure to battle us again. Till than we..." Karin was cutted off by an exclaim. "Hey guys!" They all turned around and saw Akira and BlackAgumon running towards them.  
>"Akira, BlackAgumon, what are you doing here?" asked Gatomon. "Weren't you at the Dark Area with Takuto and Guilmon?"<br>"Yeah, but we had some minor problems. Anyways, I've encounterd Arisa, Akari, Beelzemon and Lilithmon." said Akira.  
>"Really?" Examon rised an eyebrow. Both he and UlforceVeedramon still didn't trust the Demon Lords.<br>"Yeah, and we need acess to your library Gatomon." said BlackAgumon. Gatomon blinked and shrugged.  
>"Alright, but you must than tell me why you need my Library." said Gatomon.<p>

The Massenger DemiDevimon flied towards the Floramon Village. He had an important message for Calumon. And he would deliver it. Though he worked for Beelzemon, he would also help the friends of his Master. A smile spread on DemiDevimon's face as he arrived at the Floramon Village. He noticed Nanami, her DemiDevimon partner, Calumon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Ken and Wormmon who gathered around and talked about something. They rose their look as they saw the Messanger.

"Greetings." said the Messanger DemiDevimon.  
>"Hey, I know you, ain't you the DemiDevimon who we meet a few weeks ago?" said Hikaru. DemiDevimon had also a dark purple ribbon tied on his wing (Arisa's idea) so everyone could recognize him as a Messanger.<br>"I am and I have a message for you. It's from Swanmon." said DemiDevimon. "The message is actually for Calumon."  
>"Really? Calu. And what is it?" asked Calumon curiously.<br>"Swanmon needs your help at the Primary Village." said DemiDevimon.  
>"What kind of help?" asked Wormmon instead Calumon.<br>"She didn't tell me. But it's important." said DemiDevimon.  
>"Alright, I'll go than. Calu!" replied Calumon.<p>

"I really wonder where Satoshi, Omnimon and Crainamon are." said Dean. He and Magnamon were swimming through the Sea Area.  
>"Me too." said Magnamon and rose his look. "Hey, there's a cave!"<p>

Dean looked at where Magnamon pointed and he also saw a cave.

"So, let's go there. Maybe we find there our missing comrades." said Dean.

"I still don't get it why don't you tell me why do you need to go to my Library." said Nefertimon. She, Haruka, Ryoma, Pegasusmon, Beelzemon BM, Arisa, Lilithmon, Akari, Akira, BlackWarGreymon, Lopmon and Karin were flying through the Clockwork Plane towards her Library. UlforceVeedramon and Examon deceided to stay at the Cloud Village.  
>"We'll tell you when we arrive there." replied Arisa who was caried by Beelzemon.<br>"Ok, anyways, there we are. It's the next floating island." said Nefertimon.

They soon landed on a floating island which was covered with white flowers. Beelzemon changed back to his normal form and Pegasusmon and BlackWarGreymon de-digivoluved. In front of them was a kind of white castle. They went towards the castle and Nefertimon opened the lock which had the Crest of Light on. The door opened and they entered it. The castle was actually one room, though it was parted into a few sections. And it was big. Books covered every inch of it.

"Damn, this is even bigger than the Library in our Castle." said Beelzemon.  
>"Sure it is. I'm very proud of it. You can find here the knowledge about everything in the whole DigiWorld." said Nefertimon. They heard steps, and saw a Bokomon and a Neemon running towards them. Both bowed in front of Nefertimon.<br>"Nefertimon-sama, it's nice to see you again." said Bokomon.  
>"I'm also glad. Seems like you watched at it very well." replied Nefertimon. Neemon flinched as he looked at the guests. He pulled Bokomon's belly band.<br>"Sure we did...Ugh, what is it?" yelled Bokomon at Neemon who gestured at the persons behind Nefertimon. Bokomon looked at that way and his eyes wided.  
>"Yikes, the Demon Lords!" he shuddered and both Digimon hugged each other in fear. Beelzemon and Lilithmon sighed.<br>"There we go again." Beelzemon muttered.  
>"Don't worry, they're allied with me." said Nefertimon.<br>"Sure?" asked Bokomon. He wasn't sure wether he should trust Beelzemon and Lilithmon or not.  
>"Am, can't we just drop that and countine with something more important?" said Arisa.<br>"And that would be?" asked Haruka.  
>"Are here any information's about the Gate of the Seven Seals. Lucemon searches for it." said Akari.<br>"The Gate's a myth." said Nefertimon, Patamon, Lopmon, Bokomon, Neemon and Karin all together. Lilithmon, Beelzemon, Arisa and Akari sweatdropped.  
>"Didn't we heard that already?" asked Lilithmon rethoricaly.<br>"Well, I don't think that you'll find more about the Gate than you already know." said Nefertimon. "There's almost nothing about this Gate. I'm sorry."  
>"That's bad." said Akira. Arisa twitched as she remembered something.<br>"Hey Beelzemon, what about your bag. You're carrying it the whole time, but you still didn't told me what's in." she turned to her partner.  
>"Oh, yes. I forgot." Beelzemon went to a stand for books and pulled something out of the bag and put it on the stand. It was a red book with a triangle like scroll. Everyone around, exept Beelzemon, semmed to be surpriesed and a little bit impressed. It seemed like they already knew what kind of book it was.<br>"Where did you got that?" asked Nefertimon.  
>"I found it in the Library in our Castle. For some reason, only I could open it." replied Beelzemon. "What's better, I found every information I needed in it."<br>"Do you know what this book is?" asked Bokomon.  
>"No, but I'd like to find it out. And why is everyone so shocked?" asked Beelzemon, a little bit angry. Lilithmon gave a sigh.<br>"It surpriesing that you know so little about some important things." she said.  
>"Can someone please explain me than what this damn book is?" growled Beelzemon.<br>"It's the Red Book of Appin." said Arisa. Beelzemon glared confused at her. "And?"  
>"It records all knowledge of the Digiworld. Similar to a hard disc in a computer." said Arisa.<br>"I really wonder who you managed to get it." said Haruka mockingly. Beelzemon glared angrily at her and than looked back at the book.  
>"Well, if it records all knowledge about the Digiworld, it sure should have something about the Gate of the 7 Seals." said Beelzemon and opened it. The pages started to flip and they than stopped on one page. Karin went to check it.<br>"Darn, it's all written in DigiLetters." said Karin.  
>"Leave it to me. I can read it." said Arisa. She noticed Karin's surpriesed look. "We learned at the Hackers Organisation also how to read the DigiLetters." she explained.<br>"That was one of the rare moments when you actually payed attention to the class." said Akari with a giggle.  
>"So, what are you waiting for? Read it." said Ryoma. Arisa took a deep breath and glanced at it. Her eyes wided. That was the prophecy she heard when she was five years old!<br>"So, what is it? Read it loudly." said Lopmon. Arisa gulped and read the prophecy.

"Seven Demons, created for destruction, will fall and be prisoned away.  
>A Human will break the Seal of Eternity and the Demons will Awake again.<br>Four, to Conquer, Two, to Choose their own Path, One, to Cause Destruction.  
>No one will survieve, everyone shall die.<br>The Keys will open the Gate of Terror and release a Forgoten Monster.  
>A Sin will turn to a Virtue. The Balance will be brough back.<br>A Warrior will be born.  
>Despite his Origins of Darkness, he will serve the Light.<br>And destroy the Eternal Enemy." she read. Silence covered the room. Which was broke by Beelzemon.

"What da heck was dat?" he said, confused just as everyone else in the room.  
>"I have no idea." said Lilithmon.<br>"But I have." said Arisa. Everyone turned their attention to her. "This is the prophecy I heard when I was a little girl."  
>"How do you mean it?" asked Karin.<br>"When I was five years old I somehow got into the DigiWorld. There I met Beelzemon for the first time. It was just before the fall of the Demon Lords." said Arisa.  
>"Yeah, I remember that." said Beelzemon. "You just couldn't stop followin' me." Arisa grined.<br>"Yeah right. Like said, after you got sealed away, I wished to go home. However, before I got home I heard a voice telling me this prophecy." said Arisa.  
>"And you couldn't tell us that before?" asked Akari.<br>"How could I? Akari, I was 5 years old, sceared and I don't wonder that I forgot it so easily." said Arisa angrily.  
>"Alright, so we have to figure out what that prophecy means?" asked Patamon.<br>"Well, I figured the first part out, since most of the things already happened." said Arisa. "It's pretty obvious that the first part tells about the downfall and the new rise of the Demon Lords. The Human who broke the Seal of Eternity would be Yung."  
>"'Two to Choose their own Path'. That would be me and Beelzemon." said Lilithmon.<br>"And 'Four to Conquer', 'One to Cause Destruction' would be Lucemon and the rest of the group." said Beelzemon crossing his arms.  
>"'No one will survieve, everyone shall die'. I really wonder who that part mentions." said Karin.<br>"I don't want to find it out." said Ryoma. "Next, 'The Keys will open the Gate of Terror, and release a Forgoten Monster'. That should mean that there are some kind of Keys which can open the Gate of the 7 Seals."  
>"I think that that would be the Crests." said Akira. "Beelzemon, you said that Lucemon was searching for your and Lilithmon's Crest. Maybe they are the Keys."<br>"It could be. But I still have no idea where the Crests are or what this Forgotten Monster is." replied Beelzemon.  
>"Well, what the Crests regards, I think I know where they are." said Arisa. Everyone glared at her, which make her sweatdropp.<br>"You know?" asked Lilithmon. Arisa nodded.  
>"You see, I checked my D-Power a while ago and I found this." Arisa pressed a button on the D-Power and showed it. On the screen was the green-yellow Crest of Gluttony. Akari than did the same and found the green Crest of Lust.<br>"I didn't expect that." said Beelzemon and blinked in confusion.  
>"I think that Yung used the Crests to make our D-Powers." said Arisa.<br>"And how should we get them out?" asked Akari. Just than they heard a giggle and their D-Powers shone. Both Crests emerged from the D-Powers and Arisa and Akari catched them. The group rose their looks and saw a DigiGnome who flied right out through a window.  
>"I think that this fella followed us." said Beelzemon.<br>"Anyways, I think I and Akari should keep the Crests. If Lucemon searches for them he would first turn to you two." said Arisa to Lilithmon and Beelzemon. Both nodded.  
>"Let's get back to the prophecy. How did it say? 'A Sin will turn to a Virtue. The Balance will be brough back. A Warrior will be born. Despite his Origins of Darkness, he will serve the Light. And destroy the Eternal Enemy.'" said Haruka.<br>"Maybe it means that there will be a new Royal Knight?" asked Patamon.  
>"But what should than this mean; 'A Sin will turn to a Virtue'?" asked Arisa. No one had any idea.<p>

[Intro Theme Together by Avril Lavinge plays]

"Hey, Swanmon, I think they arrived." said Ami. Hikaru, Nanami, the two DemiDevimon's and Calumon jumped down of SaberLeomon while Stingmon put Ken down. Calumon hopped towards Swanmon.  
>"You wanted my help. What is it? Calu." he asked.<br>"Follow me." she said. The group followed her to a field of DigiEggs and some of them were out of the Primary Village. Ami, Opossumon, Sara, Lunamon, Miko and Monodramon followed them.  
>"What's up?" asked Hikaru.<br>"You see all those DigiEggs." started Swanmon. Everyone nodded. "You see, because of this war there are more and more DigiEggs since some of the Digimon don't get loaded. However, some Digimon try to get to the Primary Village and destroy the DigiEggs to get data without a fight. I'm glad that Ami, Opossumon, Sara, Lunamon, Miko and Monodramon help me, but there are just too much DigiEggs and some of them get deleted while we're talking."  
>"What's the point?" asked Nanami.<br>"The point is I need Calumon's help. He is the Catalyst and he can help those Digimon to hatch and to digivoluve at least to their Rookie Level. At least a part of them so I don't have to worry that they'll get loaded." said Swanmon.  
>"Well if that's so, I'll help you. Yay, I'll make them all digivoluve. Calu!" said Calumon.<br>"Thanks Calumon. You're a real saver." said Swanmon. Calumon smiled.  
>"I always help my friends. Calu!" he said. Calumon than flied off to a building block which was the tallest one around. He than flied a little bit upwards and floated above the block. He closed his eyes and put his hands together as in a pray.<p>

-Alright, this should be easy. I just need to find the power I always used to have. It's easy. It's for a friend. So let's do it.-

He felt the power flowing through him. As the Catalyst, he was a Digimon with incredible powers. And he was about to release them. Like a rainbow.

"SHINING DIGIVOLUTION!"

He released a shining light which made all the DigiEggs hatch. And the Digimon who hatched reached their Rookie or their Champion levels. Some of them immediantly left the Village but some stayed to watch Calumon's preformance.

Calumon at least slowly floated down. He was exausthed, realizing that he released too much of his energy. Hikaru catched him. He looked at the Digimon. Some of them thanked him gratefully, some of them just left.

Calumon smiled. He was really proud of himself though he wished that he could share his happienes with Impmon or Guilmon. He knew that they would be really proud of him.

"Hey look, what's that?" asked Dean as he and Magnamon entered the cave.  
>"You mean who's that?" said Magnamon.<br>"Submarimon!" said both together.

Submarimon was partly on the land and partly on the water. He was beaten up.

"Submarimon, what happened?" asked Dean. Submarimon opened his eyes.  
>"I see it's you." he said.<br>"What happened?" asked Magnamon.  
>"It were some of Leviamon's minions." said Submarimon. "They, attacked me."<br>"Be sure that we will counterattack." replied Dean.

"Takuto, are you alright?" asked Guilmon. He and Takuto were walking through the Dark Area. Takuto didn't reply. The boy's mind was still covered with the remaining memories of his dream. A dream where he and Guilmon battled Arisa and Impmon, killing them both. "Takuto, please, say something."  
>"We screwed up, Guil. I screwed up." said Takuto.<br>"No, you didn't. Remember, it was because of Tapirmon." said Guimon.  
>"I know, I know. But I'm afraid that something will happen in real. And I'm afraid of it." said Takuto. "Remember the last time you digivoluved?"<br>"Yeah. I destroyed the whole village back than." replied Guilmon and rose his head. "We mustn't let that happen again. Never."  
>"Never." Takuto nodded. They heard a laughter.<p>

"How adorable. A boy and a tiny dino knight, together talking about protecting their friends." the voice sharpned. "That makes me just sick."

Takuto and Guilmon turned to the origin of the voice. They were shocked as they saw that they were in front of Lucemon Chaos Mode. And he seemed to be in mood to destroy them.

Takuto and Guilmon are in trouble. Will Lucemon kill them or will they survieve? And what's up with the prophecy? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi guys, here's Kenny. In the next episode we'll (Akita, I, Terriermon, Dorumon and the whole Village of Leaves) find out that the mist wasn't enough to protect the Village. Plus, Suzie will again get into some trouble in the City Area. And this time, she'll have to prove herself as a Tamer. Stay tuned for episode 13.:~Kenny, Show Courage! Defead the Knight of Darkness!~ P.S. Yeah, Suzie's DigiEgg will finnaly hatch. -Terriermon jumps on Kenny's shoulder- Momantai guys! What my Tamer forgot to say is that next time I'm the one who'll be in the centre of the world. -Kenny rolles with his eyes- Well, don't miss it.


	13. Kenny Show Courage! Defeat the Knight of

Thanks for the reviews and PMs. I'm really busy this week because of school so I deceided to post this eariler. To keep you entertained I also made two FFs called an Eternal Search and Impmon's Sacrisfice. They're short, since I won't post the chapters regulary like the Digimon Tamers Saga, but I hope you'll have some fun with them. ^^

Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

13. Chapter

Kenny, Show Courage! Defead the Knight of Darkness!

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon fired a barrage of sharp leaves at the Flybeemon deleting it.  
>"I hate this." cried Rene out.<br>"Well, call yourself lucky that we had to deal with one of them." said Shoutmon.  
>"Maybe you're right." replied Rene and sighed.<br>"Hey, is it just me or did it really got colder?" asked Taito.  
>"Well, now when you're saying...It really got colder." said Rene. Shoutmon started to walk towards the origin of the sudden climate change.<br>"If a Yukidarumon went crazy I'm gonna handle it." he said, swinging with his microphone.  
>"Wait, Shoutmon!" Rene, Renamon and Taito followed him. They then stopped as they saw an ice fort.<p>

[Intro Theme Home by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"So, you say that the Demon Lords are responsible for all the chaos that happened lately?" asked Merukimon. Taiki nodded.  
>"I don't know all the details, but I'm sure that the group of Tamers, who defeaded Reapermon will also handle the Demon Lords." said Taiki.<br>"I see. So you're searching for your daughter. I'm afraid that I didn't see her." replied Merukimon. He, Taiki, Gotsumon and Agumon were inside his Ice Palace. "However, I'm sure that she's alright."  
>"I hope that." replied Taiki. Merukimon placed his hand under his chin.<br>"If the Demon Lords are causing troubles, then it means that it isn't only the problem of the humans, or the Royal Knights. The Olympus Twelwe didn't fight the last time, but I think that this time we should fight. For the sake of the DigiWorld." said Merukimon.  
>"That would be great." said Agumon.<p>

"Helooo? Is anybody here?" They heard someone calling.  
>"Who's that?" asked Gotsumon. Taito, Rene, Renamon and Shoutmon walked in.<br>"Hey, Taiki nice to see ya again!" said Taito.

"So, what should we do now?" asked Kenny. He, Akita, Terriermon and Dorumon were walking in the forest outside the Village of Leaves. The mist was really thick so they had to watch out.  
>"I'm not sure. If Jureimon's right, we ain't needed here." said Akita.<br>"Maybe we should go. If they don't need us, we shouldn't then waste our time." said Terriermon.  
>"And what if we're wrong?" asked Dorumon.<br>"Well, then it's their fault when their village gets destroyed cause no one will be there to rescuse them." said Terriermon.  
>"Terriermon!" hissed Kenny angrily at his partner.<br>"What?" replied Terriermon. "I'm just saying that..."

He couldn't end his sentence since they heard a loud bang and saw an explosion.

"And there trouble calls us again." said Terriermon and jumped on Kenny's shoulder. The group went towards the village.

"Aw, why do I have to stay here?" asked Suzie.  
>"We don't want you to get hurt. It might be dangerous." said Sleipmon.<br>"Stay here with the Kapurimon." said Guardromon.  
>"And don't cause any troubles." added Chuchidarumon. Suzie frowned. She watched the quartet of the Digimon leaving. They wanted to search the city for any possible allies, Digimon who as well wanted to see Barbamon's downfall. Suzie and the Kapurimon should stay at the factory where the group was hiding. Suzie kept on sulking even after the Digimon leaved. She actually also wanted to be somehow usefull, but now, everything she could do is play a good girl and stay at the factory. And watch over her DigiEgg and the Kapurimon. Suzie rubed her DigiEgg. She wondered what kind of Digimon might hatch from it. She hopped it would be a Digimon that would protect her and help her friends.<p>

"I wonder when will you hatch. Don't take your time, cause we need your help too." she said.

"Treason Vortex!"

A black armor claded knight created a vortex of darkness destroying everything on it's way.

"Terrier-Tornado!" A little green twister hit the knight Digimon.  
>"How'd hit me?" asked the knight.<br>"I! Got some problems?" said Terriermon as he jumped off Kenny's shoulder.  
>"Let's see. This is DarkKnightmon. It is the fused figure of SkullKnightmon and DeadlyAxemon, who have exchanged cups of brotherhood. The skills of DarkKnightmon, who can use the "Twin Spear" it wields to thrust, slash, sweep, or throw as the situation calls for, are very advanced, and it is said there are few people powerful enough to fight DarkKnightmon fairly to its face and defeat it. While DarkKnightmon possesses that much competency, it will use any means to achieve its goals and won't hesitate to get its hands dirty, and sometimes it will even be willing to betray its own comrades. We're in trouble." said Kenny.<br>"I think that that knight's in trouble. Ready?" Akita pulled out a grey card with a silver dinosaur. Kenny nodded and pulled out a card with the DigiArmor Egg of Destiny on.

"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!"  
>"DigiModify, DigiArmor Egg of Destiny energize!"<p>

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Dorumon, warp digivolution to..."

Dorumon got covered in a grey DigiEgg cocoon. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. His form changed to a warrior like dragon Digimon. It had grey-blue metalic wings, armor all around his body and a blade tiped tail.

"Dorugoramon!"

ARMOR DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Armor Digivolution to..."

Terriermon got covered with golden rings on which were DigiLetters written. Behind him appeared the Crest of Destiny. He changed to a kind of dog with golden armor and big ears and a horn on his head. Holy Rings appeared on both of his legs.

"Golden Rapidmon!"

"Now we're gonna kick your ass." said GoldenRapidmon.  
>"That's right." said Dorugoramon.<br>"Hey, GoldenRapidmon, please be carefull." said Kenny. Jureimon appeared behind both boys.  
>"You should better go somewhere save until this ends. The Villagers already left the village." Jureimon sighed. "I can't believe that this happened. I thought we were save with the fog. Seems like I was wrong."<p>

"Ha, I will show you. You two have no chance against me!" said DarkKnightmon. "Twin Spear!"

He tried to stab Dorugoramon with his Twin Spear however, GoldenRapidmon was faster.

"Rapid Fire!" He rapid-fired homing missiles from both of its arms at the Twin Spear. The missles hit the spear, however, it didn't leave any damage.  
>"DORU Din!" Dorugoramon released a destructive shock wave. DarkKnightmon dodged it with his spear, cutting right through it and absorbing some of it's power.<br>"Treason Vortex!" He released a black vortex from his spear which struck GoldenRapidmon and Dorugoramon harming them.

"No, you mustn't go." said the Kapurimon as Suzie opened the door of the factory. She held the DigiEgg in her hands.  
>"Don't worry guys, I won't stay out long." she said.<br>"But Guardromon and the others said that we must stay here until they come back." said one Kapurimon. The others nodded in agreement.  
>"Promise I won't stay out long. See ya." she replied and before the Kapurimon could protest, got out of the factory.<p>

"Twin Blade!" DarkKnightmon slashed at GoldenRapidmon.  
>"No you won't, Miracle Missle!" GoldenRapidmon fired a triangle beam of gold energy. DarkKnightmon went through the beam with his spear, slashing right through it and catapulting GoldenRapidmon at a tree. GoldenRapidmon yelled in pain before de-digivoluving back to Terriermon.<br>"Terriermon!" Kenny yelled and runned to his partner.

"Seems like only we left." said Dorugamon.  
>"Right. And you know what, I'll finish you off before you can say 'Death'." said DarkKnightmon.<br>"We'll see. DORU DIN!" Dorugamon fired a shockwave at DarkKnightmon.

"The streets are so empty. Guess no one's here." Suzie told the DigiEgg. She looked at it. "Aw, when will you finnaly hatch? Com'n, I wanna see you. Ah, probably you can't hear me. Maybe you're taking a nap. Wake up then!"

She groaned in annoyance as the DigiEgg remained unchanged.

"You're really stubborn, ain't you? Reminds me somewhat on myself. Heh, I'm just as stubborn as you. And you know what? If I wasn't stubborn, I would never meet you." said Suzie happily. "I'm sure you can understand me. I just want to become a DigiDestenied like my father. But he's afraid that I could get hurted or worse. Maybe I'm 5 years old. Okay, 5 and 1/2, but that's hardly the point. I can think like a grown up girl and I wanna help my friends. That's only what matters. What do you think?"

"Bug Blaster!" Suzie heard a giggle as a few blasts of light were shoot at her. She jumped by side to escape them. In the next second a Keramon emerged.

"Bug Blaster!" It spat out exceptionally destructive bullets of light while laughing. Suzie again had to jump by side to escape them. She runned away.  
>"Stay away from me you,...whatever you are!" she yelled. The Keramon followed her, giggling all the time.<p>

"Twin Blade!" DarkKnightmon dodged the shockwave.  
>"Brave Metal!" Dorugamon put its body and soul into a terrifying assault.<br>"Treason Vortex!" He fired a vortex of dark energy at Dorugamon. That didn't stop the dragon-knight Digimon.  
>"Twin Blade!" DarkKnightmon stabbed with his spear into Dorugamon's chest. Dorugamon yelled and wanted to counterattack but DarkKnightmon was faster.<br>"Choujigen Axe!" He slashed with his axe at Dorugoramon. Dorugoramon gave an another yell as he felt the axe digging through the armor. He de-digivoluved back to Dorumon. Akita runned towards his partner.  
>"Pitful humans. I'm gonna chop you all down." said DarkKnightmon.<br>"Don't talk so big!" said Terriermon who managed to recover a bit. "What?" said DarkKnightmon.  
>"Terriermon, what are you talking about?" asked Kenny. Terriermon turned to his Tamer.<br>"Com'n Kenny, we can beat this guy." said Terriermon.  
>"But Terriermon, you're hurt and you can't digivoluve. We have no chance." said Kenny.<br>"Stop talking like that!" said Akita. "Or you wanna that I call Arisa to give you a proper treat over the coals. You're acting just like at the DRA Tournament."  
>"Huh?" Kenny blinked in confusion.<br>"Com'n, show some courage Kenny. You have to belive in me." said Terriermon.  
>"Terriermon..." Kenny came to his senses. He nodded. "You're right. We won't let us get beaten."<br>"That's the spirit!" cheered Terriermon. Kenny noticed his Blue Card changeing to a green with a dark green dinosaur mark. He smiled.  
>"DigiModify, Warp Digivolution activate!" he slashed it.<br>"Yeah, that's more like it!" said Terriermon and glew.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Terriermon Warp Digivolution to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green DigiEgg, with a green dinosaur emblem appearing behind. He turned into a mechanical dog like Digimon.

"MegaGargomon!"

"MegaGargomon, is a Machine Digimon on the Mega Level. It is a super-gigantic Digimon whose whole body has become a mass of weapons. The amount of weapons it has equipped rivals that of MetalGarurumon. Each of its weapons, such as its lasers, missiles, bazookas, vulcans, and flamethrowers, are concealed. Although its speed is considerably slow, because it puts all of that energy into power, it possesses unbelievable destructive force. Because its lack of speed is compensated for by its weapons, it is able to cope with attacks from every direction without moving even a little." read Akita.

"Now I'm gonna kick your ass properly!" said MegaGargomon.  
>"Oh yeah! Twin Blade!" DarkKnightmon rushed towards MegaGargomon.<br>"Giant Missile!" MegaGargomon fired gigantic megaton-class missiles from the gun turrets on his shoulders. The missles struck at the spear creating a few minor scratches on it.  
>"Hey, watch out or you gonna destroy the forest!" yelled Jureimon.<br>"I'm sorry. Seems like I have to take this fella out with a new plan." MegaGargomon looked at DarkKnightmon. "I got it!"  
>"Hey, what are you doing?" asked DarkKnightmon as MegaGargomon picked him up and flew with him above the forest.<br>"I wish ya a good trip, saionara! Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon threw DarkKnightmon in the air and volley fired his firearms. The missles struck at DarkKnightmon deleting him.

"He wasn't so hard to beat." said Terriermon as he de-digivoluved.  
>"I'm sorry that I was wrong about the mist." said Jureimon.<br>"It's alright. Now Terriermon can digivoluve to Mega and I have a good story to tell my sister." Kenny smiled.  
>"Can I do anything else for you?" asked Jureimon.<br>"Yeah, can you make that mist fade away so we don't bump into a tree. We should go, since the village is save now." said Akita.  
>"Agreed." Jureimon nodded.<p>

[Intro Theme Spiel dein Spiel/Slash by Digimon Tamers plays]

"Help! Someone help!" yelled Suzie, still being chased by Keramon. "Help me!"

She came to a dead-end street. She turned around and saw the Keramon still giggling.

"Go away!" she yelled. Than she heared a nicer giggle from above and saw a DigiGnome. "Please help me!"

The DigiGnome giggled and a D-Power in dark pink color appeared in front of her. The D-Power shone just as her DigiEgg. She put it down and at the end a Kotemon emerged from the egg.

"Huh, who are you?" asked Suzie.  
>"I'm Kotemon. Your protector." said Kotemon taking out his bamboo katana sword.<br>"It was time that you appear." replied Suzie. "Now get him!"  
>"As you wish. Hothead!" Kotemon tried to headbutt the Keramon with a flaming bamboo sword.<br>"Bug Blast!" Keramon distrupped the attack by firing blasts at Kotemon. Kotemon dodged them with his sword.  
>"Thunder Kote!" He charged his fist with electrical current and punches the Keramon. The Keramon remained paralized from the attack.<br>"Hothead!" Kotemon stabbed right through it with his sword, deleting it.

"Yeah, you did it!" exclaimed Suzie.  
>"Thanks, but if you didn't wake me up I would never come here to help you." said Kotemon.<br>"Oh that wasn't me, it was that...huh?" Suzie looked upwards. The DigiGnome already dissapeared.

"We ain't weaklings! Ready Guil!" Takuto rose his D-Power. Guilmon nodded

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Guilmon got covered in a red DigiEgg cocoon. Behind him appeared a yellow dinosaur emblem. He posed in his new form.

"Gallantmon!"

"Lightning Joust!" Gallantmon fired a beam of energy at Lucemon. Lucemon escaped it easily. He placed his hand on his forhead.  
>"You are so pathetic. Even for a Royal Knight!" He glared at Gallantmon. "Now, I'm gonna show you the power of Light and Darkness! Ultimate Sacrisfice!"<p>

Lucemon produced a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and traped the Gallantmon within this orb.

"Chances to survieve are 50/50. It'll either completely annihilate you, or merely inflicting massive damage." Lucemon shrugged. "Either way, you'll die."

"Gallantmon!" yelled Takuto.

"Oh, damn, I hope I'm not late!" The whole show was watched by Alphamon from a hill above the battle field. Takuto was desperate.

"GALLLANTMON!"

Will Gallantmon survive or will Lucemon kill him? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

It's me, Crusadermon. I'm all the time thinking about what I did and how I will make amends for my wrongdids. Though I was controled by Lucemon. I know, I'm gonna protect Suzie no matter what! Meanwhile, the Rangers at Alpha D-City will have some of their battles with an another minion of Belphemon, Bagramon. Stay tuned for episode 14.:~Bagramon's Strike! Save Suzie, the Comeback of a Royal Knight!~ Don't miss it! Because next time you'll find out if Alphamon is able to save Gallantmon and Takuto.


	14. Bagramon's Strike! Save Suzie, the comeb

Alright, worst week ever is behind me. ^^ Hey, just two weeks more and I'm done with school. Anyways I'm today really exahusted and since I'll be busy the whole next week (again) I deceided to publish this chapter one (two) days eariler. Enjoy!

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

14. Chapter

Bagramon's Strike! Save Suzie, the Comeback of a Royal Knight!

"Sir, you have a visit from the Assistant of the Chief of the DMAO (Digital Monster Acidents Organisation)." said Misa and the assistant entered the room where Com. Satsuma was.

"Greetings, what brings you here?" asked Satsuma.  
>"A message from the head chief. Someone from Alpha D-City called and said that the Digital World is under attack and possibly in a war with a group who call themselves 'The 7 Great Demon Lords'. Do you know something about this?" asked the assistant strictly. Satsuma glared at him.<br>"I do, you see, the kids who saved the Digiworld from Reapermon went there the save it from the Demon Lords. Of course I also sent my elite Rangers there and they'll sure defead the new threat." said Satsuma and smiled. The assistant frowned and crossed his arms on his back.  
>"You put all your hope into a bunch of kids and three Digimon Rangers. That's unacceptable. First of all, the Digital Monsters Rangers Organisation was created to protect people from every Digital Creature that threats our world. The humans did accept the co-existance of both Worlds, but the Digital Monster are going a little bit too far with their doings." said the assitant.<br>"I understand that, but you have to accept that there exist good and bad Digimon. Just like there exist good and bad humans..." Satsuma started but was cut off.  
>"Don't dare to compare us with those things." replied the assistant.<br>"The Digimon ain't things. They're living creatures and the mankind made them with the help of data from the computers and with the expand of the internet." said Satsuma.  
>"They are AI-Artifical Intelegence. Things." the assistant sharped his voice.<br>"Artifical Intelegence that's way much better than you are." whispered Satsuma.  
>"Comander Satsuma, I must warn you. If you try to insult me than you could ge fired." said the assistant with a threatengly tone in his voice. "What I wanted to say, it's just inhuman to send kids..."<br>"Actually, teenagers and some adults." said Satsuma with a smile.  
>"Whatever! It's inhuman to send KIDS to the frontline. Even if they have defeaded the Milleniu Monster and the Reaper Monster. These wars are a serious thing and we won't put kids in danger." said the assistant angrily.<br>"I didn't force them to go there. It was their desicion. And anywas, why do you people in DMAO call Milleniumon and Reapermon Milleniu Monster and Reaper Monster?" asked Satsuma calmly.  
>"Because those creatures are monsters!" replied the assistant.<br>"Well, some of them look human to me." said Satsuma. The assistant got red in his face. He was really angry. Satsuma countined. "I know what you wanted to say. Those wars are a job for the military. But I want to ask you a question. Did you watch episode 20. Out of Blue from Digimon Tamers, or possibly the third arc from Digimon Data Squad? You'll see that the military has no chance against the Digimon. Only humans partnered with Digimon have a chance against the bad Digimon. Those teens who went to the DigiWorld watched those animes and they know what dangers they're facing. However, they also know that they're our only hope." said Satsuma. The assistant frowned.  
>"The Head Chief will hear of that." he said and walked out. Satsuma sighed. He knew that he will probably soon lose his job.<p>

[Intro Theme You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin plays]

Belphemon Sleep Mode yawned as he absorbed the data of the Digimon he destroyed.

"I just need a little bit more and than I'm ready." he muttered to himself and looked over to Alpha D-City. "They have pretty strong defense forces. But theeeeey're nothing compared to my powers. However, I think I should keep them busy for a while till I don't reach my full strenght." A devious smile formed on his lips. He knew the perfect Digimon for doing a task like this.

"Hey, Thomas!"  
>"Marcus, Yoshi!"<p>

Terriermon, Akita and Kenny who were on DoruGreymon waved the three Rangers and thier Digimon who were in the center of Alpha D-City. With the Rangers were also Ituski and Datamon.

"Hey Kenny, Akita! What are you doing here?" asked Yoshi as the boys and Terriermon got off DoruGreymon's back. DoruGreymon de-digivoluved.  
>"We had saved the Village of Leaves from a DarkKnightmon..." started Akita but was cut off by Terriermon.<br>"I saved the Village." said the bunny Digimon.  
>"Yeah, however, and we thought that you possibly need our help. So here we are." said Akita.<br>"That's nice from you guys. We actually could need some of your help since were facing Belphemon's minions." said Yoshi.  
>"Like Yoshi said, it's a matter of time when the Demon Lord himself attacks the City." said Marcus crossing his arms behind his head.<br>"We'll help you." said Kenny.  
>"Kenny, say, did you see anywhere Rene?" asked Thomas.<br>"As much as I know, she went together with Taito, Shoutmon and Renamon to the Green Village, Shoutmon's home village." said Kenny.  
>"So, she's with Taito..." muttered Thomas. He wasn't worried much about Rene's savety but about her relationship with Taito.<p>

A Data Stream passed through Urban City, leaving two boys, a little lion and a wizard Digimon.

"Wow, that was ride." said Coronamon.  
>"Sheesh you're right. First we get dumped at the Desert Area and than immediantly we're brought to the City Area." Shawn rubbed his head. "Well, this looks like Urban City to me."<br>"And since when is Urban City black and white?" asked Wizardmon. Shawn sweadropped.  
>"Black-white City, Urban City, all the same. We're anyways in the City Area."<br>"Didn't that Massenger DemiDevimon say that Barbamon is in this Area? We should look around, maybe we meet Sleipmon or Duftmon." said Noah.

"Suzie's where!" exclaimed Sleipmon, Guardromon, Chuchidarumon and Duftmon when they heard what happened. As they came back from their little trip the Kapurimon told them that Suzie's missing.  
>"Knew it, someone should've stayed with her." said Guardromon. Chuchidarumon went outside.<br>"Hey, where are you going?" asked Duftmon.  
>"Suzie was my responsibility. I must find her." said Chuchidarumon.<br>"We're also going with you." said Guardromon.  
>"Wait, one should stay just in case that Suzie comes back." said Sleipmon. "Duftmon, you stay here."<br>"Why me! Aw,com'n I want to go with you." complained Duftmon.  
>"Nope, you stay here." cut Sleipmon off. Duftmon sulked as they went out.<p>

"Why are you hiding your face underneath that helmet?" asked Suzie. Kotemon rose his head in confusion and looked at Suzie.  
>"I'm not hiding my face." he replied.<br>"Alright, though I'd like to see what's underneath it. You wouldn't mind?" asked Suzie. Kotemon stepped back.  
>"I'd be pleased if you don't." replied Kotemon.<br>"Alright." said Suzie. Kotemon sighed. He felt more like Suzie's babysitter then her partner. Or he was both?

Kotemon sighed. Since he was rebirthed, memories of his past life flowed back into his mind. He wondered about Dynasmon and the other Royal Knights. He wanted to meet them again. For now the only memories he had were the ones till the time Lucemon had killed him. The rest was just a blurry chaos.

"What are you thinking about?" aked Suzie.  
>"About a friend of mine. Dynasmon." replied Kotemon.<br>"You mean the white knight with black wings?" asked Suzie.  
>"Yes. You know him?" asked Kotemon.<br>"Yes, he's the partner of a friend of mine." said Suzie. Kotemon dropped his jaw.  
>"Wait! You say Dynasmon got a human partner? Unbeliviable!" said Kotemon.<br>"Why?" asked Suzie.  
>"Because he never wanted a partner." said Kotemon, remembering well his last conversation with Dynasmon.<p>

-Flashback-

"I was wondering if you ever considered getting a human partner?"

Dynasmon sighed at this. He had known that Crusadermon was thinking about finding a human to be partnered to for awhile. He, on the other hand, had no intention in finding one. "Why would you want to find a human? They're useless and incompetent creatures. Humans will turn on us the first chance they get."

"Still, don't you ever wonder what it'll be like?" Dynasmon turned his back to Crusadermon "I've heard that humans can help us get stronger."

"We're royal knights. There is no stronger."

"Possibly "

Dynasmon sighed again. He knew it was Crusadermon's dream to get a partner for ever since he heard of the theory. They all were knights after all, their purpose was to protect. What's more he always felt like he needed to get stronger than he was, because of his past. "Well when you do find a partner, don't expect me to follow and find one too."

Crusadermon was shocked. He figured that Dynasmon would continue to suggest it was a bad idea and get Crusadermon to drop it. "You would be okay if I found one?"

"I would be annoyed, but I would be fine because it is what you want." He said turning back to Crusadermon with a sly smile.

-End of Flashback-

-So, he finnaly got a human partner. I can't wait to meet him again.- thought Kotemon.  
>"Heh, I'm sure Arisa and Karu-chan will be proud of me. And my daddy too." Suzie smiled happily. "He, he... You know what, I'm gonna introduce you to all my friends."<br>"Alright." Kotemon nodded. He than twitched. "Suzie watch out!"

He managed to get her out before a blast struck them. As the rose their look they saw a GuardiAngemon with an evil expression on his face.

"Invisible Snake-eyes!" Bagaramon observed any location within D-Alpha City using his ruby-eye, allowing him to instantaneously obtain any information he wanted to know. And now, he wanted to know how strong the defences in D-Alpha City were. He smirked as he saw only an Agumon, a Lalamon, a Gaomon, a Datamon, a Terriermon and a Dorumon.  
>"Pathetic Rookies! he hissed. "Choujigen Storm!" He generated a dimensional storm, though not so strong like normaly. He just wanted to get the ones who defend the city out.<p>

"What was that?" exclaimed Marcus. Dorumon growled. The Rangers, Akita, Kenny, Itsuki and the Digimon were inside a deserted building.  
>"We have a visitor." he said.<br>"Itsuki, sir, stay here. We'll handle this problem." said Yoshi. Itsuki nodded while Datamon searched for the best place to hide. The group runned out of the building and went towards the subrub.

"Why do I have a feeling Belphemon's responsible for this." said Thomas.  
>"Wrong, this ain't Belphemon's work." said Kenny and pointed towards Bagramon.<br>"Bagramon is a Demon Lord Digimon. Although it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon that ruled over death, it despaired against the unreasonable justice of the world and rebelled against God. Bagramon is known across the Digital World as the "Sage of Death". Although Bagramon's sins will be forgiven if it repented before God, Bagramon will not go back to submission under God. This is because Bagramon still seeks to replace the "Unreasonable Justice of the World" that God constructed, and its goal in life is to banish God from the world with its "New Justice"." Akita read on his D-Power.  
>"Okay, so we have to deal with a psychopate who is kinda a Lucemon copy. It'll be easy. Momantai!" said Terriermon. Everyone swatdropped.<br>"Your sarcasumus is going to become better and better, Terriermon." said Kenny sarcastically.  
>"Thanks." said Terriermon.<br>"But your jokes are bad as ever." replied Marcus. Everyone nodded in agreement. Terriermon sweatdropped.  
>"Am, how about dealing with this fella?" pointed Terriermon at Bagramon who had a smirk on his face.<br>"Hey, why are you grining so dumbly?" asked Terriermon.  
>"Because I'm thinking about should I let you die quick or slowly." he frowned. "Hey, did you call me dumb?"<br>"No." Terriermon coughed. "Dumbo."  
>"What? Now you'll feel my wrath!" said Bagramon and slashed at them with his right arm.<br>"Great, now you made him mad at us Terriermon." said Kenny as they escape the attack.  
>"Momantai!" replied Terriermon. Kenny sweatdropped. He, Akita and the Rangers took out their digivolution cards.<p>

[Shinka Theme Slash/Spiel dein Spiel by Digimon Tamers plays]

"DigiModify Warp Digivolution activate!" They slashed their cards.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Agumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Agumon got covered in a red DigiEgg. Behind him appeared a orange dinosaur emblem. He digivoluved to an warrior like dragon Digimon.

"ShineGreymon!"

"Lalamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Lalamon got covered in a green DigiEgg. Behind her appeared a pink dinosaur emblem. She changed to a more humanoid form, becoming a beautful woman in a red suit and black boots.

"Rosemon!"

"Gaomon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Gaomon got covered in a dark blue DigiEgg. Behind him appeared a light blue dinosaur emblem. He changed to a armor-claded wolf like warrior with a red cape.

"MirageGaogamon!"

"Terriermon Warp Digivolution to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green DigiEgg, with a green dinosaur emblem appearing behind. He turned into a mechanical dog like Digimon.

"MegaGargomon!"

"Dorumon, warp digivolution to..."

Dorumon got covered in a grey DigiEgg cocoon. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. His form changed to a warrior like dragon Digimon. It had grey-blue metalic wings, armor all around his body and a blade tiped tail.

"Dorugoramon!"

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Suzie GuardiAngemon. The angel Digimon didn't reply.  
>"I don't think he can hear you Suzie. He seems to be under control." said Kotemon.<br>"And who should control him?" asked Suzie.  
>"One of the Demon Lords. Say, can you get some information about this guy? At least what level he is." said Kotemon rising his bamboo sword.<br>"I can't read." replied Suzie. Kotemon sweatdropped. He already forgot that Suzie was only 5 years old.  
>"Can you at least spell it?" he asked. "At least the first letter?"<br>"Well, daddy taught me a bit. Maybe I can." said Suzie and looked at her D-Power.  
>"Holy Espada!" GuardiAngemon slashed at them with with a cross-shaped energy blast.<br>"Hothead!" Kotemon tried to dodge it with his in flames covered katana, but the blast struck him at the wall of a building.  
>"Kotemon!" yelled Suzie in dismay.<br>"Well, I know he isn't a Champion, that's sure. Suzie, just say which level he is." said Kotemon. Suzie looked at her D-Power.  
>"Mmmmmm-e. Me-gg..." Suzie tried to read loudly.<br>"Mega, darn!" said Kotemon. He knew they were dead if he dosen't somehow digivoluve back to Crusadermon.

"Hey, look!" exclaimed Shawn as he saw Sleipmon, Guardromon and Chuchidarumon. The two boys and their Digimon runned towards the trio.  
>"Shawn, Noah, what are you doing here?" asked Sleipmon.<br>"Long short story. A Data Stream brought us here." replied Noah.  
>"I assume you finished your tasks." said Sleipmon. He wondered if Noah and Wizardmon had encountered Crusadermon.<br>"We had a battle with Crusadermon who was under Lucemon's control. And, no, we haven't found Merukimon. Yet." said Coronamon.  
>"You had a battle with Crusadermon?" asked Sleipmon. That would explain Crusadermon's DigiEgg. The boys nodded.<br>"We were actually on the way to the Primary Village as we got caought by a Data Stream." said Wizardmon. Sleipmon smiled. He knew well how much Dynasmon cared about his friend. He and Crusadermon were known as a dream team though they were diffrent.  
>"I don't think that you'll find his DigiEgg at the Primary Village." said Sleipmon. The boys and their Digimon looked at the Royal Knight confused.<br>"What do you mean?" asked Wizardmon.  
>"His DigiEgg is now in Suzie's possesion." said Sleipmon. "And Suzie's,...well, gone."<br>"WHAT!"

"Holy Espada!"  
>"Hothead!"<p>

The two blasts, one light, second fire, hit each other, resulting in a minor explosion.

"Stop it, we don't want to battle!" yelled Suzie at GuardiAngemon. The controled angel Digimon didn't pay attention at the little girl's pleads.  
>"Thunder Kote!" Kotemon charged his fist with electrical current and punches GuardiAngemon. GuardiAngemon took the punch, but it hadn't any effect on him. He threw Kotemon back, making him hardly hit the ground.<br>"Kotemon!" yelled Suzie and runned towards her partner.  
>"Suzie, run...I don't want you get hurt." said Kotemon, trying to get up.<br>"You're nuts. I won't leave you." said Suzie.  
>"But..."<br>"No buts! I waited so long for a partner and now I got one. I won't leave you, that's my last." cried the little girl out. Her eyes started to tear. Kotemon was surpriesed by her determination. He stood up.  
>"If it's so, I will battle and protect you till I die." he said. Sudden memories flow through his mind. He remembered his last battle with Dynasmon. Dynasmon told him that he wanted to free him and that's why he had to kill him. Kotemon did understand this. And he was going to do the same with GuardiAngemon. Kotemon closed his eyes.<p>

-Flashback-

Dynasmon wraped his hands around Crusadermon. He called out for his strongest attack. "BREATH OF WYVERN!"

He unleashed a blast of energy which struck them both.

"What are you doing?" yelled Crusadermon.  
>"I'm gonna free you!" yelled Dynasmon back. It all ended in a few seconds.<p>

-End of Flashback-

"I'm gonna now free you." Kotemon opened his eyes. -Dynasmon, I promise, I'll protect Suzie no matter what the cost is.-

"Calumon what is it?" asked Hikaru. The little Catalyst looked at the sky completely lost in his own thoughts.  
>"I don't know. I just have the feeling that there's one more Digimon I need to help to digivoluve." said Calumon. Hikaru looked surpriesed at him. Calumon rose his head. "I just need to help him. Calu! Shining Digivolution!"<p>

A red beam of energy from his head went right into the sky.

Suzie looked at Kotemon. She was afraid that she would lose him. For now, she felt like the weak, little, frightened girl she was.

"Kotemon!" she yelled. Just then a beam of red energy struck Kotemon.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Kotemon, warp digivolution to..."

Suzie noticed that he got covered into a DigiEgg like cocoon which was the same color as her D-Power. As the coocon faded away, a new Digimon stood in front of her covered in a pink armor and holding a golden shield.

"Crusadermon!"

"What was that?" asked Chuchidarumon as he, Guardromon, the two Tamers, Sleipmon, Wizardmon and Coronamon looked at the sky. They indeed noticed the red beam. It seemed like it was on the opposite side of the city.  
>"Let's go!" said Noah.<p>

Barbamon cluched his staff as he noticed the red beam above Black-White City. He was standing on a tall building and observed Urban City. He pet his long white beard and looked curiosly at Black-White City. He indeed felt the power of the beam and he wanted to find out what it was. With a sly smile, he went towards the origin of the beam.

"Kotemon..." Suzie looked surpriesed at her partner.  
>"I'm Crusadermon, a member of the Royal Knights." said Crusadermon.<p>

Suzie smiled. She always dreamt of being a princess and having a prince who would rescuse her. And Crusadermon was her prince or better to say, her knight.

"Show'm whatcha got!" she exclaimed.

"Holy Espada!" GuardiAngemon sent again a blast at them.  
>"Scarlet Tempest!" Crusadermon created a whirlwind firing it at the blast. The result was an explosion through which Crusadermon rushed at GuardiAngemon.<br>"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon started shooting at GuardiAngemon with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on its right arm. The angel Digimon dodged this attack.  
>"Laser Lattice!" Crusadermon created an energy net that projected out from the palm, getting GuardiAngemon caought in it. GuardiAngemon yelped in pain.<br>"Heaven's Ripper!" GuardiAngemon used the blades covering his body to cut through the netting. "Laser Lattice!" Crusadermon created a new net and charged towards GuardiAngemon.  
>"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon's attacked with his four body-sash blades which extend from its armor cutting right through GuardiAngemon and making him disolve into data.<p>

"Astral Snatcher!" Bagramon charged towards MegaGargomon with his thrused arm. MegaGargomon escaped the attack.  
>"DORU Din!" Dorugoramon released a destructive shock wave.<br>"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon sent a blast at Bagramon. Bagramon escaped both attacks.  
>"GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon attacked with his sword.<br>"Thorn Whipping!" Rosemon attacked with her whip. Bagramon jumped and the whip wraped clashed and wraped around the sword. Still in the air, Bagramon noticed MegaGargomon aiming at him.  
>"Mega Missle!"MegaGargomon fired gigantic megaton-class missiles from the gun turrets on his shoulders at Bagramon. Both missles struck the fallen angel Digimon, but Bagramon appeared from the smoke unharmed.<p>

"I really enjoyed the time playing with you." He clenched his fist. "For now, good-bye. I'll be back soon. Choujigen Storm!"

With a sly smile, he again created a storm. As the storm faded away, he diseappeared.

"Seiken Gradalpha!" Alphamon drawed out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic array, and stabed it through the energy ball Lucemon formed around Gallantmon. The ball cracked, revealing the hurted de-digivoluved Guilmon.  
>"Alphamon!" exclaimed Lucemon and Takuto together, one surpriesed, the other confused.<br>"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon spread the wings on his back and flied up high, then deployed a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which he summoned a legendary monster from another dimension. It was jet black and reminded on a Chinese dragon. His eyes were red. The monster attacked Lucemon, while Alphamon snatched Takuto and Guilmon away.

"Ultimate Sacrisfice!" Lucemon fired two balls of light and darkness at the monster, anhihalating it completely. As he looked around he noticed that Alphamon, Takuto and Guilmon were gone.

Suzie, Crusadermon, Takuto and Guilmon had luck. Either they would be dead now. What'll happen next time? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Shawn Blaze's speaking. You sure noticed that I and my group ain't the only ones who search for Suzie. There's also Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed. Well, be sure that next time, we'll encounter him. If you want find out how that battle will end, then stay tuned for episode 15.:~My Own Enemy! Overthrow the Greedy Ruler!~ -Coronamon interupts- P.S We will also get help from a certain friend (finnaly -.-). Oh and P.P.S Arisa's group will next time land in the Souveregines Area. You just can imagine what that would mean. -giggles-


	15. My Own Enemy, Overthrow the Greedy Rul

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

15. Chapter

My Own Enemy! Overthrow the Greedy Ruler!

"Ok, guys, we're drawing sticks. You know the rules." said Sara clutching a bunch of diffrent sized sticks in her hand. Although Calumon saved most of the Digimon in the Primary Village by letting them digivoluve, there were again new DigiEggs which the Tamers had to protect. The best opinion was that they guard the area around the Village. Ken, Hikaru, Nanami, Ami, Sara, Miko took each a stick. This was the result:

1. Ken and Ami 2. Nanami and Sara 3. Hikaru and Miko

"Ok, so let's go." said Ken. Calumon hopped to them.  
>"Can I come to? Calu." he asked.<br>"No, it'll be better if you stay here. Ok." said Hikaru. Calumon's ears shrunk.  
>"Not fair. I wanna stay with you." he said.<br>"Hikaru's right. You should stay here. Didn't the quest Swanmon gave exauhst you?" said Miko.  
>"Nope." Calumon shook his head.<br>"You know what, the Messenger DemiDevimon is also staying here. You could help him and Swanmon if there's anything to do." said Hikaru. "And anyways, we won't be away too long."  
>"Okay." said Calumon, though a bit dissapointed.<p>

[Intro Theme Missing by Evanscene plays]

Rene, Renamon, Taito and Shoutmon shook their heads.

"No, we didn't saw Suzie." said Rene. Taiki had a dissapointed expression on his face.  
>"We could help you search for her. Though, the DigiWorld is a big place, but I think that there's a possibilty that she encountered someone of the other Tamers." said Renamon.<br>"We have 7 diffrent Areas; the Forest Area is the biggest, so it'll be the best to search through this area first." said Taito.  
>"I'll help you. The Olympus Twelwe ignored this wars a bit too long." said Merukimon and stood up. "Gotsumon."<br>"Yes, lord Merukimon." said Gotsumon.  
>"Stay here and keep an eye on the Ice Palace. I'll be soon back." said Merukimon.<br>"As you wish." replied Gotsumon.  
>"One question before we go. Why don't we ask the DigiGnomes to help us?" said Shoutmon. "First, they always appear everywhere, anytime, in every moment you don't expect to see them. Second, they're wish granters and if we wish that we want find Suzie, they'll make it come true for sure."<br>"Good idea Shoutmon." said Agumon.  
>"Like I didn't wish it before. I really want to find my daughter, alive and save." said Taiki.<p>

They heared a giggle and saw a DigiGnome flying towards them. Though it couldn't speak, it showed them that they should follow him. Taiki, Agumon, Rene, Renamon, Merukimon, Taito and Shoutmon obeyed. As they got out of the castle, they got caught by a Data Stream.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Barbamon looked at Suzie and Crusadermon, who were walking through the streets of Black-White City. "Looks like the Royal Knight ain't anymore under Lucemon's Control."

"What I wanted to ask...What is a 5 year old..." Crusadermon got cut off by Suzie.  
>"I'm 5 and a half years old." she said.<br>"Ok, 5 and a 1/2 year old girl like you actually doing here?" asked Crusadermon.  
>"I came here to get a partner, you, and to help my friends." said Suzie. "I told you that I also want to become a DigiDestenied like my father."<br>"And your father's name is..."  
>"Taiki Yagami. He's partnered with an Agumon." replied Suzie.<br>"Taiki Yagami..." Crusadermon lowered his head. He indeed heard about a DigiDestenied which name was Taiki. He was one of the kids who defeaded Reapermon. But that was about 10 years ago or so. Crusadermon frowned. How many days passed after his death by Lucemon's hands? Or were it weeks, months maybe?  
>"Crusader-chan, what is it?" asked Suzie.<br>"Oh, nothing. Am, my name's Crusadermon, not Crusader-chan." said Crusadermon.  
>"I know, but I like it to give my friends nicknames." replied Suzie with a childish smile.<p>

"Aww, how cute...I think I'm gonna cry now. He, he, he..." they heard a grumpy voice. Crusadermon immediantly stepped in front of Suzie as Barbamon appeared in front of them.  
>"Who's that old man?" asked Suzie with a confused expression on her face.<br>"Greetings, little miss. My name is Barbamon, the new Ruler of the City Area and the Demon Lord of Greed." introduced Barbamon himself. "And who was the old ruler of the City Area? Did he gave a quit or what?" asked Suzie. Crusadermon sweatdropped. Barabmon burst into laughter.  
>"Heh, he... Yes, he indeed gave a special quit. He actually quited his life." replied Barbamon. He stopped laughing as Suzie still stupidly glared at him with an confused expression on her face. "That means that I killed him, you stupid girl! Must I draw everything to explain you."<br>"You are just a big meanie." replied Suzie. "Really, you could've told me that in the first place. I'm not stupid."  
>"Of course you are. Either you wouldn't come to my area." said Barbamon.<br>"The City Area dosen't belong to you." said Crusadermon.  
>"Now it does." replied Barbamon.<br>"Then we'll free it. Go, get'm Crusader-chan." said Suzie.  
>"With pleasure. Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon started shooting at Barbamon with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker.<br>"Crimson Flame!" Barbamon created a kind of fire-wall with his staff to block the attack. He then thrusted the fire-wall at Crusadermon who shielded himself with the Pile Bunker.

"Hikaru, do you notice something about the Data Streams?" asked Miko Hikaru. She, Hikaru, Monodramon and Elecmon were patroling on the northern subrub of the Primary Village.  
>"What?" asked Hikaru.<br>"Well, that there are much more appearing in this area. Just look." Miko pointed at the sky. Indeed, there were about 10-15 Data Streams more then usual above the Primary Village.  
>"And what should that then mean? That the DigiWorld has a kind of error or something similar?" asked Elecmon.<br>"Maybe, but we must then watch out to not get captured by one of them." replied Monodramon.  
>"You're right...watch out!" yelled Miko but it was too late. They got captured by a Data Stream.<p>

"Aw, man!" said Hikaru inside the Data Stream.  
>"Well, that's how Data Streams are. Always unpredictiable." shrugged Miko.<p>

"Crimson Flame!" Barbamon again fired a fire blast at Crusadermon who dodged it with his Pile Bunker. He smirked. "I could do this the whole day, but I don't think that your shield will hold long enough."  
>"Darn!" hissed Crusadermon, who knew that Barbamon was definetly right.<br>"Death Lure!" Barbamon used his demonic staff "Death Lure" to tempt Crusadermon into an inescapable living hell, converting him to wickedness.  
>"Crusadermon!" yelled Suzie as Crusadermon, still in pain, was tackled by Barbamon into the neares building. She gulped as Barbamon turned to her.<br>"And now to you..."

"Guardian Barrage!"  
>"Dragon's Roar!"<br>"Arrow of Apollo!"

Barbamon turned around to dodge two hooming missles, a few blasts and red arrows. He then noticed Noah, Shawn, Dynasmon, Apollomon, Sleipmon, Chuchidarumon and Guardromon running towards them.

"Barbamon is a Demon Lord Digimon on the Mega Lv, virus type. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it has the appearance of a bearded old-man and represents Saturn and the sin of Greed. Residing within the heart of the Dark Area, the den of demons, it manipulates Fallen Angel Digimon to carry out evil to its limit. It is obsessed with all of the treasure which exists within the Network, so out of avarice, and regardless of the means, it has a cruel personality with a greed that would kill Digimon just for a piece of treasure. It is the foremost and most cunning schemer of the Seven Great Demon Lords, and can easily manipulate the Mega-level Ghoulmon in addition to Fallen Angel Digimon." Shawn read on his D-Power.

"Crusadermon!" exclaimed Dynasmon as he noticed the beaten Crusadermon. He was relived that his friend was alive, but he was worried about his condition. He saw Suzie helping Crusadermon to get back on his feet, though the Royal Knight didn't seem to be able to battle further.

"Are you ok?" asked Suzie her partner. Crusadermon nodded, though every inch of his body hurted. He saw Dynasmon and was happy about it.

"Your evil tirranity ends here and now." said Sleipmon. He, Apollomon and Dynasmon stepped out. Guardromon and Chuchidarumon stayed with the boys since they knew that they had no chance againts the Mega leveld Demon Lord.  
>"Yeah right. And Lucemon is an Celestial Angel." Barbamon rose and eyebrow. "You are really stupid. Do you really think that you can beat me? I doubt that."<br>"We will do anything to end your life." said Apollomon.  
>"Try it." replied Barbamon.<br>"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon fired arrows at Barbamon.  
>"This is our chance. Let's get Suzie and Crusadermon." said Noah. Shawn, Guardromon and Chuchidarumon followed him.<p>

"Crimson Flame!" Barbamon dodged the arrows.  
>"Inferno Frost!" Sleipmon Fired incandescent arrows of light from M spellsheimr and froze the firewall Barbamon made.<br>"Your hell fire attacks have no chance against mine ice attacks." said Sleipmon.  
>"Every ice can be melted down. Crimson Flame!" Barbamon sent a fireblast at them.<br>"Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on its back. Both blasts clashed into each one creating a minor explosion.  
>"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired blasts of energy at Barbamon who managed to dodge them.<p>

"Are you two alright?" asked Shawn as the two boys and Digimon came to the injured Crusadermon and Suzie.  
>"I'm alright, but Crusader-chan is badly hurted." said Suzie.<br>"It's alright." said Crusadermon, but twitched as he tried to get up. Suzie hmpfed.  
>"See." she said to Noah and Shawn.<br>"Suzie, you better don't runaway again. You see what happens." said Chuchidarumon.  
>"Ah, okay." replied Suzie.<br>"Maybe this is not the perfect moment to ask, but who are you?" asked Crusadermon Noah and Shawn.  
>"I'm Shawn Blaze and I'm partnered with Apollomon." said Shawn.<br>"And I'm Noah Drake and my partner is Dynasmon." replied Noah.  
>"I see." said Crusadermon and tried to get up. Guardromon and Chuchidarumon helped him.<br>"Say, can anyone tell me how long I've been,... dead? I mean after Lucemon killed me." said Crusadermon.  
>"10 years to be honest." said Noah. Crusadermon twitched.<br>"Thaaaat long? After this is over I wanna an explanation about everything what happened while my absence." said Crusadermon.  
>"Too much. For now you should know that the Demon Lords were killed and sealed away after your death but they again rose." said Shawn, smiling slily.<br>"Ok." replied Crusadermon.

"Icy Breath!" Sleipmon runned towards Barbamon and used Niflheimr to lower the temperature of his climate and generate a blizzard.  
>"Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon rushed towards Barbamon charging his energy level.<br>"Phoebus Blow!" Apollomon also rushed towards Barbamon charging his energy into his fist to attack with a single, deadly blow from the fist filled with his inner power. Barbamon smiled deviously.  
>"Fools." he whispered and slamed his staff into the ground. "Pand monium Lost!"<p>

"Damn, Laser Lattice!" Crusadermon, recognizing Barbamon's deadly attack, created an energy net that projected out from the palm, to protect himself, Suzie, Noah, Shawn, Chuchidarumon and Guardromon, putting his whole energy into the attack.

Barbamon unleashed all of the Dark Area's evil energies at once as an extremely high-temperature explosion that burned up everything without a trace. As the smoke faded away he saw a beaten Coronamon and Wizardmon, while Sleipmon, who managed to dodge the most damage of the attack with his cooling shield de-digivoluved to Kudamon.

"Coronamon!"  
>"Wizardmon!"<br>"Kudamon!"

The yells from Noah, Guardromon, Shawn and Chuchidarumon drew Barbamon's attention. Crusadermon's net also burned down and he de-digivoluved back to Kotemon.

"Now, it's your turn." said Barbamon.  
>"Amethyst Wind!" A storm of purifying cherry blossoms hit Barbamon from behind. He turned angrily around only to see Taiki, Rene, Taito, WarGreymon, Sakuyamon, OmegaShoutmon and Merukimon running towards the battle field. They saw and explosion while they were in the Data Stream and Agumon, Shoutmon and Renamon immediantly digivoluved as they saw Barbamon fighting Dynasmon, Apollomon and Sleipmon.<p>

"Daddy!" exclaimed Suzie.  
>"Suzie!" Taiki breath a sigh of relief as he saw that his daughter wasn't injured.<br>"Aha, so the rest of the party arrived. I'll be glad to destroy you all." said Barbamon.  
>"Forget it. You are here the one who will die." said Sakuyamon, slaming her staff with a soft cling into the ground. Taiki, Rene and Taito meanwhile helped the injured Wizardmon, Kudamon and Coronamon.<br>"That's right!" said OmegaShoutmon, crackling his knuckles.

[Intro Theme Never Give Up by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

WHAM!

Arisa, Haruka, Gatomon, Akari, Akira, BlackAgumon, Ryoma, Patamon, Karin and Lopmon yelped as they slamed at the ground. Only Lilithmon and Beelzemon (who changed to his Blast Mode) had a soft landing. Beelzemon then changed back.

"I hate those Data Streams!" said Akari. BlackAgumon and Patamon were sitting on her.  
>"I agree with you." replied Haruka who was under Karin and Ryoma.<br>"Gatomon, could you please get of me." said Arisa.  
>"Tell Akira to get of of me." replied Gatomon. "I'll do that when Lopmon get's of my back." said Akira.<p>

"Anyways, where are we?" asked Akari after they stood up.  
>"We're in the Souveregines Area." said Karin.<br>"Aw, great. That's the next last place I want to be." said Beelzemon.  
>"Why next last?" asked Akira.<br>"Because the last place I want to be is Yggy's place. The Souveregines ain't as bad as the tin can of Digital God." said Beelzemon.  
>"You mustn't insult the ruler of the DigiWorld." said Gatomon angrly.<br>"Some ruler he is." grumbled Beelzemon. But before he could say more, they got encircled by Antylamon, Caturamon and Majiramon.  
>"So, it seems like you now got the courage to come here." said Antylamon, mainly paying attention to Beelzemon and Lilithmon.<p>

"Crimson Fire!"  
>"Heavy Metal Vulcan!"<p>

OmegaShoutmon countered Barbamon's flame attack with a hail of shots that it firec from his chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps the flames away from its comrades. Barbamon dodged the attack.

"Spiritual Enchant!" Merukimon used his excellence in Shamanism and the knife Aztec to summon apparitions from a parallel universe.  
>"Pand monium Lost!" Barbamon again used his hell-flame-explosion attack to anihalate the apparitions and the Digimon.<br>"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon created a spherical barrier around herself, OmegaShoutmon and Merukimon. However, the sphere wasn't strong enough to hold of Barbamon's attack. Rene noticed that.  
>"DigiModify, Power Up activate!" She slashed a card which helped Sakuyamon to gain strenght.<p>

"Terra Force!"

WarGreymon, who was flying above them gathered all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrated it into one spot, then fired it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot which completely struck Barbamon. However, Barbamon emerged from the smoke the attack left. WarGreymon rushed at him.

"Mega Claw!" He slashed with his "Dramon Killer" gauntlets at Barbamon. Barbamon dodged the attack with his staff, but with an another kick, WarGreymon managed to beat the staff out of Barbamon's hands and kick the Demon Lord backwards. Barbamon hit the ground.

"Why you..." Barbamon bearly recovered from the attack.  
>"Your days as the ruler of the City Area are over." said Sakuyamon.<br>"Forget it, this Area belongs to me. Only to me. I'm it's ruler. No one else." replied Barbamon.  
>"Your greedy claim over this area will have now an end. Now!" Taito exclaimed.<p>

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon fired his missles.  
>"Terra Force!" WarGreymon attacked again with a fireball energy shot.<br>"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon stroke with a purifying barrier at Barbamon.  
>"Omega the Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon drawed the power of the Omega inForce from his whole body, concentrated it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shot it at the Barbamon.<br>"Spiritual Enchant!" Merukimon again used his excellence in Shamanism and summoned a creature of light which stroke Barbamon.

Unable to stand their attacks, Barbamon with a finaly yell got destroyed. His data however didn't fade away. It actually formed into a green DigiEgg with red spots and had the Crest of Greed on the top. However, everyone noticed a sudden change on the Crest as an image of a new crest which looked like a blue gem in a hand. It looked like the hand was overhanding the gem to someone. Behind the gem was a yellow thunder and the whole crest had a yellow backround. Before anyone could say anything, the DigiEgg disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Suzie with a dropped jaw.  
>"I have no idea." replied Kotemon.<br>"Suzie!" Taiki runned over to Suzie (as he came back to his senses) and hugged his daughter.  
>"Daddy!"<br>"Oh, Suzie. I was so worried about you." said Taiki.  
>"Hey daddy, you know what. I also became a DigiDestenied." Suzie rose her D-Power. "And Kotemon is my partner. He's a Royal Knight. Isn't that great?" she exclaimed. Taiki nodded.<br>"Am, you're actually a Tamer. You must be choosen by the Souveregines to become a DigiDestenied." explained the de-digivoluved Agumon.  
>"Aw man." Suzie sighed.<br>"Seems like you finnaly got a partner." said Wizardmon (who managed to recover a bit) to Kotemon. Kotemon nodded.  
>"Yeah, but there are lot's of things you have to explain me. First, how does it come that you also got a partner?" said Kotemon. On Wizardmon's serious expression formed a smile.<br>"I'll explain you all leater."

"Are you two nuts or what?" asked Alphamon Takuto and Guilmon. They were in a forest in the Dark Area. He seemed to be angry. "Just running into a battle without thinking is a death sentence. Especially you Guilmon. You dissapointed me."  
>"I'm sorry." said both Takuto and Guilmon. Alphamon sighed.<br>"At least you're alive. Anyways, where that other guy, Akira and BlackAgumon?" asked Alphamon.  
>"We met Arisa and Beelzemon and they told us about Lucemon's plans. When we got asleep a Tapirmon used me and Guilmon to attack our friends." said Takuto.<br>"He actually made me digivoluve to Megidramon." said Guilmon.  
>"I see. But how did you got so easily controled by a Tapirmon?" asked Alphamon.<br>"It's because..." Takuto sighed. "Arisa's actually my love interest, but she's Akira's girlfriend. I was so jelaous at Akira and angry at Arisa that I couldn't control my emotions."  
>"And your dark emotions took also over me." said Guilmon.<br>"So, it were your emotions towards that girl who made you go mad. You know, sometimes you must let go something to become free." said Alphamon and glanced over to Guilmon. "And to reach a new level. Remember, you are your own enemy. However, let's go back to the Souveregines Area. Lucemon will be sure after you and I don't want to lose two of my best warriors."

Alphamon then turned around and Takuto and Guilmon followed him with confused expressions on their faces.

"Did he called us 'two of my best warriors'? Man I must been dreaming." said Takuto with a smile. Guilmon nodded.

Barbamon's dead, but what was that strange crest which appeared on his DigiEgg? And will Takuto and Guilmon learn to cope with their feelings? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi guys, Dean's speaking. Next time on Digimon Tamers you'll see how I and Magnamon try to free our captured friends. Not only that, but we will also battle Leviamon's minions, just as encounter an another member of the Olympus Twelwe. And Arisa, Akari, Beelzemon and Lilithmon will have a little chat with Azulongmon. So stay tuned for episode 16.:~The Underwater Adventure, Light of a Golden Warrior!~ Just don't miss it! 


	16. The Underwater Adventure, Light of a Gol

Hi everyone! Today I'm celebrating the end of my school year and the begin of the summer holydays! ^^ -YAY!- That's why I deceided to upload two chapters instead one.

As you sure read in the preview, this time the battles will take part at the Sea Area against Leviamon. Anyways, I'm momentarly writing the 21. chapter and since there should be 26. it means that season 4 will soon end. And if everything goes like planned I won't only publish the last chapter of the 4th season but also my Haloween special and the 1st chapter of the fifth season all together.

So enjoy. (And I hope you'll too have nice summer holydays.)

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

16. Chapter

The Underwater Adventure, Light of a Golden Warrior!

"So, do you know, maybe, where Leviamon now is?" asked Dean Submarimon.  
>"Sorrowly I don't know. But I think that his residence is in the same cave where you defeaded MegaSeadramon." replied Submarimon.<br>"Then we're going there." said Magnamon.

After Submarimon managed to recover, he tried to help Dean to find Satoshi, ExAgumon and Crainamon. Dean was now inside his dome.

"I hope we'll find them." said Submarimon. "The Sea Area has become a very dangerous place, even for two Royal Knights and Leviamon is a merciless Demon Lord."  
>"Ain't they all merciless?" asked Magnamon, but quickly shut up. Beelzemon and Lilithmon were his friends and he actually didn't want to insult them.<br>"Well, I just hope we won't miss the battle. It'll be a sorrow if you don't try your abilities out again." said Dean.  
>"Oh, don't worry. There'll be a plenty of time to try my ablities out." replied Magnamon.<p>

[Intro Theme Everybody's Fool by Evanscene plays]

Satoshi groaned as he came back to his senses. His head ached but that was just a minor problem.

The main problem was the fact that he was tied up in a big cage together with the unconssicious ExAgumon and Crainumon in a cave, on a island, in the Sea Area, guarded by a few Divermon. He noticed that Crainamon's Duo Solar Spear and Omni Shield were outside the cage, guarded by a few other Divermon. He then heard ExAgumon and Crainumon groaning. Satoshi was sure that they didn't feel better then him.

"Man, Leviamon has a good kick. My head still aches." said ExAgumon.  
>"You ain't the only one with a terrible headache." said Crainamon who tried to sit. "I wonder what the Demon Lord of Envy wants from us."<br>"Well, I don't want to find it out." said Satoshi.

"Here we are." Submarimon opened his dome and let Dean out. They were in front of the cave where MegaSeadramon's residence once was. The trio sneaked to the entrance. And they all had surpriesed expressions on their faces.  
>"I just can't belive it." whispered Magnamon.<br>"I do. How can they be so stupid and let themselves get captured?" replied Dean.  
>"We have to free them." said Submarimon.<br>"Sure 'boss'. What's the plan?" said Dean.  
>"It's quite simple, but we need someone who will distract the Divermon. Who wants to play the bite?" asked Submarimon.<p>

SPLASH!

"The Sea Area?" asked Hikaru as she came back to her senses.  
>"Wow, I didn't thought that I can breath here." said Miko.<br>"Well, in the DigiWorld are diffrent physical rules then in the Real World." replied Hikaru.  
>"So, what should we do now?" asked Elecmon.<br>"Ask someone what is going on here?" suggested Monodramon.  
>"Didn't Ken said that Ryoma told him that Dean and Veemon, after they find the DigiArmor Egg of Miracles wanted to go to the Sea Area? Satoshi, ExAgumon and Crainamon went here too." said Hikaru.<br>"Yeah, I remember now. Didn't he said that this Area is under Leviamon's command?" said Miko.  
>"Then we should better find them." replied Hikaru and started to swim forward, followed tightly by Miko, Monodramon and Elecmon.<p>

"Wait, why should I be the bite?" asked Submarimon.  
>"First, because you are the fastest in the water and second this was your plan." said Magnamon.<br>"We wish you luck." said Dean. Submarimon sweatdropped.  
>"I just hope I won't regret this." he muttered and swam into the cave. The Divermon noticed him immediantly.<br>"Hey you morons. Catch me! Oxygen Torpedo!" Submarimon discharged super-compressed oxygen torpedos at the Divermon. The attacks hit them, however the Divermon again emerged and started chasing Submarimon who leaded them out of the cave.

As they went out of sight, Dean and Magnamon, much to Satoshi's, ExAgumon's and Crainamon's surpriese, stepped in.

"Hey guys, missed us?" said Dean.  
>"You arrived just in time." replied Satoshi.<br>"Don't worry guys, I'm gonna handle this. Magna Punch!" Magnamon put all of his strength into a powerful punch and destroyed the lock on the cage. He opened it and he and Dean unbound the trio.

"Thanks." said Satoshi. Crainamon picked his spear and shield up.  
>"What happened?" asked Dean.<br>"We were knocked unconssicious by Leviamon. After that we woke up in this cage." said ExAgumon.  
>"Well, we better prepeare to face the Demon Lord of Envy." said Crainamon twirling with his spear.<p>

"Lightning Javelin!" A powerful lightning strike was fired at them.  
>"Watch out!" Crainumon shielded the group with his Omni Shield. They didn't notice that, while they were talking, a MegaSeadramon emerged from the water.<p>

"Lighting Javelin!" "Aura Barrier!" Magnamon stepped in front of Crainamon and enveloped self in a barrier of light to ward off the attack. He then rushed towards the MegaSeadramon.  
>"Magna Punch!" He again charged his energy into his fist, but before he could punch MegaSeadramon, MegaSeadramon dove.<p>

"I'm getting slowly tired of this." said Miko.  
>"Just swim forward, ok. We should be nearby a cave." said Hikaru. "At least I hope so."<br>"Hey look!" exclaimed Elecmon pointing downwards. Underneath them were a Neptunmon and a few Seadramon fighting. With a slash of his sentient spear he deleted them. He then looked around and saw the two girls and their Digimon. Before any of them could say something, he swam upwards and was 'levitating' in front of them, pointing at them with his spear.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.  
>"My name's Hikaru and this is my partner Elecmon." said Hikaru.<br>"I'm Miko and this is Monodramon." replied Miko.  
>"We're searching for our friends. Two boys, an Omnimon, a Crainamon and a Magnanmon." said Hikaru.<br>"And how do I know that you ain't lying and that Leviamon didn't send you here?" said Neptunmon.  
>"We're here to destroy Leviamon, honest!" said Elecmon. Neptunmon glared at them.<br>"Very well. If you ain't Leviamon's minions, then you are my allies. I'm the member of the Olympus Twelwe, Neptunmon, ruler of the deepest part of the sea and the castle Abyss Sanctuary." said Neptunmon trying to look impressive to the two girls.  
>"Nice, so, can you tell us where Leviamon might be?" said Hikaru. Neptunmon frowned.<br>"Yeah, his residence is the Deepest Cave." he said.  
>"Deepest cave? Ow, I cannot swim that deep." said Monodramon.<br>"No, I mean Deepest Cave as a name. It's the biggest cave in the Sea Area." said Neptunmon.  
>"Does it have a little island?" asked Hikaru. Neptunmon nodded. Hikaru smiled. "Then I think I know which cave are you talking about."<p>

Arisa, Beelzemon, Lilithmon and Akari followed Antylamon, Karin, Lopmon and Majiramon to the main hall where Azulongmon was waiting for them. Haruka, Gatomon, Ryoma, Patamon were with Caturamon in the hall at the entrance of the castle.

"I wonder what the old dragon wants from us." said Beelzemon.  
>"Silence!" hissed Antylamon, her Treasure Axes ready to cut through the Demon Lord of Gluttony. Beelzemon frowned. Neither Lilithmon was flattered that they have a meeting with Azulongmon. Arisa and Akari tightly following their partners as if they feared that they would lose them.<p>

Finnaly they entered the big hall. It was the same room where Karin, Lopmon and Alphamon had a meeting with Azulongmon. Majiramon, Antylamon (and to Arisa, Akari, Beelzemon and Lilithmon's surpriese) Karin and Lopmon kneeled down in front of Azulongmon.

"Rise." said the Keeper of the East and they obeyed. "Majiramon and Antylamon, you can go. Karin and Lopmon you wait in front of the door."  
>"Yes, Lord Azulongmon." said Majiramon, Lopmon and Antylamon and they, together with Karin went out of the room. As the door closed Azulongmon turned his attention to the two girls and Demon Lords.<p>

"You are sure wondering what I want from you." said Azulongmon.  
>"Aha, so what is it old dragon?" asked Beelzemon. Azulongmon gave a little grin.<br>"Even in front of a Souveregin, you keep your brazen atittude, Demon Lord Beelzemon." he said.  
>"So what, it's not like I don't have any respect for you. I do, but I just wanna know what da heck you want from us so we can leave." said Beelzemon.<br>"So, did you already found out what the prophecy means?" asked Azulongmon. The group glared at him stupidly.  
>"How do you know about the prophecy?" asked Lilithmon.<br>"I know. And I know that if you don't stop Lucemon from doing the biggest mistake in his life, the Real and the DigiWorld are doomed to get destroyed." said Azulongmon.  
>"Can you explain us that? What is this Forgotten Monster that the prophecy was talking about?" asked Akari.<br>"I don't know. That's something you must ask Fanglongmon. Though I know that behind that Gate, the Gate of the Seven Seals, is a evil sealed away, even greater then you can image. That evil wanted to destoy the DigiWorld, but Fanglongmon managed to defeat it and seal it away. The Gate, which was actually built by that evil, was used to seal it away." said Azulongmon.  
>"And where is this Gate?" asked Arisa.<br>"No one knows. But it says when the Keys are all brought together in a special order, it will appear." replied Azulongmon. "I assume you know what the Keys are."  
>"Our Crests." replied Beelzemon. "And is there anything we can do to destroy that Gate?"<br>"There exists a way, but I doubt you will be able to use. One day, maybe, but not now." said Azulongmon.  
>"And why?" asked Lilithmon.<br>"Because you ain't ready, yet. Though I heard that one of you already passed your test." said Azulongmon, looking at Beelzemon.  
>"What kind of test?" asked Beelzemon, who was indeed surpriesed. Before Azulongmon could reply him, Arisa interupted.<br>"Azulongmon, can you explain me what does this mean 'A Sin will turn to a Virtue/The Balance will be brought back'?" she asked.  
>"That's something you will have to find out by your own Tamer. Maybe you haven't passed your own test, but I see you have a great potential and I'm sure you'll pass it soon. The test, you, Arisa, have, endures now for about 10 years and I see you didn't break under the preasure of the test." said Azulongmon. Arisa dropped her jaw in surpriese.<br>"Ok, what is this test? And when will I pass it?" she asked.  
>"I cannot tell you, because I'm not the one who put you on that test." said Azulongmon.<br>"And who was? And what about me and Lilith?" asked Akari.  
>"Oh, your tests didn't even started, which is a great sorrow. Anyways, the ones who put you on the test observed you day by day, tough you weren't aware of it." Azulongmon closed his eyes. "The ones who started all this were the DigiGnomes."<p>

"WHAT?" Arisa, Beelzemon, Akari and Lilithmon exclaimed all together.  
>"You must been kiddin'." said Beelzemon. Azulongmon shook his head and opened his eyes. "The DigiGnomes are creatures who existed even before the Digimon did. They knew many things and I'm sure they have a special reason why they choose you to do those tests. Of course, you ain't the only ones who will have to pass your tests." said Azulongmon.<br>"And who are the others?" asked Lilithmon.  
>"Be sure, they don't have any idea of it which is indeed a great sorrow. I just hope you'll be able to help them some day." said Azulongmon and looked at Arisa and Beelzemon. "I'm counting on you two. As the prophecy predicted, you and your friends will have to battle this evil. I'm sure you'll defead it, but I'm also aware of it that you will have great loses. Be ready to face it, because the day of the Great Battle will soon come. And what your tests regards, the DigiGnomes will make sure that you'll get a guide who will help you and the others."<p>

"Striking Fish!" The Divermon launched their harpoons at Submarimon. Submarimon easily escaped their attack.  
>"Come and catch me you lazy fish!" he mocked. The Divermon swam with full speed towards him. Submarimon stopped in front of a wall and smirked. In the next second he swam upwards, making the Divermon hit the wall.<br>"Fools!" he commented and turned around. "Let's go back then. I just hope that Dean and Magnamon freed the trio."

"Lighting Javelin!" MegaSeadramon emerged one more time and fired a schok wave at Magnamon, the digivoluved Omnimon and Crainamon. The Digimon escaped the attack and MegaSeadramon dove again.

"Aw, man, how should we battle this MegaSeadramon when it pops out, attacks and dives back all the time?" said Dean.  
>"I have no idea." replied Satoshi. MegaSeadramon emerged one more time, this time in front of the boys.<br>"Lighting Javelin!" He fired the wave at them.  
>"Aura Barrier!" Magnamon swiftly stepped in front of the boys and protected them. MegaSeadramon dove, just as Submarimon entered the cave.<br>"Submarimon, we need your help!" yelled Omnimon.  
>"Try to get MegaSeadramon out of the water!" said Crainamon.<br>"Alright! Submarine Attack!" Submarimon dove and ramed at MegaSeadramons back while his nosetip drill is spinning. MegaSeadramon yelled in pain and rushed out of the water.  
>"That's our chance! Shock Ringer!" Crainamon fired a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds.<br>"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired a blast at MegaSeadramon from his Garuru Cannon.  
>"Magna Blast!" Magnamon fired a shot of ball-shaped plasma. MegaSeadramon got deleted.<p>

"Yeah, we made it!" exclaimed Submarimon. He didn't notice a large Digimon underneath him. Before he could do anything, the big jaws of the Digimon bit through him and he got destroyed, much to the horror of the two boys and the Digimon. His data didn't fade away, but it was absorbed by the Digimon who destroyed him.

Leviamon then rose out of the water.

"Leviamon, level Mega, attribute virus. A Demon Lord Digimon. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Mercury and the sin of Envy. Called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses, it is the strongest monster existing in the Digital World. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Ocean nearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon. However, as the existence of the limits on Digimon are decoded, its own appears similar to nothingness, and it is said that it builds the foundation for the existence of wickedness in the Digital World." read Dean on his D-Power.

"It's time to destroy you." said the Demon Lord of Envy.

Man, Submarimon's dead and Omnimon, Crainamon, Magnamon, Dean and Satoshi have to face Leviamon. Will Hikaru, Elecmon, Miko, Monodramon and Neptunmon manage to reach them in time? Find out in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Veemon's speaking. Next time we'll have a though battle with Leviamon and the only thing I can say is that I'll have to unleash again my full power as Magnamon. But will that help? BTW, we're not the only ones who'll have a rough battle. -counts on his fingers- There will be also battles at D-Alpha City, at the Primary Village and at the Olymp Temple. So stay tuned for episode 17.:~The Last Cry of the Reptile, United we stand!~ Don't miss it!


	17. The Last Cry of the Reptile, United we S

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

17. Chapter

The Last Cry of the Reptile, United we Stand!

"I can't believe it. He just destroyed Submarimon!" said Satoshi in surpriese.  
>"Yeah and I'll destroy you too." growled Leviamon.<br>"Don't you dare it!" replied Omnimon.  
>"Yeah, we're three and you are alone. You have poor chances!" said Magnamon.<br>"You're the ones with poor chances, since you're on mine territory. I don't think that anyone of you as as swift in the water as I am." replied Leviamon.  
>"Oh, yeah. Then com'n you big crock, show watcha have!" replied Magnamon. Leviamon just glared at him. Magnamon blinked. -Why isn't he attacking me? Aw, who cares!-<p>

"Magna Blast!"

Magnamon fired a shot of ball-shaped plasma. Leviamon dove back, using the same tactic as MegaSeadramon. The ball hit the water and a few seconds leater Leviamon appeared unharmed.

"Let's see how you dodge this! Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired a blast at Leviamon.  
>"Fool!" With a hiss, Leviamon dove back into the water.<br>"I've just waited for that! Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon again fired at the water, freezing the water surface immediantly.  
>"This should hold him back." said Crainamon.<br>"I wonder how long?" wondered Magnamon.  
>"Long enough. The power of my Supreme Cannon attack is strong." replied Omnimon. Dean walked to the edge of the island.<br>"I don't see him guys. I wonder where he is?" he turned around to the others. Just then they heard the ice cracking.  
>"Watch out!" yelled Satoshi. Dean turned around just to see Leviamon jumping out of the water.<p>

"Anima!" Leviamon fired a beam at the boy.  
>"Dean!" without thinking, Magnamon kicked his partner out of harm's way. "Magna Blaster!"<p>

Though he knew that he shouldn't use that attack, he did. Magnamon unleashed the full power of the DigiArmor Egg of Miracles in the form of an energy wave from his entire body to counter Leviamon's beam.

The attacks clashed into each other and exploded. Leviamon fell back into the water, while Magnamon de-digivoluved back to Veemon.

"Aw man,...Gatomon's gonna kill me!" he sighed. Leviamon glared at them, satisfied.  
>"Well, at least I don't have to be envious at your power. You're weaker then me." he said with a giggle.<p>

"Ok, I understand." said Thomas with his comunication device on his ear. "Good, we'll see what we can do."  
>"So, what did the Commader say?" asked Marcus.<br>"They have problems with the DMAO." replied Thomas.  
>"What?" asked Marcus with a stupid expression on his face.<br>"The DMAO, or Digital Monsters Acidents Organisation is an Organisation which is made to keep the mankind in belief that the Digimon are our allies." said Yoshi.  
>"Ok, got it. So in other words, they're setting up stories about the Digimon who attacked the Real World so that the humanity dosen't find out that we have a war here." said Marcus.<br>"Yes, and the Commander is afraid that they might shut down the Digimon Rangers Organisation. If they do that..." said Thomas and sighed.  
>"What?" asked Kenny.<br>"If they do that they're gonna clasificate the Digimon as dangerous and start all their deleting programms to delete the Digital World." ended Yoshi with a sigh.  
>"We mustn't let them do that!" said Akita.<br>"You're right, but we can't do anything. The really big animals in the Organisation planned this since the first war between the humans and Digimon." said Lalamon.  
>"In other words we're doomed. In some way Lucemon's helping that DMA Organisation." said Terriermon.<br>"You're right Terriermon, we must stop him." said Dorumon.  
>"The Commander is trying to hold them off long enough, but the Chief is becoming impatient." said Thomas.<br>"Why don't you tell them that he sits in the couch, has some tea and watches TV? He should relax a bit." Terriermon shrugged.  
>"Terriermon..." Kenny rolled with his eyes in annoyance.<br>"Momantai!" replied Terriermon. Agumon looked out of the window of the building in which they were.  
>"Guys, Bagarmon's back!" he said. He saw Bagramon in a new mode, waiting in front of the city.<br>"Right, so we gonna blast him off." said Marcus.

"Great, so we lost now Hikaru, Elecmon, Miko and Monodramon. What next, a wild Greymon which'll burn down the forest?" said Ami with crossed arms on her chest. The four remained Tamers in the Primary Village gathered around together with their Digimon. They heard a rustle.

"Hey what's that?" asked Nanami as they turned to the origin of the sound. Soon a big blue Greymon which was similar to the one from Xros Wars emerged. He roared.  
>"What did you say about a Greymon?" asked Opossumon in panic.<br>"Great, just great." said Ken.  
>"Com'n we gotta beat him. He has no chance against us." said Sara. Everyone drew out a card.<p>

"DigiModify, Digivolution activate!"  
>"DigiModify, Super Digivolution activate!"<br>"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wormmon digivoluves to..."

Wormmon got covered in a green DigiEgg and his form changed to the one of an winged insect. He posed by standing calmly and flapping his wings.

"Stingmon!"

"Lunamon digivoluves to..."

Lunamon got covered in a white DigiEgg and her form changed into a rabbit.

"Lekismon!"

CHO-SHINKA!

"Opossumon, Cho-Shinka!"

Opossumon's digivolution was smiliar to the digivolution in Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. He got covered in a circle of energy, changing his shape.

"Cho-Hakkaimon!"

DIGIVOLUTION!

"DemiDevimon digivoluves to..."

DemiDevimon got covered in a purple DigiEgg and his form changed.

"Devimon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Devimon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Behind Devimon appeared the Chrystal Matrix which fused with him. His form changed and he got a more vampire-like appearance. He had now a black-red cape, a blue suit with bat marks and a bat lock on his chest black boots with skull marks and a red mask.

"Myotismon!"

"Let's see: Greymon is a Dinosaur Digimon. It is a Tyrannosaurus-type Digimon. As a Digimon specializing in offensive power, its combat instinct is extremely high, and it possesses a cruel, brutal nature to not stop battling until it annihilates the opponent, so ordinary Digimon are not even able to approach it, as they are pushed back by the strange fighting spirit it gives off to its surroundings." Sara read on her D-Power.

"Well, wanna a roast tyrannosaurus? I do." said Cho-Hakkaimon twirling his Rocketo Ding.

"Grr, stupid hussy..." said Mervamon.  
>"Cow!" said Minervamon.<br>"Moron!"  
>"Bitch!"<p>

"Take that back!"  
>"I won't!"<p>

Minervamon and Mervamon rushed at each other. [A/N: Yeah, they're still fighting.] Just as the floor suddenly started to shake.

"What's that?" asked Mervamon.  
>"I have no idea!" replied Minervamon.<br>"We have a visitor!" said Marsmon, who runned towards the entrance. Mervamon and Minervamon followed him.  
>"Woa! Who's that guy?" Minervamon dropped her jaw. In front of the Olymp Temple was a HiMachinedramon.<p>

"Anima!" Leviamon again fired a beam out of his mouth. Omnimon and Crainamon escaped the attack.  
>"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon fired a blast at Leviamon. The Demon Lord of Envy escaped it and jumped on the land between the two Royal Knights.<p>

"Now you're done! Double Shot!" Omnimon attacked Leviamon with successive shots of fire and ice from the WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon heads.  
>"Shock Ringer!" Crainamon fired a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds. Though he didn't look like he's fast on the land, Leviamon jumped back into the water and both attacks hit the Royal Knights. Omnimon de-digivoluved to ExAgumon. Crainamon tried to dodge the attack with his Omni Shield but the attack blast him backwards making him hit the wall. Leviamon laughed.<p>

"How pathetic! You two got knocked off by your friends attack. This is what I call teamwork, he, he, he..." he said.  
>"Shad up!" replied Dean and Veemon. Satoshi meanwhile helped ExAgumon to come back on his feet.<br>"Agu, are you alright?" asked Satoshi.  
>"Smartass." growled ExAgumon at Leviamon.<br>"Ow, great now what?" said Veemon. He indeed lost (again) the DigiArmor Egg of Miracles, but he had still the strenght to fight.

"Wave of Depth!" A gigantic tidal wave swallowed Leviamon. However, Leviamon used his tail to brake it and emerged out of the water.  
>"Who dares to attack me!" he said.<br>"You have no rights to be here!" said Neptunmon who emerged out of the entrance to the cave together with Hikaru, Miko, Monodramon and Elecmon.  
>"Oh yeah? Why don't you be a nice Olympus Twelwe and go back to your palace? This ain't your battle." said Leviamon.<br>"Now it is!" said Neptunmon.

"Hey Dean! Satoshi, need some help?" asked Hikaru and Miko.  
>"Sure thing." Dean nodded. They all took out their D-Powers.<p>

[Shinka Theme We are Xros Heart x7 version by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Veemon Warp Digivolution to..."  
>"Elecmon Warp Digivolution to..."<br>"Monodramon Warp Digivolution to..."

They all got covered in DigiEggs like coocons with an dinosaur image appearing behind them in their respective colors. As they finished, they posed in their new forms.

"Imperialdramon Dragon Mode!"  
>"SaberLeomon!"<br>"Justimon!"

"Now it's payback time!" roared Imperialdramom DM.

"Grisly Wing!" Myotismon sent countless bats at Greymon "Mega Flame!" Greymon attacked the bats with a high-temperature jet of flames. The bats cried in pain as they got hit by the flame.  
>"Moon Night Bomb!" Lekismon threw a water bubble created by her Moon Gloves at the flame.<br>"Moon Shoter!" Stingmon fired shots at Greymon who dodged them with his tail.  
>"Now my turn, Buta-no-Maruyaki!" Cho-Hakkaimon embraced the Greymon with his body, which has burst into flames from his furry. Greymon roared.<br>"Blaster Tail!" He drove his tail into Cho-Hakkaimon for 360 around itself. Cho-Hakkaimon jumped back to escape it.  
>"Tear Arrow!" Lekismon shot the Greymon with a pretty ice arrow from the stickup on her back. The arrow went right into Greymon's chest. Greymon growled in pain.<br>"Crismon Lighting!" Myotismon's whip wraped around Greymon, so he couldn't move.  
>"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon ramed his spike into the same place which the arrow hit, causing Greymon roar in a greater pain.<br>"Yell, just yell. It's music in my ear. Dadada Minchi!" Cho-Hakkaimon showered Greymon in a high-speed barrage using the Roketto Ding, crushing him appallingly flat. Greymon disolved into data.

"Hey did you just got uglier or am I imaging it?" said Terriermon as the group faced Bagramon.  
>"Despicable Digimon!" spat Bagramon out. "You have no idea who you're facing! I'm DarknessBagramon!"<br>"Hey, how did you managed to become DarknessBagramon? Don't you need the data of a...oh, forget it." said Akita.  
>"So you figured it out. I searched for the data of the DarkKnightmon you defeaded and I absorbed it. Now I'm stronger then ever!" said DarknessBagramon.<p>

In his new form, save for his head and enhanced right limbs, Bagramon's body was covered in black and gold armor modeled after DarkKnightmon. Bagramon's left horn became golden and enlarged while two of his remaining red horns shrunk away. His cape was now tattered while his eight wings were also enlarged with four additional wings.

"Yeah, but I don't think you could compete at a beauty contest with that outfit." said Terriermon.  
>"But I'm gonna kill you all that's sure!" said DarknessBagramon.<br>"Forget it!" said Thomas. Everyone rose their D-Powers. [A/N: Sheesh, they indeed soon figured out that the warp digivolution can also work without a card.]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Agumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Agumon got covered in a red DigiEgg. Behind him appeared a orange dinosaur emblem. He digivoluved to an warrior like dragon Digimon.

"ShineGreymon!"

"Lalamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Lalamon got covered in a green DigiEgg. Behind her appeared a pink dinosaur emblem. She changed to a more humanoid form, becoming a beautful woman in a red suit and black boots.

"Rosemon!"

"Gaomon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Gaomon got covered in a dark blue DigiEgg. Behind him appeared a light blue dinosaur emblem. He changed to a armor-claded wolf like warrior with a red cape.

"MirageGaogamon!"

"Terriermon Warp Digivolution to..."

Terriermon got covered in a green DigiEgg, with a green dinosaur emblem appearing behind. He turned into a mechanical dog like Digimon.

"MegaGargomon!"

"Dorumon, warp digivolution to..."

Dorumon got covered in a grey DigiEgg cocoon. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. His form changed to a warrior like dragon Digimon. It had grey-blue metalic wings, armor all around his body and a blade tiped tail.

"Dorugoramon!"

"Thunderclap!" Justimon transformed his arm into the Accel Arm and Slamed the Accel Arm to the water, generating shockwaves which did a hard damage to Leviamon.  
>"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon Hardens the countless envenomed "hairs" in its mane and attacked the hurted Leviamon. Leviamon dove into the water.<br>"Where is he?" asked SaberLeomon and went to the edge of the island.  
>"SaberLeomon, don't do that!" yelled Hikaru but it was too late. Jumping suddenly out of the water, Leviamon managed to pull SaberLeomon in the water too. SaberLeomon struggled viciously to get out of the water.<br>"Cauda!" Leviamon slamed at SaberLeomon with his long tail making SaberLeomon flying out of the water and hiting hardly the wall. SaberLeomon de-digivoluved to Elecmon.  
>"You're gonna pay for this! Vortex Penetrate!" Neptunmon fired off his sentient spear "King's Bite".<br>"Fool! Rostrum!" With a growl, Leviamon bit the spear and splited it up in two pieces before destroying them for good. With a curse on his lips, Neptunmon withdrawed.  
>"Now it's our turn! Go Imperialdramon!" yelled Dean. With a mighty roar, Imperialdramon slamed with his claws at Leviamon. The two Digimon struggled against each other in the water. They seemed to be even but Imperialdramon proved to be weaker in the water. With a kick of his tail, Leviamon managed to do damage to the dragon Digimon, before biting into his unprotected body parts.<p>

"That's not good!" said Crainamon as Imperialdramon roared in pain.  
>"I'm gonna help him! Justice Kick!" Justimon jumped right at Leviamon to deliver a kick with the force of 45 tons. However, Leviamon managed to dive back so the kick just hit the water making a huge wave. In the next second Leviamon emerged and kicked Justimon backwards at a wall. Imperialdramon also withdrawed, hurted. Dean and Miko went to their partners.<p>

"Justimon, are you alright?" asked Miko her partner.  
>"I think so. But this Leviamon is a really hard nut." said Justimon who tried to get up.<p>

"Com'n Imperiladramon, we can beat him!" said Dean. Imperiladramon nodded with a growl. Dean clenched his fist. He had the feeling that Imperialdramon needed a power up. Just as he wanted to pull out a power up card, he pulled out a card with the DigiArmor Egg of Miracles.

"What the heck? What is this doing here?" said Dean. He though he had lost the Egg in the last fight. An idea formed in his mind, though he didn't knew what would happen. However, it was worth a try.

"DigiModify, DigiArmor Egg of Miracles activate!" he slashed the card through his D-Power. His D-Power shone, just as Imperialdramon.

MODE CHANGE!

"Imperialdramon, Mode Change to..."

Imperialdramon's dragon form changed to a humanoid one.

"Imperialdramon Fighter Mode!"

[Battle Theme Target/Ich Werde da sein by Digimon Adventure 02 plays]

"Seesh, so the Egg works diffrent when Veemon is on his Mega Lv. Cool! Just one more miracle and he'll possibly turn into his Paladin Mode." commented Dean.

"Alright, let's give him a shock and then he can say goodbye!" said Imperialdramon.  
>"Hey, Crainamon, how about a combo?" said Justimon who got on his feet. Crainamon, who also managed to recover, stood up.<p>

"Alright, Shock Ringer!" Crainamon fired a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds.  
>"Thunderclap!" Justimon slamed the Accel Arm to the water, generating shockwaves which merged with the sonic wave. That hit Leviamon hardly, damaging the Demon Lord heavily. Leviamon roared.<br>"Giga Crusher!" Inserting the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on his chest, Imperialdramon then emited all of his body's energy as a destructive energy wave which hit Leviamon.  
>"One thing you forgot! You should be envious at our friendship!" added Imperialdramon FM.<p>

With an another mighty roar, Leviamon disolved into data particles. However, his data didn't fade away. It actually formed into a DigiEgg which was red with a green stripe around the and it had the Crest of Envy on the top. However, everyone in the cave noticed a sudden change on the crest. For a second it turned into a red heart with a yellow thunder in the heart. On the left and on the right side of the heart, one a bit higher positioned then the other, were two dark blue crescents. The crest had a blue backround. Then the DigiEgg disappeared.

"Maaan, what was that?" asked Veemon when he de-digivoluved.  
>"I don't know. A kind of new Crest?" said Dean.<br>"Hey Dean!"

Just as he turned around, he found himself being kissed by Hikaru. He blinked at her.

"What was that for?" he asked.  
>"For the fact that you two saved the day." said Hikaru. The others who were gathered giggled. Dean frowned.<br>"Hey, what's wrong? Never had a girlfriend?" he yelled at them. Everyone bursted into laughter.

The second Demon Lord's dead. But what's about those Crests? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hey guys, Karin's speaking! I and the other Guardian's are going back to the Clockwork Plane to destroy Deamon. Suzie's team (more or less) will go to the Desert Plane, to hold a promise. That's all for now, since I don't think that I should announce that there'll be a lot of batteling. Olymp Temple and Alpha D-City included. Stay tuned for episode 18.:~Prove of a Guardian, Defend the Ones you Love!~ Don't miss it! 


	18. Prove of a Guardian, Defend the Ones you

Yeah, I managed to finish this season. Now, the rest of the chapters are waiting to get published.

Don't forget to review.

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

18. Chapter

Prove of a Guardian, Defend the Ones you Love!

HiMugendramon roared and fired a blast at Mervamon. Mervamon escaped it swiftly.

"Hebi Punch!" She stroke HiMachinedramon with the Medullia. However, he appeared to be without a scratch.  
>"Now my turn! Olympia Slash!" Minervamon slashed with her sword at HiMugendramon's armor. Again without an effect. Marsmon stepped out.<br>"Girls, leave that to a proffesional. Mugen Hadou!" Marsmon preformed a long combo of attacks in which he gathered fire into his hands, then land a combo of punches on HiMugendramon before he stroke the ground, causing a pillar of fire to erupt from beneath and swallowing the Machine Digimon. Marsmon turned to Minervamon and Mervamon.

"See. That was..." Marsmon couldn't finish his sentence as he got stroke by a blast from behind. HiMugedramon appeared without the slighest damage. Mervamon walked towards the beaten Marsmon who was lying on the ground.  
>"What was that about 'proffesional'?" she asked. Marsmon could only groan on that.<p>

[Intro Theme Lies by Evanscene plays]

"I wonder what they're doing so long." said Karin. Lopmon nodded. Both were standing in front of the entrance to the hall where Azulongmon, Beelzemon, Arisa, Akari and Lilithmon were.  
>"Karin, Lopmon." they heard Azulongmon calling them. Both rushed into the hall.<br>"Yes, lord Azulongmon." said Lopmon.  
>"I need you two and the rest of the Guardians to go back to the Clockwork Plane and to stop Daemon, together with the help of UlforceVeedramon and Examon." said Azulongmon in a calm tone.<br>"Hey Cheif, and what about us?" said Beelzemon. "Shouldn't we also go and help?"  
>"Better not. You four stay here." replied Azulongmon. He rose an eyebrow as he heard Beelzemon groaning in annoyance. "I told you already. The Crests you're caring too precious to get lost. And you two should better go now."<p>

Karin and Lopmon bowed before they went out of the Hall. As they got out of the Castle they were encircled by a curious group of 6 Digimon and 3 humans.

"So, what did lord Azulongmon say?" asked Gatomon.  
>"Where are Arisa and the others?" asked Akira.<p>

"The Guardians have a mission in the Clockwork Plane. To stop Daemon. What the others regards, they're gonna stay in the Castle for a while." said Karin.  
>"Why?" asked Antlyamon. Karin and Lopmon shrugged.<br>"We have no idea." said Lopmon.  
>"I don't trust those two Demon Lords." stated Mihiramon.<br>"Me neither." said Majiramon.  
>"Like I do." muttered Haruka. She still didn't trust Beelzemon nor Lilithmon.<p>

"Well, we should better go then." said Ryoma.  
>"Guys, can we come with you?" asked Akira.<br>"Sure why not. Every help is welcomed." said Karin.

"What? Why didn't you call me to the battle?" said Duftmon. Suzie, Kotemon, Noah, Wizardmon, Taito, Shoutmon, Rene, Renamon, Taiki, Agumon, Guardromon, Kudamon, Merukimon, Shawn, Coronamon and Chuchidarumon returned to the factory where Duftmon and the Kapurimon were waiting for them.  
>"We couldn't." replied Kudamon.<br>"Look on the bright side, Barbamon's dead." said Shoutmon.  
>"But I wonder what that Crest was we saw on his DigiEgg." said Noah.<br>"Whatever it is, now it's gone, just as the DigiEgg. And the City Area is free." Shawn shrugged.  
>"Hey, Merukimon, what I wondered, where have you been the whole time?" asked Coronamon. "I and Shawn have searched for you but we couldn't find you."<br>"I was at the Ice Palace." replied Merukimon. Coronamon sweatdropped. He forgot about the Ice Palace.  
>"Yeah, whatever, I'm happy that you deceided to join the fight." said Coronamon.<p>

"Alright guys, now we're going to that desert." said Suzie.  
>"You mean the Desert Area?" asked Rene.<br>"That's right." Suzie nodded.  
>"And why?" asked Kotemon.<br>"Because I promised the Chuchidarumon that I'm gonna show them how to fight after I get my Digimon partner." said Suzie.  
>"She's right." said Chuchidarumon.<br>"You won't go anywhere." said Taiki strictly. "Beside home."  
>"Aw dad, but I promised them..." said Suzie.<br>"Then you won't hold it. I and Agumon went this whole way to find you Suzie and to bring you home." said Taiki. "This place is too dangerous for a 5 year old."  
>"5 and half." replied Suzie.<br>"Suzie..." said Taiki with a hiss.  
>"You'll have to use the Portal to the Real World in Alpha D-City. And as much as I heard, the Forest Area is under Belphemon's attack. Possibly the City itself." said Shawn.<br>"What?" asked Taiki.  
>"You heard right. And if we don't catch the right Data Stream, we gonna land who knows where." said Shawn.<p>

"Daddy please, I promised the Chuchidarumon that I'll help them." Suzie begged.  
>"I..." Taiki got cut off by his daughter.<br>"You see, I'm a DigiDestenied too. I need to help them." said Suzie.  
>"Suzie, you're actually a Tamer. You need to be choosen by the Souveregines to become a DigiDestenied." said Rene.<br>"Alright, then I'm gonna ask them. But not before we help the Chuchidarumon." said Suzie.  
>"Suzie, really..." Taiki started.<p>

"Taiki, if Suzie wants to go to the Desert Plane then you should go with her and help her. You're her idol." said Renamon.  
>"I guess it's alright." said Taiki and looked at his daughter. At her happy face.<br>"Thanks daddy! You're the best!" she exclaimed.  
>"Maybe I am." Taiki sighed.<p>

"I gotta go too." said Merukimon.  
>"Where?" asked Shoutmon.<br>"Back to the Olymp Temple. If there are more of the Demon Lord's servants they'll sure atttack the Temple. And I doubt that Mervamon, Minervamon or Marsmon will be able to defend it." said Merukimon.  
>"You're right. They're always to busy with their own argues." said Coronamon with a nod.<p>

"And we are going to the Chuchidarumon Village!" said Suzie gesturing at herself, Kotemon, Chuchidarumon, Taiki and Agumon.  
>"I'm coming too." said Wizardmon and turned to Kotemon. "Someone needs to watch your back."<br>"Thanks." replied Kotemon.  
>"If Wizardmon's coming, I'm coming too." said Noah.<br>"We're going also with you." said Shawn and Coronamon nodded in agreement.  
>"You can count on us too." said Rene gesturing to herself, Taito, Renamon and Shoutmon.<br>"Kudamon, Duftmon: and what about you two?" asked Taito.  
>"We're going back to the Souveregines Area to gather some information about the others." replied Kudamon.<p>

"Guys, before you go, I wanna say thank you. Without you the City Area would possibly be destroyed." said Guardromon.  
>"That's right!" said the Kapurimon.<br>"Nothing at all." replied the group.

"Mega Missles!" MegaGargomon fired missles at DarknessBagramon who dodged them.  
>"GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon rushed towards DarknessBagramon. DarknessBagramon thrusted his spear and both, spear and sword clashed into each other.<br>"Forbiden Temptation!" Rosemon attacked from behind. DarknessBagramon however managed to kick ShineGreymon away and escape Rosemon's attack which hit ShineGreymon instead.  
>"DORU DIN!" Dorugoramon fired an shock wave at DarknessBagramon. He sliced with the spear through it.<br>"Full Moon Blaster!"

DarknessBagramon let out a yelp as he was hit by MirageGagoamon's blast. He rose, with an angry expression on his face.

"You fools! Eternal Darkmare!" He sent a wave of energy and transported the Digimon and their Tamers into a dimension of darkness and nightmares.

"Interesing." Belphemon SM yawned as he watched the battle. "I wonder who'll win this battle. Weeeell, whoever it wins, I'm gonna load his data."

"UlforceVeedramon, Examon!"

Both Royal Knigths, who were outside the Cloud Village, rose their heads as they heard the yells from Karin, Lopmon, Haruka, Gatomon, Ryoma, Patamon, Akira and BlackAgumon.

"Hi there. So you're back." Examon greeted.  
>"Say, didn't you told us that the Demon Lords and their Tamers are with you? Where are they?" asked UlforceVeedramon.<br>"We had a brief stop at Azulongmon's Castle. Azulongmon told them to stay there, while we must stop Daemon from destroying the Clockwork Plane." explained Karin. "I wonder why Lord Azulongmon told them to stay." said Examon. "Does he even trust them?"  
>"I'm not sure, but it seems like he does." Lopmon shrugged.<br>"If you ask me I wouldn't trust them." said Haruka placing her hands on her hips.  
>"I agree." said Gatomon crossing her arms. Both glanced to Ryoma and Patamon. It seemed like they expected from them that they agree too. Ryoma and Patamon both understood that, however, they deceided to tell what's on their mind.<p>

"Well, we trust both Beelzemon and Lilithmon just like we do trust Arisa and Akari." said Ryoma.  
>"That's right." said Patamon. Haruka and Gatomon made and animefall.<p>

"I just can't believe it. Are you really my brother?" Haruka 'knocked' on Ryoma's head. "Heloooo! Anybody there? I hope you didn't got brainwashed or something."  
>"Haruka stop it." replied Ryoma. They turned around as they heard Akira and BlackAgumon giggling.<p>

"Hey, how about dropping that and concentrate on the mission? We still have to find Daemon." said Akira. Haruka hmpfed.  
>"Alright." she mumbled.<p>

"Man, why dosen't he just die!" hissed the angry Minervamon. They still were batteling HiMugendramon.  
>"Maybe because you just cannot think of a good plan." mocked Mervamon.<br>"Why you..." Minervamon was ready to jump on Mervamon and slice with her sword Mervamon's neck.  
>"Stop it you two!" yelled Marsmon.<br>"And what are you doing? Nothing!" hissed Mervamon. "This thing will blow up the whole Olymp Temple." said Minervamon.

[Battle Theme Evo/Sei Frei by Digimon Tamers plays]

"And why don't you just stop quarreling and battle like a team?" asked a voice from behind. The trio turned around.  
>"Merukimon!" All three exclaimed.<br>"Yes. Listen, we are the Olympus Twelwe..." started Merukimon.  
>"We're only 4 here." said Marsmon. Merukimon rolled with his eyes.<br>"We're the members of the Olympus Twelwe, one of the strongest group in the DigiWorld. And though we didn't battled in any wars in the past, we need to fight in this one. The Royal Knights and the Celestial Angels ain't the only Digimon who should protect the DigiWorld. This also our homeworld and we should protect it as well." said Merukimon. "So cut of the childish behaviour and start to act like true members of the Olympus Twelwe."  
>"Who do you call childish?" yelled Minervamon, but she backed off as she saw Merukimon's serious expression.<p>

"Alright, what's the plan Meruki?" asked Marsmon.  
>"We have to destroy HiMugendramon." replied Merukimon.<br>"We tried but it's impossible." said Mervamon.  
>"Have you tried to combinate your attacks?" asked Merukimon.<br>"Ahmm..." Mervamon and Minervamon looked nervously around while Marsmon whistled. Merukimon sweatdropped.  
>"Knew it." he sighed. HiMugendramon roared.<p>

"Ready to destroy it?" Merukimon drew out his dagger.  
>"Yeah!" exclaimed the Digimon trio.<p>

"Ready, Spiritual Enchant!" Merukimon used his excellence in Shamanism and summoned a creature of light which stroke at HiMugendramon.  
>"Corona Sanctions!" He got clad in flames and slashed at HiMugendramon.<br>"Madness Merry-go-round!" Minervamon performed a horizontal spinning slash too quick to catch with the eyes, creating a large tornado. "Madness Merry-go-round DX!" Mervamon performed a spinning slash, too quick to catch with the eyes, with the Olympia Kai and Medullia, creating a tornado merging with Minervamon's attack and delivered the last kick.

For a second, HiMugendramo didn't move. But in the next second he sparked and exploded, his data fading away.

"See?" said Merukimon thriumpfantly. Mervamon, Marsmon and Minervamon just groaned.

"Pathetic loser Academy." said Daemon Cloacked Mode. He was in front of the Guardian Academy, the place which he also once attended in his days as a Seraphimon. The Angel and Holy Digimon were defending it from Daemon's Army of NeoDevimon and Devidramon.

"Hey Daemon!" Daemon turned around as he heard someone calling him.  
>"Oho, the Guardians and the Royal Knights. Seems like you got some help." he said as he saw Akira and BlackAgumon.<p>

"Yeah and this time we're gonna defead you!" said Haruka. She and Ryoma pulled out their cards while Karin and Akira trusted their D-Powers.

"DigiModify, Matrix Digivolution activate!" The twins slashed their cards.

DIGIVOLUTION!

"Patamon Digivoluves to..."

Patamon got covered into an orange DigiEgg coocon made of data. His shape changed into a humanoid angel like Digimon and he twirled his staff as he posed.

"Angemon!"

MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION!

"Angemon, Matrix Digivolution too..."

Angemon appeared in an orange Digital field and merged with the Crystal Matrix. He got eight wings and his appearance was more the one of a warrior. He posed by slashing with sword Excalibur.

"MagnaAngemon!"

"Gatomon, Matrix Digivolution to..."

Gatomon got surround in a pink Digital Field merging with the chrystal matrix. She changed into a humanoid angel form.

"Angewomon!"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Lopmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Lopmon got covered in a white DigiEgg made of data. Behind her appeared the image of a pink dinosaur. As the egg cracked, a white-pink holy animal Digimon appeared.

"Cherubimon!"

"BlackAgumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

BlackAgumon got covered in a black DigiEgg with a yellow Dinosaur emblem behind him. The DigiEgg cocoon cracked and he posed in his new form which was similar to WarGreymon.

"BlackWarGreymon!"

"Now, prepeare for you doom!" said BlackWarGreymon.

Will they destroy Daemon? Or will the Demon Lord of Wrath kill them? Stay tuned for Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Thomas's speaking! We're in a big trouble with DarknessBagramon and if that's not enough, Belphemon also appeared. The Guardians will also have a tough battle with Daemon and the team at the Desert Area will also encounter some surprieses. Stay tuned for episode 19.:~Belphemon's Rage, The Dark Beast has awaken!~ Just don't miss it.


	19. Belphemon's Rage, The Dark Beast has awa

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

19. Chapter

Belphemon's Rage, The Dark Beast has awaken!

"See, we managed to get to the Desert Area!" said Suzie as the Data Stream placed them on the sand.  
>"I wonder if the DigiGnomes have to do something with it." said Shoutmon.<br>"Oh, sure they do." said Coronamon sarcastically. He twitched as he heard a giggle from abive. Shoutmon smiled. Coronamon rose his look upwards.  
>"Alright guys, how about this: I wish a bowl of ramen." he said. The DigiGnomes giggled and flied away. Coronamon sweatdropped. The group started to giggle. Shawn pated his partner's back.<br>"Maybe they are Wish Granters, but they ain't waiters." said Shawn with a giggle.  
>"Yeah, yeah." mumbled Coronamon.<p>

[Intro Theme Nobody's Home by Avril Lavinge plays]

"Where are we?" asked Marcus. He noticed that ShineGreymon de-digivoluved back to Agumon.  
>"I'm not sure." replied Agumon. They looked around. It was dark and they couldn't see much. Just then, they found themselves in front of Alpha D-City which burned.<p>

"What the...!" Marcus blinked in confusion. "Thomas! Yoshi! Kenny! Akita! Tachikawa-san!"  
>"Lalamon! Gaomon! Terriermon! Dorumon! Datamon!" Agumon yelled too, in panic. No one answered.<br>"What if they're trapped inside the City? We gotta help them!" said Marcus.  
>"I'm with you!" Agumon nodded. Both runned towards the City but it seemed as they got closer the City moved away.<p>

"Oww, my head hurts!" groaned Thomas.  
>"Master look! It's Rene!" Gaomon pointed at a tree. Thomas realized that they were in a forest. He looked upwards and saw his sister in a net. A Dokugmon threated her.<br>"Nii-chan!" yelled Rene.  
>"Rene, hold on, I'll save you!" yelled Thomas.<p>

"And here's our next competitor, Yoshi!" announced a woman. Yoshi blinked in confusion as she found herself behind a stage with a microphone.  
>"Am, where am I?" she asked, confused.<br>"Seems like you're at a Karaoke Contest." said Lalamon.  
>"What? But I can't..." yelped Yoshi as she was pushed, together with Lalamon on the stage. "I can't sing."<p>

She looked at the people and gulped nervously. She couldn't say anything and she was afraid that she'll get humiliated.

"Aw man. That attack got kick." said Akita and shook his head. It really ached.  
>"Akita help!" he heard Dorumon shouting. He noticed that they were in a forest and Dorumon was attacked by a Green Coredramon.<br>"Help's on the way." said Akita and as he wanted to pull out his D-Power and a card he realized that he lost them.

"Terriermon!" Kenny cried out loudly. He saw Terriermon batteling an another shadowed Digimon. The other Digimon was much stronger and and beat Terriermon to a pulp. Kenny begun to tear. "Terriermon!"

"You're alone. Your friends left you. No one will help you." said the shadowed Digimon.  
>"No, please don't!" yelled Kenny.<p>

"Excalibur!" Magnamon drew "Excalibur" from his right arm and slashed at Daemon CM. Deamon CM countered with his sharp claws.  
>"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon attacked with a powerful lightning-strike arrow. Daemon CM escaped this attack.<br>"Evil Flapping!" Daemon CM unleashed a blast of unholy energy, harming Angewomon and MagnaAngemon hardly. He rose an eyebrow.  
>"You really got hurted by that? That's ridicolous." he said with a chuckle. "You monster..." hissed Angewomon as she tried to get up.<br>"Oh really. Well I'm gonna show you how much a monster I can be." said Daemon and threw away his cloack, revelating his true form: a Demon with asimetrical red tiped claws, sharp fangs and red fur with a pentagram on his shoulder and black wings. Akira analyzed his data.  
>"Deamon, Demon Lord Digimon, level Mega, atributte Virus. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Jupiter and the sin of Wrath. It is said that before it fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, it was in fact a Seraphimon. However, in response to a being of goodness in the Digital World (perhaps the very human that created the Digital World), it raged in fury and rebellion, and so was deleted to the Dark Area. It has vowed to one day conquer the Digital World, in revenge against the being of goodness. Also, while it led the rebellion, and was the strongest among the Megas, it plotted to secretly revive the "Super-Ultimate Digimon"." read Akira on his D-Power.<br>"Yes and I was for a while the leader of the 7 Great Demon Lords until Lucemon took that title." said Daemon.  
>"Like this does interest someone! Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon took all of the "negative emotions" within this world and concentrated them into one spot, then fired it as a dark red energy ball. The Demon Lord of Wrath swiftly escaped it and the ball exploded on the ground leaving a big crater.<br>"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lightning at Daemon.  
>"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon fired a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on his chest at Daemon.<br>"Evil Flapping!" Daemon unleashed a blast of unholy energy and the attacks hit each other creating a huge exlosion.

"Don't worry, it isn't that far." said Suzie. Her group was on the way to the Chuchidarumon Village.  
>"Hey there it is!" exclaimed Rene.<br>"Sheesh, did it always looked so...destroyed?" asked Shoutmon.  
>"No it didn't. We better get going." said Chuchidarumon.<p>

"Just run! No one's gonna defeat the Ghoulmon brothers!" said a white Ghoulmon.  
>"That's right!" added the black Ghoulmon. The Chuchidarumon runned in panic from the two Ghoulmon. Both laughed.<br>"Hey you two! Leave the Chuchidarumon alone!" they heard a little girl's voice and turned around.  
>"Weeell what do we have here? A bunch of humans and their Digi-Pets." said the white Ghoulmon.<br>"Who do you call DigiPet?" said Coronamon angrily.  
>"Gee, don't mess up with them Coronamon." Rene held her D-Power. "It says that they're Ghoulmon, mega level demon lord typed Digimon. Like Daemon it was originally a high-ranking Angel Digimon, but it fell to the Dark Area and is now one of the Demon Lord Digimon. Even though it is a Demon Lord Digimon, it is different from other Fallen Angel and Devil Digimon in that it does not carry out evil to its limit, but instead watchfully maintains its thoroughly neutral standpoint. However, it is a terrifying Digimon, and it is told that at the time of the approaching final battle, that whitened appearance will change to jet-black darkness, and it will transform into a god of destruction."<p>

"That's right babe, and we're under Barbamon's command." said the black Ghoulmon.  
>"Call us the Ghoulmon brothers." said the white one.<br>"Barbamon's dead. We killed him." said Renamon.

"WHAT?" the Ghoulmon brothers were truly shocked. On their faces appeared angry expressions.

"Then we shall avange our Lord's death." said Ghoulmon White.  
>"That's right." said Ghoulmon Black.<p>

"Watch out guys!" warned Taito.  
>"We better go to Mega." Wizardmon stepped out, followed by Renamon, Shoutmon, Agumon, Coronamon and Kotemon. Their Tamers held up their D-Powers.<p>

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wizardmon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Wizardmon got covered in a gold DigiEgg cocoon made of data. Behind him appeared a black dinosaur. As the DigiEgg exploded he posed by expanding his wings and trusting his hands.

"Dynasmon!"

"Kotemon, Warp digivolution to..."

Kotemon got covered in a pink DigiEgg like cocoon. Behind him appeared a yellow dinosaur emblem. As the coocon faded away, a new Digimon stood in front of her covered in a pink armor and holding a golden shield.

"Crusadermon!"

"Renamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Renamon got covered in a sky blue DigiEgg cocoon. Behind her appeared a yellow Dinosaur emblem. She digivoluved to a more humaoind form, with a fox-head helmet, a warrior outfit and a staff. She posed as she reached her new form.

"Sakuyamon!"

"Coronamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Coronamon got covered in a Orange DigiEgg with a red dinosaur emblem appearing behind him. He digivoluved to a lion-like warrior.

"Apollomon!"

"Agumon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Agumon got covered in a bright yellow DigiEgg with an orange Dinosaur appearing behind him. He Digivoluved to a warrior Digimon with yellow armor, who much resembled BlackWarGreymon.

"WarGreymon!"

"DigiModify, Super Digivolution activate!" Taito slashed his card.

CHO-SHINKA!

"Shoutmon, Cho-Shinka..."

Shoutmon's digivolution was smiliar to the digivolution in Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. He got covered in a circle of energy, changing his shape to a golden armored Digimon.

"OmegaShoutmon!"

"Alright, Suzie, Taiki, WarGreymon and Chuchidarumon, you help the villigers while we battle those Ghoulmon." said Noah.  
>"Sure thing." replied Taiki with a nod.<p>

"This is a nightmare. Leave Terriermon alone!" yelled Kenny at the strange Digimon.  
>"Why should I you weakling? You can't do anything to stop me." replied the Digimon who clutched Terriermon tightly in his hand.<br>"Kenny don't listen to him." yelped Terriermon. "Just don't...agrrr!"

He yelled as the shadowed Digimon tighted his grip. Kenny's eyes wided. If he dosen't do anything, Terriermon's dead.

[Intro Theme Numb by Linkin Park plays]

"You are alone, you little twerp...No one will save you." said the shadowed Digimon.  
>"No..." Kenny's eyes begun to tear. He shook his head. "No! I don't need anyone's help. I'm strong enough to deal with my problems alone and I'll show you!"<p>

He thrusted his D-Power towards Terriermon who shone and digivoluved to his Mega form (with the shadowed Digimon previously releasing him).

"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon volley fired his firearms at the shadowed Digimon destroying it.  
>"Ha, I'm the king of the world!" exclaimed the proud MegaGargomon.<br>"I can't believe it that I managed to confront that thing." said Kenny.  
>"I wonder what that thing was. Or where we are?" said MegaGargomon.<br>"Dosen't DarknessBagramon have the ability to send us into our worst nightmares. That's gotta be it!" said Kenny. He blinked surpriesed as he and MegaGargomon got pulled through a portal into a forest.

"Dorumon!" yelped Akita.  
>"Akita, you gotta help me..." said Dorumon who Coredramon wraped with his tail.<br>"I can't. I lost my D-Power and my cards." replied Akita.

"Mega Missle!" Two missles hit Coredramon making him release Dorumon.  
>"Kenny, MegaGargomon?" Akita looked surpriesed at the two.<br>"Akita, you gotta help Dorumon!" yelled Kenny.  
>"But how? I don't have my D-Power neither my cards." said Akita.<br>"Then concentrate on them. This is all just an illusion made by DarknessBagramon!" said Kenny.  
>"An illusion?" Akita concentrated on his D-Power and his cards. A light shone and the D-Power appeared in his hand while the card-box appeared on his belt.<p>

"Right, now we gonna show him!" Akita thrusted his D-Power and Dorumon got covered in a light and digivoluved to Dorugoramon.

"DORU Din!" Dorugoramon released a powerfull shockwave which destroyed Coredramon.

"And that's it. Hey, how did you knew..." Akita turned to Kenny who shrugged.  
>"Bagramon sent us into a world of nightmares. Let's get the others and that beat him." said Kenny.<br>"Fine with me." replied Akita. Just then two diffrent portals opened and the boys split up and together with their partners jumped into the portals.

"Rene, don't worry, I'll help you!" yelled Thomas who tried to get to Rene. Instead, he and Gaomon got caught in a web. Both struggled but they couldn't get out of the web. In the next second Thomas noticed that Rene was gone, but Dokugumon was still there. And it crawled towards them. "What the heck is happening here?"  
>"Master, it's a trap set by DarknessBagramon." said Gaomon, trying to free himself. Thomas tried to grab his Digivice but his hands were wraped so he couldn't move them. But before Dokugumon could reach them, Dorugoramon and Akita appeared and cut through the net.<p>

"Thanks!" said Thomas holding his D-Power.  
>"Anytime." replied both Akita and Dorugoramon. Thomas digivoluved Gaomon to MirageGaogamon.<br>"Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon fired crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from both hands at Dokugumon immediantly deleting it.  
>"Where are we? Do you have any idea where the others are?" asked Thomas Akita and Dorugoramon.<br>"I and Dorugoramon met Kenny and MegaGargomon as two portals appeared. Kenny told me that this all was an illusion made by DarknessBagramon and we deceided to split up and search for the rest of the team." said Akita.

"Stop it! Stop laughing!" yelled Yoshi. The shadowed people were laughing at her because she couldn't sing. She hated such humilitations.  
>"Yoshi please, calm down!" said Lalamon but without luck. Yoshi runned of the stage. "Yoshi!"<p>

"Aaaah!" Yoshi suddenly found herself on a kind of building and in front of was a ShadowWereGarurumon who laughed at her.  
>"That was the most miserable preformance I ever saw and heard." He said and laughed.<br>"Stop it! Please stop!" yelled Yoshi. She didn't notice that ShadowWereGarurumon was running towards her, brandishing his claws.  
>"Yoshi watch out!" yelped Lalamon.<br>"Not on my guard!"

MegaGargomon, with Kenny on his shoulder, appeared and kicked away ShadowWereGarurumon.  
>"Kenny, MegaGargomon!" Yoshi and Lalamon glared at them.<br>"Yoshi, this is all just a nightmare made by DarknessBagramon." said Kenny.  
>"A nightmare. No wonder then. My worst nightmare was similar to this one." said Yoshi.<br>"Guys, the black doggy's coming back!" warned MegaGargomon.  
>"I'll take him. No one will laugh at me." Yoshi rose her D-Power digivoluving Lalamon to Rosemon.<br>"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon destroyed ShadowWereGarurumon in a shower of innumerable rose petals.

"Why is this city keeping movin' on?" asked Agumon. He and Marcus still runned towards the burning city.  
>"Not sure, but we must rescuse our friends, huh?" Marcus and Agumon stopped running. The city dissapeared and DarknessBagramon appeared in front of him.<br>"Where are our friends? What have you done to them!" asked Marcus angrily.  
>"They're trapped inside their worst nightmares. They won't come back so easily." said DarknessBagramon with a devious smile.<p>

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!"

The trio turned around and they saw Kenny, MegaGargomon, Thomas, MirageGaogamon, Akita, Dorugoramon, Yoshi and Rosemon jumping out of a portal.

"They're back. And everyone's alright." said Agumon. DarknessBagramon clenched his teeth.  
>"How did you manage to escape?" he asked.<br>"Let's say it so. We got it that it was just an illusion. Everything was fake." said Kenny. Suddenly they found themselves back in the forest.  
>"Alright, now let's destroy this guy once for good." Marcus held his D-Power digivoluving Agumon to ShineGreymon.<p>

"Just try it!" hissed DarknessBagramon.  
>"Seems like he didn't got it that it's all over." said Dorugoramon.<br>"Then let's get him back to his senses." said MirageGaogamon. Belphemon SM still was above them, watching the battle curiously.

"Ha, GeoGrey Sword!" ShineGreymon summoned the GeoGrey Sword from the solid earth. He rushed at DarknessBagramon who dodged the sword with his spear. MirageGaogamon, MegaGargomon, Rosemon and Dorugoramon appeared from behind.  
>"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon fired a shower of innumerable rose petals f.<br>"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon concentrated his body's energy, then fired it from the mouth on his chest as a superdreadnought-class strike.  
>"DORU Din!" Dorugoramon fired a destructive shockwave.<br>"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon volley fired his firearms. DarknessBagramon managed to somehow kick ShineGreymon away and tried to dodge their attacks.  
>"Not so fast! Glorious Burst!" ShineGreymon spread his gigantic wings, concentrating his accumulated light energy to his utmost limit, then fired it. Not being able to dodge their attacks, DarknessBagramon got deleted.<p>

"Fool!" Yawned Belphemon SM and loaded DarknessBagramon's data. Now the group noticed him.

"So, that's Belphemon?" asked Akita.  
>"He looks like a large cute plush toy." said Yoshi.<br>"Belphemon Sleep Mode, level Mega, attribute Virus, type Demon Lord Digimon. It is said to be sealed in the deepest part of the Dark Area. As the strength it possesses is too immense, its data is said to have been put in a Sleep state by the Digital World's system, although the truth of the matter is uncertain. Because it has fallen into a deep sleep, it cannot unleash its own attacks, but it is able to inflict damage to Digimon just with its snores, and for that reason it won't be easy to attack Belphemon Sleep Mode in its sleep." read Thomas on his D-Power.  
>"Well, no mistaking that that's our Demon Lord." said Marcus. "Show'm watcha got ShineGreymon!"<p>

"Shine Hammer!" ShineGreymon rushed over to Belphemon SM to preform a punch attack of light energy.  
>"Lampranthus!" Belphemon SM castd black flames from the chains coiled around his body and fired them and ShineGreymon. Surpriesly, ShineGreymon got pretty damaged. "That's your best shot?" asked Belphemon SM. "Eternal Nightmare!"<p>

He fired a wave blast at them which indeed gave them a terrible headache, but also destroyed some of the surroundings.

"Ha, and you call yourselves protectors of this city. This must be a joke." mocked Belphemon SM.  
>"Big words for someone who's just sleeping." said Marcus.<br>"Let me tell you something. I'm the Demon Lord of Sloth which indeed means that I'm sleeping a lot. However, I'm also collecting my energy that way. If you don't get it I'll show you!" Belphemon got covered in a grey-purple light and as it faded away, he turned into Belphemon Rage Mode. "See, Bagramon's data was all I needed to reach my next level."

"Belphemon Rage Mode, level Mega, attribute Virus, type Demon Lord Digimon. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents Mars and the sin of Sloth. It is said that Belphemon Sleep Mode awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years. When it awakens, it regains its natural shape and changes into an incarnation of rage, and anything that enters its field of vision becomes a target for destruction. It is said that just by suffering Belphemon Rage Mode's roar, Ultimate Digimon and below will have their data disintegrated and will instantly die, and not even Mega Digimon can escape unharmed." read Marcus on his D-Power. "They must be joking."

"Death Arrow!" Both Ghoulmon fired arrows of death from their evil eyes on both of their hands.  
>"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon created a spherical barrier around herself and protected her friends form the arrows.<br>"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired energy shots from the palms of his hands. "Laser Lattice!" Crusadermon created an energy net that projects out from the palm. The Ghoulmon flew downwards and escaped the attacks.  
>"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegaShoutmon converted the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that it fired from his chest. The Ghoulmon managed to escape this attack too.<br>"Now it's our chance to blast them away! Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon fired an arrow after arrow at the Ghoulmon who got hit by his arrows since they had to dodge OmegaShoutmon's attack.  
>"I'll keep them busy." said Sakuyamon. "Spirit Strike!" She attacked with the four kuda-gitsune carried on her waist. The Ghoulmon tried to escape the fox spirits so they didn't notice the other Digimon's attack.<p>

"Dragon's Roar!"  
>"Victorize Banking!"<br>"Solblaster!"

The three attacks merged into one and hit the black Ghoulmon, deleting it immediantly.

"Brother!" yelled the white Ghoulmon. He was angry. "Now you're gonna pay! Explosion Eye!"

He fired a laser beam from his central eye. The beam hit Dynasmon, Apollomon and OmegaShoutmon and, much to their surpriese, it paralyzed them for a while.

"And now I'm gonna avenge my brother and my master!" Ghoulmon looked around and saw Suzie and a Chuchidarumon helping a smaller one. He rushed towards them. "Explosion Eye!"

Suzie stared in shock at the attack which she couldn't escape. She closed her eyes, hearing her father's yells. She was afraid that it'll be the last thing she'll ever hear.

"Suzie!"

Suzie didn't felt anything. She just saw a red light through her closed eyes and after a few seconds, she opened them...and saw Chuchidarumon who had a big wound on his belly. He fell down.

"No!" Suzie cried out.  
>"You'll pay for that!" Crusadermon, who was helping Dynasmon to get on his feet, rushed over to Ghoulmon.<br>"Crusadermon!" Dynasmon yelled. He knew that his friend was mad and he feared that he would do something stupid. At the same moment, WarGreymon also rushed over to Ghoulmon.  
>"Explosion Eye!" Ghoulmon fired an another beam. Crusadermon escaped it swiftly.<br>"Now you're gonna pay! Laser Lattice!" He projected energy nets and wraped them around Ghoulmon.  
>"This is for Suzie and Chuchidarumon! Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon started shooting Ghoulmon in the chest with sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on his right arm. He deceided to kill the demon Digimon slowly and painfully. Ghoulmon yelled in pain with every shot. He even begged Crusadermon to give him a swift death, but the Royal Knight didn't listen.<br>"Crusadermon, stop it!" yelled Dynasmon.  
>"Terra Force!" WarGreymon appeared next to Crusadermon and gathered all of the energy within the atmosphere and concentrated it into one spot, then fired it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot at Ghoulmon destroying him once for good.<p>

"Why did you that?" yelled Crusadermon and the dragon Digimon.  
>"Cause it was enough. We have to help now Suzie and Chuchidarumon. He still ain't deleted." said WarGreymon gesturing towards the group that gathered around the hurted Digimon.<p>

"You're gonna be fine. I promise." Suzie's eyes teared. She looked at her father. "He'll be fine, right?"

Taiki didn't knew what to answer. He knew that Chuchidarumon won't probably survieve that.

"I'm happy that you're...fine. D-Don't worry...bout me." said Chuchidarumon.  
>"No please. You mustn't go." said Suzie crying.<br>"Don't worry,...I'll be...revived...at the...Primary Village." with that said, he bursted into data packs. The only thing which could be heard were loud cries.

"MagnaAngemon!"  
>"Angewomon!" The twins yelled in dismay. Daemon managed to knock down the two Celestial Angels and now he was facing Examon, BlackWarGreymon and UlforceVeedramon. Angewomon and MagnaAngemon de-digivoluved to Patamon and Gatomon.<p>

"Black Tornado!"  
>"Dragonic Impact!"<br>"Ulforce Saber!"

All three Digimon rushed towards Daemon. As they were just a few meters away, the Lord of Wrath attacked.

"Evil Inferno!" He attacked with extremely high-temperature hellfire that did a large damage to the three Digimon.

"Stop this, Daemon!" said Cherubimon with a calm voice. On her shoulder was Karin.  
>"Why should I?" asked Daemon. "I waited so long to erase you and now my time has come."<br>"Do you ever think about the consequences about what you're doing?" asked Cherubimon. Daemon didn't answer.  
>"This is all such a waste of time. While you're batteling us, Lucemon will probably release something much more terrifying." said Karin.<br>"Oh, sure he will. Something which'll mark your end." said Daemon.  
>"He dosen't get it." said Karin to Cherubimon.<br>"Then let's knock him some sense in." said Haruka. Gatomon and Patamon also stood up.  
>"You won't anymore terrorize the DigiWorld, in the name of Hope..." Ryoma pulled out his D-Power.<br>"..and in the name of Light!" Haruka thrusted her D-Power. Both knew that this was the moment when they should activate the legendary power of the Celestials. And indeed, they did it.

[Shinka Theme Sei Frei/Evo by Digimon Tamers plays]

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Gatomon Warp Digivolution to..."

Gatomon got covered in a pink DigiEgg and behind her appeared a white dino-shaped image.

"Ophanimon!"

"Patamon, Warp Digivolution to..."

Patamon got covered in a orange DigiEgg with a yellow-cream colored dino-shaped image which appeared behind him.

"Seraphimon!"

Now, all three Celestial Angels faced Daemon who wasn't much happy about it.

"Let's see: Ophanimon, level mega, attribute Vaccine, type Angel Digimon. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is a Holy Mother-like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God. It is the final form of female Angel Digimon. Also, it is thought that Lilithmon, who fell from heaven and became known as the "Goddess of Darkness", was originally an Ophanimon;  
>Seraphimon, level mega, attribute Vaccine, type Angel Digimon. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the executor of the enlightened God's laws. As the highest-ranked being among Angel Digimon, it rules over them all. Although its true face and personality is hidden behind a mask and cannot be glimpsed, it is the being closest to the Being of Goodness called "God". It is told that when it descends for the final battle against evil beings, it will purify everything. Also, it is said that Daemon, who fell to the Dark Area and became a Demon Lord Digimon, was originally a Seraphimon." read Akira on his D-Power.<br>"I gotta go." Daemon turned around. He didn't want to face all three Celestials at once and he did noticed that his army was beaten. He flied up to the next Data Stream and vanished.  
>"Not so fast!" yelled Ophanimon. She, with Haruka in her grip, Seraphimon, with Ryoma in his grip and Cherubimon and Karin followed the Demon Lord of Wrath, despite the yells of the remaining teammates. They soon also vanished in the Data Stream.<p>

"I just can't believe it." muttered Akira under his breath.

The three Celestials are hunting the Demon Lord of Wrath while the Alpha D-City team is facing the Demon Lord of Sloth. How will two battles end? Find it out in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi guys, I'm Marcus and I'm doing the today's preview. Next time the main part of the episode will be our battle against Belphemon, and if I don't activate somehow a New Power (read "DigiSoul" ^^) we're all doomed. If that wasn't bad enough, guess what'll happen when Duskmon appears at Azulongmon's Castle with bad news. Or when Daemon appears at the Forest Area. Stay tuned for episode 20.:~Light In the Darkness, Burst Mode Burn!~ And when I say burn, it burns like a shining light! 


	20. Light In the Darkness, Burst Mode burn!

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

20. Chapter

Light In the Darkness, Burst Mode burn!

-I think I escaped them.- thought Daemon as he got out of the Data Stream. He was in the Forest Area. He sighed. Though he didn't want to withdraw, he neither wanted to face all three Celestials at once. It cost him much energy to beat the group and he needed a rest.

"Where is he?" asked Ophanimon as they got out of the Data Stream.  
>"I have no idea." replied Haruka with a frown on her face.<br>"The better question is where are we?" said Ryoma.  
>"That's the Forest Area stupid!" yelled Haruka.<br>"Haruka, stop it!" said Karin. She looked around but had to agree with the others that they had lost Daemon.

[Ocean of Memories from Titanic Techno (Remix Version) plays (instrumental)]

[A/N: Or just type in the YouTube "AMV Digimon Tamers-Apocalypse", it's the same (at least it's similar), and I like the AMV version more. ^.^]

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon casted black flames from the chains coiled around his body. The attack hit Rosemon and MirageGaogamon directly.  
>"Gargo Missle!" MegaGargomon fired two missles from his shoulders at the Demon Lord of Sloth. The missles hit Belphemon but they didn't do any harm to him.<br>"Ha, that's it? It didn't even let my fur flicker." said Belphemon.  
>"Aw man." Marcus clenched his fist. "Go ShineGreymon!"<br>"Sparkle Shot!" ShineGreymon fired bullets of light energy. Belphemon dodged them all with his claws.  
>"I think you'll need a little more to beat me. Ha, ha!" taunted Belphemon.<br>"We'll see." said ShineGreymon, though he knew Belphemon was right.

"Rose Spear!" Rosemon shot with her whip at Belphemon, tough it didn't do any harm to the Demon Lord of Sloth.  
>"Full Moon Blaster!" MirageGaogamon sent a blast at Belphemon. "Dark Horn!" Belphemon fired a blast at MirageGaogamon's. The two blasts collided, ending in an explosion.<br>"DORU Din!" Dorugoramon fired a shock wave.  
>"Gift of Darkness!" Belphemon dodged the attack with his claws and unleashed a slash attack from his claws, which were clad in the flames of hell, at Dorugoramon. Dorugoramon yelped in pain and withdrawed.<br>"Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fired his missles at Belphemon. Some of them struck the Demon Lord of Sloth and the others were dodged by his claws.  
>"Eternal Nightmare!" He fired a wave blast, much stronger then his last toruring the senses of the Tamers, Rangers and their Digimon.<p>

"Aw, man. This thing'll beat them." said Itsuki.  
>"Indeed." nodded Datamon. They were inside a building nearby the subrub of the city.<p>

"So, here we are." said Takuto as he, Alphamon and Guilmon arrived at the Sourveregin Area, actually at Azulongmon's castle. They noticed Akira, BlackAgumon, Examon, UlforceVeedramon (who came back from the Clockwork Plane), Arisa, Beelzemon, Lilithmon and Akari in front of the castle.

"Takuto!" Arisa yelled and runned towards them and hugged the boy, whose face turned slightly red. "I was so worried about you." She then pated Guilmon's head.  
>"Hey, everything's alright." said Takuto.<br>"Hey Alphamon, where have you been?" asked Examon, as the rest of the group joined them.  
>"I'll explain you all leater since there's pretty much to say. And I think that you too have something to say." said Alphamon looking at them.<br>"Hey!"

They turned around as they heard a yell and saw Duftmon, who was holidng the injured Kudamon, flying towards them.

"I just hope you two came with good news." said UlforceVeedramon.  
>"Sure." Kudamon nodded and jumped down. "You don't?"<br>"Well, no." replied UlforceVeedramon.  
>"We neither." said Takuto.<br>"I don't think you can conisder what we found out as good news." said Beelzemon.  
>"We should better report to Azulongmon what we know." said Alphamon. The others agreed and went into the main Hall where Azulongmon was waiting for them. He rose his head and saw them entering the hall. Alphamon, Kudamon, Examon, Duftmon, UlforceVeedramon and Guilmon kneeled down, while Arisa, Akira, Akari, Lilithmon, Takuto and BlackAgumon remained standing. Beelzemon leaned against the nearby wall.<p>

"Rise." said Azulongmon and the RK's rose. "So, what is it?"  
>"We came here to report our momentary state." said Alphamon.<br>"Good news first." interupted Duftmon. "Guys, the City Area is free. Barbamon's dead."

Beelzemon and Lilithmon didn't show any emotion at that news. Though Arisa and Akari felt that, though their partners were now against Lucemon's team, they were still members of the 7 Great Demon Lords, which meant that the death of one of their members indeed affected them.

"However, something strange indeed happned as we saw his DigiEgg. For a second a different Crest appeared on it. It looked like a blue gem in a hand. Behind the gem was a yellow thunder and the whole crest had a yellow backround." said Kudamon.  
>"I wonder what that should mean." said Akari. She looked over to Lilithmon. "Do you know something?"<br>"Sorry, I heard about something like that for the first time." replied Lilithmon.  
>"Me too." said Beelzemon, who was equaly surpriesed as the others.<br>"Did you saw someone of our friends?" asked Takuto. Kudamon nodded.  
>"Aha, before the battle, we met Suzie..." he was cut of.<br>"Suzie's here?" exclaimed Akari, Arisa, Takuto, Guilmon, Lilithmon, Akira and BlackAgumon. Beelzemon gave a smirk.  
>"Don't worry, she's fine. By the way, Crusadermon became her partner. We also encountered Taiki, Agumon, Rene, Renamon, Taito, Shoutmon, Noah, Dynasmon, Shawn, Coronamon and Merukimon. Merukimon went to the Olympus Temple while the others went together with a Chuchidarumon to the Desert Area."<br>"Wonder what they're doing there." said Examon.  
>"Suzie gave the Chuchidarumon a promise and that's why they went there." explained Duftmon.<br>"Now, should we turn to the bad news?" asked Akira.  
>"Shot it." replied Takuto.<br>"We had an encounter with Daemon. Unfortantly, he escaped through a Data Stream, but is chased by Karin, Cherubimon, Haruka, Ophanimon, Ryoma and Seraphimon." said UlfoceVeedramon.  
>"Poor Dae." Beelzemon gave a soft chuckle. "Why's that a bad new? Because you didn't kill him?"<p>

Examon and UlforceVeedramon glared angrily at Beelzemon, though they didn't said anything in reply. Instead, they glanced over to a sudden red light which appeared in front of them. Duskmon emerged from it. He looked around, sweatdropping as he found himself in front of Azulongmon.

"Maybe I missed the place..." he muttered. He turned around and saw Beelzemon smiling.  
>"No, you didn't." said Beelzemon. "So, what's up?"<br>"I followed Lucemon just as Lilithmon-sama instructed me. Lucemon's getting suspicious about you two and I doubt that anything will stop him to get the Crests you two have." said Duskmon.  
>"We met Lucemon a little bit ago. Seems like you're right..." started Alphamon. "Wait a sec, what are you talking about?"<br>"Lucemon wants to open the Gate of the Seven Seals and unleash whatever there is. For that he needs the Crests of the 7 Great Demon Lords." Arisa pulled out the Crest of Gluttony and Akari pulled out the Crest of Lust. "We have the two remaining Crests."  
>"If that's so, then we should just hide them and Lucemon won't open that Gate." said UlforceVeedramon. Beelzemon walked towards the group.<br>"That was the old dragon's idea..." The RK's (exept Kudamon, Guilmon and Alphamon) glared at him angrily since naming Azulongmon old dragon was an insult in their opinion. "But I doubt that it'll work thanks to that prophecy."  
>"What prophecy?" asked Guilmon.<br>"A prophecy which says that the Gate will be opened anyways. Though it'll also says that a Warrior will defead the so called Forgoten Monster." explained Beelzemon and turned to Azulongmon. "You see, I don't have much experience with prophecies, but I'm sure that's impossible to stop what was predicted. So it'll be better if I and Lilith join the battles too instead keeping those Crest's hidden."  
>"If the situation is so, you can go to your Leader and give him the Crests without a figth. Then all our effort was for nothing." said Examon, with a despicalbe tone in his voice, and crossed his arms. Beelzemon, who was slowly losing patience, took out his Berenja Gun and aimed it at Examon. The others held their breath, and the RK's were ready to jump in if they start a fight.<br>"I didn't ask you to help, so shad up, either I'm gonna blow of your brain." said Beelzemon coldly. Examon rose his spear and pointed it at Beelzemon.  
>"Ha, like we asked for your help. Why don't you just kill me and join Lucemon. It's not like..."<br>"EXAMON, ENOUGH!" Azulongmon roared. Everyone turned to the Souveregin. Examon seemed to be terrified that Azulongmon yelled at him.  
>"L-lord Azulong-mon..." He turned to the Souveregin.<br>"UlforceVeedramon, Examon and Duftmon, you go out. I'll talk with you leater." said Azulongmon. "And sent Majiramon here."  
>"As your wish." mumbled the three RK's as they went out. Beelzemon hmpfed and put his gun back into the holster. For a while silence covered the Hall, as Majiramon entered the Hall.<br>"You wanted to see me." he bowed.  
>"Yes. Please bring Kudamon to the portal which leads to the Real World." said Azulongmon and turned to Kudamon. "You know where it is."<br>"I do." Kudamon nodded, a bit confused. He was indeed glad that he was going back to the Real World, back to his partner, since he was pretty tired out of the battle. As they went out, Duskmon rose his voice, mainly talking to the two Demon Lords.  
>"I'll go to. If anything happens, I'll inform you." he said before he dissapeared in a red light. Now only Beelzemon, Arisa, Lilithmon, Akari, Takuto, Guilmon, Akira, BlackAgumon and Alphamon remained. They waited for Azulongmon to speak.<p>

"I first want to apologize for their behavior. And for the mistake I made." said Azulongmon. "Beelzemon was absolutely right what the prophecy regards. I thought I could change it somehow but it can't be changed."  
>"Hey, everything's fine. But you should better tell that dragon-guy that this hall ain't a place for batteling. If he wants a match then it should take place outside the Castle." Beelzemon smirked.<br>"You first rose your weapon." said Lilithmon.  
>"But he first started the argue. Anyways, if this conversation is over, then we should go and stop Lucemon. Or at least find that Warrior the prophecy is speaking about." said Beelzemon and went out of the hall. The others only could sigh.<p>

"Damn it!" Marcus cursed as ShineGreymon was thrown back by Belphemon. Dorugoramon, MegaGargomon, Rosemon and MirageGaogamon weren't either in a better state. Marcus runned over to his partner.  
>"Are you alright?" he asked.<br>"I think so. We mustn't let us beat by Belphemon." said ShineGreymon.  
>"You cannot beat me, don't you get it." said Belphemon and charged up his power. "Lampranthus!"<p>

He fired black flames from his chains at Marcus and ShineGreymon.

"Full Moon Blast!"  
>"Forbidden Temptation!"<br>"DORU Din!"  
>"Mega Barrage!"<p>

The other Digimon fired their attacks to stop the black fire blast from hurting Marcus and ShineGreymon. Belphemon then fired the chains at them, charging the black flames through the chains. MegaGargomon, Rosemon, MirageGaogamon and Dorugoramon yelped in pain before they de-digivoluved to Terriermon, Lalamon, Gaomon and Dorumon.

"Oh no!" Marcus gritted his teeth. "You'll pay for that!"  
>"Ha, and what can you do?" taunted Belphemon.<p>

"I have enough." Marcus clenched his fist. ShineGreymon stood up and Marcus jumped into his hand. Belphemon prepeared for whatever should come. ShineGreymon then rushed over to Belphemon.

"Lampranthus!" Belphemon casted black flames from the chains at them and ShineGreymon dodged them. In the same second Marcus jumped at Belphemon, hiting the Demon Lord with his fist.

[Digimon Data Squad English Opening plays (I don't know it's actuall name -.-")]

"This is for my friends!" he yelled. ShineGreymon catched his Tamer. The others glared at him in shock. Belphemon was equaly surpriesed. Marcus got covered into bits of data which then turned into an orange-aura. Clenching tightly his D-Power he aimed it at ShineGreymon.

"Burst Mode Activate!"

MODE CHANGE!

"ShineGreymon, Mode Change to..."

ShineGreymon got covered in a red aura which colored his armor. Above him appeared a red energy ball from which he pulled out a shield and a sword. His wings burned in a red fire.

"ShineGreymon Burst Mode!"

"That's what I call a power up!" said Marcus.

"Thanks for your help. This Village would've been destroyed if you haven't arrived." said the Chuchidarumon Elder.  
>"Nothing at all." replied Taito in the name of the group and glanced over to Taiki, Kotemon and Rene who tried to comfort Suzie. After Chuchidarumon's death, she didn't spoke much and looked pretty much depressed.<p>

"I wanna go home." she said.  
>"Don't worry, we'll go home." said Taiki.<p>

"Poor Suzie." said Shawn.  
>"I can only agree with you. Chuchidarumon was anyways protecting her as she first arrived. Now he's gone." said Coronamon. Suddenly they heard a giggle. Both turned around and saw two DigiGnomes holding a bowl of ramen. They gave the confused Coronamon the bowl and then dissapeared. With a victorious smile, Coronamon glared at Shawn.<br>"Ok, ok, seems like they do grant such wishes too." said Shawn.

"We should go now." said Noah. They went out of the village, towards the nearest Data Stream and let them pull into the stream.  
>"I just hope this'll bring us to Alpha D-City." said Shoutmon.<br>"Sure it will." replied Coronamon. Just then they noticed an another stream which crossed with theirs. They all closed their eyes at the shining light and in the next second they found themselves at the Forest Area. The first thing which they heard was Shawn's giggle and they turned to Shawn and Coronamon, noticing the bowl, turned upisde down, on Coronamon's head. The noodles covered his head like a wig and one was on his nose.  
>"It ain't funny." Coronamon groaned. The group giggled but they stop as they heard Taiki's yell.<p>

"Guys, Suzie and Kotemon are mission!"  
>"NOT AGAIN!"<p>

[Gib mir ein Zeichen/Go'ing, Go'ing my Soul by Digimon Data Squad plays]

"I just can't believe it that they managed to reach the Burst Mode." said Thomas.  
>"Me neither." said Yoshi.<p>

"Go ShineGreymon!" Marcus encouraged his partner.  
>"Right!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode nodded and with a growl, rushed over to Belphemon.<br>"Lampranthus!" Belphemon casted black flames from the chains at him, but ShineGreymon dodged them with his shield. Belphemon attacked with his chains, but ShineGreymon cut through them.  
>"Corona Blaze Sword!" Charging his energy up and with the help of Marcus DigiSoul, he used the power to unifiy his flaming shield and sword into a greatsword and slashed with it at Belphemon, stabing through his chest. Belphemon gave a mighty growl before he faded into data.<p>

However, his data reformed into a grey DigiEgg with purple spots. For a second the Crest of Sloth dissapeared and a Crest, which looked like a purple diamond with slightly rounded edges appeared. Inside the diamond was a yellow thunder. On each edge of the diamond were dark blue crescents and the Crest had a black-grey backround. Then, both Crest and DigiEgg dissapeared.

"What was that?" asked Marcus. ShineGreymon de-digivoluved back to Agumon.

"HEY!"

They heard yells and saw Taiki, Agumon, Rene, Renamon, Taito, Shoumon, Shawn, Coronamon, Noah and Wizardmon running towards them.

"Guys, what's going on here? We saw a light and..." started Taito.  
>"Don't worry, we beat Belphemon already." said Agumon.<br>"And Barbamon's dead too." said Wizardmon.  
>"That's a good new, but why do you look so worried?" asked Terriermon.<br>"Suzie's gone. Again." said Shawn.  
>"Huh?"<p>

"Ouch..." Suzie rubbed her head and looked around. The Data Stream put her and Kotemon in the Forest Area, but instead being the forest nearby Alpha D-City, they were in the near of the Primary Village.

And again, they got seperated. Sheesh, at least Belphemon got beaten, but what are those Crests good for that keep on appearing on the Demon Lords DigiEggs? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hey, dudes and duttetes (and everyone who's reading this)! It's now mine turn to do the preview. I, Arisa and the rest of the group will go to the Forest Area, where'll have an little encounter with this Suzie-girl and someone who we didn't expect. (I'm speaking of an annoyin' monkey). The Primary Village and the Real World will be attacked too, so there will be a lots of spliting up and batteling. And Lucemon will also appear. So stay tuned for episode 21.:~Surrounded by Darkness, The Primary Village is in danger!~ Don't Miss it! (And P.S., if you don't get it, I'm Beelzemon t.t, tsk, only because I did't introduce myself it's not like you should mistake me for someone else). 


	21. Surrounded by Darkness, The Primary Vill

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

21. Chapter

Surrounded by Darkness, The Primary Village is in danger!

"So, we are in the Forest Area?" asked Suzie.  
>"That's right!" replied Kotemon. "But I wonder where the others are."<br>"Ditto." said Suzie with a sad expression. They then heard someone singing and rose their head, surprised as they saw a golden monkey with a cape and a crown.  
>"Say helooo to KingEtemon, the King of all Kings!" sung KingEtemon. [AN: He's baaaaack!]

Alphamon, BlackAgumon, Takuto, Akira, Guilmon, Beelzemon, Lilithmon, Arisa and Akari got out of the Data Stream which brought them to the Forest Area.

"Alright, now our primary mission is to find Lucemon and..." Alphamon got cut off by Beelzemon.  
>"Yeah, yeah, we know that already." said Beelzemon. Guilmon sniffed the air.<br>"Hey, do you sense something...burned?" he asked. Everyone looked at him and they then noticed a smoke coming from a part of the forest.  
>"Let's go check it!" said Akira.<p>

"Ok, Imperialdramon, we got out of it." said Dean as they got out of the Data Stream. He, Hikaru, Elecmon, Miko, Monodramon, Satoshi, ExAgumon and Andromon (Crainamon's lower level) were inside the dome of Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and were now flying above Alpha D-City.

"Hey guys, seems like we found the rest of the team." said Hikaru as she looked down. At Alpha D-City, the group got joined by Itsuki and Datamon.

"So, you didn't see her?" asked Taiki. Marcus shook his head.  
>"I'm sure she's fine. Not far away, there's the Primary Village. Maybe she and Kotemon landed there."<br>"Then I'm going there." said Taiki. Bipp, bipp... Thomas took out the commuication device.

"Yes, alright. We'll come there as soon we can." said Thomas and put the device away.  
>"What is it?" asked Yoshi.<br>"Bad news guys. The Real World got attacked." explained Thomas.  
>"Ow great. So, I guess we should then go back." said Marcus. He wanted to stay in the DigiWorld.<p>

"Huh?" They all looked over to Imperialdramon who landed. As everyone got out, he de-digivoluved to Veemon. Andromon digivoluved back to Crainamon.  
>"Hey Hikaru, Dean! He, he..." greeted Kenny. The group gathered around.<br>"Guys, Leviamon's dead." said Crainamon.  
>"Just as Belphemon." said Akita.<br>"Barbamon's dead too." said Coronamon.  
>"That are good news, but here are the bad. The Real World got attacked." said Yoshi. "A part should go back to the Real World and help them."<br>"Well, I'm staying here." said Marcus.  
>"Marcus!" hissed Yoshi. "You are a Ranger and it's your duty to listen to what our Commander has to say."<br>"Yoshi, I think Marcus and Agumon will be much more usefull here then in the Real World." said Thomas. He looked around. "Anyone who wants to go back?"  
>"Well, we're going back for sure." said Itsuki and Datamon nodded.<br>"We're going back to. I told my mum that I'll be back by dinner." said Miko. "I had no idea that'll stay a little bit longer here."  
>"Yoshi, Lalamon, I and Gaomon are going back also." said Thomas.<br>"We're going to." said Satoshi. ExAgumon nodded.  
>"I'm sure you'll need a strong Royal Knigth." he said.<br>"Two Royal Knights." said Kudamon who runned towards them. Majiramon was also with him.  
>"Alright, two Royal Knights." said ExAgumon.<br>"Taiki, why don't you and Agumon go too." suggested Rene.  
>"What? And leave Suzie alone? No Way!" said Taiki.<br>"You mustn't worry. We're gonna find her and Kotemon, I sweare. And we'll bring them savily back home." said Rene.  
>"Rene's right. We should go back. Sora, Biyomon, Matt and Gabumon are sure worried about us." said Agumon. "And I'm really tired."<br>"I don't know..." said Taiki.  
>"Taiki, if Rene's promise wasn't enough, I give you mine too." Wizardmon stepped out. "Crusadermon's my best friend and I don't want to see him die again. Neither Suzie. No one." he whispered the last sentence.<br>"I'm still not sure..." Taiki thought for a bit and then sighed. "Good. We're coming too."  
>"That's the spirit!" Akita taped Taiki's back.<br>"We'll, seems like I'm not needed anymore. I better go back." said Majiramon.  
>"Wait Majiramon, did you see any of the other RK's?" asked Crainamon.<br>"Yes, Duftmon, Examon and UlfoceVeedramon are at Lord Azulongmon's Castle." said the Dragon Deva.  
>"Then I'm going with you." said Crainamon. He and Majiramon then flied away.<br>"Ok, follow me. I'll activate the portal which'll lead us to the Real World." said Itsuki. Datamon, Yoshi, Lalamon, Thomas, Gaomon, Taiki, Agumon, Kudamon, Miko, Monodramon, Satoshi and ExAgumon followed him.  
>"And we should better get going to the Primary Village. Something tells me that there'll be some action." said Marcus. Agumon, Akita, Dorumon, Kenny, Terriermon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Dean, Veemon, Rene, Renamon, Taito, Shoutmon, Shawn, Coronamon, Noah and Wizardmon followed him.<p>

Daemon was angry. His primary relief turned into angrines as he realized that he couldn't beat the Celestials. He flied upwards, above the forest and looked around, noticing the Primary Village.

"Hm, now let's have some fun." he smirked and flied towards the Village.

"Have you found them? Calu!" asked Calumon as Ken, Wormmon, Ami, Opossumon, Sara, Lunamon, Nanami and DemiDevimon came back. Ken shook his head.  
>"Nope. They got caputured by a Data Stream Calumon. We have no idea where they got transported." said Ken. Calumon's ears shrinked.<br>"Aw, com'n. Like they don't know how to watch out for themselves. They're sure in better condition then we are." said Ami. Swanmon and the Messanger DemiDevimon walked towards them.  
>"Any news about the others?" asked Swanmon.<br>"No." replied Sara.  
>"Evil Inferno!" A heat wave hit the ground in front of them. As the group rose their heads they saw Daemon above them. The Messanger DemiDevimon quickly hid behind Swanmon as he noticed the Demon Lord of Wrath.<br>"Aw, great..." muttered Ami.  
>"What do you want Daemon?" asked Swanmon.<br>"To destroy this place." said Daemon.  
>"Over our dead bodies." yelled DemiDevimon. The Tamers rose their Digivices.<p>

[Shinka Theme One Vision/Eine Vision by Digimon Tamers plays]

"DigiModify, Super Digivolution activate!"

CHO-SHINKA!

"Opossumon, Cho-Shinka!"

Opossumon's digivolution was smiliar to the digivolution in Digimon Xros Wars Hunters. He got covered in a circle of energy, changing his shape.

"Cho-Hakkaimon!"

WARP DIGIVOLTION!

"Wormmon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
>"Lunamon, Warp Digivolution to..."<br>"DemiDevimon, Warp Digivolution to..."

They all got covered in coocon shaped DigiEggs in their respective colors.

"GranKuwagamon!"  
>"Dianamon!"<br>"MaloMyotismon!"

"Swanmon, you better go and help the baby's. Calumon, DemiDevimon you too." ordered Ken. "We'll try to distract Daemon and get him out of the Primary Village."

Dianamon and Cho-Hakkaimon jumped on GranKuwagamon's back while MaloMyotismon levitated next to them.  
>"Take this! Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon pulled a faintly sparkling arrow of ice from the quill-like protrusions on her back, then fired it at Daemon. The Demon Lord of Wrath easily destroyed it with his claw.<br>"Kyoushin Homuran!" Cho-Hakkaimon jumped off GranKwagamon and swung his Roketto Ding at Daemon. Daemon escaped and for in the next second he catched the hammer, charging up his own energy.  
>"Evil Flapping!" He unleashed a beam of unholy energy at Cho-Hakkaimon who yelped in pain and hit the ground hardly.<br>"Ow, that's bad. Calu." said Calumon. He and DemiDevimon hid behind a tree.  
>"Indeed. Lord Daemon is really strong. He even can reach the Super Ultimate Level." said DemiDevimon.<br>"We have to entice him out of the Primary Village!" said Dianamon.  
>"Leave it to me." said MaloMyotismon. "Screaming Darkness!" He fired an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah on his shoulders. The attack hit Daemon, however it didn't leave any damage on him.<br>"Com'n catch me!" yelled MaloMyotismon.  
>"Grr, I'll show you!" Daemon followed MaloMyotismon, who, together with Dianamon and GranKuwagamon, flied out of the Primary Village. As they were out of the sight of the Village they turned to the Demon Lord of Wrath.<p>

"Screaming Darkness!" "Arrow of Artemis!"  
>"Catastrophe!"<p>

The three attacks hit Daemon directly. However, he soon emerged out of the smoke and turned to the Digimon.

"Evil Inferno!" He attacked with extremely high-temperature hellfire that burned up everything around him. GranKwagamon, Dianamon and MaloMyotismon, who got hit by the attack, landed on the ground which was also burned up by the attack. Soon, Cho-Hakkaimon, their Tamers, Calumon and the Messanger DemiDevimon joined them.

"Now I'm mad! Dadada Minchi!" Cho-Hakkaimon runned towards Daemon, but before he could do anything, Daemon countered. "Evil Inferno!"

The wave hit Cho-Hakkaimon directly and threw him back at a tree.

"Ha, your angrines is nothing compared to my Wrath. You have no chance against me." said Daemon. He glanced over to the group and noticed Calumon.

-Hmm, I can sense a great power coming from that Digimon.- he though. Then he recognized the Zero Unit and a devious smirk formed on his lips.

"Take this!" KingEtemon threw a tree which was burning at Crusadermon.  
>"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon shot sonic booms at the tree, destroying it.<br>"If you accept me as your King I won't attack you anymore. Maybe you can become my Prime Minister." said KingEtemon.

"Ow, shad up you monkey-butt!"

"Huh?" Crusadermon and Suzie turned around and saw Beelzemon, Alphamon, Guilmon, Takuto, Akira, BlackAgumon, Arisa, Lilithmon and Akari poping out of the bushes. Crusadermon's eyes wided in shock as he saw the two Demon Lords, while on Suzie's face formed a smile.  
>"Yay, Arisa, Akari, Akira and Takuto are here!" she turned to KingEtemon. "Now we'll gonna beat you, you monkey king."<br>"KingEtemon's mine name!" hissed KingEtemon and turned to the group. "Heh, so we meet again."  
>"Do you know him?" asked Akira.<br>"Unfortantly, that's that Etemon guy who I and Akari beat at the Karaoke Contest." said Arisa.  
>"He's a bad loser." said Lilithmon and sighed.<p>

"Let's check him out: KingEtemon, level mega. Attribute Virus, type Puppet Digimon. It styles itself among other Etemon as the "King of Etemon", and after all, it is an ultimate form that is said to be a being set at the top. It gets even more carried away and calls itself the "King of Kings". It is snazzily dressed in its "Monkey Suit", engraved with the characters "Great King" on its chest, but although it swaggers around with the affectation of a star, it only earns derision from other Digimon." read Takuto on his D-Power.

"Ok, I'm gonna finish this in a few seconds." Beelzemon stepped out crackling his knuckles.  
>"Ha, now I'm gonna beat you. Don't think that I forgot our last encounter." said KingEtemon.<br>"Neither did I and to be honest, it's a bit irritating to always make you shad up." Beelzemon pulled out a gun. "Well, let's finish this. I have better things to do then battle you."  
>"Ow yeah! King Mon-kick!" KingEtemon rushed over to Beelzemon to deliver a mighty kick. Beelzemon just hmpfed and stepped out of the way so KingEtemon bumped into a tree. Everyone sweatdropped and some of them started to giggle.<p>

"Ugh, stop laughing!" yelled KingEtemon. Beelzemon smirked and aimed the Berenja Gun at the moneky Digimon. KingEtemon startled. "Huh, err, can we talk about it instead fighting?"  
>"Double Impact!" Instead answering, Beelzemon simply fired two rounds at KingEtemon. The bullets went through his chest and with a yell, he faded away into data partickles.<br>"Sheesh, that was short." commented Akira.  
>"Indeed." nodded BlackAgumon.<p>

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon spewed cold air at absolute zero that completely freezed his foe. A Parasimon. Or better to say, a group of Parasimon.  
>"Wing Blade!" Garudamon unleashed a vacuum blade at super-speed, chopping up the Parasimon. "Kahuna Waves!" MarineAngemon fired bubble-shaped hearts at the nearest Parasimon. Matt, Sora and Sam cheered their partners up. Soon they got joined by Thomas and his group. Satsuma told them that there's a Parasimon Invasion in the Real World, and, they also found out that the Parasimon were the culprits for destroying Arisa's school.<p>

"Ready?" Thomas rose his D-Power. Taiki, Yoshi, Miko, Itsuki and Satoshi rose their D-Powers as well. Kudamon couldn't join them since he was too injured to fight.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Gaomon, Warp digivolution to..."  
>"Agumon, Warp Digivolution to..."<br>"Lalamon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
>"ExAgumon, Warp Digivolution to..."<br>"Monodramon, Warp Digivolution to..."

They all got covered in DigiEggs like coocons in their respective colors.

"MirageGaogamon!"  
>"WarGreymon!"<br>"Rosemon!"  
>"Omnimon!"<br>"Justimon!"

"Thanks for your help!" said Sam.  
>"Hey, where's Suzie?" Matt asked Taiki.<br>"Well, I had found her but I lost her thanks to a Data Stream." said Taiki.  
>"Oh, and you left your own daughter just to help us?" said Sora angrily.<br>"Sora, it's our fault not Taiki's that he's here. He wanted to search for Suzie." explained Yoshi. "Thank Godness, she got her own, really powerfull Digimon Partner so we don't have to worry much. And the ones who stayed at the DigiWorld are searching for her."  
>"If that's so..." Sora turned to the Parasimon. "We should then concentrate on those parasites."<p>

"Let's see: Parasimon, level Mega, atributte virus. Parasite Digimon. It is a special Digimon that can't survive without leeching off of other beings, even though it is a Mega. Parasimon is powerless when by itself, but when it gathers in numbers, it can easily defeat Champion Digimon. When Parasimon leeches off of another, it can draw out the host Digimon's abilities to their utmost limit, exhibiting a dreadful power. Also, it can amplify the host's desires, and it is capable of taking advantage of those weaknesses. The existence of Parasite Digimon types other than Parasimon has been confirmed, and the influence of Parasite Digimon, in addition to viralization, is considered the cause of berserk Digimon." read Satoshi on his D-Power.  
>"Just watch out that the Parasimon don't get you." said Thomas.<p>

"Yes, Master! Double Crescent Mirage!" MirageGaogamon fired crescent moon-shaped shock-waves from both hands.  
>"Forbidden Temptation!" Rosemon fired a beam covered with rose petals.<br>"Great Tornado!" WarGreymon spun at tremendous speed like a tornado and launched himself at the Parasimon.  
>"Thunderclap!" Justimon slamed the Accel Arm to the ground, generating shockwaves.<br>"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon freezed the Parasimon with frigid, absolute zero shots that he fired from the "Garuru Cannon".

They managed to destroy some of the Parasimon, but new joined the battle.

"Ok, Datamon, now show'm whatcha got!" said Itsuki.  
>"Sure thing Boss! Digital Bomb!" Datamon fired several computer viruses from his fingers, which deleted the Parasimon.<p>

"Kahuna Waves!"  
>"Metal Wolf Claw!"<br>"Wing Blade!"

MarineAngemon, Garudamon and MetalGarurumon destroyed some of the Parasimon, but they keept on poping out.

-Damn, where the heck are they coming from?- thought Thomas, clenching his teeth.

Crusadermon stepped in front of Suzie protectivily, eyes fixed on the two Demon Lords. He was confused and he had no idea what to do. He growled at Beelzemon.

"Aw, com'n stop growlin'. You sound like a dog." he said and he seemd to expect from Crusadermon to bark at him.

"Arisa!" Suzie runned towards the older girl and hugged her much to Crusadermon's surpriese.  
>"Hey, Suzie, what are you doing here? Where are the others?" asked Arisa.<br>"We got seperated by a Data Stream." said Suzie.  
>"Then you have luck that you bumped into us." said Akari.<p>

"Can someone please explain me what's going on here!" yelped Crusadermon. Alphamon walked over to him and pated his back.  
>"It's great to meet you finnaly. I'm Alphamon, the new leader of the Royal Knights." said Alphamon.<br>"New leader?" asked Crusadermon. "And what's with Omnimon?"  
>"He got a human partner." said Alphamon.<br>"Hey, Crusadermon, remember me? I'm Gallantmon's lower form." said Guilmon. Crusadermon nodded.  
>"Yeah I do. Nice to meet you again." he then turned to the Demon Lords. "And what are those two doing here? Shouldn't we fight them?"<br>"Well..."  
>"Duh, yes Pinky." Beelzemon cut Alphamon off. "You're really stupid. If you didn't get it yet, we got into the situation to work in the same team due a few acidents."<br>"In other words, we want to stop Lucemon." said Lilithmon. Crusadermon looked over to Arisa, Akari who were standing next to their partners.  
>"And you two...are you..." Crusadermon couldn't finish the sentence. It was just unbeliveable.<br>"I'm Arisa Bunya, and I'm Beelzemon's partner." said Arisa.  
>"Name's Akari Inoue and I'm Lilithmon's partner." Akari introduced herself.<br>"Okay..." muttered Crusadermon.  
>"And I'm Takuto Satome. Guilmon's Tamer." said Takuto.<br>"And don't forget us. I'm Akira Tatekawa and BlackAgumon's mine partner." said Akira.

Guilmon's pupils suddenly shrinked and he growled, looking upwards. Everyone looked up and saw Lucemon Chaos Mode floating above them.

"So, I was right. You got human partners. Traitors!" he said and then looked over to Alphamon, Takuto and Guilmon. "And I'm not finished yet with you."

"Lucemon Chaos Mode. Level ultimate, attribute virus, type Demon Lord Digimon. One of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", it represents the Sun and the sin of Pride. It is the strongest of the group, and possesses both the divine and the diabolic. It instigated a rebellion in the far-flung past, and so it was sealed in the Dark Area along with many other Demon Lord Digimon. Its power exceeds that of Megas, and is said to rival that of the existence called "God" as well. It has a contradictory existence, in that one side of it loves all things, as God does, while the other is trying to destroy the whole world, as the Devil does. Hence, once it destroys this world, it intends to create a fresh new world." read Akira on his D-Power.

"We're neither finished with you." Takuto rose his D-Power. Akira rose his D-Power as well.

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Guilmon, Warp Digivolution to..."  
>"BlackAgumon, Warp Digivolution to..."<p>

Both got covered in their respective colored DigiEgg cocoons.

"Gallantmon!"  
>"BlackWarGreymon!"<p>

Gallantmon whistled and soon Grani joined them. Suzie went behind Arisa, while Crusadermon, Alphamon, Gallantmon, BlackWarGreymon, Lilithmon and Beelzemon stepped out.

That's it guys. The last two battles against the Demon Lords. How will it end? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Lilithmon is speaking. This time we'll battle Lucemon. We just have to defead him. Even if it means that I must sacrisfice myself. (That reminds me on a part of the prophecy). Anyways, Marcus' and Karin's team will join Ken's group in the battle against Daemon who'll reach his next level. Neither the group in the Real World will have it easy against the Parasimon. The only positive thing is the fact that both Takuto and Gallantmon reached a new level. Stay tuned for episode 22.:~Arrival of a Crimson Warrior, Lucemon's Revelation!~ Don't miss it. 


	22. Arrival of a Crimson Warrior, Lucemon's

Jackpot2 and Tamer of the Zero Unit: Thanks for the reviews.

Now, let's move on with chap 22. And this time there'll be new deaths too but also a few miracles.

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

22. Chapter

Arrival of a Crimson Warrior, Lucemon's Revelation!

"Evil Inferno!"

Daemon fired a heat wave at the Tamers. They escaped the attack and Daemon snatched Calumon away.

"So, you are the Catalyst. Lend me your power!" said Daemon.  
>"No way." replied Calumon. Daemon clenched his teeth and tighted the grip around Calumon.<br>"I'm an impatient Demon Lord, so give it to me." said Daemon angrily. Calumon's Zero Unit shone and Daemon got covered into a green-red DigiEgg cocoon. He released Calumon who fell into Nanami's grip. As the cocoon faded away Daemon digivoluved to a much bigger and powerfuller form, much to the horror of the Tamers.

"Daemon Super Ultimate. Atributte Virus, Type Demon Lord Digimon. Having the "Dark Virus", it can freely control the emotion of the living as it has power over the data composition of Digimon, i.e. 0 and 1. His level is, ironicaly, Super Ulitmate. That means he's beyond Mega." said Ken.

"Aw man, you must been kidding. We cannot beat him." said Sara.  
>"I'm sorry." said Calumon.<br>"It's not your fault." replied Nanami.  
>"Now what?" asked Ami.<br>"Plead that we don't get destroyed?" suggested Dianamon.  
>"We can at least try it to beat him." said Cho-Hakkaimon,twirling his Rokketo Ding.<br>"I think we do have a chance against him. That Super Ultimate Level is nothing else then a Mode Change. Though he's more powerfull then a normal Mega Lv." said Ken.

"Alright, let's try it. Dimension Scissors!" GranKuwagamon rushed over to Daemon Super Ultimate.  
>"Kyoushin Homuran!" Cho-Hakkaimon rushed also over to Daemon.<br>"Arrow of Artemis!" Dianamon fired an arrow at Daemon.  
>"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon fired a high-temperature beam at Daemon.<p>

"Pathetic." Daemon rose an eyebrow. "Algol's Flame!"

He spew a gigantic orb of flame from his mouth. The orb hit the Digimon directly making them all de-digivoluve back to their orginal levels.

[Intro Song Away by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"DemiDevimon!"  
>"Wormmon!"<br>"Opossumon!"  
>"Lunamon!"<p>

The Tamers went each to their partners, trying to help them to get up.

"Ok, maybe I understatimate him." said Ken.  
>"And now, prepeare to meet your doom." said Daemon.<br>"Not so fast!"

Daemon turned around and got hit by Marcus' fist. Marcus' fist got covered into data bits and his DigiSoul fully expanded turning into an orange aura. Soon, Noah, Wizardmon, Shawn, Coronamon, Rene, Renamon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Dean, Veemon, Taito, Shoutmon, Agumon, Akita, Dorumon, Kenny and Terriermon appeared.

"How dare you?" roared Daemon.  
>"Ready to beat him?" said Marcus.<br>"YEAH!"

"DigiModify, Super Digivolution activate!" Taito slashed his card.

CHO-SHINKA!

"Shoutmon, Cho-Shinka to...OmegaShoutmon"

WARP DIGIVOLUTION!

"Wizardmon, Warp Digivolution to...Dynasmon!"  
>"Coronamon, Warp Digivolution to...Apollomon!"<br>"Renamon, Warp Digivolution to...Sakuyamon!"  
>"Elecmon, Warp Digivolution to...SaberLeomon!"<br>"Veemon, Warp Digivolution to...Imperialdramon Dragon Mode!"  
>"Dorumon, Warp Digivolution to...Dorugoramon!"<br>"Terriermon, Warp Digivolution to...MegaGargomon!"  
>"Agumon, Warp Digivolution to...ShineGreymon!"<p>

MODE CHANGE!

"Imperiladramon Dragon Mode, Mode Change to...Imperiladramon Fighter Mode!"  
>"ShineGreymon, Mode Change to...ShineGreymon Burst Mode!"<p>

"That's what I call an army." said Sara.  
>"Hikaru." Calumon, who was tired, greeted Hikaru.<br>"What happened?" asked Hikaru.  
>"Daemon used Calumon to digivoluve to his next level." explained Nanami as she gave Calumon to Hikaru.<br>"Poor Calumon." said Hikaru.  
>"I'm happy that you're back. Calu." said Calumon.<p>

"Ok, Daemon, ready for your doom?" asked MegaGargomon rethoricaly.  
>"You fools still don't get it that you don't have any chance against me." said Daemon.<br>"Oh, yeah, let's see. Gargo Missle!" MegaGargomon fired two missles at Daemon. They hit Daemon but didn't do any damage to him.  
>"Let's try this, Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fired all of his firepower at Daemon.<br>"DORU Din!" Dorugoramon joined him with a shockwave.  
>"Algol's Flame!" Daemon fired an orb of flames at them.<br>"Amethyst Wind!" Sakuyamon unleashed a storm of purifying cherry blossoms.  
>"Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back.<br>"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired energy shots from the palms of his hands.

The result of this was that Sakuyamon's, Dorugoramon's and Dynasmon's attacks destroyed the flame orb and MegaGargomon's and Apollomon's attack hit the Demon Lord of Wrath directly.

"Face it Daemon, you're outnumbered." said Apollomon.  
>"Ah, we'll see it. Dark Spreader!" Daemon fired black shots of energy at them.<br>"Twin Fang!" SaberLeomon fired his hairs to dodge the shots, however one struck him. He yelled in pain and de-digivoluved to Elecmon, still in agony. "Elecmon!" yelled Hikaru.  
>"What have you done to him!" yelled Sakuyamon at Daemon.<br>"I infected him with the Dark Virus. He's lucky since he was on his Mega Level so it won't kill him but he'll indeed suffer." said Daemon. "Dark Spreader!"

He fired his attack at the others. Sakuyamon stepped out.

"Crystal Sphere!" She created a spherical barrier around herself. The shots didn't reach her, but she felt that they are weaking her shield. She deceided to double it's power. "Twin Blades of Beauty and of Truth!"

She used the Kongou Shakujou to create two pink rings of energy around herself which formed a barrier of cherry blossom petals inside the crystal sphere.

-That'll be hopefully enough to dodge his attacks.- Sakuyamon tought.

"Dark Spreader!" Daemon fired his attack at MegaGargomon. Sakuyamon stepped out in front of the attack and protected MegaGargomon. She dodged all attacks, however, her barrier dissapeared.  
>"And now, Algol's Flame!" Daemon fired a flame orb at them.<br>"Heavy Metal Vulcan!" OmegaShoutmon converted the passion of his overflowing friendship into firepower, as a hail of shots that her fired from his chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeped the shots away. Daemon dodged the attack.

"Is that Daemon? Sheesh, how'd got so big?" asked Ryoma.  
>"That's his Super Ultimate Form. We should better hurry up!" said Seraphimon. The three Celestials flied towards the battle.<p>

"And now..." Daemon prepeared for his next attack.

"Lightning Spear!"  
>"Sefirot Crystal!"<br>"Hallowed Ascension!"

Two powerfull thunderbolts and ten crystals in a Sefirot formation hit Daemon. The Demon Lord yelled in pain as he got hit by the Holy attacks.

"Haruka! Ophanimon!"  
>"Karin! Cherubimon!"<br>"Ryoma! Seraphimon!"

There were yells of greeting. Daemon glared angrily at the Celestial Angels.

"Face it Daemon, you cannot beat us, even in your Super Ultimate Form." said Ophanimon.  
>"No! I'm gonna send you all to the DigiHell! Algol's Flame!" Daemon fired furiously an orb of flames at them. The Celestials escaped it. "Dark Spreader!" Daemon fired again shots of energy at them, but he was blinded due his wrath so he missed.<p>

"Now, attack him with all you got!" yelled Karin.

[Digimon Data Squad English Opening plays]

"Final Shining Burst!" ShineGreymon Burst Mode puts his body and soul into inducing a massive eruption.  
>"DORU Din!" Dorgoramon released a destructive shock wave. "Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fired all of his firepower.<br>"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon Fighter Mode inserted the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on his chest, then emits all of his body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher".  
>"Amethyst Mandala!" Sakuyamon stroke with the Kongou Shakujou, spreading a purifying barrier.<br>"Omega the Fusion!" OmegaShoutmon drew the power of the Omega inForce from his whole body, concentrated it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shot it at Daemon.  
>"Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back.<br>"Dragon Breath!" Dynasmon transformed his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern and fired it at Daemon. "Holy Hug!" Cherubimon summoned a gigantic thundercloud, then dropped innumerable lightning bolts on Daemon. "Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired a beam of purifying light from her javelin.  
>"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon fired seven super-heated spheres of sacred light at Daemon.<p>

With a roar, Daemon got deleted. [A/N: Easily. What a surprise. t.t] His data reformed into a DigiEgg which was red with black marks. For a second, the Crest on the top turned into an another Crest with a tree and two leaves left and right from the tree. Behind the tree was a thunder mark and the crest had a light green backround. Then, both Crest and DigiEgg dissapeared.

"We have to find the portal." said Thomas. He and MirageGaogamon were flying around the evacuated city searching for the portal from where the Parasimon came. They finnaly found it. It was on an open space in the park. Some Parasimon came out of it.

"Commander, we found the portal. You have to shut it down." said Thomas through his communication device.  
>"Got it." said Com. Satsuma and turned to Misa. "Have you found it?"<br>"Yeah, but tell Thomas to erase those Parasimon else I can't close it." said Misa.  
>"You heard that Thomas?" asked Com. Satsuma.<br>"Yes." Thomas turned to MirageGaogamon. "Ready, fire!"

"Yes, Master! Gale Claw!" MirageGaogamon rushed over to the Parasimon and cut them apart. In the next second the portal closed.

"Now it's everything up to our friends in the DigiWorld." said Kudamon as he looked at the screen which showed that the portal was closed successfully.

[Battle Theme Not Without a Fight by Pillar plays]

"I think I'll gonna first delete you two traitors." Lucemon looked over to Beelzemona and Lilithmon. "And then I'll destroy your Tamers."  
>"Hey Lucemon, looking for this?" asked Lilithmon showing the Crest of Lust. Lucemon glared at the Crest.<br>"Give it to me. Now!" he said.  
>"Come and get it!" taunted Lilithmon. She rushed over to Lucemon, uncovering her Nazar Nail. Lucemon rushed over to her.<p>

"Nazar Nail!"

Lucemon escaped the slash of her Nazar Nail and kicked her. Blocking her fall with her wings she rushed back to Lucemon.

"Empress Embrace!" Lilithmon fired a dark wave of energy. Lucemon escaped it swiftly.  
>"Paradise Lost Punch!" He launched her high into the air with a wild dance of blows. But before he could drive her into the ground, Lilithmon slashed at him with her Nazar Nail. In the last second Lucemon escaped it. He then kicked her back.<p>

"Lilithmon!" Akari yelled. Beelzemon catched the Demon Mistress of Lust.  
>"Sheesh, take it easy Lilith." he said, a bit surprised.<br>"Ow, let me go. I have to show Lucemon that I won't let him do any harm to Akari." hissed Lilithmon and jumped back on her feet.  
>"You're gonna die." said Beelzemon.<br>"So what. Do me one favor and destroy him when I'm once gone." said Lilithmon. Beelzemon blinked in surprise. He never saw Lilithmon furious like that. She was always the calm minded, calculated mature member of the group. Beelzemon nodded. Lilithmon then turned back to Lucemon.

"I'm not going down. Not without a fight." she said.  
>"I'll make it sure this'll be your last." said Lucemon.<p>

"Nazar Nail!" She rushed furiously over to Lucemon.  
>"Fool!" hissed Lucemon. "Ultimate Sacrifice!"<p>

He produced a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and trapped Lilithmon within the orb.

This time, Lilithmon had no chance to survive. She yelled in pain. As the orb faded away, she fell, disolving into data bits.

"Lilithmon!" Akari started to tear.  
>"Goodbye, Akari-san." said Lilithmon before her data faded away. However, the data reformed into a DigiEgg which hovered between the group and Lucemon Chaos Mode who picked up the Crest of Lust which Lilithmon let fall down. He smirked, observing the Crest and turned to Lilithmon's DigiEgg.<p>

"This is your punishment!" He fired an orange orb at the DigiEgg.  
>"NO!" Akari yelled.<br>"Not on my guard!" yelled Arisa as she runned towards the DigiEgg. She jumped, taking it before the energy orb could hit it's target. She then fell down, injuring her right shoulder in the fall.  
>"Arisa!" Takuto, Beelzemon, Akira and Akari yelled. Akari and Beelzemon runned over to her.<br>"It's okay, it's okay. I saved her, she's save..." Arisa muttered, petting the DigiEgg. "It's alright."

Suddenly, the Crest of Lust turned into a new kind of crest. It looked like a white lily with two blossoms. Behind the lily was a yellow thunder and the Crest had a dark green backround. Then it dissapeared, being again replaced by the Crest of Lust.

"What was that?" asked Akari.  
>"I'm not sure." replied Arisa as she stood up and gave the DigiEgg to Akari.<br>"You're bleeding." said Beelzemon gesturing at Arisa's right arm. From her shoulder came a little brook of blood. He undbound his bandanna and wraped her arm. "This should help you for a while."  
>"Thanks." said Arisa and turned to Akari. "Go with Suzie and Crusadermon to some place save. It's now too dangerous without Lilithmon who should protect you."<br>"Alright." said Akari.

"Now you're gonna pay for what you've done to Lilithmon." said Gallantmon.  
>"That's right, go Gallantmon!" yelled Takuto. He was angry, not only because Lucemon killed Lilithmon, he also indangered Arisa. And, tought Takuto deceided to come over his emotions towards Arisa, he still wanted to protect her. Heck, she was the leader of the Tamers and one of his best friends. It was a sing of friendship to help her. Takuto and both Gallantmon and Grani suddenly felt an energy rush. Takuto thrusted his D-Power.<p>

"Mode Change activate!"

MODE CHANGE!

"Gallantmon, Mode Change to..."

Gallantmon merged with Grani, his armor becoming red. He got wings and a sword and a lance.

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

"That's what I'm talking about." muttered Alphamon, proud at both.

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode, level mega, attribute virus. Warrior Digimon. It is a hidden form of Gallantmon which covered itself in armor that shines crimson. Because it has fully released its power, its armor portions possess the heat to dye them red. For that reason, it is unable to maintain Crimson Mode for a long duration. Within its chest is its DigiCore, which sealed the "Digital Hazard", and when it discharges all the power in its body, a pinnate energy emission can be distinguished coming from its back. It wields a divine lance of light, "Gungnir", and a divine sword of light, "Blutgang", energy weapons that have no physical form. Its DigiCore is adorned with the symbol of the Digital Hazard, and its forehead and poleyns bear the Zero Unit." read Akira on his D-Power. He indeed had some idea how the two managed to get to this level and tought he didn't like it, he was relieved that they at least managed to reach the new level.

"Now you're going down Lucemon." said Gallantmon Crimson Mode, thrusting his lance at Lucemon.

Lilithmon and Daemon are both dead. And again those Crests appeared. What is their true meaning? And will Gallantmon beat Lucemon? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Gallantmon CM is speaking. Next time I and Beelzemon'll battle Lucemon and for the sake of both worlds I hope we'll beat him. Also, the group at the Primary Village will get some help of the other RK's, just in time to come and battle the monster Lucemon managed to unleash using the Gate. Stay tuned for episode 23.:~Falling inside the Black, Lucemon's Ultimative Form!~ Don't miss it!


	23. Falling inside the Black, Lucemon's Ulti

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

23. Chapter

Falling inside the Black, Lucemon's Ultimative Form!

[Battle Theme I will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"Ready for your end?" asked Gallantmon Crimson Mode.  
>"You ain't a worth opponent." said Lucemon crossing his arms.<br>"We'll see." said Gallantmon and rushed over to Lucemon. "Invincible Sword!"  
>"Paradise Lost Punch!" Lucemon escaped it and launched Gallantmon Crimson Mode high into the air with a wild dance of blows, then held his limbs fixed as he drived him back into the ground. As Lucemon jumped away, Gallantmon emerged from the crater and turned his Gunquir at Lucemon.<br>"Royal Saber!" He dispatched a strong blast of lightning at Lucemon.  
>"This won't beat me." Lucemon again fired an orb of orange energy at the beam. The two collided in a big explosion. Smoke covered the battle field.<br>"Ultimate Sacrifice!" Lucemon produced a three-dimensional magic square as a glowing orb of Light and Darkness and trapped Gallantmon within the orb.  
>"Gallantmon!" yelled Takuto.<p>

"Examon, I know you don't trust them, but they're our allies and we need their help." said Azulongmon.  
>"Why do we need their help? The Demon Lords are our enemies, not our friends." protested Examon.<br>"Examon, calm down." said Duftmon.  
>"No, I won't calm down!" hissed Examon. UlforceVeedramon put a hand on the dragon's shoulder, and Examon calmed down a bit. He then went out. "You have no idea how I'm feeling."<p>

He bumped into Crainamon.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Examon.  
>"We managed to beat Leviamon. I'm here to seek for new orders." said Crainamon. "Hey, what's wrong with you?"<br>"Nothing, ugh. I just can't believe that those Demon Lords should be our allies." said Examon.  
>"Hey, only Lilithmon and Beelzemon are on our side. Not the whole group." said Crainamon.<br>"Ow, now you're protecting them too! Where is this world going I wonder? Everything turned upside down!" yelled Examon.  
>"What's your problem?" shouted Crainamon.<br>"My problem, my problem! My problem is the fact that we're helping two Digimon who are the members of the group which destroyed my home! That's my problem! I don't trust them!" yelled Examon. "That's why I became a member of the Royal Knights! To destroy them and not the help them!"  
>"You know what, you're not the only one with a destroyed home. Mine was destroyed too and that's why I joined King Yggdrassil's forces. And don't forget Dynasmon, whose homevillage and whose friend got destroyed by Lucemon." said Crainamon.<p>

"Examon!" they heard shouts and Duftmon and UlforceVeedramon joined them. "Hey, Crainamon."  
>"What are the orders?" asked Crainamon.<br>"Azulongmon told us that the finnal battle takes part in the Forest Area, nearby the Primary Village. We should go there." said Duftmon and looked over to Examon.  
>"Okay, okay, I'm going." he mumbled angrily.<p>

"Okay, so you'll stay here." said Marcus. "And we'll try to find the other members of our group or Lucemon."

It was deceided that Wormmon, Opossumon, Lunamon, DemiDevimon and Elecmon, because of their injuries, should stay at the Primary Village. Hikaru, Ken, Nanami, Ami, Sara, Calumon and the Messanger DemiDevimon will also stay there. The rest (who were still in their digivoluved forms) will try to find Lucemon.

Just as they wanted to go, a Data Stream passed by from which Crainamon, Duftmon, Examon and UlforceVeedramon emerged.

"Need some aid?" asked Duftmon.  
>"Sure." came the reply.<p>

Gallantmon emerged from the orb, heavily injured, but still in a state to battle.

"This is pathetic." said Lucemon.  
>"I will not bow." replied Gallantmon.<br>"Then you signed your own death sentence. Grand Cross!" Lucemon fired ten super-heated spheres of light arranged in a cruciform syzygy. Gallantmon dodged some of them, but the others hit him hardly and he hit the dirt.  
>"Gallantmon!" yelled Takuto and runned over to his partner.<br>"Hmf, fool." mutterd Lucemon and turned to Beelzemon. "Now to you."  
>"Try it." said Beelzemon, flexing his claws.<p>

"Grand Cross!" Lucemon Chaos Mode fired again the cruciform syzygy. Beelzemon escaped it swiftly and pulled out his guns.  
>"Double Impact!" He fired at Lucemon. Lucemon escaped them and punched Beelzemon backwards.<br>"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon slashed at Lucemon, deriving a direct hit. Lucemon clenched his teeth.  
>"How dare you? First you betray the group and then you fight me. I was the one who showed you how to become stronger." hissed Lucemon.<br>"I never betrayed the group, Lucemon." replied Beelzemon. "Neither did Lilithmon. You're doing a big mistake by using those Crests and I want to stop you."  
>"Ha, you have no idea what I'm capable off by using the Crests. Just give me that Crest of yours and I'll leave you and your despicable Tamer alive." said Lucemon.<p>

[Battle Theme Awake and Alive by Skillet plays]

Beelzemon lowered his head and closed his eyes. A smirk formed on his face and he chuckled softly.

"What is it?" asked Lucemon.  
>"I lied." replied Beelzemon.<br>"What?"  
>"I lied." Beelzemon rose his head and opened his eyes. "I lied when I said that having a Tamer shows the Digimon's weakness. Maybe you helped me to digivoluve, but Arisa showed me much more. It wasn't my gluttonous hunger which made me load data and it wasn't the data which made me strong. It was my wish and my desire to become stronger. I learned much new things, which I never met before. And one thing's sure. Having Arisa as a Tamer was the best thing which ever happened to me!"<br>"Lucemon, there are things you'll never learn if you keep going on like this. There are things you don't understand, but are important." said Arisa.  
>"Like what?" asked Lucemon.<br>"Like the fact that I'm the one who'll beat you." said Beelzemon as he got covered in a purple light. Two black pair of wings spread out of his back and parts of his clothes turned to a silver color.

Lucemon glared at him in shock as he saw Beelzemon's emerald green eyes. He knew, only from the look at his eyes, that Beelzemon changed completely.

"Meet my Blast Mode." whispered Beelzemon. Lucemon stepped back.  
>"I can't believe it." he hissed.<br>"Then don't." Beelzemon summoned his Death Slinger. "Corona Blaster!"

He fired a pink beam of energy which struck Lucemon. Crusadermon, Alphamon and Suzie glared at him in shock (more the RK's were shocked then Suzie).

"This is remarkable." said Crusadermon.  
>"So he managed to reach a new, diffrent level." said Alphamon curiously.<br>"He looks like a kind of dark angel." said Suzie.  
>"Well, that's Beelzemon Blast Mode. The title Angel of Darkness suits him perfectly." commented Akari.<p>

Lucemon emerged out of the smoke, pretty damaged.

"I just can't believe it how much strong he got. Was it really the work of that little girl?" he looked over to Arisa. A devious plan formed in his head. He rushed over to Arisa, and before anyone could do something, snatched her away. He then landed down. Arisa was struggling viciously, but she couldn't escape Lucemon's tight grip.

"Let her go!" hissed Beelzemon.  
>"First, give me the Crest of Gluttony." said Lucemon. "I know you have it."<br>"Not with me!" yelled Arisa who managed to press the button on her staff and kick Lucemon into his stomache. But Lucemon snatched her before she could escape, kicking away her staff.  
>"You little..." he hissed. Arisa glared at him angrily. Lucemon turned to Beelzemon.<br>"So, what are you waiting for?" he asked.

Beelzemon let his cannon fade away and pulled out the Crest. He looked at it.

"Beelzemon, don't do it!" yelled Arisa.  
>"Shad up!" hissed Lucemon. Beelzemon glared at Lucemon.<br>"If I give you the Crest, promise me that you'll release her." he said.  
>"I will. Now give it to me!" replied Lucemon.<br>"Catch!" Beelzemon threw the Crest away. Lucemon released Arisa and catched the Crest. Beelzemon went to his Tamer.  
>"Why did you that?" asked Arisa.<br>"You are my Tamer. My duty is to protect you." Beelzemon smirked. "If we die, we'll die together."  
>"Yes." Arisa nodded and looked over to Lucemon. She also noticed the dark clouds forming on the sky.<p>

[Battle Theme Falling Inside the Black by Skillet plays]

"Finnaly, I got all 7 Crests. Now, Gate of the Seven Seals, open and give me your power!" Lucemon pulled out the Crests which flow in an order. The massive Gate of the 7 Seals appeared and the Crests went each to their place. They started to glow and pulse.

"What's that?" asked Rene as she noticed the dark clouds forming on the sky.  
>"I think Lucemon's gonna open the Gate. We must hurry up!" said Karin.<p>

With a finnal glow, the energy of the Crests went into Lucemon who got covered into a massive black DigiEgg cocoon. As it faded away, a purple Dragon Digimon holding a black orb hovered in front of them.

"He turned into Lucemon ShadowLord Mode." said Arisa and took out her D-Power. "Level mega, attribute virus. Type Demon God Digimon. Having the appearance of the dragon of Revelation, it is Lucemon's final form. As was told in the Revelation, it carries the Crowns of the Seven Deadly Sins upon its head, and it holds the globe of darkness, "Gehenna", which absorbs all attacks. Before the Gehenna all attacks are nullified, and it is said that the world will perish when Lucemon takes this form. However, Lucemon's true form (Lucemon Larva) exists within the Gehenna, and Shadowlord Mode is no more than Lucemon's reflection. Therefore, no matter how many times Shadowlord Mode is attacked, those attacks will not reach the true form, Lucemon Larva."

"The finnal battle begins." said Beelzemon, tough he doubted that Lucemon was the mentioted Forgotten Monster.

The finnal battle started. It's now against Lucemon ShadowLord Mode. Will our heros beat him? Stay tuned for the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Alphamon's speaking. Next time we'll have a hard time batteling Lucemon. Even our united power will be bearly able to stop him. Though, it seems like Beelzemon knows his weakness. Stay tuned for episode 24.:~The Gate of the Seven Seals is open, Release of a Forgotten Monster!~ Don't miss it!


	24. The Gate of the Seven Seals is open, Rel

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

24. Chapter

The Gate of the Seven Seals is open, Release of a Forgotten Monster!

[Intro Theme Into The Nothing by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"Ow, great. That's just what we needed." said Akari sarcastically.  
>"So, that's the Forgotten Monster?" asked Alphamon.<br>"I'm not sure." Akira replied.  
>"Well, whatever it takes, we're gonna beat it!" said BlackWarGreymon.<p>

"Lucemon, you really overdid it again." muttered Beelzemon as he watched the dragon Digimon. Lucemon ShadowLord Mode turned to him and Arisa.  
>"Tide of Despair!" He fired flames of destruction at Beelzemon. Beelzemon grabed Arisa and flew away. He then landed next to Gallantmon and put her down.<p>

"Hey, do you feel bit better?" asked Beelzemon.  
>"Yeah, I think so." said Gallantmon. They got joined by Crusadermon, Alphamon and BlackWarGreymon.<br>"How about attacking it together?" suggested BlackWarGreymon.  
>"It's worth a try." replied Crusadermon.<p>

"Terra Destroyer!"  
>"Royal Saber!"<br>"Corona Blaster!"  
>"Fist of Athena!"<br>"Seiken Gradalpha!"

The five attacks hit Lucemon but they didn't do any harm to him.

"Annihilation Maelstrom!" Lucemon ShadowLord Mode fired a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns at the five Digimon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!"  
>"Amethyst Wind!"<br>"DORU Din!"  
>"Gargo Missle!"<br>"Shock Ringer!"

It took 5 attacks to neutralize Lucemon's. Soon the rest of the group emerged.

"What the heck happened here?" asked Dean as he looked over to Lucemon. The group also noticed the Gate.  
>"Let's say it so. Lucemon went mad." replied Akira.<br>"Then it's time to silence him down." said Marcus.

"Torrid Wei !" ShineGreymon Burst Mode continuously fired incandescent flaming shells. However, Lucemon was unharmed.  
>"Man, that didn't leave a scratch!" said Akita.<br>"Our turn! Show'm watcha got Imperialdramon!" ordered Dean.  
>"Positron Laser!" Imperiladramon Fighter Mode fired a powerful energy beam unleashed from the right arm cannon. Lucemon destroyed the beam with his tail and roared.<br>"Annihilation Maelstrom!" He fired a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns.  
>"Crystal Sphere!" Sakuyamon created a spherical barrier around herself to dodge it. However, the beam went right through her barrier, hiting her. With a cry she fell down, de-digivoluving back to Renamon.<p>

"Renamon!" Rene went to her partner.  
>"You'll pay for that!" roared OmegaShoutmon. He drew the power of the Omega inForce from his whole body and concentrated it into an Omnimon-shaped aura. "Omega the Fusion!"<p>

He shot the blast at Lucemon ShadowLord Mode. Lucemon escaped it.

"Dimension Slasher!" He slashed OmegaShoutmon who de-digivoluved, with a painfull yell, back to Shoutmon. Taito runned to his partner.

"Damn it!" Shoutmon cursed.  
>"Well, you tried it at least." replied Taito.<br>"This thing's strong. I never felt such power." said Renamon.  
>"That dosen't wonder me. Lucemon absorbed the power of the Crests. He's now stronger then ever." said Akari.<br>"Not to mention that you had a while ago a battle. Most of the Digimon are tired." said Rene.

"So, the only plan is to beat him before he beats us." said MegaGargomon. "Mega Barrage!"  
>"DORU Din!" Dorugoramon joined him. The two attacks only angried Lucemon.<br>"Tide of Despair!" He fired flames of destruction at both Digimon. MegaGargomon and Dorugoramon tried to dodge the attacks, but it was to much for them. With a cry they de-digivoluved back to Terriermon and Dorumon.

"Terriermon!"  
>"Dorumon!"<p>

Akita and Kenny yelled and runned to their partners.

"Ow, he's too strong." mumbled Dorumon.  
>"You gave your best. Only that matters." said Akita.<br>"Momantai." whispered Terriermon. Kenny's eyes begun to tear.

"They won't beat him if they countine like that." said Beelzemon to Arisa. "Like you said, this is only a pupett. The true culprit, Lucemon Larva, is inside that orb. And we have to destroy it."  
>"I know." nodded Arisa as she watched the battle. This time, Examon, UlforceVeedramon, Crainamon and Duftmon flied upwards to face Lucemon.<p>

"Let's see how you beat this! Black Aura Blast!" Duftmon fired explosive energy with the Sword of Destruction. "Shock Ringer!" Crainamon fired a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds.  
>"The Ray of Victory!" UlforceVeedramon fired a beam from the "V"-shaped armor on its chest.<br>"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon fired high-powered laser.

Much to their sorrow, the attacks hadn't any effect and the RK's deceided to withdraw. Except Examon.

"Examon, what are you doing?" yelled Alphamon.  
>"I'm taking avenge! Dragonic Impact!" Examon performed a ramming attack after taking on heat from friction with the atmosphere, accompanied with a shock wave. He rushed at Lucemon.<p>

"Annihilation Maelstrom!" Lucemon fired a light of annihilation from the seven Crowns at Examon. Since he was to close, the attack was a direct hit and with a yell, Examon de-digivoluved to Dracomon. Alphamon went to the fallen member.  
>"You fool, don't you see that that thing is impossible to beat." hissed Alphamon angrily, relieved that Dracomon was alive. Dracomon didn't reply.<p>

"Okay, then we'll try it." Apollomon and Dynasmon prepeared for an attack.  
>"For the sake of your own life, don't attack him!" Beelzemon yelled. Gallantmon turned to the Demon Lord of Gluttony.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because, no matter how many times you attack him, it won't have any effect, Pinapple head. You'll just tire yourself out." said Beelzemon.<br>"If that's so, then we don't have any chance against him." said Ryoma.

"What's that?" asked Marsmon. The four Olympus Twelwe looked at the dark cloudy sky. They also could see some explosions at the horizont.  
>"Whatever it is, I hope it'll ends good for us." said Merukimon.<p>

"I'm so sceared. What if something bad happens to our friends? Calu!" said Calumon as he watched the sky. The group at the Primary Village didn't only saw the explosions, they also could hear them.  
>"I'm also worried about them." said the Messanger DemiDevimon.<br>"You're not the only one. We're all worried." said Nanami. She, Ken, Hikaru, Sara, Ami, Swanmon and the bandaged DemiDevimon, Elecmon, Lunamon, Wormmon and Opossumon joined them.

[Intro Theme Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin plays]

"So, what do you suggest, how should we beat him?" asked BlackWarGreymon.  
>"Distract him. I'll fly into that Gehenna orb." said Beelzemon.<br>"Just watch out for yourself." said Arisa.  
>"Always!" replied Beelzemon and flied upwards.<p>

"Okay, you heard him. Fire!" ordered Karin.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon fired a spear of lightning.  
>"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon fired energy shots from the palms of his hands.<br>"Arrow of Apollo!" Apollomon continuously fired red hot arrows from the shining jewels on his hands.

The three attacks distracted Lucemon who turned his attention to the three Digimon, while Beelzemon flied towards the black orb. At one point, the group heard a voice.

"No! Kill Beelzemon!"

It was coming from the orb. Lucemon ShadowLord Mode turned to Beelzemon.

"Tide of Despair!" Lucemon fired flames of destruction at Beelzemon.  
>"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon unified his flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power and fired it at Lucemon's blast, protecting Beelzemon from the attack. Lucemon turned to ShineGreymon and was about to finish him off as Imperialdramon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon and BlackWarGreymon appeared behind him.<p>

"Positron Laser!"  
>"Eden's Javelin!"<br>"Strike of the Seven Stars!"  
>"Terra Destroyer!"<p>

"No, what are you doing?" Came an another yelp from the voice inside the orb. "Kill Beelzemon! Kill the traitor!"

Too busy with the attacks of the 'Bite Team' Lucemon ShadowLord Mode didn't noticed Beelzemon who went right into the orb. Darkness covered the orb, but Beelzemon could clearly see Lucemon Larva in front of him.

"Curse you Beelzemon! You are a traitor!" hissed Lucemon Larva.  
>"Ow, shad up! I told you not to use the Crests, but you just had to." Beelzemon drew a pentagram. "Not only that. You indangered my Tamer and doomed, not the DigiWorld, but the group of the 7 Great Demon Lords! I'm only here to corect your mistakes!"<p>

Lucemon Larva growled angrily. He saw the finished pentagramon and noticed that Beelzemon was chargeing up his Death Slinger.

"CORONA DESTROYER!"

Beelzemon fired a pink beam of energy at Lucemon Larva. Being without any protection, Lucemon took the full hit of the attack. Lucemon ShadowLord Mode also yelled in pain as the beam went through his body. First the dragon Digimon dissapeared, then the orb, revelating Lucemon Larva and Beelzemon Blast Mode.

"And this is for Lilith! Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon rushed over to Lucemon Larva, slashing through him.  
>"No! This can't be! Traitor!" Lucemon yelled before he faded away into data particles.<p>

His data formed into a DigiEgg. And, just as on the other DigiEggs, on this too appeared a new Crest. It looked like an orange shooting star, with the orange tail under the orange star. Inside the bigger star was a smaller, yellow one and behind the bigger star was a yellow thunder. The Crest had an orange backround. Then, the DigiEgg dissapeared.

Beelzemon sighed.

Yells of joy could've been heared from the group. Beelzemon joined Arisa.

"Yay, we finnaly beat him! The DigiWorld is save now!" exclaimed Suzie. The only ones who didn't celebrate the victory were Arisa and Beelzemon.

"It said 'The Keys will open the Gate of Terror/and release a Forgoten Monster'." said Arisa.  
>"I know." said Beelzemon.<br>"Arisa what is it? We won." The two were joined by Akira, BlackWarGreymon, Takuto, Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Akari.

"We won the battle, not the war." replied Arisa.  
>"How do you mean it?" asked Akari. The other's attention turned to Arisa.<br>"It said 'The Keys will open the Gate of Terror/and release a Forgoten Monster'." said Arisa. "'A Warrior will be born./Despite his Origins of Darkness,/he will serve the Light./And destroy the Eternal Enemy.' Lucemon wasn't the Forgotten Monster."

"WHAT?"

"First, the Gate should be open, but it's still closed. Second, a Warrior should destroy the Eternal Enemy and third, you sure noticed that the Crests started to glow again." explained Arisa. The group's attention turned to the Gate. Indeed, the Crests started to glow and suddenly, the Gate started to open slowly. The whole sky darkened much more and thunders illuminated the sky.

"Everyone who cannot fight, go back to the Primary Village." ordered Arisa. They didn't listen to her. "NOW, I SAID!"

But before she could say more, the massive Gate opened fully and a large Demon Digimon emerged from it. It had 7 feet and an eye on each. On the legs were swords with the Crests of the 7 Great Demon Lords. One eye on the top of the Digimon glared at the group. The Digimon roared.

"What the heck is this?" asked Akari.  
>"His name is Ogudomon. Level mega, attribute virus. Type Incarnation Digimon. It is a grotesque "Super Demon Lord". As it includes the whole of the Digital World's sins, and is a mysterious incarnation with the ability to atone for them all, the power of a Digimon with even a small amount of malice is offset, making it impossible for it to defeat Ogudomon." Arisa read on her D-Power and looked over to Ogudmon. "So this is the Forgotten Monster."<p>

At the Souveregin Area, Azulongmon, who was meditating, opened his eyes.

"It's time." he said

Lucemon's dead, but the Tamers'll have to face a Digimon even more powerfull then Lucemon. How will it end? And who'll be the Warrior from the Prophecy? Find it out in the next episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hey, guys, it's me, Beelzemon (again). I'm sure that someone else wanted to do the preview, but this thing is not a joke. The battle against Ogudmon will be hard, trust me. And if we don't find out who that Warrior is, we're all doomed. Wish us luck and stay tuned for episode 25.:~Hikari no Moto Yami wa Umare, Under the Light Darkness is Born!~ Now it's mine time to sacrisfice. 


	25. Hikari no Moto Yami wa Umare, Under the

Thanks for the reviews. Few, I finnaly managed to end this. [It was time.] More infos in the next chapter.

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

25. Chapter

Hikari no Moto Yami wa Umare, Under the Light Darkness is Born!

[Intro Theme Until The Day I Die by Story of the Year plays]

"That thing is our actuall enemy?" asked Shawn. Everyone was shocked.  
>"If Lucemon was hard to beat I don't want to imagine how we should beat this thing." said Terriermon. The Royal Knights, including BlackWarGreymon, ShineGreymon Burst Mode and Apollomon, confronted Ogudmon.<p>

"We must beat him." said Alphamon. "Full Fire!"

"Let's see how you'll handle this! Shock Ringer!" Crainamon fired a sonic wave at supersonic speeds by rotating the Duo Solar Spear at high speeds.  
>"Black Aura Blast!" Duftmon fired explosive energy with the Sword of Destruction. The two attacks created an explosion around Ogudmon. Ogudmon then emerged from the smoke.<br>"Gradus!" He delivered a might kick at Crainamon and Dufmon who flied backwards, hiting the ground hardly, unable to move.  
>"Dragon Impulse X!" UlforceVeedramon covered self in the aura of a dragon and slashes at Ogudmon. However, the Demon Digimon just kicked him back. UlfoceVeedramon hit the ground hardly.<p>

"Giga Crusher!" Imperiladramon inserted the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on his chest, then emited all of his body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher".  
>"Corona Blaze Sword!" ShineGreymon unified his flaming shield and sword into a greatsword with explosively increased power and fired a beam at Ogudmon. But to their surpriese, Ogudmon absorbed the wave blasts.<p>

"Catedral!" Ogudmon fired a shock-wave, strenghed by ShineGreymon's and Imperialdramon's attack. The wave knocked both Digimon down, making them de-digivoluve to Agumon and Veemon.

"Agumon!"  
>"Veemon!"<p>

Marcus and Dean runned to their partners.

"Ow, that Ogudmon is strong. Stronger then Lucemon." said Agumon.  
>"I don't want to pull everyone down, but we have no chance." said Veemon.<p>

"Now it's our turn! Solblaster!" Apollomon fired a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on his back.  
>"Dragon Breath!" Dynasmon transformed his body's energy into an aura of a gigantic wyvern and fired it at Ogudmon.<br>"Fist of Athena!" Crusadermon shot sonic booms from the Pile Bunker on his right arm at Ogudmon.  
>"Catedral!" Ogudmon fired a shock wave, destroying their attacks and hitting Apollomon, Dynasmon and Crusadermon directly.<p>

All three de-digivoluved back to Coronamon, Wizardmon and Kotemon.

"Kotemon!"  
>"Wizardmon!"<br>"Coronamon!"

Suzie, Shawn and Noah runned to their partners to help them up.

"Crimson Light!" Gallantmon Crimson Mode fired a blast at Ogudmon to disintegrate him into into electrons with the Gungnir. However, Ogudmon escaped the attack and slammed Gallantmon with his leg. Gallantmon turned back to Guilmon and Grani and both hit the ground hardly.

"Terra Destroyer!" BlackWarGreymon fired a ball of negative energy at Ogudmon. Ogudmon roared and absorbed it, countering with a shock wave. BlackWarGreymon used his shield to dodge it, but Ogudmon slammed the warrior into the ground. BlackWarGreymon de-digivoluved to BlackAgumon.

Just as Alphamon wanted to face Ogudmon, he heard a yell from behind.

"Get out of the way!" yelled Cherubimon. Alphamon nodded. The Celestials charged up their energy.

"Holy Hug!" Cherubimon summoned a gigantic thundercloud, then drops innumerable lightning bolts on Ogudmon. "Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon fired a beam of purifying light from her javelin.  
>"Hallowed Ascension!" Seraphimon Calls down powerful bolts of lightning.<p>

The attacks hit Ogudmon directly and covered him into smoke. However, Ogudmon emerged from the smoke and jumped.

"Oratio Grandiloqua!" He delivered a kick after kick at the Celestials and with one finnal punch he sent them away. The three Celestials de-digivoluved to Gatomon, Patamon, and Lopmon.

"No way! Even the Celestials don't have any chance against it." said Haruka as she tried to help Gatomon.

"Hey!" The group turned around and saw Hikaru, Ken, Nanami, Sara, Ami, Hikaru, Swanmon, both DemiDevimons, Calumon, Elecmon, Wormmon, Lunamon and Opossumon running towards them.  
>"What the heck is that?" asked Ken.<br>"Meet Ogudmon. What are you doing here?" asked Dean.  
>"We were worried about you." said Hikaru.<br>"Then better go back if you don't wanna die." said Noah. Meanwhile Alphamon faced Ogudmon.

"I have no idea who is that warrior the prophecy is talking about, but I gotta stop you. And I will stop you!" Alphamon got covered into a cocoon like DigiEgg. He then appeared in his new form.

"Alphamon Ouryuken!"

"Alphamon Ouryuken, level mega, attribute vaccine, type Holy Knight Digimon. It is a form in which Owryumon achieved a miraculous evolution and became the Ouryuken sword, through the operation of the magic circle of DigiCode that Alphamon unleashed. Owryumon is the Mega of the experimental "Prototype Digimon" that pursued further fighting strength, and by becoming a sword, all of that fighting strength was devoted exclusively to its attacks. To swing the Ouryuken is to wield all of the power contained within a Mega Digimon, so to speak, so it isn't a sword that can be swung by an average Digimon, and there aren't any average Digimon that can take the blow." read Nanami on her D-Power.

"Well, if he dosen't beat Ogudmon, no one will." said Takuto.  
>"I doubt he'll beat Ogudmon. The Warrior is a Digimon with Origin's of Darkness, but he serves the Light." said Arisa.<br>"We'll, it's worth a try." said Guilmon.

"I hope that this shot will bring me victory." Alphamon Ouryuken charged up his energy, putting it into the sword. " Ultimate-Battle-Blade-OURYUKEN!"

He swung the mighty sword at Ogudmon.

"This time you'll gonna die!" yelled Alphamon. But before he could hit Ogudmon, the Demonic Digimon jumped and fired a shock wave at Alphamon.

"Gradus!" He delivered a kick at Alphamon who then flied backwards, hiting the ground hardly and turned into his normal form.

"That's bad." said Arisa.  
>"Now it's mine turn." said Beelzemon.<br>"No, you can't. You have no chance against him!" said Arisa. "I don't wanna lose you!"  
>"Ari,..." Beelzemon sighed. "Remember this part of the prophecy: 'No one will survieve,everyone shall die.' It meant the Demon Lords. None of the members will survive this battle."

Before Arisa could protest, Beelzemon flied upwards to confront Ogudmon. This time, the Forgotten Monster didn't attack. Instead, it started to speak.

"Greetings, Demon Lord of Gluttony." said Ogudmon.  
>"What do you want?" asked Beelzemon.<br>"I am here to finish a task. I am here to destroy the Demon Guardians and the Crest Keepers." said Ogudmon.  
>"Demon Guardians?" asked Beelzemon in surprise. Arisa was also surpriesed.<br>"Crest Keepers?" she was sure she heard that before.

"Yesss, and I see you have passed your test, but your little Crest Keeper didn't. To your sorrow." said Ogudmon.  
>"How do you mean it?" asked Beelzemon.<br>"Oh, so they didn't explain you. That are good news." said Ogudmon and turned to the Tamers and their Digimon. "You fools made my job easier by destroying the Demon Lords." he turned back to Beelzemon. "Which means I only have to destroy their DigiEggs once I'm finished with you. And then I'm gonna destroy the Crest Keepers."  
>"Over my dead body. Corona Destroyer!" Beelzemon drew a pentagram and fired a blast at Ogudmon.<br>"Catedral!" Ogudmon fired a shock-wave at Beelzemon's blast. The two collided in an explosion and Ogudmon kicked Beelzemon away. He managed to somehow block his fall with his wings, but he did hit the ground, turning to his orginal form.

"Beelzemon!" yelled Arisa in dismay. She runned over to the partner. "Ow, what should we do now?"  
>"I have no idea Arisa." replied Beelzemon, as he tried to get up. "We need some power bust."<p>

Arisa lowered her head. She had no idea what to do. The only thing which echoed in her head were Azulongmon's and Ogudmon's words about her test. She got an idea.

"If I need to pass a test, then I'll do it right now. This is the best time to see what miracle it'll bring." said Arisa. She heard a giggle behind and saw a bright light.

As she opened her eyes she found herself in a dark black room with a black marble floor. She looked to her right side and noticed her reflection on the wall. She was surprised as she saw that her eyes turned bloody red and fangs poped out of her mouth. Her nails were colored black and sharpned, like claws. On her chest was the mark of the Crest of Gluttony.

"What the-?" she looked around. "Hey, is anybody here?"

Suddenly she twitched and turned around. Her eyes wided as she saw Beelzemon kneeling in front of her. She blinked in surprise.

"You want to get stronger, don't you? Kill me and load my power." said Beelzemon.

In Arisa's hands formed a spear. She suddenly felt a power lust and wanted to do just like Beelzemon instructed her. She held the spear, ready to threw it. The desire of becoming stronger was strong and called for her.

However, something didn't let her do that.

"What am I doing?" she lowerd the spear. "There's no way that I'm gonna kill my own partner."

She blinked as Beelzemon dissapeared and she turned around and saw the Crest of Gluttony, shining in a green light. She threw the spear at the Crest shattering it like a glass into milion pieces.

"Now what?" she turned back to the mirror and saw that her demonic features dissapeared. She looked again normal.

"Congrants!"

Arisa jumped and turned around and saw a little girl. Her eyes wided in confusion. The girl looked exactly like she was when she was 5 years old.

"Okaaaay...Thanks." said Arisa, looking at the girl. She had brown hair, binded in pigtails with black ribbons, a purple T-shirt and a black dress which was similar to Ai's dress from Digimon Tamers and black-white sneakers. On her chest was a mark which looked like a heart with a black and a white angel wing. She also had a purple armband with a small screen. "Who are you?"

"I'm Shinzui, onee-chan." said Arisa's 5 year old copy.  
>"I'm not your big sister. I even don't have siblings." said Arisa.<br>"So what? Didn't you wish a little sister?" said Shinzui.  
>"Yeah, before I met Impmon." said Arisa.<br>"So, what. I'm now your little sister. Little twin sister." said Shinzui.  
>"Okay, can you please explain me what's going on here?" asked Arisa. "But first, how does it come that I'm glaring into a five year old copy of me?"<br>"Remember Azulongmon's words, that you'll get a guide. I'm your guide." said Shinzui. "I'm the Spirit of Balance in the DigiWorld and the DigiGnomes made me to help you."  
>"Why did they then choose me to made you?" asked Arisa, sweatdropping.<br>"Maybe because your Crest is Balance." said Shinzui. "Got it? I'm the Spirit of Balance, you have the Crest of Balance."

"Did they really had to use my appearance?"

"The DigiGnomes ain't that imaginative like humans. That's why they grant wishes." said Shinzui, rolling with her eyes.  
>"Ok, ok, I get it. Wait a sec, did you say Crest of Balance?" Arisa looked at Shinzui who gave her a golden Tag (similar to the one from Digimon Adventure) with a Crest. On the other side of the Tag was the mark of the Crest of Gluttony. The Crest of Balance looked like a red heart with a thunder inside the heart. On the right side of the heart was a white angel wing and on the left side was a black angel wing. The Crest had a dark purple backround.<p>

"Let me explain you, onee-chan. You and Beelzemon were one of the choosen who had to pass a test. Beelzemon passed his when he turned first time to his Blast Mode." said Shinzui.  
>"Yeah, I remember that. I told him that loading data of other Digimon won't make him stronger, but believing into his inner power will." said Arisa.<br>"That's right. You both defeaded the Crest of Gluttony which means that you became a Crest Keeper and Beelzemon a Demon Guardian, or Demon Warrior." said Shinzui. "Of course, there also exist other Demon Guardians and Crest Keepers."  
>"You mean the other Demon Lords? So, Akari is a Crest Keeper too?" asked Arisa.<br>"Yes. When the time comes, you'll have to find the other Virtue Crests just as their Crest Keepers. Ogudmon is only a servant to the actuall evil which was sealed away behind the Gate." said Shinzui. "He's here to destroy the Demon Guardians and their Crest Keepers, because only you and the other Chosen can defeat the Dark Lord."  
>"Okay." Something clicked in Arisa's head. "Wait, you wanna say that Beelzemon is the warrior from the prophecy?"<p>

Shinzui nodded.

"Yes, and he needs now your help. To activate your Crest, you only have to say 'Crest of Balance Activate'. And keep it on mind, the Demon Lord's must be in their orginal forms if they want to reach their Warrior Mode. And watch out. The Crest will make your partner powerfull, but the Virtue Crests are Holy Relicts. Beelzemon won't hold long his Mode and it could end deadly for him." Shinzui warned.  
>"I know. Demons and holy things don't go together." said Arisa.<p>

[Shinka Theme x4B, The Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

"Okay, now go. We'll meet soon again." said Shinzui. Arisa nodded.  
>"Bye, Shin-chan." she said.<p>

Soon, Arisa found herself back at the battle field. Beelzemon looked confused at Arisa's Crest.

"What's that?" he asked.  
>"I managed to pass my test." said Arisa. "So ready to beat Ogudmon?"<br>"I am!" said Beelzemon.

"Crest of Balance activate!"

CREST DIGIVOLUTION!

"Beelzemon, Mode Change to..."

Beelzemon got covered in a coocon like DigiEgg. Armor and a new blaster appeared on him, just as a pair of black-purple wings.

"Beelzemon Warrior Mode!"

[A/N: Just imagine Beelzemon from Digimon Xros Wars. ^^]

Beelzemon flied towards Ogudmon. Everyone glared at him in shock.

"Is that Beelzemon?" asked Haruka.  
>"He turned into a warrior!" exclaimed Suzie.<br>"Seems like we do have now a chance against Ogudmon!" said Akari. Arisa smirked.  
>"A Sin will turn to a Virtue. The Balance will be brough back./ A Warrior will be born./ Despite his Origins of Darkness,/he will serve the Light..." Arisa whispered the prophecy.

Beelzemon aimed his Death Slinger SDX at Ogudmon.

"Damn, that little girl managed to pass her test!" hissed Ogudmon.  
>"That's right and now meet your doom!" Beelzemon colected all his energy into one shot. "Death The Cannon!"<p>

He fired a powerfull green blast at Ogudmon.

"Catedral!" Ogudmon countered with a shock wave. Both Digimon struggled.

"And destroy the Eternal Enemy." Arisa finished and her Crest glew in greater light. "Go, Beelzemon Warrior Mode!"

Beelzemon proved to be much stronger then Ogudmon. His blast went right through the demonic Digimon.

"Darkness Claw!" Beelzemon slashed through Ogudmon. With a finnal yell, Ogudmon faded away into data particles. Beelzemon then went back to Arisa. Everyone around cheered happily. The battle had finnaly reached it's end.

"Well done." said Arisa.  
>"Thanks, but without you, I would never reach my next level." said Beelzemon. Arisa blinked as she saw that her partner's legs started to part up and slowly fade away into data particles. She started to tear.<br>"Don't cry. I'll come back." said Beelzemon.  
>"No please." Arisa pleaded. She cried as she watched her partner fading away.<p>

"I promise, I'll come back, Ari-chan."

That were his last words. His data reformed into a black-purple DigiEgg with the Crest of Balance on the top. Then his DigiEgg dissapeared.

"NO!" Arisa let out a cry. Everyone who cheered, glared sadly at Arisa. They all knew one thing.

A great Warrior had fallen.

That's it folks. Or maybe not? Stay tuned for the last episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords!

[Ending Song ~Days~ Aijou to Nichijo by Digimon Tamers plays]

Hi, Arisa's speaking. There's not much to say, only that I'm going to find Beelzemon. He promised me that he'll come back. So stay tuned for episode 26.:~A New Prophecy, The Power to Dream is our Future!~ Don't miss it.


	26. A New Prophecy, The Power to Dream is ou

This is it guys. This is the last episode of Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords. I hope you enjoyed it and I want to thank mainly **Tamer of the Zero Unit, Jackpot2 and purplepeopleareawsome** for their help. The first 4 seasons of my Digimon Tamers Saga are over, but there will be 4 more, since there are many things unexplained and the first 4 served as a kind of base for the next 4 (especially season 7). But before you start to read the next one **Digimon Tamers Underground Battles, ** I suggest you to read first my Halloween special: **Digimon Tamers A Horror Trip**. It's a oneshot fic which plot plays a few weeks after the defeat of the Demon Lords and Ogudmon. I already published both fics, so enjoy.

[Opening Song Stand Up by Digimon Xros Wars Hunters plays]

26. Chapter

A New Prophecy, The Power to Dream is our Future!

[Intro Theme x4B the Guardian by Digimon Xros Wars plays]

Arisa cried loudly. But she knew nothing will bring her partner back. She whiped her tears and glanced at a black feather which slowly fell down. It was a feather from Beelzemon's wings. She picked it up and pressed it at her chest.

"You once promised me that you'll come back. Please hold this promise too." she whispered.

xxxXXXxxx

It was a sunny day in DigiCity. Arisa walked through the park with a backpack on her back and Impmon's bandanna bound around her neck. She knew that she had to do one more mission.

"Huh?" she glared at the crowd which gathered around Guilmon's shed. There were Akari, BlackGatomon, Akira, BlackAgumon, Akita, Dorumon, Ken, Wormmon, Dean, Veemon, Takuto, Guilmon, Rene, Renamon, Hikaru, Elecmon, Calumon, Kenny, Terriermon, Taito, Shoutmon, Shawn, Coronamon, Noah, Wizardmon, Nanami, DemiDevimon, Karin, Lopmon, Ryoma and Patamon.

"Okay, what's up?" Arisa asked.  
>"We wanted to wish you luck." said Akari. "We all hope you'll soon find him."<p>

Arisa knew what Akari was talking about. She wanted to go to the DigiWorld to find her partner, whereever he is.

"Arisa, can we go with you?" asked Kenny.  
>"No, this is something I have to do by myself." said Arisa. Kenny sighed. He didn't knew for the others, but he wanted to go with Arisa.<br>"Alright." he muttered.  
>"Momantai." said Terriermon.<br>"Greet Beelzemon when you find him." said BlackGatomon. She felt pretty fine after she hatched and digivoluved to her primal form.  
>"I will." Arisa nodded. She then found herself kissed by Akira.<br>"And come back in one piece." he said.  
>"I will. Oh and before I forgett. Don't start a battle without me." Arisa smiled. She went to the portal in Guilmon's shed. "Bye!"<p>

Now, it was only a matter of time when she'll be reunited with her partner.  
>xxxXXXxxx<p>

"Aw man, how many are they?" groaned Akira. The Parasimon were back and the Tamers, Hackers and Rangers batteled them at the middle of the City, nearby a fountain.

"I have no idea." replied Takuto.  
>"Where's Locomon when you need it?" joked Kenny.<p>

"Well, we gotta destroy them! Mega Barrage!" MegaGargomon fired all of his firepower at the Parasimon. He then looked over to his partner.

"Kenny watch out!" He yelled. Kenny turned around and saw a Parasimon behind himself. He closed his eyes.

"Corona Blaster!"

He noticed a pink beam that destroyed it. Kenny smiled, knowing that only one Digimon had such attack. He turned to the origin and saw Arisa and Beelzemon Blast Mode standing on the fountain which was turned off. Beelzemon wore again his bandanna around his arm.

"Arisa, Beelzemon, you're back!" he exclaimed. The others also turned towards the two, everyone smiling.  
>"Heh, you're finnaly back. It was time." said Lilithmon.<br>"Ha, like I wouldn't come back. There's nothing that can stop me!" replied Beelzemon.  
>"Hey, didn't I told you to not start a battle without us?" yelled Arisa.<br>"They started it first." replied Shawn.  
>"Ah, alright. Then we'll show them who's the boss here!" Arisa thrused her arm with a clanched fist upwards.<p>

"YAY!" Everyone exclaimed.

Deep in the Dark Area, at the Forgotten Area, a new prophecy appeared on the Seal at the temple where the remaing 5 Demon Lords were sealed away.

The Demons never sleep,  
>A granted Wish, a Forgotten Prophecy,<br>They will come back.  
>A New Battle will begin.<br>The Crests will shine,  
>the Undead will rise,<br>the Gate will reopen,  
>and their Master will awake.<br>A Great Digimon from the past.  
>The Sins will strenght him,<br>The Virtues will destroy him.  
>Which Atributte will win?<br>Only the Keepers know it...

END OF DIGIMON TAMERS AWAKE OF THE DEMON LORDS!

[Ending Song Going, Going my Soul/Gib mir ein Zeichen by Digimon Data Squad plays]

EPILOUGE

A man tipped something on a computer. He was in a kind of laboratory with many electronical gadgets, mainly computers and laptops. There were many wires on the floor. The man had a white shirt, a blue tie and brown trousers. He had a pale face and black short hair. His cold black eyes glared at the computer screen.

"It'll soon be finished. I just need a good source of energy." he muttered, looking at his new computer programm. He worked on the programm many years and it seemed like it'll be soon finished. He then stood up and went to the coffee machine to get himself a cup of coffee. After the first sip he glared at the brown bitter liquid.

To activate his programm, he needed a strong source of energy. Not electrical energy. He needed a special kind of energy. And he knew where he could get it.

He went to the desk, picking up a piece of paper. It was actually a poster to announce the Digimon Rumble Arena Tournament that will begin this week. Though it was actually the begin of April and the begin of the new school year, the gouverment deceided to start the DRA Tournament earlier. The reasons were unknown. Though, he knew that the gouverment was afraid of the Digimon and any possible new invasion or war. That's why they started a new tournament to find out how strong the bond between the Tamers and their Digimon are, which is the strongest Digimon and if there's any possibility that the Digimon could went against the humans.

The man knew that the Tournament was his chance to activate the programm he knew he'll use that chance.

STAY TUNED FOR DIGIMON TAMERS UNDERGROUND BATTLES!


	27. Stand Up!

I'll often use scenes from the fanfic, so it would be better if you read the fic first before you read the description of the OP.

* * *

><p><strong>Stand UP! [Digimon Xros Wars]<strong>

-Intro-

_[The temple with the Eggs of the 7 Great Demon Lords is shown, Arisa's voice is heared]_

**_A Prophecy predicted the rise of the 7 Great Demon Lords..._**

_[The DigiEgg shine and the shadowed images of the Demon Lords on their Mega Level appear, with each of their Crests glowing behind them.]_

**_It is said that their Crests have the ability to awake the Forgotten Enemy._**

_[The Gate of the 7 Seals appears.]_

**_But it is also said that there'll be a Warrior who's able to beat this Forgotten Monster. Who is this Warrior? No one knows. But we hope he'll awake and destroy the Forgotten Monster._**

-Short Instrumental-

_[Digimon Tamers Awake of the Demon Lords logo appears]_

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS hora mae wo muite kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku

_[Arisa appears and thrusts her arm to right, like in introducing the team: the Tamers, Noah, Nanami, Shawn, Haruka, Karin, Ryoma with their Digimon, exept Impmon]_

asu e ikou

_[A DigiGnome passes by]_

YEAH, STAND UP GIRLS RIARU wo koeta saki atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo

_[Akari does the same, only from the left side and introduces her part of the team: the Hackers, DigiDestenied and Rangers with their Digimon, exept BlackGatomon]_

ima made no hibi jyairarenai

_[The Temple with all 7 DigiEggs of the 7 Great Demon Lords appears, the Crest shine and the Demon Lords appear first in their Rookie as shadowed images, until they once again shine and appear in their Mega Levels, this time not as shadowed images]_

FURU SUPIIDO de

_[The 7 Sin Crests appear]_

takai kabe mo

_[and turn into the 7 Virtue Crests (the ones which appeared on the DigiEggs)]_

uchi nuite ikou

_[Shinzui and a DigiGnome appear]_

STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM

_[Shinzui thrusts her armband which shines]_

donna koto demo

_[Barbamon appears firing a fire blast from his staff at Sakuyamon, WarGreymon, Merukimon, OmegaShoutmon in Urban City]_

muchuu ni natte

_[Leviamon appears firing a blast from his mouth at Imperialdramon DM in the Deepest Cave]_

tsuki susumeba

_[Marcus appears punching Belphemon RM as his DigiSoul awakes]_

kiri hirakerunda

_[ShineGreymon BM stabs Belphemon with his sword]_

sagashi motometa kotae ga

_[Deamon is seen firing a fire blast at UlforceVeedramon and Examon at the Clockwork Plane]_

donna tooku demo

_[Lucemon is seen in front of the Gate of the 7 Seals which shines as he get's covered into a golden DigiEgg cocoon]_

STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM

_[Lucemon Satan Mode appears out of the DigiEgg coocon and roars]_

tatoe omoiga

_[Impmon appears with crossed arms and digivoluves to Beelzemon]_

yowase misetemo

_[BlackGatomon appears with crossed arms and digivoluves to Lilithmon]_

chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega

_[Beelzemon Warrior Mode is seen beating Ogudmon]_

chikara to yuuki wo kureru

_[A DigiGnome appears with a ball of light in front of him, the ball of light turns into the Real World seen from the Digiworld]_

doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

_[The 7 Great Demon Lords appear in front of the Real World orb with both kinds of their Crests (kinda similar to the XW Hunters song ending)]_


End file.
